


Well Kakashi is My Uncle (SasukexJasmine)

by Jasminehatake33



Series: Shinome Chronicles a Naruto Spinoff [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Cussing, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, No Smut, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sad Ending, Sakura has a better personality later on, Sarcasm, Self-Harm, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Underage Kissing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 96,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminehatake33/pseuds/Jasminehatake33
Summary: Jasmine Hatake neice of Kakashi is comming from a dark past, has some issues but is trying to live this new life back in the leaf village. Meeting a old friend, will it change her for the worst or best? More secrets are revealed, but can she handle it? What will she do when the person she trust the most fails her?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shinome Chronicles a Naruto Spinoff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Backstory and Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Shinome = Death Eyes 
> 
> Shinome powers do not work on rinnegan users  
> 1 seeing all chakra points and chakra natures  
> 2 360 vision 5 feet to 2000 feet n/ see thu stuff  
> 3 see things in extreme slow motion/read fast  
> 4 caught in genjustu with one look /probing news/ see memories  
> 5 seeing fight outcomes before they start  
> 6 genjutstu does not work on shinome user  
> 7\. Control minds  
> 8 slow time for 5 sec to 20 secs  
> Other powers  
> Can deactivate sharigan and can cause eye pain in byakugan users.  
> See some peoples death and vision of the future. 
> 
> The Shinome design  
> https://www.askideas.com/46-most-amazing-tribal-sun-tattoo-designs-patterns/  
> It is also the clans symbol 
> 
> Hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I have been wanting to write this since highschool. I was waiting for shippuden to end then I started planning but then they announced boruto. I'm hoping my writing will get better and more detailed later on, once I'm more comfortable. 
> 
> This will take place in Naruto part 1 2 and Boruto. So I will have to change a lot of the story mostly the boruto part for plot reasons.
> 
> This multi part series will be mostly Sasuke romance but will have other romances later. Some Polyamory later on in part two and no smut in part one. This series will have alot of breaking points, mental break downs, wild sides, dramatic character changes, underage sex, alcohol, bloody violence, self harm and abuse. In part two after sasuke leaves the village stuff gets wild 
> 
> Sorry about the backstory being so short and to the point. I have a lot of info to go through. There will be more detailed backstory stuff in flashbacks. In part one jasmine will have more ptsd flashbacks of her childhood and training with itachi.

Let me start from the beginning. On June 30th a baby girl with black hair and brown eyes was born at 3 am. A child born from no love into the cursed clan called Hatake. No wait let me start from the very beginning. We all know the story of Kagura otsutsuki. She ate the chakra fruit, gave chakra to humans and her kids. What she didnt know is that she curse the planet with hatred. The hatred effected the four most powerful clans the most the Senju, the Uchiha, the Hyuga and the Hatake. Why do they? You ask because those four clans come from the otsutsuki clan. The sage of six paths had two children Indra who became the Uchiha and Ashura who became the Senju. After the sage saw how the sharigan effected him and his son. He decided on having a 3rd son named Daisuke who he gave his third eye power too. The eyes had god like power like all the others but this one was special. It is like it was designed to combate the byakugan and Sharingan. The only eye that can effect the shinome is the rinnegan, A power straight from a Otsutsuki clan member. The other two sons didnt know that Daisuke was related or that he was made to watch over the two. Sage of six paths had a brother who's bloodline became the Hyuga clan.

Years have past and Daisuke's bloodline became the Hatake clan. One person from the clan is born with the Shinome each generation is to watch over the other clans. It's not till later the Uchiha clan and the Hatake clan became close friends. They worked well with each other and that's when they found out the clans blood was special. You see when a Uchiha drinks blood from a Hatake. The blood will heal them and vise versa. However this caused disturbing events where during war times the Hatake/Uchiha were used for healing and many died from blood loss in the hatake/uchiha clan. It became forbidden to both clans . After the great 3rd ninja war there was only sixty Hatake clan members and a one hundred Uchiha members. The clans decided to share a compound. 

Let's get back to Jasmine's story. The Hatake clan is cursed with death and every one that has the shinome powers gets it the worst. It's like everyone that is close to them dies. Perfect example is Kakashi. Sakumo Hatake was head of the clan, father of Tama and Kakashi hatake. Tama is 10 years older then kakashi. They didnt get along very well. Tama had a wife named Ayumi who died giving birth to Kai Hatake. After Ayumi died it changed Tama. Kai was not born with the shinome. The sign a child is born with those powers is the clans shinome symbol is a black birthmark on the left shoulder blade. Tama had to have another child with another woman and that woman was Kurenai Yuhi. They made a deal that she would have a child with him but she was not allowed to raise the child because she was not part of the clan. So a beautiful daughter was born she was the first female to ever have the shinome eyes. Kai and Jazmine were five years apart, they where best friends. Kai basically raised jazmine because their father took Kai's mothers death so hard that he became an alcoholic. This made him violent to the two kids and hit them. 

Growing up jasmine became best friends with Sasuke. His family lived in front of them and Itachi was good friends with Kai. Jazmine and Kai are really gifted like Kakashi. Jazmine could of graduated at seven years old but her father didnt want her to till she unlocked her eyes. The way you can unlock the eyes is though deep emotional or physical pain. One of the reasons why her dad treated her that way. Later on Jasmine found out the reason why Kakashi could not stay at the Uchiha/Hatake compound was because he had the Sharingan. The head of each clan thought it would be better so Kakashi would not start trouble between the clans. For the past year since Kai was getting abused by his alcoholic father he turned to drugs for an escape and quit being a ninja. Little did jasmine know at the time..

One week before the Uchiha/Hatake massacre age 7 

Jasmine pov 

My brother promised he would be able to walk me and Sasuke to the academy today. He never showed up and it's been three days since I saw him last. My dad was passed out on the couch. The phone rang so I went to pick it up. The lady on the phone said my dad was late on paying something so I just hung it up. I met Sasuke outside of his house and he just took off pulling my arm

"Sasuke stop running so fast, its not like we will be late for school." I said while running after sasuke huffing and puffing. I tripped on the way there 

"Dammit Sasuke I fell because of you"

"You should watch where you are going then and for a skilled ninja that is pathetic". Sasuke said sticking out his tongue. 

"Plus you should not cuss like that at your age"

Oh man why does Sasuke have to be so cute when he does that. Me and Sasuke finally got to school and we were 10 min early. 

Skip to end of school day 

Sasuke pov 

Me and Jazmine just walked out the front gates of the school. When I saw itachi waiting for us. 

"Hey big brother" I yelled and ran up to hug him.

"I missed you so much itachi" Jasmine yelled. For some reason hearing her say that made me mad at him. Maybe I was jealous of him. He always had girls after him. Itachi asked jasmine how her training with Shisui is going and Jasmine said it's been 6 months now so far so good. 

"He has been teaching me tons of cool stuff. I want to show you some time." Her eyes sparkled and it made me blush.

"Jasmine you're dad want to talk to you, so run home" Itachi said. We all said good bye. I walked home with Itachi after he picked up some dango. Itachi asked how I felt about Jasmine

"I really want to marry her when I'm older" I said while blushing. Itachi just laughed 

"I mean it, I even told her, mom and dad" I said while pouting

"I would really like to see that and I want you happy" Itachi told me smiling.


	2. The Massacre and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some dates around like when Shisui dies. kurenai is now 4 years older then she was in the anime, she had jazmine at 18. Hidan also is not in the akatsuki yet I'll be adding him later.

THE NEXT DAY 7 years old 

Jazmine pov 

I ran out of the house crying. I'm getting really sick of the way my dad is treating me. I then decided to run into the forest for some peace. I trip then just sat there for a bit. My eyes started to sting and hurt. I felt my eyes tearing up more but it turns out to be blood. I run to the river and I see that my eyes have changed. On top of what I had to deal with I learn that Shisui has died. 

I screamed " I finally unlocked my eyes and i have to go tell Itachi" 

I saw Itachi walking though the forest earlier and I decided to try and find where he went. It took me a while but I saw him talking to a guy in a mask. So I ran up to him. Itachi was very surprised I was there. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and you're friend Itachi, but I finally unlocked the shinome" I said while activating my shinome. It was only one part of out of eight but it was still good for a seven year old. 

Itachi's friend was more stunned by it then he was. All of the sudden I felt really sleepy probably from using my eyes for the first time. 

Itachi's pov 

Jasmine fell asleep in my arms after showing me her new ability. I was so shocked that she unlocked it so young. 

Madara began to speak " after we kill them I want you to take the girl with us. She is very useful because of her connection to the god tree and her skills will be used to capture the tailed beasts." 

I told him I'll see him in a few day and left with Jasmine sleeping in my arms. 

The day of the massacre age 8  
Jasmine's pov 

Today is my 8th birthday and I've been avoiding Sasuke the last few days. I feel like it's the right thing to do while I figure out what to do about my dad. Should I tell the Uchiha clan about what he does or will they even help. I unlocked my eyes a few days ago and I haven't even told my dad. I have only told Itachi. I went down stairs and saw my dad passed out on the couch, so cleaned up after him and turned the fan on since it was summer. 

Today I felt sick so I stayed home and told Sasuke we could hang out later for my birthday. I was getting a really bad feeling but just fell asleep for a few hours. I woke up and it was weirdly dark like the power was out. Then I heard something werid I walked down stairs. I saw the guy Itachi was talking to in the forest walk over to my dad. That's when I saw him slit my dads throat. I started not to be able to breath but then I had to get myself together. I threw ninja stars at the guy.

He dodged then said "so talented for your'e age and I thought you would be happy he was dead." I started to lose it maybe I was happy no wait, He was terrible but still he was my dad. Then I heard my brother talk

"Who are you" then my brother stood in front of me to protect me. 

Then the mask man cut him down right in front of me so I charged at him then blacked out. 

Few hours after 

I woke up in a boat. The swaying was so peaceful. Like it was putting me in a trance so I dont have to think about what happened. All of the sudden the boat stopped and I got up quickly. Itachi noticed I was panicking and hugged me, telling me he will talk to me later about what happened. We walked into a cave with some werid guy tobi. There was some werid people in the cave to greet us. He said his name was Pein and Itachi was now part of a group. I was so out of it I didn't really pay attention. The woman named Konan told me she would take care of me while Itachi would be away. 

Konan took me to a room, said me and Itachi would share, then closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed trying to find out what was real and what was not. This was one of the days that changed me forever I started to really believe in curses. 

The next day Itachi came in, told me that we are staying with the akatsuki for protection. I just assumed that it was because of that guy that killed my family. Itachi swiped my memory of what the guy looked like but told me we will talk more about it in the future when I'm ready. Itachi also told me that sasuke was safe and that made me very happy but I wanted to see him so badly. Itachi said i could see him in the future. 

2 years later 10 years old 

My world just changed again. Itachi told me everything about the leaf, Danzo, the mission, Madara was Tobi, Madara killed my family to help, I learned about all the lies and corruption that was the leaf village. I didnt handle it the best. My personality was getting darker and I wasnt same happy kid. fuck how do you go though that and stay the same. Little did I know my personality was just going to get worst. Fuck I missed Sasuke so much I kept thinking about him, like what was he doing, who was taking care of him and did he think of me. All of this pushed me to unlocking four out of my eight eye abilities. 

The past two years I've been training so much with Itachi, medical with sasori, different wind styles with Kakuze. My chakra natures are wind and fire. 

One day I was walking down the hall of the 800th akatsuki hideout we had when I over heard pain and them talking to Orochimaru about his partner. Apparently he just left his partner somewhere else to bleed to death. I dont know why but that really pissed me off. So I teleported it front of him and punched him in the stomach. My chakra control was getting a little better so it really hurt him. What I said to him was what Kakashi always told me when I was a kid. 

" the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

With that I left, hearing kisama ask itachi what he has been teaching me and itachi said I probably got that from shisui. Tobi's ass was speechless.

2 years later 12 years old 

After Itachi gave me my memory of madara and my family it helped me unlock my 5th eye ability. Konan was still watch over me and making sure I was mental ok. Well fucking mental ok enough for someone whose mother abandoned them, delt with a abusive alcoholic dad, a dead family and the best part a drugged up brother who just stopped caring till the last moments. Despite all that I still try hard, I've almost master most of the 5 eye abilities, a good amount of ninjutus, basic medical ninjutus, decent teleporting and chakra control. I kept moving on because of Sasuke and my mission that's comming up. 

So this was my first mission as a akatsuki and it was pretty easy. Pain called me into his office. All I had to do was go back to the leaf and spy by getting into the anbu. For some reason pain thought the leaf was thinking about starting a war and also wanted me to keep a eye on the nine tales. I guess that's what he gets for being a paranoid secret society leader dick. I'll be leaving tonight for the leaf. I started to pack to leave for the village. Memories of Sasuke started to come back to me. I really miss him and I wonder what he looks like now. He probably is really good looking now like Itachi. I shook the thoughts from my head. I dont get to have those type of bonds with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazmine doesnt know who her mom is or that her mom was not allowed to see her.  
> Also the shinome is red with black sun, there is 8 parts of the sun, each part shows up after the person unlocks each ability. Kinda like how the sharigan goes from 1 to 3 patterned.


	3. Back in the leaf Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is back in the leaf village and it gets Angsty. Btw jasmine is 143 cm in the story at 12, yes I know that's short she is a little shorter then naruto.

On the road with Kisama and Itachi was always fun. Kisama always had the best jokes, especially about Pein. I was really going to miss the two. I've been crushing on itachi the past few years but I still always have Sasuke on my mind. I was really looking forward to seeing him. Even tho I had alot of angry to the leaf I still wanted to make it better. 

"Dam kisama san you are so slow today is that sword getting to big" I said 

"Oh shut up you little chuwawa dog. You are just to active today." kisama joked 

After a hour of walking we had to part ways. I felt sadness in my chest cus I didnt want to leave itachi. 

I'll miss you itachi senpai." He then kissed my forehead and left. 

I was two hours from the gates of the leaf village. I started getting anxiety about seeing the 3rd but I already sent him a not about stay there with kakashi. I didnt know how danzo was going to react since my eyes can be the deadliest. I really want to get pay back for what he did to Shisui but I must stay on my missions objective. Karma will come for him. 

I got to the gates and saw the two gate keepers there. They have always been there. 

I said to them " dam still doing the same lame shitty job gate watchers"

One of them said " it's you lady jasmine" 

I said back "drop the lady please ". I mean I was like the princess of my clan but I didnt like being that and my clan forsake them selves along time ago. 

I headed off to the hokage office , the first thing I saw when I walked in was danzos sorry ass sitting there. It took so much self control not to act or say anything dumb. 

"Oh jasmine it's so nice to see you after all these years" the 3rd was saying till I cut him off. 

"Look old man I know everything you have done to my family and I've been fucking walking for 8 hours can we not beat around the Bush. I just want you to know no hard feeling and move on with being a ninja. I just want to move up the ranks like everyone else." 

The 3rd hokage was speech less but then said "oh jasmine I'm so sorry. I I I don't know what to say" 

"Lord 3rd I'm fine now and I understand why you did it. I just want to move on" I think I'm being to bitchy maybe its cus Danzo is in the room. 

Danzo's bitch ass pov 

"Hurizen I think we should have a anbu member watch her at all times." I said 

"Danzo I think you are being to paranoid"

"What if she is fully on the akatsuki side, we can not let powers like hers used for evil. This is why she should of died that day. People should not have great power that can hurt the world and more importantly hurt the leaf village. I thought you would learn by now. 

Jasmine's pov 

After I got my headband, the 3rd told me I was going to be on kakashi's team and leave with him. I was walking the streets of the leaf enjoying all the smells and watch the kids play. Saw some of my favorite old restaurants and stores. It feels good to be back but it hella hurts too and to many bad memories. I was day dreaming when I hit something hard. I fell down then realized it was a person. 

"I'm sorry" My head hit their chest. Their chest was hard and I started to feel a headache coming on.

"watch where the hell you are going loser" the person said 

"looks like I met the asshole of the town" I snapped back rubbing my head 

"watch where you are going next time then" then I realized who it was. It was Sasuke 

"Sasuke is that really you." He looked up and oh he is so cute. "who are you" he said. it was like a rock hit my chest. 

"Sasuke you dont remember me. It's me jasmine" his face lit up like it did as a kid. He helped me up, Then I hugged him. 

"iiii cant believe iiit." Sasuke studdard. 

then I let go of him and said we should go some where else and talk. So we decided to walk to where I was staying with kakashi's. On our way there it was quiet between us. He kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. I could tell he wanted to say something to me. 

"Sorry about earlier. I'm not normally that harsh towards people." I wonder if he was having a bad day. I could imagine what his life was like since the last time I saw him. He must go through alot emotionally every day and being lonely. I hope he would be able to find a friend.

"Its fine. I think it was my fault anyways" though out the walk i would just randomly stop and look at stuff in the windows of shops. Sasuke would just turn around, give me werid looks and shake his head. This gave me such a nostalgic feeling. It reminds me of when we were kids. Before the pain and loneliness.


	4. Apologies and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a low key pervert and so is Jasmine.  
> Disclaimer small amount of child abuse.  
> Please Do Not read if it will trigger you.

Jasmine's pov 

Me and Sasuke were walking to kakashi's house. He had to help me find it from the address on the paper. There was a cold breeze since it was right after the new year. The rest of the walk was silence, not a bad silence but a comfortable silence. As soon as we got to Kakashi's home, we realized he wasnt there and I didnt have a key. 

"Sorry about that Sasuke he was supposed to be here."Sasuke just smiled at me. Dam he is so good looking when he smiles. 

"We can go to my house till he shows up" Sasuke said to me. Sasuke's apartment was only a ten min walk from Kakashi's. Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment. We walked in and took off our shoes, the first thing I thought was his apartment is so clean and neat. His house also smelt really good like him. He was always so organized when we were kids. He showed me the living room, kitchen, bathroom , two bedrooms and he even had a laundry room. His house was pretty nice for one person and his fridge was full. His bathroom was the nicest part because his bathtub was huge. Then we sat down on the couch to talk. 

" I'm sorry that I wasnt there for you the past few years. I had to stay low because of Itachi." I really hate lying to him but he can never find out the truth. 

"I understand you did what you had to do" I knew Sasuke would understand, he was a smart and understanding. 

"I've missed you so much" Sasuke said while starting to play with my hair. He always did that as a kid but this time I couldn't breathe when he did it and my face felt hot. Him touching me flet different then before. I was probably doing a dumb ass face because he was looking at me confused. 

"It's nothing I miss you too Sasuke" I said while shaking my head. I moved closer to him and his heartbeat got faster. I started to feel feelings i didnt understand, like I wanted to get even closer to him. 

We talked for a while and laughed. He told me all the stories of him in the academy. I told him about what I was doing till now but still hiding some stuff. I then used my shinome to see if Kakashi was home yet and he wasn't. We then watched a horror movie about a haunted house. It was getting dark and late. 

Sasuke's pov 

I've missed you so much" I said while starting to play with jasmine's hair. Her hair is so long and pretty still. It feels so soft and I then looked at her face. She looked all flustered and cute. I wonder what she would look like flustered and moaning under me. Wait I should think like that about her. I then stopped touching her hair and she sighed. Apparently Kakashi is still not home. So we watched a horror movie and she was sitting so close to me. She would touch my arm randomly during the movie and I kept getting feeling I didnt understand. Fuck her skin was so soft too and the looks on her face while the movie was going was cute. I have never felt this way about other girls. Right now I couldn't tell if it was just hormones or real feeling, like I had when she was younger. She has gotten really pretty and her body is uh. Damit brain just stop. Jasmine just started talking taking me out of my thoughts. 

"Sasuke How did you like the movie?" 

"um uh it was good" I was barely able to pay attention to the movie. 

"You can spend the night here if you want ,since it's so late. There is another bedroom or you can have the couch." Why is it so hard for me to concentrate. I led her to the other bedroom. Please body dont fail me again. 

"The bed in here is really old but you can still stay on the couch if you want." 

"No I'm fine in here, thank you"

She looked so sleepy and cute. I just kept looking at her, taking in all her features. Her lips look so soft. I have to stop thinking about her like this. My body decided to fail me as I kissed her forehead. I then said good night, leaving her there while she was touching her forehead. I decided to take a cold shower to clear my thoughts. 

Jasmine's pov 

I shut the door and walked over to the bed. I then heard Sasuke turn the shower on. I had to shake the dirty thoughts from my mind while I went to sleep. 

  
**DREAM**

I was working on my academy home work while thinking about if my brother came home yet. Then I heard my dad scream for me, i guess he is up from his nap. I ran down the stairs. He was upset cus I left the milk out. 

"Jasmine do you understand that I now have to buy new milk and it was half way full. We do not have that type of money" 

We were poor, I knew that and that the clan was in debt for weapons. He should be out working on missions for money not using my brother's mission money. 

" Maybe if you actually worked old man" he than got so pissed he slapped me and my head hit the counter. 

**END OF DREAM**

I woke up screaming and jumped out of bed. I then heard a crash sound and the bed broke. Sasuke then ran in and was hugging me. I was crying alot so he took me to his bed and I told him everything about my dad. Then I fell asleep in his bed while he held me. 

The next morning 

I woke up to light and warmth. I was laying on my side while Sasuke was facing me. He held me all night and I felt my whole body heat up. Sasuke then woke up. 

"I'm so sorry about breaking you're bed"

"Its ok I dont even use that room or have people over. Plus that bed was there when I moved in." He really is still so nice to me. I then felt something hard on my stomach and realized. My face was bright red. 

"Sasuke we should get up. You you you have a boner" I almost died from embarrassment 

"Jasmine relax, this is normal for a guy when they cuddle a beautiful girl" I felt my heart try to escape my chest. He really knows how to talk to women. I wonder if he talks like this to other women and why does he think I'm beautiful ive been crying all night. 

"Sorry I dont normally say stuff like this to women" what the hell does he read minds. 

We got up and I made breakfast, while he took a shower. I made eggs on toast then took a shower after sasuke. Then we said goodbye ,because he had to go to the academy and I had to go talk more with the hokage. Sasuke said he wanted to show me something later tonight and to meet him at the training grounds at nightfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on Wednesday  
> The first few chapters happen a month before Sasuke graduates. Jasmine is on kakashi's team but doesnt know who else is right now.


	5. Catching Some Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Jazmine finally reunite and some fluff with Sasuke

Walking to the Hokage's building was nice. It was still early, so not much people out. It smelt like it was going to rain either today or tomorrow. Ever since I left Sasuke's house ive been sensing a ninja stalking me. I figure it was Danzo keeping a eye on me and I really dont blame him for doing it. I bet he will freak out that I was hanging with Sasuke because I might tell Sasuke all the secrets. It's a good thing that the akatsuki can astroproject to places if Pain wanted to check on me. If it wasn't for Itachi I would tell Sasuke. So Sasuke can take out you're loser ass. 

I walked into the hokage's office and he wanted to have tea with me. We talked for a few about random stuff that has happened the past few years. I told him that I will be taking itachi's place as a spy for the akatsuki for the next year because pain was getting a little suspicious. 

"What has the Akatsuki been up to lately"

"As of lately they have just been doing stuff to get money. For some reason they need a large amount of money." I was telling him the turth. The akatsuki always keep me out of their business. I wasnt even a full member right now but maybe after this year long mission. 

"Oh I see" 

"I see you are still letting Danzo run stuff from The shadows and manipulate you. He has an anbu follow me since I left yesterday." I said trying not to sound bitchy 

"Its not really like that anymore, he is just paranoid when it comes to the leaf village"

"Well shit that's an understatement..... I'm sorry I'm trying not to be bitter."

"He just has trust issues when it comes to people who know the truth."

"Well then what would you do if I did tell people?" He then stayed so quiet while thinking 

"Never mind forget about it old man. I need to go see if kakashi is home." I started to walk to the door then lord 3rd spoke. 

"Jasmine, Danzo might not trust you, but I do. You remind me alot of itachi. I know you will make smart decisions. The Chunin exams are in a few months and I hope you will take the test. "  
I paused at the door and said 

"Let's hope you are making the right judgment lord 3rd."

"Stay out of trouble"

"I'll try" I said while walking out of the door. I then opened my bag and took my headband out. I guess I'll play house here for awhile, then put my headband around my neck and walked to Kakashi's house. 

When I got to Kakashi's house, I found out the door was unlocked. I walked in announcing I was home, then took my shoes off. Kakashi was in the kitchen making lunch. We just stared at each other in the most awkward way. Then he spoke up 

"Long time no see" I sweat dropped and thought I hope he isnt this awkward all the time. 

"I was here yesterday but the house was locked, so I stayed the night at Sasuke's."

"Oh is that so hehehe. Well I was doing some stuff in a near by town. I guess I forgot what day you where comming. You know how life can be" he said while smiling. Oh no he Is really awkward. I didnt know if i should be angry or just pitty him. 

"Oh yeah..... ok" I said while sitting down at the table. He made a fish and rice dish. We ate together, he took off his masked then just kept it off. He showed me around the house and we talked for a few hours. He told me about his past, what his dad was like, what our clan was like including my dad and some funny stories. We were hitting it off pretty well and he was less awkward. He told me about where my family was buried in the wolf cry village which is the land of my ancestors. He said he would take me there some days, but I didnt tell him itachi already took me there. 

Kakashi took me to the grave yard in the village. He showed me Rin's grave site, my grandfather's grave and then finally a big stone that is for all the ninjas that went missing during missions. He told me about Obito and tried to give me some like lessons. He then turned to me to talk. 

"I'm sorry I wasnt there for you when you needed me. I know about the way you're father treated you. I feel like I failed our clan and the Uchiha clan."

"It's ok Kakashi it's not like you could of prevented the downfall of them. They forsake themselves, it's not your fault and you had nothing to do with it. So I'm going to assume you found out the truth then." I was starting to not be able to breathe then kakashi spoke which made me feel better. 

"I do know about that. As a anbu we had to spy on them" I was really dumbfounded and then mad. I didn't know about that part and I will have a word with the hokage tomorrow but tonight I just wanted to be with Sasuke. It was getting dark and I had to meet Sasuke soon. 

" kakashi, I have to go see Sasuke soon. I'll see you when I get back tonight" I started to leave when he said 

" Try not to be to late tonight with lover boy" Damit he really can change his personality to fast. First serious then so awkward. I turned back and said "It's a little too late to be parenting me now Kakashi" I was smirking while thinking he would be the worlds most awkward dad. 

"Ok well I'll be eating out tonight for dinner so try to find something to eat later." I smiled and left to get to the trading grounds. 

Kakashi's pov 

  
I walked into the restaurant and saw Kurenai sitting there waiting for me. 

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's fine I didnt except you to be on time"

"Thank you for meeting me here on such a short notice. We should order to go and talk at a park or something, so others dont hear." We then got our food and left to the park and found a bench to sit at.

"Kurenai I just wanted to tell you that jasmine came back today and is staying with me."

"Oh I see" she said while griping her drink cup.

"I think it's time you should tell her. What I'm saying is it's all up to you, if you want. She is a smart kid and might understand that it's not your'e fault. She also looks exactly like you with her dads eyes and skin tone. Someday she might figure it out." She shifted a little then said 

"I dont know if that's a good idea. I think it might be too late and what if it just makes stuff worst for her."

" she seems to be a little rough around the edges but I think it will be good for her to get a different parenting style then she is use to." 

I started to walk off while saying 

"it's your decision and she just got here. We should let her get adjusted before talking to her about this. Maybe in a few months. I'll see you later" 

Jasmine's pov at the training grounds 

When I walked over to Sasuke, his face lit up like a child and I was a present. He smirked at me and said 

"I want to show you something, please come with me." He held out his hand and I took it. We walked together towards the forest he then got behind me and I could feel his hot breaths on my ear. He put both hands on my arms while creasing them. It felt good and was putting me into a trance.

"Jasmine do you trust me? I have a surprise for you" I nodded and he put his hands over my eyes. 

We walked through the forest like this. My back kept bumping into his chest and I could feel his breath on my neck. Everytime we are close like this, he makes it where I cant breath. I then tripped on a branch and fell. Sasuke helped me up. 

"Damit what the hell Sasuke." I said to him. His eyes looked so soft and didnt have much sadness at the time. 

"I'm sorry jasmine, I'll be more careful next time" I smiled at him while he took my hand. We kept walking till we got to a waterfall it was one of the best ones I've seen in a while. 

"I come here alot, to think and what not. I thought you would like it here too."

"Sasuke I love it here and it's so peaceful" I then noticed Sasuke still didnt let go of my hand and he was rubbing it with his thumb. Wow he is so affectionate today. I started to blush and i looked up at him. I was probably making one of those school girl dumb infatuation looks but whatever. 

"I missed you all day jasmine" he said while hugging me. I smiled and said 

"Aww Sasuke are you getting to attached to me like when we were kids. It's only been since this morning." I was teasing him and he turned red. 

"I'm just teasing you Sasuke" 

"Do you want to go swimming?" he said 

"I would love that even tho it's so cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add 3 chapters this week because I'm excited for the next few events in the story. Next chapter will be continued at the waterfall.


	6. Night at the Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer detailed make out scene

"What are you chicken Jasmine" he said while taking his shirt off leaving his shorts on. I literally almost died then. I turned alittle pink and tried to stop looking. It was so hard not to look. He may be young but he was starting to get nice muscle curves. 

"Like what you see." He smirked. I took off my skirt, just had my short shorts on and took off my shirt. I had a sports bra on but I think sasuke liked it a little to much. I was a c cup so a little bit bigger then most girls my age and I had a little hips at the time. Sasuke couldn't stop looking. 

"Like what you see sasuke" i gave him a selective look. 

"Yeah I do but, Jasmine can we talk before we swim" we went and sat at the edgy of the water. We talked for a while about my dad and other stuff that happened. Sasuke told me what happened that day with Itachi and his feelings towards it. He then said something I wasnt excepting. 

"I'm very sorry that I'm so weak and even more week back then. I just want to protect you." Dam he was seven at the time, what did he expect to do?

"Sasuke I... I know you are trying and thats all that matters." I didn't want to tell him he didnt need to protect me because I think it's a good motivation itachi would want for him. He looked at me then my lips. I figured he wanted to kiss me so I got closer to him. He brushed the hair out of my face then started to touch my cheek. He started to get closer to me so I closed my eyes. SPLASH 

Sasuke pushed me into the water. The water was so cold and then Sasuke got in. We swam around, splashed each other and he grabbed me a few times to push me under. I walked threw the water to the rock wall side and leaned against it. The water was up to my hip there. I was getting so cold, then sasuke walked up to me. I could see the moon's reflection in the water. It was such a beautiful day. Sasuke looked so cute with his wet hair making his bangs stick to his forehead and face. He got really close to me, his body was like five inches in front of mine. The moon came out from behind the clouds and was shining on us. The moonlight made his eyes shine a certain way and I couldn't stop looking at them. 

"You look so beautiful" he said while grabbing my hips. I looked him in the eye, there was something there I couldn't really understand maybe lust or sadness, maybe both. I couldn't really move because it was like he was making my stomach flip out of my body. He started to touch me all over my stomach and ribs. He wanted to feel every part and I couldn't move, it was like he put me in a genjustu. It felt so good I didnt want him to stop touching me. He spoke sending me out of my trance. 

"Why does it feel so good to touch you?" he then made me moan. Which triggered something in him. He moved one hand to my neck and slowly moved it to my face. He then traced my lip with his finger and pushed his lower body closer to mine. I moaned again and it was like he was addicted to the way I moaned. He then leaned down and kissed me. We kissed for a while but he wanted more so we started to make out. A little awkward at first because it was our first time kissing. He stopped kissing me to look at me and said

"These curves of yours are amazing" he looked me straight in the eyes. He started to touch my stomach again and gripping my hips hard. He moved one of his hands up my to my ribs and putting the tips of his fingers up my sports bar. He started to run his fingers along the area under my boobs. He pressed his forehead against mine and moved his hands to the sides of my thighs. He ran both hands to the back of my thighs right below my butt, gripping and touching them. I had a feeling he was using a lot of self restraint. He started to kissed me more. 

After a little bit he started to use tongue which made him moan like crazy. After a few mins, we got to a understanding of what each other likes and he pushed his body harder against me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was getting a little to into it so I had to stop him. 

"Time to cool off Sasuke Uchiha" I said while splashing him with water. He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand to walk out of the water. Sasuke had some towels in his backpack. We dried off and got dressed. He told me to leave the towels here and he will pick them up tomorrow after they dry. We walked back to the village like nothing happened. The walk to Kakashi's house was quiet but not awkward. I could see all of the stars tonight. I was still cold from the swim, so Sasuke gave me his sweater out of his bag. I blushed a little because it had his clan's symbol on it. Something he cherished. We stopped in the front of the house. 

"Hey did you want to come over tomorrow around dinner time" Sasuke said while blushing a little. I nodded. I went to take off his sweater. 

"No keep it for tonight." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah"

"Good night beautiful" he then started to kiss me again. I don't want it to go much further so I broke the kiss. 

"Good night sasuke, I had so much fun with you" I walked inside 

When I walked inside I tried to be as quiet as possible. I looked at the clock and it said 12 am. Damit how did I fuck up so bad. Kakashi voice then started me. He was siting near the stairs. 

"You were out late with Sasuke. Make sure you used protection." I think Kakashi was trying to kill me with that line. The awkward dad type really didn't fit him. 

"Its really not like that and plus we are really young. You closet perv" he started laughing and said 

"Well just make smart choice when the time comes. I know you are a smart kid but when it comes to teens and hormones. Stuff will always happen and you dont want to end up hurt by him either." This conversation was really killing me. 

"Well I'm going to bed to get away from whatever sex talk you want to give me. Good night"

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom as fast as I could. All i could think about was sasuke and the way he felt. The good feeling he was giving me was too much. Then I started to think about the akatsuki. Maybe I can play home here for a while. Is this good feeling going to last or just end like it always does? I kept thinking till I fell asleep while wearing his sweater. 

Home is not a actually place but a person to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like I rushed their relationship, but Sasuke has been in love with her for a long time. I felt like he would want to make her his as soon as possible. I'm hoping to get started on the anime canon stuff three chapters from now.


	7. The Day of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is confused about where she stands with sasuke and finds out in this chapter.  
> Disclaimer self harm

DREAM

It was dark around me and I couldn't open my eyes. I heard a male voice say over and over. 

"Dont worry my child" It was not my dads voice. I felt some hands grab each side of my face then kissed my forehead. 

END OF DREAM  
Next day 

I woke up suddenly it was cloudy outside but I slept in till 9am. It was Saturday so not to much noise was going on outside. That was a really werid dream. Wait did I dream twice last night or what happened with sasuke real. I then walked down stairs and kakashi had my breakfast ready. 

"Good morning jasmine. I made breakfast, so hurry up and eat. You probably didnt eat last night" he was right I didnt eat dinner last night. 

"Thank you" I sat down at the table 

"Did you sleep good after that night with your'e boyfriend. You are wearing his sweater." I spit out my oj and sweatdroped. So last night was real. I must of forgot I was wearing his sweater to bed. I was about to say he wasnt my boyfriend but it got me thinking. What was I to him now? I did want a type of relationship with him but was it just fun to him. 

I thanked him for the food and left to go on a jog. I had to clear my mind and find a way to talk to him about us. His sweater smelt like him and it was all i could think about. I also did some other training and exercises. It was 1 PM now and I forgot I wanted to see the hokage about kakashi. The guy at the front of the building told me that he wasnt there and then it started to rain. I wasnt in the best mood so I just barged into the office with the guy running after me. He was not there so I told the guy to tell him I'll come by tomorrow. I then walked past Danzo who had some werid awkward aura around him as I got closer. I stopped looked back and thought stupid shitty old man. 

The rain was getting worse so I decided to go home take a shower, get dressed and out of my workout clothes. I put on a fish net long sleeve with a black strapped crop top, a purple short sleeve cropped vest with my clans symbol, black shorts, my fishnet thigh highs and my ninja shoes. It was 4 PM now and I decide to go to Sasuke's house a hour early. 

When I got to Sasuke's house I saw a note on the door. It said that he left for a bit and to let myself in using the key. He showed me where the key was the last time I was here. I went in and looked around it was still neat as ever. I waited 30 mins reading a book on the couch. I figured he would be late and I hoped he took a umbrella with him. I started on dinner just chicken with rice and tomato. I then put it into the microwave to stay warm then decided to do the dishes. After that he was still not home and it was almost 6 PM. I then swepted and moped. It was 6 PM now and I was getting worried. I was about to start on his laundry. When I sensed his chakra coming to the front door. So I went back to the living room and heard him open the door.

"Welcome home Sasuke" I said and then I saw him. He walked in soaked from the rain outside and he looked very depressed. He was walking in the rain without a umbrella? I thought to myself

"Sorry I'm late" is all he said. He then walked to the back room to change. My heart hurt , I didnt know what was wrong with him and he was way different then yesterday. He walked over to the couch and sat next to me. His face was a little pink like he was getting a fever. I then touched my lips to his forehead, it was a little hot but not to bad. I decided to finally ask him. 

"Sasuke, what are we to each other?"

"I don't deserve you're affection" Sasuke said while looking away from me. I didnt know what to say. 

"What do you mean Sasuke?" 

"I could not protect them. What if I can't protect you later on. What if these feelings for you get in the way of my goals. I tried to train earlier but all I thought about was you. I dont regret last night but I feel like I shouldn't have this type of relationship till after I kill him. Maybe it was just a hormonal thing last night. I want to be with you but I dont know, I really dont. What if Itachi hurts you because of me.?" I was getting angry and almost crying.

Why would he think I would get in the way, I've always been supportive of Itachi's decision about sasuke and what the hell is that hormone part about last night. Was he just attracted to my looks? Maybe stuff was just different for us now. 

"I see how it really is" I ran out of the house quickly I was using my charka to run faster towards the forest. I then got to a far enough place to sit down. I then broke down crying. I haven't felt this bad in a awhile, so I did one thing that would make be better. I pulled out the kurni started to cut a little on my thigh not too big or deep. I then felt better, the pain was addictive and made me stop thinking. I heard Sasuke 

"Dam Jasmine you are fast." He then saw my leg. He rushed over and applied pressure on it. 

"Jasmine are you trying to die" 

"No I just want to feel good in this hellish world. Don't worry I'll heal it myself." I then used medical ninjutsu to heal my wound. It wasnt bad enough to scar. 

"That incredible, I didnt know you could use that." I then started to come down from my pain high. I was getting mad again.

"Why the hell would you think I would prevent you from your goal? I'll always be supportive of you. Also what the hell was that hormonally stuff about? Am I only just fun to you?" I started to cry. This is what I get for trusting someone. 

"I didnt mean it like that" I looked up at him and he pulled me into a hug. 

" I mean what I believe is that a ninja shouldn't have ties like this. It will prevent them from completing a mission the right way and you are definitely not just for fun. I want you around because it helps with my pain. I've been trying to restrain myself from you and last night I let it show. Actually more then just show. I wanted to wait to be with you so I could fully be with you, not have other stuff on my mind and in my heart " 

"Well that not what I believe. I think true strength comes from wanting to protect others. I dont care if you are strong or weak. I just want to be by your side. I think you will surpass itachi. I can see it in your eyes and I know you are very strong already." He let go of me. 

"Well then we should be together but we need to not tell anyone. I have alot of fan girls and they would make it hard for you if they knew we were together so we should wait a little." I just sighed I really cant believe they suck that bad.

"Women always were so extreme about you."

"Its why I like you. You dont only want me for my looks or cool attitude."

" Yeah the Sasuke I know is a loser I'm just kidding" 

"Oh shut up" he stared at me with softness in his eyes 

" I'm sorry for hurting you because of my insecurities" 

"It's ok. Humans always do that kind of stuff." He put his arm around my shoulder. 

"Do you want me to walk you home it's getting late?" 

"No it's ok kakashi is not home tonight"

" Do you want to spend the night?" I was turning red. Was stuff going to be different now that we are in a relationship. 

" Dont worry nothing werid is going to happen between us" 

"Hey" 

"What" I asked him 

"That sweater looks so good on you." I started to blush 

"I bet it would look better if you wore nothing under it." He kissed my forehead. 

"Shut up, don't talk like that." 

"You are cute when you are red." 

"Dammit" 

"You are so amazing." He said to me

We walked to his house. I forgot about dinner so I told him he could eat without me. I was so tired i just went to his bedroom. 20 mins later. I heard him walk in and get in bed next to me. So I laid my head on his chest. He kissed me goodnight but the kiss lasted along time and ended up making out. He moved to his side and pressed his body closer to mine. I could feel how hard he was getting. He was trying his hardest to not move his hands from my hips. 

"Do you want to help me with this. You feel so good right now. Especially that soft tongue of yours." I knew what he was talking about. My body was feeling like it was on fire now. He did deserve it after all the teasing I was doing. 

"We can only do foreplay if you want. I'm not going to sleep well with this, so I'll have to leave to the bathroom soon" I said yes and he grabbed my hand and moved it down there. 

That jerk he said no werid stuff damit. I knew it was wrong since we are way to young, but We are just lonely kids with feelings and hormones. Trying to feel good well we did what we thought felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During part 1 I wont be doing full sexual content for foreplay or sex. I know they are way to young even for foreplay. Most of this stuff is just for later on plot reasons and these are fictional characters. Most characters in the naruto universe kill at this age and I feel like they are way more mature then real life people. I don't condone this in real life. Please do not do any sexual contact with anyone unless you are for sure ready.


	8. Trouble and Hanging Out With Kiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine gets in trouble with some fangirls but teaches them a lesson.

The next Morning  
Jasmine's pov 

I felt movement next to me in bed. It was sasuke getting out of bed. I looked over at him. 

"Good morning beautiful. Sorry I was trying not to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I need to get going to the academy soon." His morning voice is so cute. I just smiled at him and he still looked sleepy. He is so good looking. 

"I slept so good last night. You are really good at using those soft hands of yours. That was the best sleep I've had in a while." I started to blush alot. I started to remember how I was touching him in such a intimate way last night. He just smirked at me and kissed my forehead. 

"You can stay here and sleep more if you want. Just make sure you lock the door when you leave."

"Hey Sasuke can I come by and train with you later."

"Sure"

" Sasuke was last night ok. Like did it feel really good. It was my first time touching someone like that and I don't know if I was doing it right." My face was so red and felt hot. He really is such a nice guy especially the way he took care of me and cleaned the mess he made on my stomach and hand with a wash cloth. He really is so loving towards me. 

"It was really great and it was the best I've felt in a long time. I could really become addicted to you." He grabbed my chin and rubbed my lower lip with his Thumb. 

"Maybe sometime soon you can use that cute mouth of yours on me. It felt good to mark your body last night with my cum. It is like saying your only mine." I blushed so hard and he smirked at me. Dam possessive Sasuke. 

"Bye Sasuke"

"Hm. Bye beautiful" I then fell back to sleep for a few hours. I woke up and decided to take a shower at sasuke's apartment. I was starting to actually be happy here. I was feeling more happiness then pain today. It was pretty cloudy today but I was happy it wasn't snow season anymore. Then I remembered that I had to go talk to the 3rd hokage. At the hokage's building, I talked to the guy in the front and he said that Hiruzen was in his office. I walked to the door but stopped because I heard danzo and lord 3rd talking. 

"She has been hanging out alot with sasuke lately. What if she tells him everything?."

"I think you are being too paranoid again."

"You are always being so naive Hiruzen. You did the same thing with Orochimaru. If those two join together it's going to be way worse then what Orochimaru did. We need to keep a eye on both." 

" I might decide to put them both on the same team." 

"The girl will make a great anbu later on. She has a strong darkness in her heart and I think she can handle the missions. I think it would be a great way to keep a eye on her and use her powers to our advantage. If manipulating her is the best way to get her on our side, it should be done." I smirked because everything was going the way I want it to but he is the one who is a idiot. I'll be playing them both. 

"Danzo I'll be deciding if she has the skills. She is still only a genin. Hopefully she can show her skills at the chunin exams." I decided to walk in slowly and clam. I was about to lose it but tried to stay clam. 

"Why did you let kakashi spy on his family with the other anbu." danzo got up and left. I sat down in front of lord 3rd. I was getting a little more mad. 

"Jasmine you need to be able to stay clam and collective during a mission. This angry out busts over emotion will only hurt your'e team."

"I'm trying to stay clam" he was right this was my first real mission from Pain and I'm messing it up because my feeling for sasuke.

"We gave kakashi a choice and he picked it. He also decided to help clean up the bodies after."

" why in the hell would you let him or even give him a choice. But I really dont expect much from a guy who made someone kill his family." 

"Jasmine I understand why you are sad. This is just part of the ninja life style but you can not go around acting like this to elders of the village." 

"Well this ninja life style or system sucks. This world sucks and the worst part is no one is doing anything to stop it. It's only convenient to those who are not hurt by it." I was getting up to leave. 

"Jasmine we can talk better about this in a few days after you cool off" I walked out of there and into the street. I was really pissed I was about to go train then suddenly these girls walked up to me 

"So you are the girl that was hanging with sasuke the other day." Oh lord help me, this must be a bunch of Sasuke's fangirls. I'm not in a great mood either. 

"Look I don't care who you are, but I'm in a really fucking bad mood". This bitch was trying me. It would be a shame if she died all of the sudden, but I can't do that.

"You think you are so mighty just because you hang with Sasuke. Do you think you are better then us just because he talks to you." 

"I have never thought I was ever better then anyone. Now I'll give you a last warning leave me alone." 

"Why would he talk to such a ugly women, i bet its cus of your Boobs and I bet you are a slut. Oh getting mad you think you can fight all of us." I started to smirk then laugh. 

" There are five of you and all I need is 10 seconds" 

"What the hell did you just say"

I felt movement behind me so I activated my shinome. One of them tried to punch me from behind but I turned around and kicked her in the stomach. Then another tried to grab me from behind but I elbowed her in the face. Then another tried to swift kick me but I dodged it 

"That's a cute move you got there" I said while picking her up by the neck and slammed her into the other women. While I was doing it the women who talked to me punched me in the face. I could taste blood and I started to smile at her sadistically. 

" Nice you actually landed a hit on me" she looked so scared and backed up while falling to her knees. 

"What... what are you.. a monster" I slowly walked up to her and crouched down. I looked at her while saying. 

"You and your friends every try that again, I'll kill you and leave you in a ditch, bitch" I then spit my blood on her face and she rain off. 

I walked to the ramen shop and ordered a bbq pork ramen. It was so good plus I haven't eating in almost a whole day. I was walking back to kakashi house while spacing off when a heard barking then a dog jumped in my arms. 

"Oh sorry about that, Akamaru normally doesnt do that to others." I started to pet the puppy's head. 

" He really seems to like you. My name is kiba." 

" I remember you. It's me jasmine. I haven't seen you in a while." 

" It really is you huh. I was taking a walk with akamru, do you want to come?" I started to walk with him. We talked about random stuff and the past. Kiba had a huge crush on me back then. I'm with sasuke now but he told me not to tell anyone for a while. We stopped by a river and sat down. 

"So I heard about what you did to those girls."

"Well they had it comming. They started to attack me just because they saw me walking with sasuke."

"Yeah the women are always extreme about sasuke, they got worst after you left. They will verbally attack you if you say one bad thing about him. Its crazy and I dont really see what they like about him."

"Sasuke can be a really nice guy but it's hard to see that."

"Yeah well he was always only nice to you. Have you hung out alot with him since comming back. You two always were together back then. Practically unsepertable." Kiba started blushing. Is he jealous of Sasuke?

"I was hoping he would try and get close to someone else but it does make sense. Me and him only hang out when he is not at school or training, so it's not as bad as it use to be. We give each other space." 

"I need to get back to the academy. I'll see you around."

"Alright bye Kiba"

I decided to walk home and wait till it was time to train with Sasuke. Then kakashi poofed next to me. He didnt look to happy. 

"I was out of the village for one day and I hear you got into trouble. Now we have to go to the academy and apologize." I just rolled my eyes. We walked in to the academy and stopped at the door of the classroom. I could hear some women yelling about me to iruka. Kakashi went to go check something before we go in. Kiba walked by and we talked a bit and he went into the classroom. 

Inside the classroom   
Sasuke's pov  
  
I saw one my classmates open the door and walk in. Jasmine was in the hallway talking to kiba and then he walked in. I was kinda getting jealous but I trust her. I guess Jasmine beat up some girls and is here to apologize. I wonder why that happened. When we were kids I remember people being mean to her over her family. Either that or it was over hanging out with me . I sighed. I really dont understand women at all. Then someone spoke.

"Kiba who was that hot girl you were talking to?" I was getting pissed because she was only mine. But I need to understand that I cant talk about our relationship so others are going to go after her. 

" None of your business"

"Well I know it's not your girlfriend because she is way out of your league." 

" Oh shut the hell up. Like you could handle her." I was smirking. I have nothing to worry about because she is already mine and these loser dont stand a chance against me. Jasmine then walked in and she looked so good today. I guess I am really getting addicted to her. I use to hold her hand, have sleepovers and sleep in the same bed when we were kids. Now it's so different and I think about her in different ways.

Jasmine's pov   
  
I walked into the classroom and then I saw sasuke there. Oh great he is in here now I have explain everything to him later. The women and her daughter walked over to me. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. 

"I'm sorry I beat up you and your friends. I'm sorry I threatened to kill you and leave you in a ditch." I said with a blank face. Kakashi sweat dropped

"Are you her father or brother? What kind of upbringing led to this rude apology?"

"Well I'm her father's brother. Her father couldn't make it so I had to come."

"Yeah cus he is dead." I just looked to side while saying it. Kakashi hit me on the head. 

"Apologize for real this time."

"Why should I, they started this and I also gave them two warnings to leave me alone." 

"Is this true jade?"

"I well...."

"Swear on your ancestors that this girl is lying"

"She is right, Mom"

"I apologize for my behavior and I will reflect on my bad decisions. I will also try and act better next time." I bowed my head at them. Kakashi just awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. 

"But mom that's the girl from the dead clan. She shouldn't even be in the village." Then the 3rd hokage walked in. Great now he will yell at me. 

"Lord 3rd, why did you decide to let the whole village be in danger. This girl is in witness protection and will cause damage to the village. She obviously had a bad upbringing and should be watched more. I will not be living in this village anymore and moving as soon as possible. I refuse to stay if bad decisions are made. Good day sir" then the dumb bitch waddled out with her daughter. Before she walked out Kakashi said. 

"You should teach your daughter it's not fair to fight five on one before saying anything about bad upbringings." I just smirked. Then a blonde kid rushed in and was being loud. He called out to me. 

"Hey are you the girl that beat up those girls. If you are so strong I want to fight you." Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Sasuke face palmed. 

"Ok, but graduate the academy first." I smiled. So thats naruto uzumaki that has the nine tails. 

"Come on we need to get going to the hospital for you're iron shots." I forgot about my appointment today. Ever since I was born I had to get iron shots every few days because I had low iron. We walked out of the building and towards the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a fight scene, sorry if it's bad. 


	9. Training with Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moments with kakashi and meeting with the jounin.

Jasmine's pov 

The walk to the hospital was alittle awkward, till kakashi spoke. 

"You will be grounded to the house for two days starting tomorrow. I dont think what you did was that bad but, I promised the 3rd hokage , I would take responsibility so I'll ground you for that long. Make sure you are home for dinner tonight." I was just looking at the ground. Why was I being punished for something that wasnt my fault? I just wanted to be left alone and why is it so hard to find nice people. People have always been mean and especially my dad. Kakashi took me out of my thoughts. 

"Since you didn't start the fight. Do you know why they started to attack you? Was it over our family? " I just stayed quiet and Kakashi sighed. 

"I can't help you, if you dont tell me what's wrong."

"No it's not because of that and I don't want to talk about it." Kakashi sighed more

"Look I'm not some scared little girl that's going to run away from the bogeyman all the time. I just want a place to call home. I dont want to leave here because of itachi dammit." I knew kakashi didnt know my involvement with the akatsuki or that they raised me. 

"No one said you had too and dont listen to those people. I will always protect you, even though you are strong, I promise to never let you die." He rubbed my head. He left me at the front of the hospital because he had to go report to the hokage about his mission. I walked in and talked to the front desk lady. Then walked into a room to wait for a nurse. After she gave my shot, I wanted to talk to her about birth control because Kakashi suggested it. 

"Hey I um was thinking about being on um birth control pills." I was turning so red. Why was that so awkward? The nurse gave me a werid look. 

" I know I'm young and I dont think I'll be doing that for awhile. I just want it just in case stuff with him goes a little to far and I cant stop myself from making bad decisions." I have a feeling I'll make bad decisions with Sasuke. I was so hot from blushing, I could melt. 

"Oh I see, I'll get you a monthly pack for now." She handed me them in a bag and I left the hospital. It was about time to train with Sasuke. I dropped by my house to drop off the pills, so Sasuke didnt know about them because I didnt want to rush physical stuff with him. We will do it when we are ready. I walked to the training ground and saw sasuke there. 

"Sorry Sasuke, I didnt mean to be late." He pulled me into a hug. We sat there hugging for awhile. He felt so warm and I didnt want to let go. He looked down at me and his sadness in his eyes disappeared for a little bit. 

"Sasuke can we spar?" He said yes, so we got into fighting stance. I decided I didnt want to use my shinome on him to make it a bit better for him. 

"You better not go easy on me Sasuke. I want to see how strong you are."

"Dont worry I wont and let's do some taijutsu training." 

I nodded at him, then we started. He tried to knee me but I blocked it with my hand. Then his hand went to punched and he almost hit be but I blocked it in time. He is quicker then I thought. I should step it up a bit. I decided to charka dash behind him and knock him off his feet. He landed on his hands and tried to kick me from behind so I back flipped away. After some more sparing we decided to spar with kunis. After a while we got tired and decided to look at the stars together. 

"You are really good." Sasuke said 

"So are you." Sasuke layed down and grapped my arm so i was laying next to him with my head on his arm while he played with my hair. I just felt so comfortable around him, like the world around us didnt existed. 

"Why did those girls pick a fight with you?"

"It was about hanging out with you, but I think none of your fangirls are going to mess with me anymore. I dont want to not hang out either because of people like that. So dont suggest we hang out behind people's back either." He gave me a werid look, like I knew exactly what he was going to say. 

"Ok, I still think we should keep our relationship a secret for a little bit longer because I dont want to complicate your life more. Who knows if there are women out there that will start more stuff. I think Sakura and Ino dont care what will happens to them and they will fight. 

"I wish people would just mind there own business if we are together." We stayed silent for awhile. He kept playing with my hair. 

"You're hair is so beautiful and long." "Thank you." I took of his sweater and handed it to him. "Sorry, I didnt wash it." "Its ok, it smells like you." I smiled at him, but a bunch of thoughts came into my head and I started to get trust issues. 

"Hey Sasuke, how do you know how to act so great in a relationship? I'm very clueless on how to be affectionate with you still." I moved to my side to look at him. He looked down at me then closed his eyes. 

"Well I didnt really know how to kiss you but then got the hang of it. The way I touch you and talk to you is because its what I saw my parents do. My parents weren't very affectionate around other people but I've seem it a few times. It kinda reminds me of us to be honest. I just treated you like my dad treated my mom. Normally what I do is try stuff that I think would feel good on me then I do it to you and see what you're reaction is."

"Oh I see" he really is amazing. I looked at him lovingly and he was starting to blush. He shock it off. 

"Were you getting insecure that you are not my first or that i have dated before?" Damit he can always see threw me. 

"I um thought that because you are really good at this relationship stuff." I sounded like the dumbest person ever

"No, you are my first and only. You can always try to be more affectionate if you want. Just try and do what feels natural." He sat up a little to look at me. 

"Ok" I started to play with his hair and run my hands through it. He seemed to be enjoying it, he moved so that his head was nussled into my neck, I could feel his breath on my neck. I then moved my hand to under his shirt, I wanted to feel all of his muscles. He seemed to really like it. His breaths were getting heavier. 

"That feels really good, go alittle lower." I started to touch his lower stomach and lightly touch his hipbone. He kinda moaned a little and started to lightly kiss my neck. 

"See its not that hard, kinda like when you touch me there. You just did what I told you to do and you figured it out. It was also helpful when you asked what I liked that night." 

"Oh Sasuke, I forgot to tell you that I am grounded for two days." Oh shit I forgot that kakashi wanted me home for dinner. 

"Sasuke I need to go, I'm sorry." I had to get up and I went to pick up my bag. 

"Did I do something wrong? I dont want you to do anything you dont want to." I kissed him on the lips

"No its just....." kakashi then poofed next to me. 

"I told you to be home by dinner." I'm so glad he didn't see us earlier. Then I said my goodbye to Sasuke" 

SKIP TO DINNER TIME 

Eating dinner was a bit awkward and quite. I started to think about my feeling and the akatsuki. I started to not know what to do anymore or what itachi wanted from me with sasuke. 

"Hey kakashi, how do I know if I'm doing the right thing?" I just looked down at my plate. 

"The right thing huh? Well its really hard to figure it out, we live in a world were we are taught to use our heads and not our hearts but sometimes it better to think with our hearts. If you make a mistake or bad decision, its best to learn from it or try to fix it as soon as possible. The longer you wait to fix stuff the harder it is." He patted my head 

"You remind me alot of myself when I was your age. I just hope you will learn what path you will take sooner then I did." I just smiled at him. 

3 WEEKS LATER 

I was over at Sasuke's house watching tv with him when we got bored. We started to kiss which turned into making out. We were dating for a month and a few days now. I was laying on top of him. I was starting to get use to this relationship thing and I always made Sasuke a moaning mess now. I started to kiss his neck and he started to get more into it. He moved his hands to the back of my thighs and started to gripe them hard. He always only touched my stomach, back or thighs. I wanted more now. 

"Sasuke you can touch my butt if you want." He then started touching me for awhile. I started to suck on his tongue. His hand moved up to take off my bra that was under my shirt. I guess he finally wanted to touch them now. I then started to sense kakashi coming up the stairs to the apartment. 

"Sasuke we need to stop, go take care of yourself in the shower" I was trying not to sound rude. He looked alittle disappointed 

"But, you're hands feel way better then mine" he started to kiss my neck. 

"I'm serious, Kakashi is comming by." 

"Ok fine" he got up and left. I opened the door for Kalashi, he told me that there was a meeting I needed to go to about the new genin teams. I dont know why because im not even a jounin. So I left a note on sasuke bathroom door and left. 

SKIP TO THE MEETING   
I was just awkwardly standing off to the side, while they named off who is on what team to each joinin. Then it came to kakashi's turn. 

"Ok so for kakashi, you will get Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurno, Sasuke Uchiha and Jasmine Hatake." Lord 3rd said. I was a little confused, so I rased my hand and asked 

"Why a five man team?" 

"We have a odd amount this year and I just want you to stay with this group till you become a chunin. Also Kakashi might decide one of them goes back to the academy." 

"Oh ok sir." I was happy that naruto graduated. I dont know about being with Sasuke though. I'll just surprise him tomorrow when we all meet up. I wonder what the other two are like. I haven't seen either of them in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime cannon starts next chapter


	10. Ramen Obsessed, Pink Fangirl and My Favorite Edgelord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet team 7!!!!!

I woke up late the next day, I figured Kakashi would be late. So I just layed in my bed listening to music. I got up, took a shower and got dress. I was in a good mood today and energetic. I was jumping roof to roof till I got to the academy. I assumed that Kakashi was going to be late so I'll be waiting a bit there and I started to walk to the room that Kakashi told me to go. I heard a loud voice comming from there, as soon as I got closer to the door, I saw a eraser in the door. Oh boy are they really that dumb and I sighed. I oped the door, kicked the eraser mid air and it hit the wall across the room. I walked in and saw their shocked faces. Then the pink haired one started to tattle on Naruto, so I decided to give her a dose of realty. I knocked her to the ground and but a kurni to her throat. 

"Its not a good thing to tattle on you're comrades, if you and your team are taken by the enemy. Will you tell them everything just because you are scared of them or scared of getting in trouble. There are way worst people out there then me. Never rat out you're friends pinky."I then got off her and walked to the back for a seat. Naruto and the pink girl both looked like they were going to shit their pants. 

"Wait so are you our jounin leader? You are way to young." Naruto asked. Me and sasuke gave eachother eye contact for longer then we should of. 

"No I'm just on this team for a little bit." Naruto then put the eraser back on the door. It was a dumb prank but whatever. Sakura kept yelling at him and I just wanted to kill her, she was so annoying. I remember sasukesaying stuff about her and how extreme she is about him. A few moments past and I sensed Kakashi walking towards the door. Kakashi walked in and the eraser fell onto his head and we all sweet dropped. 

"My first impression of you guys is that you all are idiot. Ill meet you guys on the roof." Great this is going good already, I just rolled my eyes, why the hell did he have us meet here then move us to the roof. 

Top of the roof 

"Alright its time for you guys to introduce yourselfs"

"Can you introduce yourself first so we can get a idea how to do it? Naruto asked 

“I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it." I was standing against the railing to the right of Kakashi. I swear he is the most awkward man alive. I really feel bad for them. 

"Ok blondie you go first."

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!" 

"Ok next"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like... I mean the person I like is... my hobbies are..... my dreams are...." What the hell was that about? She didnt say anything just freaked out and stared at sasuke. 

"And what you hate?" Kakashi asked 

"Naruto" She screamed. Wow this women has alot of issues. I wonder what sasuke will say. 

"Alright next" 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Stright to the point , he reminds me of itachi and what was that restore clan part. I thought with a blush. It stayed quiet for alittle till naruto spoke up. 

"What about the girl over there does she not have to introduce herself"

"I guess if she wants to." Kakashi said 

"My name is jasmine Hatake. The stuff I like is alot of things. Stuff i hate is the color pink and hypocrites.... cough cough. My dream is uhhh complicated." They all gave me a werid look. 

"Ok good, you all have different ideas." Kakashi said 

"Wait so are you guys related" 

"Well kakashi is my uncle."

"Isn't that alittle biased?" 

"Maybe" kakashi said 

"Well tomorrow we will be doing a survival test. So do not eat breakfast or you will puke" with that everyone left. Me and Sasuke decided to hang out after, train and go shopping for food together. Sasuke walked me home after. 

"kakashi I'm home and I bought some fresh food." He was just looking at some photos that were on the desk. 

"I need to tell you about tomorrow's strategy against the genin. It will be you and me against the three of them."

"Ok and what is the plan?"

"I'll use you for back up but I doubt that I will use you that much. Also do not use your eyes at all." I just gave him a werid look. Does he really underestimate them that much? 

"Oh yeah, also dont get to attached to them because they most likely will not pass tomorrow. I'm going to bed and I already ate out hour ago." Then he left. I was so dumbfounded I didnt know what to do. 

NEXT DAY   
Jasmine's pov 

The next moring I slept till 530 am, it didnt matter because he was always late, so I took my time to get ready. I walked and picked up some dango and fruit for breakfast. By the time I got there it was 7am. Then Sakura and Naruto yelled at me, thinking I was kakashi. Sasuke's face lit up when he saw me and i blushed tring to hide it. It was very quiet and awkward no one talked to each other. A few hours passed, it was 10 am and I was dying of boredom. Kakashi finally showed up, Sakura and Naruto yelled at him. 

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life." What does he think we are all three years old. He then went on the tell them about the rules with the bells and told me to go get ready for him to call me in. I forgot my ninja tools so I guess I'll improves. 

"Why doesnt she have to do it with us?"Naruto asked kakashi 

"She is already chunin level and maybe even jounin level. Plus she is already pared with me."

I was watching the three of them for awhile and I wanted to analyze the three of them so I can help them with their flaws. Sakura was hopeless, Naruto was too pushy but showed promise and I dont really need to worry about sasuke. Naruto started to attack Kakashi agian and Kakashi was not having it. Then kakashi called me in and I grabed a piece of wood to use as a weapon. I teleported next to Kakashi. 

"Can I be alittle rough with him, Sensei"

"Do as you wish just dont kill him" Naruto went to attack kakashi agian but I stepped in and knocked him back with the piece of wood. The wood then broke and naruto was giving me a werid look. 

"As a ninja it is good to be able to use your surrounding against your enemy. Also you can use the terrain too, like since we live in the fire land we can hide in the trees and bushes. You can use the other nations too. Its also good to predict what the enemy can use against you." I said to naruto. 

I stood next to kakashi while the others went and hide to plan the next attack. 

Thoughts of the Others   
Naruto's thoughts   
"Oh man I wish I would of eating, now I'm so hungry and I can hear my stomach. I'm never going to pass if I'm this hungry, its all I can think about." 

Sakura's thoughts   
"Wow sasuke is so cool, I need to find ways to show him how skilled I am and then he will notice me." 

Sasuke's thoughts   
"Wow she really is smart and powerful. I wonder how she learned it all, I guess its helpful when you move around alot. I need to get stonger then her and that idiot Naruto doesnt stand a chance." 

Jasmine's pov   
This was going on for awhile, so I decided to try and take a nap in a near by tree. Then I heard a loud scream but shrugged it off and fell asleep. I woke up to Naruto tied to a post and the others eating. Kakashi was watching them eat like a creep he is. I walked up to him and asked why he was watching. 

"The whole point of this test was about teamwork and if you are willing to break the rules for your teammates. If they feed him it is breaking the rules but will help. You see." 

"When I was a kid I always put the rules ahead of others and people died because of it." Then kakashi eyes got really big when they saw them feeding him. I thought the gesture was cute. 

Kalashi explained to them why they all passed and everyone looked happy. I was really happy, they all had flaws but i know it will get better. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and they talked a bit. I wasnt to worried and kakashi told me he would be home late so I could do watever I wanted. Sasuke walked up to me and told me he wanted alone time with me so we went to the waterfall. He told me sakura wanted to go out for food to celebrate with him but he declined her.

We got to the waterfall and just layed down looking at the stars while cuddling. We didnt talk much, I think he just had alot on his mind and it was a nice silence though. It was getting late so he asked If I could spend the night because he wanted more time with me. I told him yes so we went to leave a note in the house for kakashi. Went to his house and I took a shower while he made food. I was just wearing a black crop tank top with no bra and black spandex short shorts. He was blushing alot and was tring to eat while trying to not stare at me the whole time. We went to bed he seemed tired so he just held me and went to bed 

The next morning   
D ranked mission time   
(A little detailed sexual scene) 

I woke up to sasuke holding me, my head was pressed to his chest and I could feel his hard boner against my stomach. I was blushing alot and I could feel wet stuff on my stomach. I looked down and it seems he subconsciously was leaking precum while we cuddled all night. I was tring to get up when he pulled me back down to him and pressed harder against my stomach. 

"Dont get up, we still have a half hour till we need to get up" he whispered to me in his sexy morning voice. He started to kiss my neck and went up to my mouth. We made out for a bit. Then he stuck his hand up my shirt. 

"I love it when you dont wear a bra". He started leaking more precum though his sweats and it was all over my stomach. He must be really sensitive right now I thought. Then I heard a knock on the door, I heard him sigh. 

"its Sakura, I forgot I told her me and her could walk to the hokage's office together as a team." His boner went away really fast. I started to laugh. 

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh noting, I thought it was funny she killed your boner"

"I'm sorry we have to sneak around like this for a bit and I'm also scared it will effect our team because of sakura. I only said yes to her because I needed to shut her up." He got up and kissed me. He got dressed and walked out. I waited a while then took a shower then left. I had to pretend I didnt stay with Sasuke last night. I walked to the hokage office and saw the three of them. 

"Hey Sasuke, did you sleep well last night?" I then gave him a cocky look. He just sighed and Sakura gave me a werid look. 

"Got a problem pinky?" I know I promised Sasuke I wouldn't start stuff. Sakura was about to say something but Kakashi interrupted her. He told us our mission for the day. We walked dogs, picked up trash, did yard work and was pet sitting. Boring lame stuff. I asked him why I needed to do these missions because I wasnt doing much compared to the others. He just stared at me and left. Sasuke didnt want to hang out. I didnt blame him, he must be tired. I went home, didnt want dinner so I just went to bed. Hopefully the next mission is better. I'm starting to regret getting close to them but I'll deal with that later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be werid dreams and the mist village.


	11. Stange Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening and its effecting jasmine's mental stability. Misson to the land of waves

DREAM 

The sound of waves hiting rocks. Then all I heard was a mumbling whisper. It kept calling out but there was no way of telling what they were saying. Then it vanished and I heard the sound of waves again, the smell of the ocean and the feeling of the sun on my skin. I finally opened my eyes and saw I was on a beach. It was so vivid and I felt this sudden sharp pain in my head. I reopened my eyes and the ocean was filled with blood, my eyes were bleeding too. I heard a werid noise and looked over, it was the dead corpse of my dad walking over saying I've failed them all. I started to freak out but heard a beeping sound. 

End of dream 

I sat up in a panic and smashed my alarm clock. I was heavy breathing, sweating and my heart was racing. I just looked around then laid back down. 

"Why cant life give me a break for a bit?"

It was still dark out and I set my alarm for earlier, so I could go for a jog before the day starts. I got out of bed and the house felt really warm for some reason. I thought that it was because I was really sweaty from the dream. I went down stairs, the house was really dark and quiet. I looked over at the thermostat and it was up high, I think kakashi left it on high for too long and he wasnt home. I turned it off and walked to the kitchen, for some reason I felt really alone in the dark house. This was the frist time I was alone in a long time.

I walked to the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. I steped outside leaving the door open so the house would cool down and I looked up at the moon it was red. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was mesmerizing, then the same headache came back, my vision turned white and went back to normal. I looked up at the moon and it was normal. What the hell was that? The moon was red like that night, so many years ago. I walked back inside and got a glass of water from the sink. I was having a hard time telling what was reality and a dream. I fell back asleep on the couch then woke up at 5:30. 

I felt alot better so I got up to get ready and left to meet the others at the hokage's office. We waited outside the door for kakashi and he wasnt late this time, maybe because he left early that morning to vist their graves. I decided on not telling anyone about my hallucinations, I might tell kakashi if they keep happening. 

I was alittle out of it, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. Naruto was yelling about something, then Sasuke bumpes his elbow against me, pushing me out of thought. Naruto was saying something about me. 

"This mission is also below Jasmine's level, we should get a higher mission. Right jasmine?"

"Ummm yeah yup" wow I really wasnt paying attention. Then the 3rd decided to give us a b rank mission. It was to be bodyguards to some bridge builder. We waited a little bit for the guy to show up. He came in and he was shit faced on alcohol. 

"You ninja look like a bunch of idiots" He was slurring his words and moving around. Great its like hanging around my dad again, I thought. I gave Kakashi a werid look but he just looked at me sympathetically. We all left to pack for this trip, I met Sasuke at his house. I got a very long talk to have with Kakashi later

"Are you ok, you are acting werid today" Sasuke asked and I just smiled at him 

"I just got alot on my mind" Thank the lord that he believe my lie. 

We went back to the gate and went off on our way to the mist village. It will be a long walk, I stayed quiet the whole time but noticed some stuff was off. I kept a eye out and naruto was just yelling about random stuff. It seemed like everyone was a little on edge and I ignored the drunk because he reminded me of my dad. He started to complain about Naruto. 

"Why dont you fall drunk and die in a ditch." I didnt mean to say that out loud. Everyone gave me a werid look. 

"Sorry I apologize, that came out wrong" The old man just laughed at me. 

"Haha the one with the attitude is funny" I just ignored him. My mind has been so messy lately. I wispered to Kakashi. 

"Hey uncle, I think some people are tailing us." He just noded. We just kept walking kakashi went on about the 5 nations and that a B rank mission will have no conflict. I just rolled my eyes. A few minutes later we all got jumped by this two ninja dudes. Kakashi got caught in the trap but I know he wouldnt fall so quickly. The others started to freak out while they watch kakashi get riped in pieces. The two of them teleported behind Naruto. 

He looked really scared. So I had to do something quickly but Sasuke beat me to it. He locked the guys chain weapons to the tree and kicked them in the head I grapped naruto and got him out of the way. I yelled for Sakura to protect the drunk, while the other two guys charged for him. I stood next to Sakura, so we could proctect him. I was getting ready but then Sasuke got in the way. Right when the two guys were about to attack Sasuke, Kakashi put them in a headlock. All Kakashi said was hi. I facedplamed so hard. 

"Took you long enough, were you testing us?"

"I dont know what you are talking about" He is such a bad liar. Kakashi started to talk to naruto about the way he acted. He congratulated Sasuke, Sakura and me. 

"You and Sasuke are pretty good at leading a team. Sakura you did a great job on standing your ground and listening to others" Sasuke walked up to me. 

"Hey are you ok?" I just nodded. I'm glad Sakura didnt catch on to that. I would really hate it if this thing with Sasuke ruined the team work.

"Hey are you hurt scaredy cat" sasuke said to naruto. It kinda made me mad. Why did he have to go a be a asshole? 

"Sasuke thats..... nevermind" I stoped because I didnt want to start stuff and make it worst. I just needed to focus on this mission especially with how I feel today. I had to stay on guard. Kakashi went on to tie the bad guys up and explain some stuff. I guess naruto got poisoned and then decide to stab his hand. 

"Well thats one way of doing it." I said. He went on this rant about his life and shit. I felt really bad because of the way Sasuke treated him. 

"Wow Naruto that was edgier then Sasuke." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He then started to freak out about dying now so I healed him up but it didnt take long since he had really good healing from the nine tails. I had to watch and protect the nine tails but I was getting a soft spot for this blondie. He seemed like Sasuke was getting jealous but kept his cool. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I'll deal woth Sasuke's attitude later. 

"Jasmine I want you up front as a scout for anyone. Tell me every thing even of they look normal. Ill stay in the back, Sasuke get behind Tazuna and Sakura stay in front of Tazuna Naruto you stay behind jasmine." With that we moved on but for some reason Naruto kept trying to get in front of me. I swear this team has a lot to work on. 

"Hey, get the fuck behind me Naruto. Im the lookout." I had my shinome activated, so I could see a good distance around us and Kakashi didnt really want me to use it that much around them. I have a feeling this is going to be chakra draining. We walked till we had to get on a boat. 

I still kept a eye out beacuse I was the only one who could see thu it. Sasuke was sitting next to me and kept rubing the back of my arm. I guess he could tell I was a little stressed and it made me feel better. I'm wondering if my dream from earlier has anything to do with this mission. I think I'm just being paranoid. I took 10 min breaks from using my eyes so I didnt use much chakra. Also if I use my eyes to much they start to hurt and bleed. We landed on shore and the sounds reminded me of the dream I had. I started to space off again then I realised that the others started to take the guys home now. I really need to clear my head and get back into medatation. Naruto started to show off but I just ignored everyone. Sasuke seemed a little worried about me. Even tho he acts cool I can tell when his aura changes. I started to sense someone with us so I used my shinome and found were he was. I'll just wait for him to attack first. Kakashi yelled look out.

We dodged the flying sword I tackled the old man to the gound so he didnt get hurt. The guy then stood on his sword that was stuck in the tree. This guy was different and dangerous. Not like the other before , so I activated my Shinome. Sasuke looked over and gave me a look I didnt understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was late, I wanted to rewatch some of the land of waves arc on Naruto. Next Chapter Zabuza fight and more.


	12. Fight with Zabuza Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each level of the shinome is unlocked by deep emotional or physical trauma. Sorry If  
> I dont add every dialog that is in the anime, it would take to long to write.

I could tell Naruto was going to try and do something. I need to keep him safe. 

"Naruto don't do anything dumb, this guy is out of you're league." I said while putting my arm in front of him. Zabuza then spoke. 

"So its Kakashi of the Sharingan and it looks like a brat child from that hateful clan, I see you have thoes eyes, must mean you have been though some stuff. I got to watch out for the both of you then." I just smirked. 

"I guess I'll have to use this then" He was about to lift his headband then looked over at me. 

"Jasmine we will go with formation A for now, liked we practiced. You three do the mongi formation and protect the bridge builder. Stay out of this fight, me and Jasmine will handle it." I was ready for a real fight. Sasuke and Kakashi went on about what the sharigan and shinome can do. I was just watching the enemy the whole time. So this guy is a seven swordsmen of the mist huh. He will probably be Kisama level,good thing I trained with kisama for a bit. I also started to prodict what mist jutsus he would use. He stared to form mist around so I got ready. Sasuke seemed really werid about kakashi having a sharigan but i guess I'll talk to him later about it. Please dont let Sasuke do anything dumb.

He leaped out of the tree and stood over the water. He might use a water clone so I got into fighting stance towards the left of kakashi. He started to fuse a large amount of chakra. I guess he will use hidden mist jutsu, mist ninjas are always predictable. Then two of him charged at me, one on each side. I looked to the left and then to the right. Since I used my shinome I could see his movements in slowmotion and they were both clones so i guess he will be trying to get Kakashi first. I then took out my chakra blade from my grandfather the white fang and sliced the first clone to my right then threw my blade at the second. He doged it and kicked me in the stomach. Oh man did it hurt and I was taking back a bit. I just moved through the pain telaported to my blade then behind him and slit the clones throat. Sasuke was giving me a werid look but I just smiled to reassure him. 

I got behind Kakashi, the mist was getting thicker. I started to lose a bit of stamina but I had to keep using my eyes to see thu the mist. They stung a bit but not as bad as it is when I over use them. My chakra was getting kinda low from the look out I was doing. I havent used my eyes this much in a while. I'm definitely getting to soft now. There was another clone trying to attack me and it was trying to push me back. The sad thing I fell for it, he separated me from them. I killed the clone. My eyes started to feel heavy and I could hear zabuza say something but couldn't understand it. I'm using my eyes too much I could see him but I could feel my eyes start to bleed. Then everything got painful and I blacked out. 

**Dream**

Waves crashing again but I was smelling something different. I opened my eyes and the ocean was red again, the smelm of blood was strong. I guess it is blood and then there was dead bodies around me, all killed in action. Why was I seeing this? I didnt know these people. I heard a scream, then a lady was trying to fight me with a knife, saying I caused this and all I bring is hatred and death. 

**End of dream**. 

This time I woke up but not in a panic. I looked over, saw that they were done fighting Zabuza and some guy showed up. Great I hope we dont have to fight him either, Kakashi lookes like he is all banged up after that. Kakashi jumped down to check his plus, but something seemed off with this and I cant use my eyes to see. He had no vital signs and the one guy said he was a tracker sent to take out Zabuza. Something about this was not right, but I was in no condition right now to argue. I just went with it for now and wiped the blood from my eyes. Walked over to Sasuke and Naruto went on some rant about life, death and power. I really started to feel bad for him but this is part of being a ninja. 

"Naruto in this world there are kids younger then you that are stronger then me." Kakashi said to Naruto. Sasuke got upset, but he needs to learn there will always be stronger people. The guy left with Zabuza body, I gave Kakashi a look and I think he understood. I looked over at Sasuke and he was pissed. He was trying to hide it. I was about to grab his hand to reassure him but Sakura was staring at Sasuke. 

"Let it go Naruto" Kakashi said Naruto went back on a rant and it was making me sad. Kakashi was talking to him, I guess Kakashi could be serious at times and be very helpful. Then kakashi collapsed, I rushed over to him but I wasn't in good shape with my stamina. 

"He over used his sharingan, it can take a toll on a body especially since he is not... nevermind. Lets get him to the house." 

"Wow you know alot about this sharigan thing" Naruto said to me. 

"Yeah and what about it" I just gave him a angry look but he stayed quite. I started to get dizzy , we tried to keep walking back to the guys house but then everything went black. 

I woke up and I was in the old mans house. I was laying in a bed next to Kakashi's bed. This lady walked up to me and asked if I need anything but I just got up and acted like nothing happened. She reminds me of Sasuke's mom. Kakashi then woke up next to me. Im glad he is doing better and the women brought me water. The others walked in and I was so happy to see Sasuke. I guess I started to miss the alone time with him. We really havnt been affectionate towards each other lately. I wanted to talk to Kakashi alone but he just kept rambling on about stuff. 

Only one thing is for sure, Zabuza is alive." Everyone but me started to freak. 

"I knew it" I just huffed. I looked over at Sasuke and he gave me a worried look, I havent talked to him much so I guess I'll try to later.

Some kid walked in and started to get edgy. He kept saying how we were going to die. Naruto started to get mad. 

"Hey what did you just say, kid" naruto was walking towards the kid but i pulled him back. 

"Naruto obviously he has been though alot." I said to Naruto. The old man spoke to me 

"You have a good way of figuring people out. You really are something eles" I just nodded at him. Kakashi told use we would be staying two people per room. Me and Sakura in one, Naruto and Sasuke in the other with that we all left to do our own thing. I stayed guard on the roof then got bored and went downstairs. We ate dinner and everyone was quiet, it was werid. The old man started to get drunk again. So ai excused myself and left dinner early. Sakura was taking a shower so I went outside and it was dark out. I sat at the dock and then Sasuke sat next to me. I ranted about how the old man reminded me of my dad personality and all. He put his arm around me and held me close. It felt good to be with him like this. I hate keeping us secret. 

"You cant sleep Sasuke?" 

"Naruto snores were to loud and it was to annoying." I just laught and gave him a big smile. 

"How did Kakashi get his sharingan? Why did my clan just let him keep it." Sasuke asked. He was being serious but I could hear some sadness in his voice. 

"Thats not my story to tell, but I know it was a promise to his friend. They uchihas let him keep it to honor Obito's wishes. I think it also has something to do because he is from the Hatake clan too." 

"I see" Sasuke was quite for a little bit.

"Being with you aways makes me happy. I feel like we can take on the world." 

"Yeah I feel the same way Jasmine. Seeing you kick ass early was great, but I get scared for your safety."

"Well Sasuke you have grown alot and what you did was amazing too. Like when you fought those two guys, your reaction time was amazing" He just smirked at me 

"Hey now dont go and get cocky on me. You still remind me of that 7 year old kid that would throw fits like a loser." He just gave me a sulking look. 

"See you still have the same expressions" I laughed. He grabbed my chin. I started to blush and he kissed me hard. Oh I missed him and his lips. He looked at me. 

"I miss this type of affection, I'm getting really addicted to you." He pushed me to the gound while pinning my hands down. The way he was looking at me made my head feel like it was spinning and my body was melting

"What did you steal that line from a movie." I gave him a playful look and bite his lower lip. To my surprise it bled a little. It made him moan a little to loud too. Oh my even his blood tastes good, then I remembered that our clan had a special thing with eachothers blood. I started to suck on his lip that was bleeding softly and we both moaned. I felt my chakra fill a little it was a strange sensation. 

  
He looked down at me with lust, we both got adrenaline from that and I started to wonder how he would react to tasting my blood. He learned down and wispered in my ear. 

"So you like it rough huh? Good to know for later." Then I heard a cough. We both looked over and the old man was giving us a werid look. 

"Arent you guys to young for this." I was turing bright red and Sasuke was speechless.

"Can you not tell the others about this" I then poofed back to my room. I was dying from a heart attack. I cant believe I didnt sense him, I'm losing my touch because of Sasuke. I changed then went to bed quitely so I didnt wake up Sakura. 

The next morning it was quite while we ate  
Then Kakashi took us to the middle of the forest for chakra trainin. Which I could already do so I dont know why I was there. He wanted them to use chakra to climb trees. He was explaining it to them while I spaced off a bit. He then said he wanted to talk to me alone. We walked to a cliff and sat down. I was looking at the ocean.

:"So during our fight you fainted because of using your eyes right". I nodded

"Well here then." He handed me a neckless with our family Crest on it. 

"Its the necklace my father used and well alot of people before him. A person from our clan stores their chakra in it by using chakra control. You break it and you absorb it. I thought it would be good charka control lesson for you." Ive heard of it but never saw anyone use it Kakashi then broke it and took his chakra back. 

"Only people from our clan can use it. So if others touch the shards, it hurts them bad. Fuse your chakra with it, then it will be one piece again." I started to practice a bit. 

"Kakashi, I took a walk at dawn today and I think I saw the man with the mask. Same chakra and everything. He must be keeping a eye on us from far away."

"Interesting, I'll keep a eye out" he then left. I kept fusing more chakra into the shards. I looked down at the ocean and it was filled with blood again. I just stood there shocked then blinked a few times and it went back to normal. It felt like I was losing my mind or maybe stress was giving me mental problems. Maybe my fucked up life is giving me permanent ptsd. I walked back to the others and just decided to keep this all to myself or they would think I was crazy. 


	13. Fight with Zabuza Part 2

I walked back to the others and to my surprise, Sakura was doing the best. The other two, I think are to worried about winning. This was going to be a long day. I decide to show them how I do it, So i walked up the tree. Kakashi wanted me to go spy on gato since he cant. So I went into town, and kept my distance from him, nothing to exciting, just normal gangsters activity, drugs, money, threats and hoes. Men like him are the type I hate the most. They would rather get money then worry about a person health and safety. 

I walked back to report to kakashi but then some big guy decided to bump into me. I gave him a death stare

"Watch where you are going." I smirked at him. 

"I should say the same to you princess. What is a young small girl like you doing in a dangerous town like this." I was starting to get mad, I hate pet names. 

"Dont fucking call me that, you dick" he just laughed at me , now i was getting pissed. 

"Seems like you have a attude problem that needs fixed. No actually I think you would make a good penny on the black market. I'm sure you will have all the looks when you are older and men just love fiesty personality." His friend then showed up next to him. 

"It would be a big pain if I had to beat you two up in mid daylight in front of all these people. I really dont want to embarrass you." I then flashed my shinome at them. His friend froze in place but the other just walked closer. Then his friend spoke up. 

"Hey we should just get going. They advise you to run away if you encounter someone with those eyes. It will just lead to death, thats why they are called death eyes." I just smiled while they ran off. Only cowards ran away from these eyes. I just kept walking back to where kakashi was. I walked next to his bed and knelt down. 

"I followed him for a few hours, it was mostly thug stuff he was doing. He had two guys with him, I think they are chunin level tho." 

"Ok thank you, you can do what every you want for the rest of the day."

"All right, kakashi get well" I left to the room me and sakura shared. I heard and felt sasuke come back from training. I just stayed in my room working on the charka control necklace. I finally got it back together and it was full of extra chakra. I guess I'll use this in emergency cases. Sakura went out with Kakashi to get supplies for tomorrow , Naruto was still out training. I took this opportunity to hang out with sasuke, I heard his shower turn off, so I walked to his room, he opened the door, he was just in sweatpants. The sweatpants hung very low on him and I was already getting nervous. I walked in, he sat down on the bed, I closed the door and locked it. He gave me a cocky smirk and I knew what he was thinking. 

"Trying to act cute huh." I was turning red, I wanted to take our relationship a little further but not all the way yet. I started to walk closer to him. 

"Sasuke I was..uh.. thinking I could.. practice... giving you a.... uh.. blowjob." I said the last word really quickly while tring to hide my face. He didnt say anything, he just pulled me on top of him, I was laying on top of him while we made out. Both of his hands where tangled in my hair, I went to kiss his neck, he was moaning quietly, well we had to be quite. I started to kiss him lower and lower. The lower i went the more he grunted, his hands still in my hair. I stoped at his pant line, I stared at him and he said something I couldnt forget. 

"I want you to swallow please. I want you to taste me." He said it while being breathless. So I had to do what he wanted. I wanted to do what made him feel good. 

Later that night   
I had to leave sasuke's bedroom, I wanted to stay and cuddle while sleeping. He seemed to be in pure bliss from what I did. He did deserve it, he didnt want me to leave, but I had to. He kissed me goodbye and I left that night feeling   
Different, being in control of him, making him feel good like that, it made me feel more mature and a werid feminine power. Sakura was sleeping before I came in so that will make this less awkward. I just fell asleep and it was the best sleep I had in awhile. I woke the next morning, walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I bumped into someone. 

"Good morning beautiful" I looked up and it was sasuke. I turned red and he just grabbed my chin and kissed me. Good thing everyone is down stairs 

"Cute as always jasmine" he always leaves me breathless. He is the only one who can make me feel this way. I guess Naruto never came home last night and it seems im the only one who is really worried. Having breakfast was a bit different today. Sasuke was staring at me more then normal and kept brushing his leg against mine under the table. I guess he was falling hard for me. Naruto finally came home while talking about some guy that looked like a women. 

"Im telling you he was really pretty and looked alot like Jasmine." I was helping the lady with dishes while sweating droping hard. 

"I dont know if I should take that as a compliment." Sasuke was getting a little jealous. Then sakura decide to bring up some guy in a photo. The room changed, great she really did it now. Then the kid left the room and they explained that was her husband, who was the kids stepfather. Now there was going to be tension for a few days now. We all walked back to the forest so sasuke and naruto could train more. Me and sakura had to be a bodyguard for the old man starting today till the others finished their training. I waved good bye to sasuke who was smiling at me. I think sakura was getting a werid vibe from me and sasuke. While we walked back, she started to try and talk to me. 

"Do you like Sasuke?" Oh boy here we go. I got to play it cool. 

"He is a good friend, so yeah" i played dumb but i knew what she meant. 

"No i mean more then friends" 

"No he is like a brother to me. It would get werid if we did. But if i did start to like him i would tell you." 

"I use to be so jealous of you when we were kids, you always were around him. I think he had a thing for you." 

"Yeah well stuff is different now, we give each other space and dont hang out as much." She seemed really happy over me saying that. She is such a passive aggressive person. I hated to lie to people but this is for the sake of our missions. 

"What type of girls do you think he is into." Nows its just getting worst. I dont want to let her think she has a chance with him. 

"I think you will attract him the way you are and look. I definitely think he likes people like you." She smiled at me but i wanted to rip her head off. 

"You dont really talk much or hang out much. Do you want to become friends." 

" i dont really do the whole friend.... yeah sure." I dont really like getting close to people anymore but ill try and be decent towards her. 

"Oh yeah and Sasuke is mine, so if you do get feelings stop them right away." What the hell does she hate or like me. That bitch was she just messing with me. She was so wrong, I am his not he is hers. I just nodded. We went into town with the old man, so he could get some new tools and what not. Sakura was complaining about some guy wanted to steal shit from her, I just rolled my eyes. Then some kid grapped her and she almost hit him. I told Sakura I would deal with it and they went ahead alittle. It was this kid , his little sister and they just wanted food. I gave them some bread and some coins for future food. 

"Hey little kid, here is some money, I want you to use this for food the next few days, guard it with your life. Here is a address for the nearest orphanage. Go to the next town over there is a guy at the dock named Jung he will take you over there. Take your sister with you, if the orphanage says they cant take you, tell them I sent you and to put it on my tab. My name is zjasmine. Can you remember that?" He nodded and left. Poor and starving kids make me so sad. Ill check at the orphanage on the way home and I need to pay my debt to them.   
We went back to the house and the boys were eating tons of food then throwing it up. What the hell got into them. I decided to get some coffee cus it was going to be a late night for me cus I'm on guard tonight. 

"Aren't you to young for coffee?" The old man said to me. 

"Arent you to old for the land of the living" he just laughed. Idk why but this guy thinks im the funniest when he is drinking. The little boy came in and I guess he had a good talk with naruto because he seemed happier and was talking about his dad. But he kept saying it wasnt his real dad. 

"why do you keep telling us that he is not your real dad." Naruto asked 

"Just because your blood dont mean you relate, a real dad is the one who is there to guide you though life and take care of you. Like kakashi makes a great mom figure for me. When he cooks he even wears a..." kakashi coved my mouth before i could say apron. 

"Ok thats enough, we get the point" sakura went on a rant about how people without parents always act the same and some other bull shit that was pissing me off.

" I'd rather be who I am now then some spoiled, sheltered kid like you pinky. You will never know what it is like or how the real world really works. You just sit in your dreamland and judge others because they are not like you." I got in her face and she started to cry. Kakashi and Naruto wanted me to go apologize but it wasnt my fault. 

"Jasmine apologizes to sakura, you are being a little heartless." 

"Apologie for being heartless, why no one every apologied for making me this way" i just left to the rooftop to watch out for enemies. Naruto and sasuke went back out to train. I went back to sit in the kitchen and just kept a look out with my shinome. I saw sasuke and naruto come back and they both finally did it then passed out.

The next morning 

I fell asleep on the couch I didnt want to deal with Sakura, Sasuke came and gave me a cup of tea. 

" I dont blame you for feeling the way you did yesterday, she said some messed up things." I smiled at him. 

"Thanks sasuke" we all got ready to go to the bridge to watch out for any thugs. Naruto stayed home because he was hurt more then sasuke was. We stayed there for a bit but then I got a bad feeling. When we went to the bridge there was people that looked like they got beat up. A mist started to form, we got into a fighting stance. Zabuza started to insult sasuke for trembling but he had it all wrong. 

"I'm trembing with excitement" sasuke said, i just smiled 

"Go on sasuke" sasuke sliced though all the clones and he was really quick. Seems he found his confidence for this fight early on. 

"Those two kids are really good, it seems you have them as rivals, haku" Sasuke grapped my arm which seemed in a protective way. I stood alittle closer to him. 

"Thats it I'm taking him out, jasmine help me with it. Who does he think he is some clown hiding befind a mask" Sasuke said 

  
"Wow sasuke you are so cool" wow sakura i want to throw up now. Haku started to spin, I dont think I have ever seen something like that during a fight. Sasuke let go of me and got in a block form, while smiling. Damit it he is way to good looking and I cant be fan girling right now. I wonder what you did together this weekend gave him a confident boost or he has his feelings for me deepen. Sasuke was hand to hand blocking with haku while standing in front of me. He really is being very protective of me, I smiled very warmly, haku was looking at me. There was something werid about the way he looked at me and sasuke. 

"I blocked your arm and you now only have one arm to block yourself and that girl" damit if he would look me in the eye I could use genjustu on him. He started to weave signs with one hand and out of all the justu signs ive studied with itachi, I didnt know this one. 

"Secret justsu a thousand needles of death " haku said. Ive heard of that but were, i was trying to thing but i dont think i have time. This jutsu sounds really intense though. Me and sasuke both charka dashed to get out of the way. I was going to grab him and do it but then K saw him focusing his chakra to his feet with my eyes. He really is improving. Sasuke telported behind him and K teleported in front. All im doing is using my shinome to predict sasuke fighting style and how to help him. We both went to cut haku's head. He dodged our attacks and then sasuke kicked him back. I teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground. 

" You made a mistake calling this kids brats. Sasuke has the best fighting in the leaf, Sakura has the sharpest mind and jasmine has the best hand to eye coordination and best strategy out of all of us. Plus her kekkei genkai is one of the best in the world no one can get past those eyes. There is a reason why there is a flee on sight when dealing with the shinome and she hasnt even mastered the full abilities yet." I just stood there with my toung out

"Whats that" sasuke said while there was a chakra forming around haku. 

"Lookes like he is fusing chakra around him, so stay on graud." Ice mirrors started to form around me and sasuke. Sasuke grapped my hand in reassurance. I must be some type of kekkei genkai that haku has. Ive never seen this before. Haku went into the mirrors and then he was on every single one. This was something eles. Zabuza got in the way of kakashi. 

"Your fight is with me, that boy and girl dont stand a chance against that justu. Especially since it seems the girl is lousy at stamina. I know thoes eyes use up alot physical and mental." 

"Jasmine cover my back" 

"Already on it" Haku started to throw more needles. I could deflect most of the neddles but one grased my leg and sasuke was having a hard time seeing them. It was a good thing I have that chakra necklace. Then my vision went white and I saw sasuke with tons of needles dying on the floor. Then my vision went back to normal, That was so werid. We just need to prolong enough for kakashi to defect zabuza and help. I tried my hardest to keep sasuke safe but I was losing to much chakra. I guess this counts as a emergency. I broke the necklace on the ground and felt a boost of energy I could see my pure white chakra around me. 

"That charka its like my dads" kakashi said i was trying to using the chakra that was around my body to heal sasuke alittle. Huka took a break from the throwing needles. I had to catch my breath and think of how to take this person down but i haven't seen this jutsu for that long. There must be a way to break to mirrors. I felt a sudden pain and one needle was in my arm I pulled it out. It preiced my charka Pont so I had to heal that. Sasuke was on the ground and I stood in front of him.

"He must be someone precious to you?" Haku said then a star hit him in the face and he got knocked out of the mirror. Naruto then showed up. I fell to my knees breathing hard. That idiot, I'm glad sasuke is ok though. 

"Naruto take my place I need a break." I said while wave one arm in defeat. I placed my hand on sasuke's back to reassure him. He places his hand on top of my other hand. This is the most affectionate he has been in front of others.

"You are too soft haku." Zabuza said to haku 

"He is right jasmine just look at these wounds on us he didnt hit a vital spot at all." Sasuke threw a kurni at haku but he doged it. 

"Dont worry I haven't forgotten about you two. You guys are a special case I want to test more." 

"What the hell does he mean by that Sasuke?" 

"I dont know" Haku went back to the mirror to fight me and sasuke. My eyes started to bleed and I fell to the ground. I was almost at my limit. He started to attack sasuke agian. Why was he not attacking me. I just stared at haku with so much hatred it could catch someone on fire. 

"That look, you must really care for the boy, but thats not going to help." Dammit I have to get to sasuke, I moved in front of him. Sasuke said my name and I looked up at him, he held me close to his body and I felt really sleepy.

Sasuke pov   
I held jazmine against my chest and tried to sheld her with my body, she passed out. I was getting worried. If me and naruto did it prefect we could attack from inside and outside. 

"Hey Sasuke I snuck in to save you guys." That really pissed me off. 

"Naruto you loser you are a ninja think before you move." If something happens to her because of him, he is dead. 

"Naruto if we are both inside here.. never mind I'm done with your mistakes" 

"Yeah well im done with your attitude, belleve it." Ill try and burn the ice mirrors with my fire ball jutsu. I used the fire style and it didnt melt the mirrors. 

Later in the fight   
Haku was talking about how his dream was about helping the person that is precious to him achieve their dream. Precious to him huh, reminds me alot of Jasmine. Must of been why he was so soft with me and her at first. He knew we were important to each other so he hesitated. 

Jasmine's pov  
I opened my eyes and there was dark everywhere, i looked around and there was nothing. Under me there was a werid diagram with a triangle made from blood.

"Its ok my child, its not your time yet." 

"Who are you" 

"You will know in time, ill send you one of my followers to guide you later." 

I woke up and I was on kakashi's back. It seems the fight is over Haku is dead but what bout zabuza. I felt really weak, I need to work on my stamina better. 

"Kakashi is sasuke ok, what about naruto" 

"They are both ok" 

"That's good, can you put me down please" he put me down, I was less out of it, I looked around. Gato showed up and it looks like Zabuza wanted to fight him. Kakashi picked up Zabuza after he killed gato and brought him to Haku. I didnt really understand it. Till Zabuza talked to Haku. 

"Wait so they were in love?" Sasuke came up next to me and wraped his arm around me. I was about to fall over good thing he was there. 

"Dont worry I got you" he always makes me so happy. 

"Im glad you are ok." I could feel sakuras stare but decided to ignore it. I was just happy sasuke was alive. Naruto looked over at us too. 

"How do you know they love each other" naruto asked

"You can just tell in his eyes" i smiled at sasuke. 

So we rested at the bridge builder house for a week before we went home, I was missing home, getting way to sick of this water stuff. We went and said goodbye at thier graves. We walked home and stuff went back to normal, Naruto yelling about random stuff, Kakashi shushing him, Sasuke ignoreing him, Sakura constantly staring at Sasuke. Sakura walked up to sasuke and asked if he wanted to go on a date. I swear she is going to end up in a grave soon. Sasuke declined her and Naruto said he would go on a date with Sakura. Sasuke stoped and I passed him he asked if I could meet him at his house later when we get home, I just nodded. We got back to the leaf village, I went home , took a shower. I walked to Sasuke's house, we laughed and talked for a few hours, he walked me home and kissed me goodnight. 

Maybe this love thing Isn't so bad. It seems like it was a happy ending.   
For now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be filler episodes while I work on the chuunin exam arc since it is so long.


	14. A Vendetta Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both qoutes are by Martin Luther King, Jr.  
> This chapter is about the mission from naruto shippuden episode 181. It is a filler episode and I'm just going to assume its before the chunin exams because Sakura has long hair. I'll be doing some filler content the next few chapters while working on the chunin arc beacuse it is such a large arc.

Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. 

We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies.

Jasmine's pov   
It was a hot day, especially for beginning of March. I'm assuming we are somewhere in the stone country, all I see is rocks and more rocks. It's been 2 months since I came back to the leaf and let me tell you it's been wild. Me and Sasuke have been almost dating for 2 months. Each day we have been getting closer and closer to each other. My feelings for him is becoming really deep now and I think he feels the same way. The last 2 weeks we have just been doing small missions, but today we finally leave the leaf, thank god because I love to travel. I cant stand staying in the village all the time, which is a reason why I became a ninja. It still was a boring mission to take some lost pet ostrich home. We all drew sticks to see who would take care of the bird on the way there and naruto got the short stick. 

"This thing has the creepist eyes, like its going to eat me or something." Naruto said 

"Oh dont be ridiculous, I think it's cute. Any ways you were the one who drew the short stick, so deal with it" sakura said, man sometimes I want to punch her. 

"Haha if its any consultation, you two make a cute couple." Kakashi said to Naruto. I looked over at sasuke and he seemed really mad today. 

"How can you say this thing is cute" the ostrich kept poking him in the head. 

"First it was a stray cat, then a dog and pig. Now a stay ostrich. We are going up in size, but i dont understand how these lame missions are going to help with our skills." Oh I see he is tired of not improving. 

"Well you see sasuke this ostrich could be really important and people might fight us for him or even better what if a bunch of other ostriches are rivals with him and they try to fight us. Then we would have to beat up people or ostriches." I said while doing a karate chop motion. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me. 

"Not helping" 

"The purpose of this mission are not for skills or training." Kakashi said to sasuke. Sasuke just started to sulk. I guess I'll just give him some space for a bit. Lately we havnt sent much time because I've been doing stamina training with kakashi. Plus we have done tons of dumb missions lately after the whole zabuza incident. 

"Here is a idea why dont you take this and it will help you with your training." Naruto said while trying to hand the rope for the ostrich. 

"What do you think you are doing naruto, the bird is your responsibility." Sasuke said we stopped by a near by town. 

"We will stay here for the night. Me and Sakura will get one room. Jasmine, Sasuke and Naruto will share a room. It sounded like Sakura was going to argue. Then kakashi put his hand on her head and she said nothing. We noticed that there was alot of people standing in a circle, like one of those scenes from a movie when people are fighting. We walked over and moved to the front for a better look. Kakashi started to explain what a Vendetta ana vendetta permit means. Sasuke started to tense up. Great now he is going to get more upset during this mission. I just huffed and looked down, Sasuke grapped my hand and let go quickly to reassure me. I wish we could just tell everyone about us, so we could act more like a couple. I'm not a pda person nether is Sasuke, But it would be nice to comfort each other sometimes. The two guys decide to start fighting now. 

"There they go." Naruto said, the guy started to act like he didnt know how to fight. 

"Oh no he sucks, this is just sad" I was about to walk away but sasuke grabbed my arm and kept holding it. So I just stayed still. Naruto was freaking out that the guy sucked. The guys sword landed in front of naruto. Naruto handed it back to him. Sasuke let go of my arm. 

"He sure got lucky that time, I almost had him." The guy said, what is he blind. 

"Oh really, it didn't look that way to me" Naruto said to him. He went on about a bunch a bull shit that I wasn't paying attention to. This kind of stuff wasn't for me. Naruto decided to help the guy with his Vendetta. Oh boy this is going to be great to watch. 

"Ok guys lets go rest at the inn and let Naruto handle this." 

"You are just lazy Kakashi." We walked to the inn. The inn was really nice it had a living room and kitchen that was connected to the two room. Sakura said she was going to take a nap. Me, Sasuke and Kakashi stayed in the living room. I really hope he doesnt saying anything awkward. 

"You two will be sharing a room, keep it pg please. I hear everything." He said that with a werid look. I was truning red and started yelling at him 

"I DONT NEED A SEX ED LESSON FROM A GUY READING PORN DURING MID DAY. YOU ARE THE ONE GIGGLING LIKE A GIRL IN LOVE WHILE READING IT IN FRONT OF USE." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto walked in to the room to grab a apple and was telling the guy he needed more anger. Naruto left with him to finish the rest of the lessons. Sasuke seemed pissed, he got up and was about to leave. 

"I'm going to check on the ostrich" I grabbed his arm. 

"Wait sasuke I want to talk about" he cut me off 

"I just want to be alone, can you respect that." I let go and had a sad look on my face. He noticed and just looked down. He left without saying anything. I went to my room and there was three beds on the ground, great I'll probably have to sleep in the middle. I layed in bed for a while, I was getting depressed. Why did it bother me so much? I got up and took a shower. I started to wonder if itachi's plan for sasuke was worth it, what if it made him worse or maybe it will make him better, I really dont know. I left the bathroom, it was getting dark, i walked to the glass door that went to the balcony. Sasuke walked in, he walked up to me and hugged me from behind. He held on to me tightly, we stayed quiet for awhile. his face was against my neck and was kissing it softly. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." 

"Its fine" 

"No its not, I'm just so mad lately, I'm not improving as fast as I want." 

"Sasuke you are not going to just improve over night or in a week. It takes alot of work and time, just be patient." 

"I guess you are right." We stayed quiet 

"You smell so good, lets cuddle before Naruto returns." 

"Oh I see is that whats wrong, you have been sexually frustrated." He started to blush and sulk 

"It's not like that" 

"You are so cute when your mad or sulking" I just smirked at me. He grabbed my arm and started to move but I stopped him. 

"Sasuke I feel like you only act like this when you want something physical from me." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Lately the only time we are together is if it's something physical." 

"I'm very attached to you mentally, I mean the physical stuff is nice but it's not everything. Why do you not believe me?" 

"Its just hard for me to deal with being so attracted to you. I over think to much when it comes to you." 

"Do you want me to show you how much you mean to me" does he really mean what I think. I've been on birth control for a few weeks now but I dont know if im ready. He took me and we cuddled in bed for a while. It lead to making out and then we were both shirtless. Was it really going to happen tonight. Then I senced Naruto comming down the hallway. I told Sasuke and put my shirt back on. He seemed really upset that Naruto was back. I went to the bed that was the farest from Sasuke's. Naruto walked in and was yelling about not wanting to sleep next to Sasuke, so I took the middle and naruto took the one near the wall. We all fell asleep mad. 

**The next morning**

I woke up warm, thank God I left the ac going all night or I'll be buring up right now. Then someone swifted in front of me and behind me. I opened my eyes and Naruto was cuddling me from the front and Sasuke was cuddling me from behind. Naruto thought I was sakura. I nudge Sasuke awake. 

"Oh Sakura, you are way squishier then normal." Sasuke looked over then got wide eyes. He let go of me and started to try and push naruto, who was cuddleing way to much against my chest. Naruto started to wake up while sasuke was pusing him away

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

"I dont know, what the hell do you think you are doing, if you like her and wanted alone time you should of told me." 

"Shut up you idiot, its not like that."

"Well thats what it looked like to me" 

"You were doing the same thing." They were fighting with me inbetween them. I was getting pissed and pushed both of them back. 

"Naruto go take a shower, Sasuke go to the kitchen and wait for breakfast. I'm going to get dress." Naruto huffed off to the bathroom. Sasuke just stayed in bed. Great he is being stubborn as normal. 

"Jasmine I just want some alone time with you." I felt really bad we haven't had much time to ourself lately. I wasnt going to lose my virginity in a random inn while naruto was in the shower though.

"Sasuke, you can go have alone time with yourself in the shower after Naruto." I looked away from him. 

"Jasmine it feels better with you, you are the only one who can keep my mind off of stuff and I've been having a hard time lately." He pressed his forehead against mine and stated to play with my hair. 

"Please, we dont have to go all the way. Just do whatever you want. Naruto normal takes long shower" I got on top of him and started kissing him and kissing down his chest like he liked. Both of his hands were clenching the side of the blanket already. He really needs some relief, I kept going lower. 

"You really are amazing Jasmine" dam Sasuke is always so smooth when it comes to this stuff. 

I left the room after sasuke, wow Naruto does take really long showers. Stuff was alittle awkward at breakfast. Maybe it was because Naruto knows Sasuke likes me and we know Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura and Naruto left first to check on the bird. Kakashi was staring at me and sasuke intensively. What a Werido 

"Sasuke you seem in a better mood compared to yesterday. Maybe you two should share a room more often." I was death staring kakashi 

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke said

"Just ignore the werido sasuke." We went oustide to leave this town. We noticed the Vendetta guy was back, he was actally fighting good this time, so we kept watching. Then we all noticed something. The guys blade was dull, he went to tell his story a about his twin brother and how the death was a accident. It was a really tounching story that made me miss my brother but also reminded me of a movie. They decided on not fighting anymore and the town leader was getting mad. So I volunteered to fight someone for bets. 

"Bring out a good fighter and I want 20%" 

"Fine by me little girl, it's your funeral." 

"Uhh jasmine are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, I nodded. Surprisingly some people bet on me, but most put a bet on the other guy. Kakashi even put a bet on me. 

"Kakashi are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked 

"She will be fine" I started to fight against the guy with a borrowed kitana sword, He was a bigger guy so it was kinda hard. This was a sword only fight which is not my strong point. But it was good practice. 

After the fight 

The guy I defeated was on the ground, He stood up and walked towards me. Everyone was making fun of him. He got close to me and then pushed his body into the sword I was holding. I dropped it and blood was all over my hands. I was shocked at first then it turned into pure rage. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" 

"I'd reather die then live and be known for losing to a little girl like you. I mean those eyes always make stuff end up like this." 

"So you would rather die a coward then try and get stronger." But it was not worth it. The guy was gone. Everyone gasped in to crowd I just ran away to the nearest water to wash off. 

"Jasmine are you ok?"

"Sasuke dont pity me, this part of the ninja way of life."

"I'm really sick of people treating you bad because of your powers." Sasuke hugged me from behind. 

"Its not like I asked to be born into this" we stayed hugging then left to meet with the others. We walked to drop off the ostrich. I was listen to music with headphones. 

"Kakashi how do we know that it was the right thing." Naruto asked 

"Who knows its really up to them." 

"I guess vengeance is a complicated thing." 

"Huh like you know anything about it naruto, a Vendetta needs to go through no mater how hard. Sasuke said 

"Kakashi what are you going to do about her?" Naruto asked 

"Jasmine is a smart kid, she will understand the guys honor" 

"Hey kakashi did you get any hate because of your family. I was wondering because you are related to her." Sasuke asked 

"Yeah I did and I also had a lot to live up to just like her. The pressure cant get intense sometimes when you are constantly compared to your family or ancestors."

"I see" 

Sasuke's thoughts

I need to find a way were she can live better and if we have kids they dont have to worry about this. 

Honor   
I love the name of honor, more than I fear death.  
Julius Caesar


	15. A Night Full Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based off of ep 191 of Naruto Shippuden. Does Kakashi get a girlfriend? Sasuke's pov for most of this chapter. Sasuke makes a move on Jasmine, but does she accept it?  
> Quote from Dawson's creek.

A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that.

Sasuke's pov   
We just got back from a two day mission that Jazmine wasn't on. I was eager to see her, Kakashi told her to take a break since that day the guy committed suicide. I haven't seen her since then because Kakashi took her stright home after that mission so its been four days. When we got to town, they brought some lady to town in custody. She looked so much like jasmine it was werid. Naruto wispered in my ear. 

"Hey dont you think that pretty lady looks alot like someone we know and look at the way Kakashi is staring at her." So he caught on too then. I looked up at Kakashi, he should know who Jasmine's mom is or if she is dead or alive. I know Jasmine said she didnt care but this is werid. I saw jasmine walk up to us, the women passed her and jasmine looked back at her. I wonder hmmmm. Jasmine looked amazing today. The others left and it was just me and jasmine. She smiled big at me, she is just so beautiful. 

"Hey sasuke do you want..." 

"Jasmine, the hokage wants to see you." Great now I have to wait longer. She waved goodbye to me. I went for a walk till she was done, but I saw Kakashi with that women it was strange. Like she was her mom or he had a crush on her. I need to see what happens either way this is very interesting. Ive never seen Kakashi interested in a women before, he only reads those dirty books. I hide behind some boxes. 

"So you are interested too." Naruto said 

"Shut up its not like that." 

"Hey its that women" Sakura said.

"What is he doing with someone like her" they ran off and I followed them. She was blusing alot at kakashi. Maybe she did like him. We followed them to a park. Was he really on a date with her? We moved so we could get closer. 

"Woah thing are really starting to heat up" naruto said. Jasmine walked up to Kakashi, 

"Hey Kakashi, do you know where... what are you doing Kakashi." Then the three of us fell out of the tree. Jasmine laughed at us, I got up and looked at her. Her long hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes sparkled at me. I love it when she looks at me like that, a look thats only for me, she started to blush. I snapped out of it. 

"What are you three doing" Kakashi said 

"Congrats" Naruto said while holding the flowers. 

"Thank you" The women said. Wait is she really dating him?  
  
"Wait what." Jasmine said. Some people came and took the women back and we got called to the hokage's office. We were sent to turn the women over to her land. 

"Wait no you cant, I mean I'm completely opposed to giving her back" Kakashi said. He really does like her. I dont blame him, I would be the same way about jasmine. I looked over to her, its getting harder and harder to keep us secret, I just want to hold her right now. We left to the area where the trade was going to happen. Kakashi had to give her back, I felt really bad for him, all four of us did. 

"I wont let you go" kakashi said while there was an explosion. What is he thinking. So the women was playing kakashi. We all chased after her. We ran up to Kakashi and Jasmine. 

"Kakashi, what happened to the lady" naruto asked 

"She is gone now, but dont worry." 

"But Kakashi, you...." naruto said 

"When you love someone it is better to let them go if it makes them happier." 

"But kakashi, what if she really loved you. You guys could of had a life together." Naruto said 

"Some people are different and we can't all have that type of life." I looked at jasmine, she was looking at the ground sad, I think I really do love her and I want to make her mine soon. The others left leaving me and Jasmine alone. She grabbed my arm. 

"Sasuke, I want to spend the night tonight, if thats ok with you." 

"Thats fine" I pulled her into a hug. She is so short but its cute. 

"I have to go do something really quickly, but can you please wait alittle bit longer. I'll meet you at your house" 

"Ok I just miss you so much" I kissed her, it was long and full of emotion. I think she could tell. We left back to the village then went our separate ways for a bit 

Jasmine's pov   
after my meeting with pein, I went home to grab my birth control pills, packed alittle for tonight and told kakashi I would be over at sasuke's till tomorrow. I walked to sasuke's house, half way there I took out a pill and took it. I normally take them around this time. Then I saw sasuke looking at me, he must be walking home from training. We walked back to his house together. He put the key in the door, then stoped, he turned around and looked at me.

"What pill did you take earlier?"

"Oh um, birth control." Oh no I dont want him to think we have to do it now. I want to do it when we are ready. 

"Oh ok good, how long have you been on them." 

"A few weeks now, they start working after a week, kakashi made me get them." It was alittle awkward now. We went onside his house. 

"I moved the tv into my room, because lately I've been traing alot and my body hurts more. So its easier to lay down and watch stuff before bed. If you do not like it we can move it back." 

"No its fine" we made food together, ate, then went to his room to watch a move or two. The first one was a action movie. I layed with him and cuddled with him. Sasuke played with my hair the whole time.

"Are you tired or do you want to watch another one." He kissed me. 

"Im feeling fine." We put on another movie, it was a horror movie. We started out cuddleing but i was really getting into it so I sat up near the edge of the bed. A sex scene came on and I felt sasuke stare at me. He could see half of my face, I was blushing a bit. I have been thinking about sex lately, but I'm not sure. He was looking me up and down. After he stopped staring I looked back at him with hooded eyes. I need to stop I dont want to pressure him into anything. The movie was over, sasuke grapped my arm softly to pull me towards him. But I got out of his grip quickly and tried to get up. 

"What is wrong" he asked he grabbed my arm again 

"Nothing just need some water" 

"Why are you acting so strange" he pulled me so we were very close and I looked at him. I kissed him hard, he looked at me and kissed me back. He started to caress my arm with his fingers. We kissed again, he licked my lip and stuck his tongue in my mouth. We made out for awhile, i felt him put one of his hands in my hair. I started to suck on his tongue, then he let out a moan. This felt way to good and I didn't want to stop. He pulled me onto his lap, his back was against the head board. I deepened the kiss. He bit my lip till it bleed and started to suck on it. I let out a very lewd moan, I could feel him getting harder. 

"Moan my name please." He asked 

"Sasuke, dont stop" his body felt great right now. I think this is what we both needed after not seeing eachother for a while. He went back to kissing with tongue. He tasted so good, every time I massaged his tongue with mine he would moan loud. He moved his mouth down ro my neck and moved his tongue over my favorite spot. 

"Sasuke" I moaned 

"Keep moaning my name" he said while breathless. 

"Sasuke thats so good." He is getting so good at this. He might just send me over the edge soon just from his kisses. I started to feel bad I didnt want him to do this just because he found out about the birth control today. He pushed me down and got in between my legs. His hand rested on my thigh, slowly moving up. I broke the kiss and pushed him up a bit. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No its just." I looked down at the blanket 

"We dont have to go any further. If you dont want to." He kissed my forehead. 

"Its not that, you saw my birth control earlier and I feel like you are only doing this for me. I dont want to rush you into this. I've been thinking about sex for a while now." 

"No jasmine, I was going to pick up condoms earlier but we met up before I could. I didnt want to do that in front of you, if it was going to pressure you. I was going to buy them just incase because lately we have been getting closer to having sex and I didnt want any mistakes in the heat of the moment." He kissed my forehead. 

"Are you sure Sasuke" he smiled at me 

"Jasmine how long are you going to make me wait till I can make you mine, fully mine." We both looked at eachother with lust and started kissing again. 

Sasuke's pov   
We were both naked now, she was trying to cover herself. This was the first time ive seen her like this. She is so beautiful. 

"Dont cover yourself, you look so beautiful." I started to kiss her. She seemed to be nervous. I didnt blame her. I was nervous too, what if i wasnt good at this. I just wanted to make her feel good. 

"We can stop if you want. I dont want you to regret this in the morning." I kissed her forehead. 

"No sasuke, please keep going i want this." 

"It will hurt, but ill be gentle" 

"I can take the pain, sasuke." Thank god she was on birth control, that way I can feel her. She could fully pleasure me with her body and soul now, give me what was mine. It took so much restraint not to just burry myself in her, I had to be gentle with her. It was time to finally show her how much I love her. 

  
Before you commit to loving someone,  
make effort to understand their heart,  
make effort to understand their soul,  
be open to seeing even their darkest  
corners, without prejudice.

If you have understood, accepted and  
loved their heart and soul, you will love them just as they are without ever wanting to change them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding the full sex scene later in part 2 as a flashback in both pov.


	16. Saying I love You and The Crimson Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of the ova, the morning after fluff and team seven has a family dinner over at Sakura's. Lets just say her parents are a little awkward.

  
THE NEXT MORNING 

Sasuke's pov   
I woke up and it was still dark outside. I looked over at my clock and it was 30 mins before my my alarm was supposed to go off. I moved a little to turn it off, so Jasmine could sleep alittle longer. She shifted alittle on top of me, she fell asleep last night with her head on my chest. Memories of last night came back to me. She did so well taking me last night. I could feel myself getting hard again. Dam hormones, I want to give her body a break, she must be sore. Jasmine pulled me out of my thoughts by waking up. She slowly moved her head to look up at me. She smiled so softly and looked at me with sleepy eyes. Her brown eyes are so beautiful. Stuff like this is what makes my hard work worth it. I need to protect her from Itachi and avenge my family. 

"Good morning beautiful, sorry if I woke you up to early" last night I showed her how much I love her, now I need to tell her. 

"No its fine." her hair was messy and she looked at me so lovingly. She is just so beautiful, why am i having a hard time saying I love you to her. 

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore." 

"Im sure you are, you should take a break today, I'll tell kakashi you dont feel good." She nodded at me, she must be very tired. 

"You did so well last night taking it, it was really amazing" I said to her, she looked up at me with a pink tint. She must be getting less shy about this stuff, normally she would be bight red. 

"I should be the one to say that, all I did was lay there, I didnt except my first time to be so good. It probably helped you used you fingers at first." Losing her virginity definitely changed her, she seems more comfortable about sex talk. She is not helping me with my boner though. I'll have to go finish myself off in the shower or I'm not going to be able to restrain myself from her much longer. 

"Do you need me to get you anything before I get ready to leave?" 

"Can you get me some water please and im having stomach cramps, do you have some painkillers?" 

"Ill bring you both. Was I to rough on you last night?"

"No its fine, I think this is normal" I kissed her 

"You make it really hard for me to leave this bed everytime you spend the night." I kissed her again. 

"Thank you for last night. Also for showing me a positive view on sex and a deep connection with someone. I always thought I would look down on that stuff because of my parents. I've always had a negative view on sex, love and relationships but its different with you." 

"Make sure that you take your birth control every day, dont forget about it expectly today. Sex takes two people and I'm not going to be one of those sleezy guys that dont care about a women after. I made you mine and now I'm going to take care of you." I kissed her on the forehead and got up to get her what she wanted. I came back with the meds and water. She fell back asleep so I put them on the night stand and left a note. She was laying on her side. She was wearing one of my long sleeve shirts with the uchiha symbol on the back. She looked so good wearing that symbol. It made me want to take her again. But I left to the bathroom instead to take a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about last night, the way she acted, the way she moaned my name. 

AT THE BRIDGE   
I was the first person there like always, I started to think about Itachi. I swear if it's banother dumb mission today. I needed to get stonger my family deserves better then the death they got. Im never letting anyone get hurt again. After losing so much its hard to let go again thats why I'll protect her no matter what. Sakura showed before naruto like she always does. She better not say anything dumb or annoying. 

"Good morning Sasuke" I just nodded at her.   
Oh good she is quite today. 

"So Sasuke, what type of girls are you into? I know you like long hair but thats it." Damit, she is so annoying, I wont date her, she should just give up. Yeah I like long hair, only black long hair, that is spread out on my bed while she was moaning. Grabbing a fist full of her long hair while she pleasured my body. Damit I cant stop thinking about last night. I was blushing and I think Sakura caught it. Great now she probably thinks I'm blushing because of her. 

"I like girls that like me for more then my looks, ones that want to know the real me. I also like when a women is very loyal and will follow me down any path even if it mean going though hell. I like a women with a kind heart, but knows how to make hard decisions." Sakura stayed silent and just blushed. It stayed quiet for a few mins. 

"Sasuke, you seemed tired today, did you not sleep good?" I looked over

"I stayed up till 12am."

Naruto came up running and screaming good morning to sakura. Those two are so annoying why doesnt she just date him. I just wanted a peaceful normal day. He was screaming about going somewhere for a important mission with some kid, Then ran off. 

Jasmine's pov   
I woke up and looked around. I suddenly sat up in a panic. Pein and the rest of the akatsuki astroprojected into sasukes house. This was so werid and awkward.

"What the fuck Pein" I was getting mad 

"We needed to have a meeting about getting a new member. Whos house is this and why are you not at your uncle's house." I really hated that he could just check on me anytime, how am I supposed to explain this. 

"I spent the night at a friends house, dad" i said sarcastically

"So does this friend know you are friend zoning him. With clothes on the floor, you wearing a guys shirt and the room smells like sex. I bet you lost your virginity last night or this night has happened before. Awww our little one is growing up." Kisama said. I was twitching with angry. This is so awkward to do in front of itachi. 

"How can you smell, you are not even really here. So what if I lost my virginity last night." 

"Thats sick, why would you do that at such a young age. I hate the new age bull shit." Kakuzu said, I just ignored him 

"Hey chill Kakuzu, I lost mine at that age." 

"Says the guy who is constantly paying to fuck whores"

"Jasmine I hoped you used protection" konan asked 

"He was a virgin too and I've been on birth control for a few weeks." 

"Jazmine I hope you are not putting anything above your mission here." 

"No Pein, I'm just trying to enjoy myself a little here." 

"Will everyone stop prying in my personal life. You dont normally care what the others do." 

"It's different with the female members, we cant have any pregnancies." I rolled my eyes and got up to open a window. I felt itachi stare at the back of my shirt, great he knows I'm fucking his brother. After the meeting itachi wanted to have a chat in person outside of the village. I asked the hokage if I could go chat with itachi and he said yes. 

Sasuke pov   
Kakashi showed up and we told he about what Naruto was doing. 

"Naruto is going to die, for real. Lets go save him as a teamwork training today." I guess this is way better then some dumb mission. We got to the training ground. I told kakashi Jasmine wasnt feeling good, and went back home. He was giving me a werid look, Whatever. 

"This will make good practice for the three of you." 

"This will be good training for the chuunin exams" i said. After we beat all the drones. We left with the kid and Naruto. To see what this whole fuss was about. He walked up to some girl his age and I finally understood it. It reminds me of how me and jasmine use to be. 

"Is that really going to grant her wish? Naruto asked 

"I dont know"

"If i have this you will always be with me, konohamaru" I need to tell jasmine how i feel tonight. She deserves to fully know my feelings. 

"Hey my mom wanted my new team to come over for dinner. Is that ok?" Sakura stared at me. 

"Yeah we can go do that, I'll stop by my house to see if Jasmine wants to come since she is not feeling good. You guys can come too." We all walked to Kakashi's house. 

Jasmines pov   
30 mins earlier 

I waked to the closest dango shop and picked up some, so I could share with itachi. I walked out of the village And jumped tree to tree till I got to where Itachi was. 

"Itachi" I huged tackled him. He put his hand on top of my head and was rubbing it. 

"I missed you, I guess you want to talk about sasuke and my poor life choices." He chuckled. I was nice seeing him like this. He is never really happy but maybe knowing sasuke is doing good makes him feel better.

"How long have you and Sasuke been dating?" 

"A little over three months" 

"How is Sasuke doing?" i told him everything that has happened. 

"Sorry about having sex with Sasuke, so young. I guess we didnt make the best choices but i deeply care about him. We dont really have parents tell us how we should feel or what to do with our feelings. He is really mature about it though and has been taking care of me." 

"It's ok, I had sex when I was a little older then you. Before that night. I'm just glad sasuke has someone like you. I'm surprised sasuke gave in so easily." I just blushed. We kept talking and he made me laugh. I said good bye to him. I got alittle depressed but he promised he would come by and see me more. I walked home and just laid on the couch for awhile. 

Sasuke's pov  
We walked with kakashi back to his house, I've never been inside it only walked jasmine home. We walked inside his house and the tv was on but it was dark. Naruto got really excited and jumped on the couch before the light was turned on. I heard jasmine yelp and kakashi turned on the light. Jasmine was laying on the couch and naruto jumped on her. I guess we didnt see her in the dark. 

"Idiot, get off her." I said. Jasmine kicked naruto off and sat up. We hung out there for awhile. Kakashi showed us around the house. I saw jasmine's room it was purple and black, fit her personality. She had a picture of her and her brother on her night stand, a pic of me and her now and as kids. 

"Jasmine, we are having dinner at sakura's house. Get ready." We went outside to wait for her to get ready. She came outside and was locking the door. She looked so good, she was wearing her long ninja boots, black thigh high socks, a black skirt, fishnet top and a purple crop top. This outfit hit her curves so well, expectly her hips. I need to control my impure toughts. I keep thinking about last night over and over again today. We walked over to Sakura's house, Sakura and Naruto where being really annoying already. We got to Sakura's house and her parents opened the door before we even knocked. They were loud and more annoying then Sakura is. Jasmine gave me a sorry look then laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. This was going to be a pain in the ass, I'm glad jasmine is here to make it better. Dinner was alittle awkward, Kakashi and Sakura's dad was getting drunk on sake. Jasmine was sweating droping and acting annoyed because kakashi was making bad jokes and talking about werid stuff. 

"Two cows are standing in a field. The first cow says to the second have you heard about this mad cow disease? It makes cows go crazy and then they die. The second cow replies good thing I‘m a helicopter” kakashi said and sakura's dad laughed. Jasmine was giving kakashi a werid look. 

"Do you get that punch line, Jasmine" He put his hand on her shoulder and was shaking her. She was really getting annoyed. 

"I'll show you a punch line." Jasmine said Then Sakura's mom got drunk. This was escalating quickly. Sakura was getting upset too. Naruto was acting like he never seen something so werid. Jasmine seems to be sore still, she looks like she is in alittle pain. 

"Oh are you having period pains, a women can tell about this stuff. My little sakura hasn't started her period yet, But you seem much more developed and mature. Ill go get you some girl stuff and meds." Jasmine was laughing awkwardly and sakura looked like she was going to explode. I just sat there quite and hoped no one will notice me. Sakura mom brought back the stuff for Jasmine and she thanked her. 

"Yeah you are definitely right jasmine is more developed." Naruto said while putting his hands infront of his chest. I would hit him but I didnt want the attention. Then sakura punched naruto. He was passed out. Kakashi was about to say something when jasmine shoved a apple in his mouth. 

"No one needs to hear what you are about to say, weirdo" I put my hand on jasmine thigh under the table to calm her down. She started to blush. Kakashi and Sakura's dad started to sing karaoke in the living room. They started to sing despacito in English. 

"Of course, you will pick a perverted song" jasmine said. This song reminded me of her so much. Jasmine was actually smiling and laughing while watching them. After they did karaoke for awhile. Me and Jasmine took kakashi home to his bed to sleep this off. We walked outside though the glass door to talk. I couldnt tell her how i feel and i dont know why. 

"Hey I'm going to go train for a hour before heading home, do you want to spend the night again. You can go stay at my house till I get home, unless you need to stay here with kakashi." 

"No I'll stay with you tonight, I'm going to go to the hot springs till you get home." She kissed me on the check and ran off to the hotsprings. So I walked to the training grounds. 

Jasmine's pov   
After my bath at the hot springs, I walked back to sasuke's house. I met him at the bottom of the stairs to his apartment. Prefect timing, he looked back at me and smirked. I was panting from being out of breath from running. It was cold so we both wore a hoodie, I could see mine and his breath. He grapped my hand and walked up the stairs.

"Come on" Once we got to his door he pulled out his keys but stopped. He turned around to look at me. He was smirking way to much for his usual self. He looked me in the eye and said. 

"Jasmine I love you". I stood still, did I hear him correctly? I probably look like a shocked animal about to be eating. My heart dropped, my mouth felt dry, like i needed water, do I deserve this? I always get alot a fear if I'm happy for too long. I feel like it's going to end soon. I tried to speak but i couldn't. I was moving my mouth like a fish dieing. Dam why am I so awkward. I've never heard anyone say that to me, even my dad never said it. My brother did a few times, But that is it. Fuck it, this once ill just be reckless with my feelings. 

"Did you hear me i said I love.." I pulled him into a kiss before he could finish. I looked him in the eye, there was a sadness there, I wanted to end his suffering. 

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha". He started to blush and look down. He unlocked the door quickly and pulled me in with him. He kissed me.

"Sasuke I want you again, I want to end your suffering even if its only for a small time. Just like last night." He looked me in the eye, like he wanted to know if I was really wanting to or was I lieing. 

"You should give you body a break" 

"I'm fine, the hot springs helped alot." My eyes shifted to the ground and back up to him a few times in a suggestive way. 

"Ok but first, here it's my mothers neckless, I wanted you to have it." He handed me a uchiha symbol necklace. I love it. 

"Thank you" 

"You should wait to wear it or try to hide it for awhile till we tell people about us." I nodded as he pulled me to his room. Another night full of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the chuunin exams arc starts.


	17. The Chuunin Exams Bring New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chuunin exams began and there will be alot of changes compared to the anime.

2 months later   
Jasmine's pov 

Last night was the first night staying with sasuke after moving in and lets say there wasn't alot of sleeping going on. He has been crazy with the sex the last few days, I guess he wanted to practice alot since our first time, even though it was good for a first time.   
He has seemed more laid back since losing his virginity and I've felt more confident. Sasuke was not there when I woke up and left me a note. 

Goodmorning beautiful   
Went for a walk before we meet with kakashi at the bridge.   
Love you 

I smile then looked at the clock, oh shit I'm going to be late. I took a shower quickly and got dressed. I ran to the meeting spot and saw Sasuke death starring naruto. Oh boy that have this werid manly rival for awhile now. Kakashi showed up and made some lame excuse why he was late. 

"I got you guys applicantions for the chuunin exam." Kakashi said to us

"Awesome finally I can take the test." Then kakashi poofed away. Sasuke left while pulling me behind, he wanted me to train with him. Then these guys showed up and messed with the kids Naruto was talking to, so me and sasuke hid to watch. The guy looked like he was going to punch the kid. Sasuke telaported into the tree and threw a rock at the guy. I teleported next to sakura. 

"You are a long way from home and out of your league." Sasuke said to the guy. I could tell he was a puppet user because of my shinome. He was about to try and fight sasuke. Then a new guy showed up, I used my shinome and I could see he had sand in his gourd. This must be gaara with the one tails, they must all be sand ninja, I'll talk to Pein about this. There was something off about the guy too, maybe he is a psychopath or a sociopath. Sasuke better keep his guard up. 

"Lets go, we didnt come here to play games." The red head looked me up and down. He seems interested in me, power wise. Sasuke was noticing it but kept his cool. Sakura started to smart off like a dumb ass. Oh lord let them kill her off, it would be so helpful. They proved that they were here for the chuunin exams. Sasuke jumped down and I walked up to him. He want gaara to identify himself. 

"I'm Gaara of the desert, I'm interested in you and that girl behind you." Sasuke smirked and looked back at me. 

"I'm sasuke uchiha and you dont need to know about her" gee thanks Sasuke, I think I can handle myself. 

"Hm i see then" 

"I bet you are dieing to meet me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." 

"I could care less." Gaara said to Naruto. Wow a shot straight to the ego. 

??? Pov 

"What do you think"

"The normal weaklings, but that girl is interesting with the black hair." 

"Yeah she definitely has some good looks." 

Jasmine's pov 

I sensed something werid and looked up. There was nothing there, I guess we got some spying going on. Naruto and Sakura left, leaving me and Sasuke alone. 

"Go back to our house, I need to go train, I'll be home later" I just nodded 

The next day   
I showed up later then the others, they actedwerid that i was late but sakura was late too. Did something happen yesterday, they are all acting werid. 

"Lets hurry up and get this over with" I was pumped, I need to move up so I can be in the anbu. 

"Why are you so eager today, normal you act bored like kakashi, also we dont know much about you. Its kinda werid since we have been on a team for awhile." 

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Why cant you just tell us, stop being such a mystery." Sasuke looks like he was about to yell at naruto. 

"Ok ok, what do you want to know" 

"Well do you use ninjutsu, ive only seen tyjustu and you using your eyes, then you just pass out alot." I was kinda getting mad and had a giant anime vain on my head. 

"I know fire style and wind style. My eyes take alot of charka, but it depends how I use them. People with these eyes are not the normal drag out battle type. Maybe I'm just to relent on them, but I've been stamina training alot lately. How about the next fight I'll show you more of my skills." With that we left. Sasuke wispered in my ear. 

"You shouldn't be revealing, your skills in front of people who want to use them against you."

"Sasuke it is fine, I can always change my fighting style for longer battles. Dont worry." Being this close with him in public makes my head spin. I think sakura is catching on to our relationship. I'm hoping after the chuunin exam we can reveal our relationship. I was sick of women thinking they have a chance. We walked into the building. There was a bunch of people. There was two dudes not letting people in and sasuke decided to fight one but the bowl haircut guy stopped it. The guy with bowl hair cut walked up to sakura and was confessing his love to her. I was just laughing. A guy walked up with a girl asking me and Sasuke's name. 

"Its common curtsey to say your name first and you dont need to know anything about her." Sasuke always not letting me talk, he can be very possessive sometimes. 

"Hm I see, how old are you then." 

"I dont need to answer that." Sasuke grabbed my arm while walking away. Does he not care if others suspect us now. We walked up the stairs and into a open area. 

"Hey you, the one with the attitude" we all turned around and it was the giy with the bowl haircut . 

"What do you want?" 

"Fight me right now and Sakura I love you" Sakura went on a rant about how bad the guy is.

"Hey Sakura you should go out with him, he might not be that bad." 

"Hmmm maybe i should go out with you instead, you are both pretty but you have a better personality. So will you love me if Sakura doesnt." I was so dumbfounded, I could tell sasuke was getting pissed. 

"Jasmine is alot bigger then sakura too. If you know what I mean" sakura started to beat up naruto. 

"If you want to know more about my clan I'll teach you the hard way." He looks so good when he is serious, he looked over at me then down to my lips but hesitated to kiss me. Maybe he is not ready for everyone to know. He got close to say something. 

"If I win I'll kiss you in front of them and prove you are mine." I started to blush a bit but hid it. Sakura was definitely catching on something. Naruto wanted to fight rock lee first but only lasted 2 secs. Sasuke started to fight him

End of fight   
Sasuke was falling and Sakura caught him. Cant she just stay out of it. 

"Ok sakura let go of me" sasuke said. He looked over at me with a look of disappointment. I felt really sad for him. A turtle appeared and was talking to rock lee then he turned into might guy. Great kakashi has told me alot about him. Then might guy and rock lee started hugging a crying. I just wanted to hurry up and get on with the chunin exams, not this bull shit. 

"I guess the uchiha clan isnt that great" naruto said. Sasuke was getting really mad. 

"Naruto shut up, you don't understand." 

"You saw his hands right, he probably trains till he drops and I bet you dont train that hard." Naruto said to sasuke 

"Naruto that is enough." I didnt know what to do. 

"Next time I fight him ill bring him to his knees." I graped sasuke arm 

"Come on we need to get going"

"Fine but let me go" he pulled his arm away from me quickly. I gave him a sad look he just gave me one back. We walked into the hallway and met with kakashi. He went on this whole speech. 

"Good luch guys" He stoped me 

"Jasmine good luck use everything I've been teaching you. I know you will pass." I fist bumped him and went inside with the others. 

"Wow they all look scary" said naruto, sakura just nodded. 

"They dont look that bad" I said while looking around for a seat. 

"Sasuke where have you been." Ino jumped on Sasuke and he looks like he was not having it. I kinda like seeing him tortured like this but I know he had a bad day. Shikamaru and Choji showed up too. They all started to insult each other. Ill just stay out of this. Then kiba showed up and I really hope he doesnt hit on me in front of Sasuke. 

"Hey Jasmine I'm glad you made it, now I can really show you my skills." I just awkwardly laughed. Sasuke hmphed then laughed. 

"This is going to be fun, at least for those who can make the cut, huh sasuke." Kiba said while looking at sasuke. 

"Kiba careful you dont get to confident." There was a werid tension between the two. Hinata has a thing for naruto and he is to dense to notice. A guy with white hair walked up and started to lecture us. This guy look familiar, then it hit me, he works with Orochimaru. Ill report this to Pein later. I think Orochimaru is planning stuff. Kabuto gave me a look, I think he is on to me. 

"But how are you guys supposed to know how to act, you are all rookies" 

"Hey dont lump me in with them" I just smirked. I spaced off for a bit till sasuke tap me on the head. 

"Hey keep your guard up, alot of guys are staring at you." Kabuto was going off about some cards and sasuke seemed interested. 

"I want info on Rock Lee of the leaf, Gaara of the dessert and Jazmine Hatake of the leaf."

"Wait why me?" 

"I want to see how strong you are and compare you to the others" sometimes he doesnt make since. Finally he got to my card.

"Pretty impressive for a genin, 1 a rank, 2 b ranks 4 c ranks and 10 d ranks, her skills in genjustu is incredible and also speed but she is normal in stamina." 

"I didn't know you where good in genjustu, Jasmine" 

"It use to be my specialty but then I started to rely to much on it" 

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat all of you." I was getting really mad, I dont like attention on me like this. I put naruto in a headlock 

"Naruto are you becoming more dumb each minute, if they dont kill you, i will." I let go of him and he fell to the ground. Some guy walked up to me. 

"Hey you kinda cute and I like your attitude." I formed chakra in my fist and uppercuted him. He made a hole in the ceiling. 

"Wanna call me cute again" Some people in the room gasped. Great now I'm the number one target. Sasuke just shock his head. 

" 1 2 3" I activated my shinome. A guy appeared in the air trying to attack kabuto. As I kicked him he throw his knifes. He laned on the gound then I turned around and other guy was punching at kabuto, I need to protect him for information for the akatsuki. I punched the guy to the ground but he must of did something to kabuto cus his glasses broke. I could tell with my shinome it was effecting his ears but what was it.

"Wait kabuto, dont move to much" but it was too late he started to get effected more. The sound guy got in my face and pointed a kurni at my throat, sasuke was going to come in. But I gave him a reassuring look. 

"You think im scared of you, do it" i used my eyes to cast a genjustu on him. He droped to the ground screaming. 

"Does anyone eles want to mess with me" the room got quite. Something didnt seem right about the sound ninja I'll keep at eye out. The genjustu wore off on him. He got up and made threats to kabuto. 

"Next time your guard bitch wont protect you." 

"All right you baby face degenerates" 

"wow this guy is really good at insults" i said sarcastically. Kiba laughed, Sasuke really seemed on edge from that. Fuck I hope I didnt fuck this up. We went to the room for a writen test 

After the test   
I was sitting next to Kiba while the guy was talking about the final question. There was only a few that stayed. He passed us just because we stayed. Anko showed up and told us to go to the next area. Kiba was trying to get me to go on a date with him after this but I declined him. 

"Like she would go out with a loser like you, she need a really man, like me" said the guy with the spiky hair from the sound village. He put his arm around me. Cant I just go though something without getting hit on. 

"Get your arm off me or I'll break it" sasuke was looking at us, he was about to walk over here but sakura grabbed him and told him to stay out of it. I started to walk over to the group but the guy kept starting stuff. 

"Mad because you cant be the princess of your clan anymore" 

"Like it ever was like that." I'm just going to ignore him. 

"You know what this women really is like, she used her powers to look into my friends memories and made him relive his mom dieing over and over. She is just a mind manipulator with no real skills." Ignoreing him is the best, just calm down. 

"Hey jasmine, are you just going to let him say that about you" 

"Stay out of it Naruto, like I care what spiky thinks." I looked over and he just licked his lips at me. I can't tell if he wants to kill me or date me. What a creep. Then ino spoke up. 

"What are you, a monster" 

"Ino shut the hell up, I'm not a monster, there are way worst people out there then me. You have no idea what a real monster is." I walked over to sasuke. He grapped my arm and was rubbing his thumb on my skin to confront me, I just wanted to hug him but we couldnt right now. Sasuke wispered in my ear.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough yet. I'll make your life way better later, just be patient. I love you" I nodded at him. He just made me feel way better, I almost cried in front of them all. I'm tried of putting this tough act on. 


	18. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be alot of story changes to the chuunin exam arc compared to the anime.  
> Graphic fight, unwanted touching and almost rape. I will put a warning before, so you can read up till that part then skip if you want.

We waited at the forest of death, for a few minutes. Everyone was quiet till Naruto had a box thing following him around. What the fuck is that? The box turned into three kids and they wanted to do a interview on everyone.

"My name is konohamaru and I will become a reliable man. So me and you can get married later. I promise to be the best man for you." I was really shocked was he talking to me. He handed me a flower. 

"Oh umm thank you" I said awkwardly 

I left the group to go sit on a stump, Sasuke followed me, which is what I wanted because I didnt want people to mess with me. We were laughing and talking when, Naruto, Konohamaru and even Anko walked up to us. 

"So we have all been wondering, are you two a thing?" Naruto said with the mic in his hand. I was speechless, Sasuke smirked. 

"Yeah we have been dating for awhile now" he said then kissed me. I was so shocked and red. Ino and Kiba was getting really mad and Konohamaru looked disappointed. I looked over at Sakura who was really sad looking. Sasuke picked a terrible time to reveal us. We got ready at the gate for the next test, this is going to be so awkward. We walked in and there was alot of tension between all of us. 

"Alright due to recent events, we need to stay focused or we will die." 

"Dont tell us what to do" Sakura snapped. I was getting angry so I grabbed her by the shirt. 

"This is about life and death, Sakura. If we were out on a mission the slightest thing could make things worst or even end in death. You are so god dam immature. In life you dont always get what you want. So stop being a spoiled bitch and stop putting your personal issues before this test." I let go of her.

"You lied to me." 

"I wonder why Sakura, you are so extreme when it comes to Sasuke, look how you are acting. Like I wanted to deal with this and I was dating him before we were on a team. If I told you, our missions before would of been fucked up. You need to grow the fuck up, if you are acting like this you should of never been a ninja. You cant just shulk around because the guy you like, likes someone eles. If you really care about him, you would want him happy, not forcing yourself on him when he doesnt want it. If you do anything that will in danger us, I'll personally make you regret it." She looked like she was about to cry, I just walked off from her. I put a few strategies together on how we should get the scroll, I also told them its not going to always go by plan and we should adjust on different enemies. Then we heard a scream 

"I dont like the sound of that." Sakura said 

"Dont worry Sakura its not that scary here." Naruto said. 

"I need to, you know" Naruto walked over to a bush to pee. Sakura punched him for peeing in front of her, like it mattered. Naruto came back but something was off about him. Sasuke started to fight him. Well this is already going good, at least I dont have to do much work with Sasuke here. I wanted to save my strength for something bigger plus five days out here, we are going to have to take turns. Naruto turned into a rain ninja. 

"Sasuke watch out, rain ninjas are very deadly." Ive learned alot from pein about the rain village since he is the leader there. The three of us got into a fighting stance. This place seems like fun. The rain ninja ran towards us. Sasuke used Phoenix flower jutsu. Sasuke clashed with the guy in the air and I kicked him to the ground. Sasuke cut Naruto lose then jumped away from the guy. He threw paper bombs at him so I teleported to sasuke and fell to the ground, Sasuke was hovering above me. The ninja telaported behind him. Naruto came and threw a knife to sasuke. Sasuke stabed the rain ninja in the stomach. The ninja escaped and we didnt know where his teammates were so we couldnt get the scroll from him, great. I need to conserve my energy. We sat down in a circle, Sasuke told us a way so we could know eachother is not the enemy. It didn't matter to me because I have my eyes.

We got attacked by a ninja after sasuke told us the password. It was a wind style attack. 

"This is wind style great breach." I told them. We got blown back a far distance. Damit I was alone. I hide while I senced someone. It was a 3 man squad from the stone village. I dont think they look like they would know that type of attack. I guess someone was trying to separate us. One of the team members was hurt bad. This is my frist assignation attack so I had to plan perfectly. I teleported and slit the guys throat, the other teammates were frozen while looking scared. This was technically my frist time killing someone, it weridly felt great. I guess this bloodlust is a curse that comes with my eyes. As a ninja this stuff needs to be done to survive. 

"Hey your friend is going to die from a infection if you dont start treatment soon. This kind of stuff need to be done sooner then later." The person looked at me wide eyed. I knelt down in front of her. 

"Dont worry I'll make it as painless and quick as possible." I put her under a genjustu and stabed her in the heart. I felt a sudden pain in my heart because it hit me that people might miss these people and their family will be sad. I almost had a breakdown but I had to do this for my team, no personal issues and I need to prepare for becoming a anbu. The other teammate who was dieing looked like he was in alot of pain. 

"Ill put you out of your misery" I then slit his throat while he looked at me sadly. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I need to get harder and death makes people harder. I searched each member and found the scroll. It was the same as mine. Damit, oh well this was going to happen to them anyways. Its kill or be killed some times. I'll just take the scroll just in case maybe trade with someone or something. I heard Sasuke scream, started to move in that direction, but I got a painfull headache that turned my vision white. I saw a image of sasuke on the ground in pain. Damit I hate that this eyes are making me see this shit, I didn't ask for this power. 

"Its just going to get stonger to." I heard a voice say in my mind. 

"Who the hell are you" 

"You will know in time." Damit I always get this werid shit happen to me. Its alway two different people. I wonder who they are. I felt the nine tails, did something cause naruto to use the nine tails charka. I got up and started to run towords it. 

Sasuke's pov  
I hide while the grass ninja looked around. Damit I lost Jasmine, I'm sure she will find me and she is good at hiding her charka. I felt some one behind me and it was just sakura. Naruto showed up and he recites the whole password. Thats not naruto he wouldnt remember all that. I got into fighting stance. I guess looking for Jasmine comes later. Naruto turned into a grass ninja.

Fast forward to the end of the fight  
Damit it hurts so bad, I need to get to jasmine what if that person gets to her. I've never been so scared. I want to see Jasmine again. That guy he did something to me and now my neck hurts so bad, damit. 

"Sakura, dont tell the others about this, I want to tell Jasmine when im ready." My vision went black but I could still hear. I heard Sakura cry for Naruto then quite. Then I heard jasmine screaming something. I'm glad she is ok.

Jasmine's pov   
I felt Naruto's, Sakura's and Sasuke's chakra, so I followed it. Something felt off about Sasuke's and Naruto's charka. I tried to get to them as fast as I could. I saw naruto pined to a tree passed out. Then I saw sakura holding Sasuke crying. Damit Sasuke is passed out too. Great I left for 30 mins then this.

"Sakura what the hell happened?"I yelled. She didn't respond. Damit Sakura, I knelt down next her and put my hand on her back for comfort. She looked so terrified and shocked like a PTSD victim. I wispered in her ear and hugged her. 

"Sakura you need to get it together, if you want to help Sasuke and Naruto. You take Sasuke and I'll take Naruto, lets find some shelter." She nodded. I picked up Naruto and she took Sasuke. We found a tree with a hole in it, I used my eyes to see if there was anyone in or near by the tree. We took shelter there, I gave Sakura some water and held her hand for comfort. Naruto and especially Sasuke was in bad shape. Sasuke was running a fever, so I put a wash cloth on his head. Sakura finally calmed down, I looked with my shinome to see what was going on with their chakra. I was having a hard time with Sasuke for some reason and that gave me a bad feeling. Narutos was easier he just needed some chakra healing, I'll try and do the same for Sasuke. 

"Sakura, what happened." I looked over at her and pulled her into a hug for comfort. 

"This guy attacked us, he was way to stong I've never seen anything like it." She started to hyperventilate. 

"Its ok dont talk anymore, ill try and help them. You take guard, I'll start with chraka healing with the points and flow, but this is top medical ninjutsu level stuff. I'm not really at that level, but I'll try my hardest." I held out both arms and tries to heal them both, Naruto was helping but nothing was working on Sasuke, I've never seen this before. I took a break and just focused on naruto, it going to take time because I wasnt at this high level to pull this off or the chakra right now. I rested a bit and put a new cloth on sasuke forhead. Ill try more with naruto later, I took out some books from my bag to see if there was anything on sasuke condition. 

"Hey sakura, I'm going to figure out what is wrong with Sasuke and take a break from using chakra. You go to sleep I'll keep watch."  
A few hours passed and Sakura woke up. It was day break. 

"I cant believe you stay wake this whole time. Thank you for letting me rest." 

"I dont sleep much anyways, I'm almost done with naruto, he will probably wake up in a few hours. Sasuke's fever is gone too. I'm going to sleep alittle bit, if thats ok." I layed down and fell asleep quickly. 

(Graphic fight, unwanted touching and almost rape. The fight has changed alot compared to the anime.) 

I woke up to sakura fighting the sound ninjas. I jumped to action as soon as I saw what was happening. Rock lee was passed out and Sakura was getting her ass kicked. I teleported and got sakura out of the way. I was so worn out from healing Sasuke and Naruto for most of the night. 

"I see you want to fight again spiky.

"Feisty little princess, wants me to kick your ass or maybe I'll do something better with you." What the hell does he mean by that. We started to fight hand to hand. He punched me in the face and I hit the ground. I couldn't use my eyes much because I need to protect Sakura. I cant pass out now. 

"Dont worry Sakura I'll protect you no matter what." I said to her she seemed on edge. The guy just used his hand weapon on me but I dodged, it still hit part of my leg too. I was bleeding. 

"Not so tough without using your eyes." He was making me mad so I charged after him and punched him in the stomach. He coughed up blood then telaported behind me and kicked me to the ground. I couldnt get up, he grapped me by the neck and slammed me down. It hurt like hell. He threw me against the side of a tree. All I saw was black after that. 

Sakura's pov   
Jasmine passed out, the guy slowly walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. I needed to do something but the women from the sound grabed me by my hair. The spikey guy started to touch jasmines face, then ran his hand down her body and groped her . No no no he really wasnt going to do that to her. I need to get free she tried to protect me now I need to do the same for you. I'm not going to watch this. She was wearing her skirt so the guy had easy access. He pulled her underwear down. 

"Hey we dont have time for this, you dont really want to do that now. You are going to get caught." The sound women said to the spiky guy. I need to help her but what do I do. I dont get how a women can stand by and watch this like the sound ninjas was doing. I tries to free myself. 

"Stupid bitch, you are going to just watch or you could give us the scroll." I felt fear deep inside and froze as I watch the guy touch jasmine down there with his fingers and then he started to unbuckle his pants . Then neji spoke up and the guy stoped in his tracks. I cut my hair so I could free myself from the women. 

"Thats disturbing, you think people like me are going to stand back and watch. Stop what you are doing and fight me. I cant allow you to do such disgusting behavior and you also hurt my teammate." I was so happy to see him, then I felt a sudden dark charka behind me. Neji squinted his eyes behind me. 

"Nevermind, I'm not going to be the one to take you down, warning you wont have a chance because he seems really mad." Neji said about sasuke. Who was awake now and had different chakra swirling around him. He seemed way colder and pissed. He walked up and stood next to me. 

"I suggest you dont fucking touch her ever again unless you want to die. What terrible thing should I do to you for touching her like that. You are lucky you didnt go further or your body parts would be everywhere." What the hell Sasuke is never this sadistic. 

"Sakura did this guy hurt you two?" I nodded. I've never felt Sasuke's charka like this. It was scary. Sasuke telported behind the guy and put his foot on the guys back. He was pining the guys arms behind his back. It looked so painful. 

"You seem so proud of these arms, you think you can just touch a women who is passed out." He pulled the guys arms up alittle higher. 

"Huh" sasuke said while pulling higher 

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I wont even look at her." Sasuke didnt care he just pushed a little more. The guy seemed like he was in alot of pain. 

"You are lucky I dont just rip off that small dick of yours, but I dont want to touch it. So I guess this will do." He moved his arms even more till i heard a awful noise and the guy arms where broken. He fell to the floor, sasuke walked up to the other two. 

"I guess I'll take you guys out to, since you think its a good thing to watch someone do that." No I have to do some thing about this. I ran up and hugged Sasuke from behind and started to cry. 

"Sasuke please stop, Jasmine wouldnt want this, I know what you saw was terrible but please just stop." His marks went away and he went back to normal. The sound ninjas retreated and gave us their scroll. Sasuke walked over to jasmine to pick her up and pulled her underwear back up. He looked like he was going to cry but refrained from it. Ino's team showed up and she helped me cut my hair better, then cut her own hair to make me feel better. Sasuke told me not to tell jasmine about the mark or what happened to her today. So I promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke will be more protective and possessive, also he will have a bit of pts from watching that. Ill try and dive deeper the best I can with his mental health. Because of the curse mark I'm going to make sasuke a little more rougher with jasmine but not abusive.   
> I feel like the curse mark will make him have more sadistic and sinful thoughts.


	19. Jasmine vs kabuto

Jasmine's pov   
There was blackness everywhere

"I'm getting really sick of these werod dreams damit" Then I heard someone laugh. 

"Who are you?" I was getting mad 

"I'm Hagoromo The Sage of Six Paths and this is a vision not a dream" Great I thought. 

"Who is the other guy that comes in my visons and why can't I see you?" 

"I'm not to sure, but I know he is true evil, you will see me in time when you are ready and we will talk more. You are still needed over there" I woke up and saw Sasuke. 

Sasuke's pov   
Jasmine woke up and looked up at me. I was happy she wasnt to injured and Naruto woke up too. I cant believe I couldnt help her before but this power is amazing. With this I can protect her more. 

"I'm happy you are back to normal Sasuke. I'm sorry I passed out, I thought I could take on that spiky guy." She smiled at me. 

"Its ok, they wont bother us again, I made sure. Thank you for healing me and Naruto. You must be very tired." 

"You are a badass Sasuke" I smirked at her 

"Can you walk or do you need me to help" 

"I can do it on my own." We got up and walked over to the group. I cant tell her yet about what happened to her. It hurts me alot to even think about it. One of the sound ninja gave us their scroll and it was the one we needed but that guy burned our scroll so now we need a heaven scroll. Jasmine hugged me she felt so good in my arms. 

"Thank you" She said to me. She made it a short hug because I get uncomfortable about affection in front of others. We said good bye to the others and jasmine said we should head back to the tower and that she has a heaven scroll. 

"How did you get a heaven scroll." I asked her.

"The one the guy burned was a fake. I had the real one." We walked for a awhile and it was time to set up camp. I was exhausted and hungry. We haven't eating in 30 hours. Jasmine had protein bars in her bag. It wasnt to bad but not enough to keep us full. We were going to fish in the morning. I lit the fire and naruto took the first shift. I wanted jasmine to sleep more since she was up all night with me and Naruto. Jasmine slept away from me and it was the first time I didnt have her sleeping next to me. I was to tired and just fell asleep anyways. 

I woke up and saw that Jasmine was awake and I was surprised. 

"How long was I sleeping?" She looked over at me and smiled 

"I've been up one hour, so I'm guessing you slept three hours." I sat up 

"Come here" I pulled her closer to me. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting. My hand was around her waist and the other held onto her wrist. I started to kiss her. This mark was giving me very sinful and impure thought of her. I was acting so rough and needy with her. Thoughts of what happened to her came back to me. I didnt want to stop because she was making me feel to good. I pulled her closer to me. If the others weren't around us I would of fucked her hard against the gound. Fantasies played in my head of stuff I wouldn't normal do with her. I heard her make a painful sound. So I stoped and looked at her. My hands left burses on her waist and wrist. Her lip was also bleeding. I didn't realize I even bit her lip. She looked really good, her face was flustered with lust in her eyes. She was panting and blood on her lip. The burses looked good on her too. Did she like it rough like this. I shook the dirty thoughts from my head. I pulled out a napkin from my pack and wiped the blood from her lip.

"I'm sorry for being so rough on you. I've been having a hard time since this started." She stayed silent. 

"You should go back to bed. I'll watch and wake up Sakura in two hours." She nodded and I kissed her one last time.

Two hours past and I went over to Sakura, to wake her up. She woke up and looked around. 

"It's your turn to keep watch, wake up naruto in 2 hours." She nodded at me, I went to get up but Sakura grabed my arm. 

"What does she have i dont sasuke-kun, why do you like her so much?" I'm way to tried to do this with Sakura and I'm definitely not going there. 

"Sakura, I'm too tired right now to care, I'll tell you some other time. Just focus on staying awake." i moved closer to jasmine, but not too close. I stared at her till I fell asleep, being this close made my anxiety better. 

Jasmine's pov   
I woke up and looked over at Sasuke, he looked so peaceful. I looked over at sakura and she was crying. I got up quickly, to see what was wrong. 

"Hey Sakura why are you crying." 

"I'm just trying to be ok with sasuke dating you and this forest of death really got to me." I hugged her. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didnt think it would be like this, I started to date him a month before we became a team. I think it will get better for you." I smiled at her 

"You go to bed I'll watch for now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine on 5 or 6 hours of sleep." 

Sasuke's pov   
I woke up, Jasmine and Naruto were awake already. Sakura was still asleep and she looks like she was crying. I really dont want to deal with this. Me and Naruto went off to catch fish, while Sakura and Jasmine went to get fire wood. Naruto was having a hard time getting the fish. We only caught 4 fish. 

"Naruto, we need to catch more fish. I can eat three myself." 

"Sasuke can you come light the fire, please" Sakura asked. 

"Do I have to do everything around here." 

"Nevermind, Jasmine is lighting it." We all sat around waiting for the fish to be cooked. It was very quiet and we stared to eat the fish. 

"I'm going to go get water" I grapped jasmine's wrist and took her with me. I want her around me all the time in this forest. 

"I bet they are making a excuse to go make out." I just let out a sigh. 

Jasmine's pov   
Sasuke dragged me off to get water with him. He is being very possessive and rough with me. I hope he is ok, he seems way different, I wonder what happened to him. I felt bad for lieing to him about the scrolls, but i cant let him know I killed those people. 

"Hey sasuke, can you let go, it hurts" he didnt let go but he was being softer. 

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" He didnt answer. I just sighed. We got to the river and he let go. I had another burse on this wrist but its not as bad as the one on my other wrist. Dam what is his problem. He filled the four water containers , he got up and looked me in the eye. He walked closer till I was against the side of the cliff. 

"I'm sorry I just cant lose you, I felt like I'm going to since this test began." He pushed my hair behind my ear. He kissed me while putting one hand up my shirt and was touching my ribs. The kiss was long and emotional. I felt a pain on my ribs, so I broke the kiss. Sasuke scratched me and I was bleeding. 

"You know, our clan use to heal each other with blood." He lifted my shirt up till it was above my boobs, I had a bra on. 

"Sasuke thats forbidden" he started to lick the blood on my ribcage. It felt so good, he started to suck on it to get more out. It was healing some of the scrapes that were on his body. I started to moan. He moved his mouth back up to my lips. Dam his tongue feels good. Sasuke didnt seem normal but why? Better question why was darker Sasuke turning me on so much? I had to stop this. 

"Sasuke, I don't want to have sex till we get home." He stopped and looked at me. So much lust in his eyes. He shook his head, grabbed my arm and we went back to the others. When we got there Kabuto was talking to them. Apparently they tried to open the scroll. Dumbasses

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselfs" sasuke said we traveled with kabuto but i didnt think it was a good idea. Kabuto was talking with them about stuff but I was spacing off. What is wrong with Sasuke? I looked back at sasuke and he smirked at me. I blushed and just looked away. While walking naruto tripped and a trap went off. I did handsigns as fast as i could. 

"Wind style wind slice" I knocked the kurni away from me, Sakura and Sasuke. Kabuto jumb in front of Naruto so he didnt get hit. So anticlimactic, I rolled my eyes. Kabuto used substitution jutsu. We kept walking while I started to sence someone. Then a bunch of rain clones came out. 

"Well naruto you wanted a fight." Sasuke said 

" 50 vs 5, i like those odds." 

"I guess its time to show my real skills." I creaked my knuckles. Naruto punched threw one and he just multiplied. What the hell. Ill try fire. 

"Fire style flame dragon dance." 

"Wow thats a s rank ninjutsu." Kabuto said. Sasuke looked shocked. The guy threw a kurni at Sasuke so I pushed him down and fell on top of him. They all started to say surrender your scrolls. 

"How fucking annoying." I said, I looked over and Sasuke seemed frozen then in pain. What the hell is wrong with him. His chakra is werid again. I need to focus on sasuke later, right now i need to deal with them. 

"Alright sasuke you being the hero is over. Its my time" I said 

"Its my time too" Naruto said.

End of fight.  
Me and Naruto were both out of breath but we got all over the guys plus the real ones. I was so worn out but Naruto was normal. His chakra reserves are amazing, wouldn't expect any different from the nine tails and a Uzumaki. I fell to the ground, we were so close to the tower. 

"Ill give you a piggyback ride if you want." Sasuke asked while looking away and blushing. I jumped on his back and wispered I love you. We walked for a hour and sasuke must be very tired for carrying me the whole way. We were a hour from the tower so we decided to camp out there. Me and Sasuke went for water again I was starting to walk back but Sasuke stopped me. 

"Jasmine can you let me heal with your blood again. We could both do it." 

"Sasuke it's forbidden for a reason. If we got caught it would be terrible." 

"This counts as a emergency and we can go in that cave over there so no one sees. Please we both need it or we are not going to last as look outs tonight." 

"Ok fine but not too long, the others will look for us if we are taking too long." I looked with my eyes, there was no one in or near the cave. We went in and Sasuke sat against the wall and pulled me towards him, I was straddling him. He took out his kurni and cut his neck a little. I licked the blood from it and he tilted his head back in pleasure. I stopped and he kissed me on the lips while he gave me a small cut on my neck. It stung alittle, he started to lick it and suck alittle. We kept taking turns, his hands went up my shirt to touch my back and stomach. It felt so good like my body was recharging and my chakra was too. I kept my hands on his chest. I felt pain on my stomach and back. Sasuke was being a little rough, he kept gripping and scratching me. We stopped and looked at each other. 

"I'm sorry for being rough, it just feels so good." He grabbed my hips again while I started to suck on his neck, we were both almost fully healed. I could tell he was getting hard so I started to grind on him. This went on for a minute longer and we had to stop. I heard Sasuke moan oh fuck. We stopped and put our foreheads together. Both of us were dazed. I got up and sasuke was acting a little werid. 

"Sasuke whats wrong we need to hurry." 

"I uh um I came in my pants." He said with a awkward cough. I laughed alittle and he turned red. I guess this is what I get for grinding on him through half of it.

"Aww sasuke it's ok, I'm sure it happens alot to other people. You are young. Here take them off, I'll wash and dry them by the river." I went and took care of it then walked back to the cave. Sasuke was still dazed from what we did maybe i took a little too much blood. We walked out of the cave. 

"I didnt think it would be so sexual." I said to him 

"Nether did I. " we both laughed. 

"Do you think others from our clans felt that way?" I asked 

"Maybe its different for us since we are really attracted eachother. I do see how its forbidden, it works alittle too well." 

"I feel really out of it" i said while laughing. He smirked at me. 

"So do I, this is the best I've felt since this test started, I'm sorry I've been on edge lately." I smiled at him. 

"Sasuke, we cant do that ever again." I felt very guilty. 

"I know, our families really abused that power. Its like im on a drug or something. This is really good for in battle though." He kissed me and we walked back to the others. When we got there they all looked at us weridly. 

"What took you guys so long, you have been gone 20 minutes. We were about to go look for you." 

"We ran into some wild animals." Sasuke said. Wow he is acting so calm about it. We fell asleep and took turns watching till dawn. I got more sleep since there was five of us. We started to travel to the tower and made it. There was a good amount of people left. 

"Alright since there is more of you guys then I thought there would be. We are going to have semi finals before the next round which will be in a month. One on one. There are 24 of you guys, so 12 matches. 

"Great I'm worn out from lack of food, so only 12 people will move on." I said while sighing i looked over, Sakura and Sasuke were arguing over something. I decided to ignore it for better or worst. 

"Up first , Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado" i walked over to sasuke and wished him good luck. 

"You are the starting act Sasuke, you better set the stage for the rest of us." He smirked at me i walked up the stairs then Kakashi joined me after talking to Sasuke. 

"I knew you would make it" Kakashi said while ruffling my hair 

"Well we do share the same blood." I smiled at him. 

"Come on Sasuke kick his ass" I saw him smirk and look at me for a brief moment from the corner of his eye. 

End of fight   
Sasuke won so I ran down to him. Kakashi was down there talking to him. Sasuke seemed to be in pain but his injuries weren't that bad. 

"Next up is jasmine hatake vs kabuto."

"Jasmine I'm taking Sasuke to the hospital. I'll meet you there later to talk to you." 

"No kakashi, I want to stay so i can watch jasmine and the others fight." 

"Those where just distractions." I slamed a kurni into his arm. He formed charka in his hand and was trying to cut me with it I doged it and jumped back, it cut some of my hair. I was breathing hard but thank god sasuke let me use his blood to heal and get more chakra.   
Kabuto rasied his hands up. 

"I quit, she is way to good and I'm too worn out." He started to walk away. 

"No no. What the hell get back here. You cant just quit." Kakashi appeared infront of me. 

"Let it go, you won and you got to show your skill too." 

"Fine whatever" 

"We are going to go vist Sasuke now at the hospital." 

"No i want to stay and watch." 

"We need to talk, so come one." I left with him to the hospital.

Love is imperfect. Falling for someone's flaws is just as necessary as falling for their strengths. And people like myself, who fall into love easily, are sometimes the loneliest souls around at the end of the day.”


	20. A Month Without Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training with itachi before the chunin finals and Jasmine meets her mom. Sasuke is having a hard time hiding the mark from Jasmine.  
> Warning self harm. Please seak help if you are experiencing these emotions and actions.

At the hospital   
We walked into the hospital and Sasuke was awake drinking water. He smiled at me when he saw me. He is so cute. I brought him some lunch. While he was eating it ,kakashi started to talk. 

"Jasmine I'm taking Sasuke somewhere to train for a month. I'll let you vist him once that month so pick the day wisely. I dont want any distraction for him. I'll let you two have one more night together" 

"Ok, but who am I suppose to train with." 

"I'll be training you once a week, so Sasuke can have a break. Im sure you can find someone eles on the other days." 

"Fine" 

"Sasuke leaves the hospital tomorrow morning, then you will have till the next morning to spend time with him. I want to take your blood for some tests if thats ok." The nurse came in a few moments later, took my blood and gave me my iron shots. I went back to Sasuke's apartment and took a nap. I woke up to kakashi knocking on the door. 

"Hey can we go for a walk and talk. I want to show you something." I nodded. while me and him walked to the park he talked to me. 

"When I was younger I didn't get a chance to be with my mom, because she died when I was younger." 

"Yeah you already told me that before." 

"What I'm trying to say is your mom is alive and I think you should try having a relationship with her." 

"Why are you telling me this now? I do not care what she does. I also dont care to get to know her." I started to walk the other but kakashi stopped me 

"Just give her a chance to talk to you." 

"Fine" we walked to the park and I'm going to assume my mother is there. I saw Kurenai at a bench and we walked over. 

"This is a joke right, a very sick joke. I'm leaving." 

"Jasmine, please stay and listen to me. I have papers to prove I'm your mom. That is what the blood work was for. Here read it." I looked at the papers and its true. I couldn't breath and I started to cry. 

"Jasmine ,it's ok." She grapped my hand but I snatched it away. 

"No this is not ok. Where were you when I was living in hell with my dad? Do you even know what he did to me?"

"Jasmine, it was the rule of your clan, I couldnt be there. They wouldnt let me be part of your life." 

"Yeah and you could of tried with me still behind there backs. What about after they all died, I could of lived with you." 

"Jasmine, I'm sorry." 

"No my dad beat me almost every day, I cant do this with you. Just leave me alone." I walked off. I was so upset. I walked back to sasuke's apartment it was getting dark. I decided to go to the hospital to be with sasuke. Visting hours were over, so I snuck to Sasuke's window and he was still awake staring at the ceiling. I tapped the glass, he got up and opened the window for me. I jumped in. 

"What are you doing in here? What if you get caught?" I was keeping it cool with him. 

"I'm just having a bad day" I started to break down crying. Damit so much for keeping it cool. He huged me. 

"Hey what happened?" 

"I found out my mom is alive." 

"Hey isnt that a good thing?"

"I dont know, my life was finally getting together and im happy with you. I just dont know how to feel." He let go of me and and was touching my cheek. 

"Do what feels right." He kissed my forehead 

"I love you." He said to me 

"I love you two" 

Sasuke's pov   
I went back to lay down since I was feeling light headed. Jasmine sat at the end of the bed. I needed her to leave the longer we have alone time the easier she is going to find out about my mark. 

"You should leave, I need my rest." I felt like a asshole but I also don't want her caught here.

"Why cant I stay, I'll sleep in the chair over there and be gone by morning." Dam its so hard to tell her no. Being distant and not seeing her for a month is going to be so hard. I pulled her towards me and she fell on top of me. She feels so good. My body loves to fail my brain. I looked her in the eyes. 

  
"You need to go, I dont want you to get caught." I kissed her. 

"But Sasuke" 

"Please go." I kissed her again and she got off of me. She walked to the window and jumped onto it. 

"Goodnight beautiful" she looked back at me and I could see her tears glistening in the moon light and falling when she jumped out. I really felt like a dick. She is going through something and needs me. I just dont want her to worry about me, she already has so much she has to deal with. I'll tell her in a month. 

Jasmine's pov   
What the hell is wrong with Sasuke. He was acting so strange. Normally he would break rules with me. I really dont want to be alone right now I'm too emotional. I'll go see if kakashi is home. I got to his door and was about to knock. Everything about today came flooding back to me and I was drowning in emotions. I ran to Sasuke's place and locked myself in the bathroom. I felt sick to my stomach and I threw up in the toilet. My life was going so good then this shit has to happen. Why the hell could I not be happy ever. I punched the wall and there was a hole. Dam it all to hell. I sat on the ground and pulled out a kurni. I made a cut underneath my elbow ditch. It felt good, alittle too good. Then it went all to black. 

I woke up the next morning, my neck felt stiff from sleeping sitting up. Dam what the hell, I smelt blood and opened my eyes. There was a puddle of blood next to me on the bathroom floor. Then I remembered last night, shit I'm surprised I'm alive. The cut I made on my arm was fully healed too. I need to not do that ever again. Why does werid stuff happen to me? I went to the kitchen and saw it was 7:30 am. Shit I have to meet sasuke at the hospital at 8, I still need to clean the bathroom and fix the wall. He is going to think I'm mental unstable without him. It took me 15 mins to clean the bathroom. I walked to the store that was next to sasuke's apartment. I'm so lucky they had paint and all the stuff I needed. It took me 15 mins to fix the wall. It says it takes one hour for the paint to dry, so I need to distract sasuke for that long. 

Sasuke's pov   
I took a shower at 6 am, I didnt sleep well last night. I kept thinking about jasmine and how I'm a dick. Its also getting hard to sleep without her. They let me leave at 7:30 because the hospital wasnt busy today. I walked over to talk to kakashi. I knocked on the door, he opened it and had crazy hair. 

"Sasuke do you understand how early it is, today is my day off." 

"Yeah I'm sorry, can I come in to talk." He let me in and we sat at the table. 

"I think we should leave this morning and not tomorrow" i looked down at the table. 

"Sasuke you just got out of the hospital. Don't you want to spend time with Jasmine before leaving." 

"I cant let Jasmine know about the mark till after the chuunin exams. Its going to be hard to hide it from her" 

"Oh I see, you dont want alone time with her." 

"She came by the hospital last night crying, something about her mom. I think I hurt her feelings by acting werid. I don't want that to happen today, so I want to leave before she wakes up." 

"If you were a jerk last night and also leave before saying bye to her, lets see how can I put this. She will hate you for life." He gave me a werid scary look. I started to feel like a jerk. 

"Just try to distract her all day, then make a excuse that you are to tired later." 

"Yeah ill do that, thanks Kakashi." I left to go to my house to meet Jasmine. I hope she is ok. 

Jasmine's pov   
I dont have enough time to take a shower. I changed my clothes and ran out the door to meet sasuke. I just need to distract him for 45 mins. Then I ran into someone and they put their arms around my waist so I didnt fall. It was sasuke, he was smirking at me. he is so hot. He let go of me. 

"Are you ok" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm late." 

"I'm sorry about last night. I was a jerk, I was so tired and out of it because of meds. I'll make it up to you today." We stayed silent for a bit. 

"I dont want to think about my mom." 

"Ok, lets have fun today to get your mind off of stuff. I was thinking since we started dating we always just hung out at my house. I want to take you out on a date all day since people know we are dating now." 

"Wait are you sure, If you are still recovering, we can just stay home." 

"No its fine, I really want this."

"Ok, lets go get breakfast" we went to a tea house and had a great time there. We went for a walk and we passed a lingerie store. 

"Sasuke, I want to buy some but do you think its too werid." Sasuke was staring at the mannequins with wide eyes. 

"No you would look so hot... I mean if you want go get one. I'm not going in though."

"Thats fine, I'm going to get the purple one and the black one. I'll be right back." It took a hour to find my size.

"Sorry Sasuke, it took so long. I had to try on a bunch. I think my boobs are getting a little bigger." His face turned red. I wispered in his ear. 

"Maybe I'll wear one tonight." We went to a grocery store to pick up stuff for a picnic. We went back to his apartment to make stuff for the picnic. We were laughing all day. This is what I needed. As soon as we took off our shoes. We started to make out. 

"I haven't kissed you all day." He said 

"Yeah too bad we both hate pda" 

"Yeah sometimes its hard not to want to kiss you in public." He pulled me closer to him. He was kissing up and down my neck. 

"Sasuke, lets wait till tonight." 

"Its so hard to say no to you." We started to make the food for the picnic. Sasuke walked up behind me and held me from behind. He kept putting his hands up my shirt. He moved the hair to expose my neck and started to kiss it. Then the rice started to boil over. 

"Sasuke you are going to mess up the rice." He started to panic. I was laughing so hard, I fell to the floor. He fixed it and knelt down next to me. 

"You really think thats funny." 

"Oh yeah" 

"You are amazing Jasmine. You're the only one who can make me feel this good." He kissed me. 

"I feel the same way about you." We finished the food and walked to the park. We ate and had a good time. Then we walked through the park. We went back to his house to watch a movie. 

"Sasuke this is the best date ever. Its my first date ever but yeah." 

"Good I'm glad, you deserve it." He looked me in the eyes. Their was a little sadness in his eyes but then it went away. I was about to kiss him but he spoke. 

"I could tell you were really happy. You havnt cursed all day." 

"Damit sasuke what the hell, oh shit sorry." I smirked at him." He laughed

"Why do you not like it when I cuss?" 

"No I kinda like it, its rebellious and alittle dangerous. It's kinda hot." 

"Oh Sasuke now living the dangerous life, just kidding" I smirked at him 

"You are getting really good at that smirking thing." 

"I learned it from the best. Is it also sexy to you." 

"Oh yeah" we both laughed, he kissed me. 

"You picked a comedy movie, you are living the rebellious life." 

"Whatever, its also has action and fighting." He laughed. 

"I want to make you happy every day." I said to him. 

"Then keep doing it." I went to go get changed into my usual crop top and shorts. I sat on the couch and I fell asleep half way though the movie.

The next morning

I woke up really warm, me and Sasuke fell asleep on the couch. I must of been really tired plus what happened the night before. I am probably lacking some iron from bleeding alot. 

"Good morning beautiful" Sasuke had cute messy hair from sleeping. I smiled at him, I could wake up to him everyday. 

"I love the way you smile at me in the morning" he said, he put his hand up my shirt. 

"I also love it when you just wear a shirt and no bra." He started to kiss me. 

"I feel bad that I didnt have sex with you before you left, but is a quick hand job ok." 

"Its fine and that sounds perfect right now." 

I went with Sasuke to the gate and said goodbye to him. Talked to Kakashi for a bit. I went to the hokage office to see if I could go train with itachi for a month and he said yes. I was on my way to the akatsuki hideout and I hope to god that they are at the same one as six months ago. I stumbled apon a sushi place and went in for some food.

Little did I know I was meeting the guy that was going to ruin my life worst then anyone. I walked in while taking off my headband to hide it and I was wearing a cloak. I looked over at the table there was only a guy with two women, they looked like prostitutes but whatever. The male looked like a hipster, he had slick back sliver hair, black leather jacket and skinny jeans. He had a land of steam headband and a really werid necklace. Ive seen that symbol before but where. I decided to ignore it and i took off my cloak which was a big mistake. I forgot my clan's symbol was on my shirt. 

"Can you ladies wait a dam minute, I have something to do." Great he is walking over to me. I oredered my food to go and the cook was making it. 

"That symbol on your back, I thought they were all dead." Oh boy here we go. 

"Yeah they are, but I'm the last one." 

"So they just let 10 year olds walk around in dangerous places." 

"Im not fucking 10. I am almost 13, but you probably don't know how to count." The guy was giving me crazy eyes. Great he must be some psychopath. 

"Watch the way you fucking talk to me little girl." 

"Make me" I got closer to him. Their was something about the look in his eyes that I was addicted to. The guy grabbed his scythe and was about to hit me with it. he froze when he saw my eyes. We stared at eachother for awhile, then the owner spoke up. 

"Take your food and get out. There will be no fighting here." He threw me my food that was in a container. 

"What the hell, I didnt even start this." 

"I dont want your'e kind here." 

"My kind" I laughed and put my cloak back on. 

"I hope you all burn in hell" 

"Good luck with that, im immortal." Werido I thought 

"Oh yeah and also my name is hidan. You should get use to that name. I'm sure this wont be the last time. Be greatful you have powers from a god" I left out the door, that guy is a freak and what the hell did he mean by that. I ate my food on the road and it took me two more hours to get to the hideout. Im so happy they were still there. I used the seal door and everyone was shocked. I went to go to pein's office to talk. I told him about the chunin exams and ambu. 

"Good, do whatever it takes and you can train here. But we are leaving to a new location in a week, also laying low for a few weeks till i find the new partner for sasori." 

"Sounds good boss" I left to the living room. Itachi and kisama was there. I sat down with a sigh.

"Trouble in paradise, little one." Kisama joked 

"No I'm just on break till the next round of chunin exams start. I went to this sushi place today and this crazy guy said he was immortal. Werid shit happens to me way to much." Kisama laughed 

"Yeah its like you are the main character of some drama show." I laughed

"I feel that way, I missed you guys" Kisama left and I was cuddling up against Itachi. 

"You are a bit clingy today." Itachi said 

"I just missed you so much and Sasuke will be gone for a month training with Kakashi. I feel a little lonely." 

"Do you think we could train till the next exams. kakashi said he could only teach me on fridays." 

"Yeah I wanted to teach you this new move set." 


	21. Hiding The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finds out about the secrets Sasuke has been keeping from her. How does she handle it?

Why, I kept asking myself, why do I keep trusting others? I was in my room, my vision was so blurry from crying. I couldnt breath and I was hyperventilating. Was it anxiety? Was it angry? Maybe both? Why him? Why now? We're they right? Is this going to effect my mission?. To many questions and I didn't know a god dam answer to.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO FUCKING HARD FOR ME? I put all of my pictures of sasuke in a box and put them in a closet. I know this is just a break, not a break up but dam this hurts way too much. 

"WHY THE FUCK DOES LOVE ALWAYS BLEED INTO HATRED NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO NOT LET IT." I was getting light headed and nauseous. 

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT" I said while punching the wall. Kakashi came in. 

"Jasmine you need to stop, you are going to break the house." My knuckles started to bleed. 

"NO YOU DONT GET TO, YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT MY MOM AND SASUKE. SASUKE LIED TO ME, MY MOTHER LIED TO ME. EVERYONE LIES TO ME. YOU KNOW WHAT IS WORST IM NOT MUCH BETTER. I HAVE TO LIE AND I FUCKING HATE IT." I felt so light headed I dropped to my knees. I started to break down more and my eyes started to burn. Kakashi knelt down next to me. 

"Hey lets get you cleaned up, you can take the couch and ill be in my room reading. You dont even have to talk to me."

One month earlier   
3 days into training with Itachi 

"Again" itachi said to me. I was panting, sweat driped from my forehead and chin.

"Really this is my twenty time in a row. Cant I take a little break." Itachi narrowed his eyes at me. Itachi was making me learn a new tijustu combo. 

"Do it a few more times, then take a break. You are a little behind and I need you to learn this by the end of the week. If you dont we will be behind and you still need to learn a few different variations of this combo. I also want to teach you a new jutsu before the month is over." I did it five more times and then sat down for a break. itachi sat down next to me. 

"Dont you think thats alot to learn in a month. Kakashi also wants me to learn a new thing too." 

"I think you will do fine. Here drink this water." 

" no if I drink alot ill throw up" 

" just drink it slowly." 

Later that week   
I met kakashi where he wanted me to meet him. This was in the land of my ancestors in the land of steam. It was a small village that the land of steam didnt know about. It was a place my ancestors would go to for various things. The people here worship my clan. Well technically now they only treat me special. 

"Isnt this cave a little werid to train in." 

"Thats because I am teaching you a forbidden jutsu. You will learn slowly, so this is not for the chuunin exams." 

"Ok, so you want me to get in trouble, great." He rolled his eyes at me. 

"This jutsu will take a lot of chakra and only our clan can use it. Its called forbidden jutsu wolf of death. Its very similar to the reaper death seal. You touch ur hands to the enemy's stomach, a wolf spirt shoots out of their back and takes there soul with it. Only we can see it." 

"Ok, that sounds badass, but when can i use it since it is forbidden." 

"Only use it in tough situations and since no one eles can see it. They will not know about it. You will be practicing on my clones." 

A few days later   
After I got back from my first training day with kakashi, it was time to change to a different hideout. This one really sucked because we didnt have much rooms so there was two gueen size beds in each room. Itachi and kisama shared a room. Kakuze shared a room with his partner, whos name I forgot. Who cares cus I'm sure he will be dead soon and sasori is still waiting for them to track down his new partner. 

"Itachi can't I just sleep with you in your bed. I dont want to stay with sasori. He really likes his space and quite. 

"Jasmine you are way too old to share a bed with me." 

"Scared you are going to bite into the forbidden fruit, itachi." Itachi rolled his eyes at kisama 

"Fine we will try it for a few days." I hugged him 

"Scared you wont find me as a little kid anymore." I said in a suggestive tone. I bit my lip and looked up at him 

"Oh shit, I didnt mean to sound so flirty" they both laughed at me. 

Later that week   
I woke up and felt someone holding me. I was facing their chest. I breathed in deep and they smelt so good. I cuddled up closer to them. It felt great to be in someones arms again. I ran my hand up his chest. 

"Mhm Sasuke" I started to run my hand down and diped my hand down his pants. When suddenly his hand grabbed mine. 

"What are you doing" Itachi said then I fell off the bed. 

"Oh my, I uh thought you were Sasuke. The cuddling thing threw me off." 

"Its ok, its also my fault." 

"Well you two love birds know how to get the day started." Kisama said looking over from His bed

"Shut up kisama" Me and itachi said at the same time. 

"Oh shit i have to go meet with sasuke now. Ill be back tonight." 

"Me and kisama will bring in a air mattress for you." 

A few hours later.   
Sasuke's face lit up when he saw me. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on him. He fell back pretty hard and hit the ground. I landed on top of him 

"I missed you so much, its been 2 weeks." I kissed him. 

"Sorry, you are probably sore." 

"No its ok" we talked about training and other random stuff. 

"Can we talk about what you are going through." 

"No sasuke we cant" 

"Come on, you never talk to me about anything anymore. There is so much we need to talk about." 

"Like about what." 

"Your mom and your brother." 

"My brother?" 

"Yeah you have never talked about the two of them. You only talked briefly about your dad." I was getting mad. 

"I wonder why, whatever I'm leaving." I tried to get up but sasuke grabbed me. 

"Please stay, I'm sorry. I missed you so much." He looked at me with sadness in his eye. 

"I'm sorry I just came here to be happy, I dont really want to talk about sad stuff. Look I'll tell you everything after the chuunin exams." He nodded. We ate the dinner kakashi made. It was time for me to leave sasuke walked me to where the rock area meets the forest. It took 30 mins to walk there and it was quiet the entire time. There was alot of tension between me and him. I guess he was giving me time to think. We stoped at the forest and he pulled me into a hug. The hug was full of emotions mostly sadness. 

"Sasuke are we going to be ok." 

"Why do you ask that." He was still hugging me very tightly. 

"Just stuff has been really werid or tense with us. I mean the date was great but other then that its been werid." He stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek. 

"Couples go threw stuff its normal. It cant be always happy. Ive been in love with you for a long time. Nothing will get between us and I know we can get though anything." He kissed me. It was such a great kiss. I was feeling dizzy and breathless in a good way. 

"I love you sasuke" I kissed him with tongue. 

"I love you too." He kissed me back. We made out for a bit. Then he pressed me up against the big rock. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He hands went up my shirt and he broke the kiss to take off my shirt. He went back to kissing me. 

"Alright, I'm going to stop you there." I looked over to see kakashi. I turned red from embarrassment. Sasuke let go of me. 

"I know you are sexual frustrated Sasuke, but you need to get back so you can sleep good for tomorrow." I put my shirt back on 

"Ok well I'm leaving before this conversation gets werid." I kissed sasuke on the check and he smirked at me. 

"Jasmine its only two more weeks." I smiled at him then waved bye to them. 

The day of the chunin exams  
I said goodbye to the other akatsuki members. Itachi went with me to walk me half way back. We just talked and laughed. Once we got half way I hugged him good bye. I looked up at him while we hugged. I didnt want to let go, there was something in his eyes that made me feel calm. Next thing I knew he kissed me. I pulled back really quickly. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry jasmine" I felt like I could die. I was speechless and breathless. I shook it off 

"Its fine dont worry to much about it." That was werid. I left on my way. Once I got to arena the anbu told me the guy I was supposed to fight was killed and I'm surprised they didnt question me. So I have to wait till tomorrow to fight. At least I get to watch the others fight. Sasuke wasnt here yet and I also had a really bad feeling but kakashi wasnt here either so I had no one to talk to. I just sat in the front row and ignored the people around me. Shikamaru gave up against Temari. Naruto and  
Neji's fight was amazing and I'm kinda surprised naruto won. I'm hoping I fight Temari and not the other two tomorrow. Sasuke still hasnt shown up yet and I was getting pissed. I'm going to kick his ass if he doesnt show up, this is a amazing opportunity for him. It was seconds left and they finally showed up. I teleported down there. 

"Nice flashy entrance, Uchiha" he smirked at me. Me, Naruto and shikamaru went back up to watch the fight. We stopped at the stairs because Gaara was stopped by two guys. Then he started to attack the two guys. I put my hand around narutos mouth as fast as I could so he didnt say anything dumb. We watched while garra killed the two guys. We just stood there while Gaara walked down the stairs. I was getting a really bad feeling. I walked up to the stands and sat down with kakashi. 

The end of the fight   
Sasuke learned incredible tijutsu and the lightning blade in one month. He is incredible. I felt something werid around me and the everyone fell asleep. What the hell? It must be genjustu. I knew something werid was going on and I had a bad feeling all day. Then a explosion happened and I sensed ninjas running towards the village. The anbu ran up to the hokage, I followed them and also passed them. There was ninja that tried to stab me but I dodge it and kicked the guy off the roof. A anbu grabed me and took me back to the stands. 

"What the hell" I said to him 

"This is not your job." Then he left. This was not the time for trowing a tantrum. I telported down to sasuke. 

"Are you ok" 

"What the hell is going on." 

"I think the sand village is attacking the leaf." I over heard what the sand ninja was saying to Gaara. What the hell, they were going to use the one tail to attack the leaf. Shit I should of said something to Pein. I also learned Orochimaru was behind it to. Sasuke took off to fight garra and I went with him. 

"Jasmine go back, this is my fight." 

"I will not do that. I have your back." 

"Fine, just stay safe." 

"Wait Sasuke there is traps" he set one off and grabbed me. Then another went off and Sasuke stoped on a tree branch whiling holding on to me. 

"That was close" Sasuke said to me. He looked down at me with a smirk. He really is improving and he is so incredible. We took off after them agian. We caught up with Temari. 

"Sasuke let me fight her, you go ahead." 

"No lets fight her together." 

"Alright I'll be the distraction then" 

"Fire style dragon flame bomb jutsu" she used her wind style to block it. Damit I'll just use the tijutsu itachi taught me. She trew threw kurni at use and sasuke took the hit but turned into a log. He learned the substitution jutsu and used a bomb. The bomb gave me and Sasuke a chance to escape. We caught up with Gaara. Temri took off with Gaara and kankro stayed to fight. 

"Sasuke I'll fight him, go after Gaara." Sasuke nooded, but shino showed up and said he will fight. So i left with Sasuke. Sasuke got to Gaara before me. He is so eager. 

"Whatever you sand ninja clowns are planning I'm going to stop you. Besides I want to know what you really are." Sasuke said. Does he know about the one tails. 

"Jasmine stay out of this fight"

"Fine" I jumped down and sat on a tree stump. Gaara already started to use his one tail powers. He almost hit Sasuke with his claw. Dam the one tails is so strong I can't imagine what the other tailed beast are like. Sasuke hid behind a tree. 

"You better stop hiding Sasuke or I'll attack the female." Wait is he talking about me. This guy is a psychopath. I got in a fight stance. 

"See you are weak because you have bonds. If you cut them out you will be stronger." Sasuke threw knives at him and Gaara sent them back faster. I jumbed up to where sasuke was hiding. I put my hands on his chest and he pulled me closer. 

"Are you ok" I wispered to him. 

"I'm fine but this guy is a freak". Gaara was destroying every thing. Sasuke gave me a scared look and pressed me against him. I activated my shinome to look around. Gaara was comming right for us. Sasuke jumped away with me in his arms but Gaara was able to cut my chest with his claws. It ripped my shirt open too. I was in alot of pain and there was alot of blood. Sasuke hid me away from Gaara in a bunch of bushes. Sasuke looked at me with terror in his eyes. Ive never seen so much emotion in his eyes before. I coughed up blood. 

"This looks bad." He took off what was left of my shirt and ripped into two pieces. I still had my fishnet on and my black bra was cut in the middle but still covered my nipples alittle. Sasuke took the longer piece and applied pressure to my chest. The wound was small like four or five inches but deep. I couldn't talk. 

"Can you try to heal yourself." I nodded I moved my hand up to put pressure on it and started to heal it. Good thing I still had half of my chakra. Sasuke grabbed the other piece and wiped the blood from my mouth. He was being so sweet and loving, it made me cry. i just love him so much. Gaara destroyed a bunch of stuff a feet away from us. Sasuke blocked me with his body. He looked down at me, kissed me and put his forehead on mine. 

"I love you so much." 

I love you too" I said with a raspy voice. He looked at me with sadness. 

"The bleeding stopped a little. I am going to try and move this fight somewhere eles. Stay here, rest and heal. I will be back as soon as I can. Please dont die on me." 

"You underestimate me and how I cheat death." I smiled at him. He jumped to a branch to get Gaara's attention. I kept trying to heal it and it was getting better. Just a regular wound that needed sewn. I was to weak from blood lost to sow it. My eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep. 

I woke up to someone carrying me on their back and I had a new shirt on. I held onto them harder and nuzzled my head into his neck. I could tell it was sasuke by his smell. He was shirtless and I had his shirt on. 

"Thank you" I wispered into his ear. I could feel him shiver from my breath. I still had my eyes closed. 

"What happened to Gaara. Did you defeat him" 

"No Naruto did" he said that with sadness in his voice. 

"I'm glad you are ok." I said to him. I opened my eyes and looked down at sasuke's neck. Thats when I saw the mark. I froze, when was he going to tell me. I was getting mad and I needed him to explain. 

"Can you put me down." I bit my lip and I was trying to act cool. 

"No you need to rest. Your wound hasnt fully healed." I bit my lip harder 

" please put me down." 

"No" I bit my lip harder till it bled and it started to drip onto Sasuke's back.

"Stop telling me what to do." I pulled back and Sasuke fell ontop of me. But I pushed him off. 

"What is wrong with you" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I looked at his mark then back at his eyes. He put his hand up to cover the mark. He knelt down infront of me. 

"I was going to tell you after the chuunin exams. I got this mark during the forest of death." 

"You should of told me sooner." 

"I didn't want you worrying while focusing on the chuunin exams."

"Thats not the only thing." Sasuke said to me. I looked up at him. 

"You were almost raped that day by a sound ninja. I've been very traumatized from it. He touched you everywhere and if I was only stonger i could of helped you more." He looked down at the ground. I was hugging my legs and crying. 

"Can you just leave me alone" 

"Jasmine we need to get back, so you can get checked out by the doctors." 

"Sasuke I think we should take a break from eachother. Till I get my feelings together. You lied to me and hid stuff. You also acted like a jerk just to hid stuff from me when I needed you. I'll come talk to you when I am ready." 

"But Jasmine." He put his hand on the top of my head. 

"Please just go." He got up and I could feel his tears hit the top of my head. Then he took off. I felt so terrible, but he needs to learn. What is worst I'm doing the same thing to him with the lies and hiding stuff. I really hate hypocrites but I'm way worst. I need to deal with stuff and emotions so I can be with sasuke. I walked back to kakashi's house. I hate myself. 

After the mental breakdown 

Kakashi took me to the bathroom to clean my hand up and told me about the 3rd hokage's death. I felt alittle sad but I also felt like he deserved it. I'm a heartless bitch for thinking that and I'm also a awful person. It was getting dark so I laid on the couch. I stared at the ceiling for a few hours, I couldnt sleep. I left a note for kakashi 

Kakashi   
I am leaving for two days to clear my head, please say nothing to anyone in the village. Me and Sasuke got into fight, please trust me. 

I took off in the middle of the night and found some cliff so I could stare at the village. I saw all the damage and this will help me decide what I want to do. I watched as people were fixing stuff, I was surprised that they did that at night. I watched till daybreak then took of to the akatsuki hide out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deidara shows up in the next chapter.


	22. Anbu Missions and Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine doesnt know what she is getting into with her first two missions as a Anbu. Jasmine finally meets the new akatsuki member deidara and he is trying to spend alone time with her. Will she make mistakes on this break from Sasuke?

I was jumping branch to branch on my way to the Akatsuki hideout. My tears were falling behind me. I kept trying not to cry, but my mind constantly went back to Sasuke. I cant believe I made him cry. Maybe I shouldn't of left him alone since he saw me almost die and almost get raped in the same month. I got to the hideout's opening. I was heavy breathing and felt like throwing up. I havnt slept, eating or drank much in 24 hours. I need to take better care of myself. I walked in the hide out and everyone was giving me werid looks. 

"What the hell happened to you, you look like shit." Kakuzu said 

"I pity the person who hurt you. Are you hellbent on revenge now." Kisama said 

"Jasmine what happened. I was about to send them out to go get Sasori's new partner." Pein said 

"Well I got into a fight with the one tails, Orochimaru attacked the village with the sand village. I got into a fight with Sasuke because during the forest of death Orochimaru was there, gave sasuke the curse mark and I was almost raped when I was passed out by some sound ninja. I am pretty sure Orochimaru next vessel is Sasuke. Also the 3rd hokage is dead." I riped sasuke shirt to show them my wound and they all gave me a werid look. 

"I also need this to be treated and healed, please." Sasori took me into the other room and sowed up the wound on my chest. He also cleaned it and healed it alittle better. 

"Jasmine, I want you to stay in the leaf to look after Orochimaru's next vessel. I will send out a team to go after Naruto in a few weeks." 

"Ok, I'll be staying here tonight and leaving in the morning." I went to the room I shared with Itachi and Kisama. I drank alot of water then layed down. I was to tired and nauseous to eat. All I could think about was Sasuke and l cried myself to sleep. I woke up and ate breakfast with everyone but it was quiet. I kept thinking if Sasuke was handling it well or if he cried at night too. I walked back to the leaf village, itachi asked if I wanted him to walk with me but I said no. I decided to go walk back to that sushi place for a snack. I really hope that werid guy is not there again. When I got up to the building I could tell something was wrong there was tape and ninjas everywhere. It looked like a murder scene. Great did that psycho guy do this. I just kept walking back to the leaf. The village looked like shit and I think it will take a few months to fix it. I got home to kakashi house. 

"Hey welcome back. Sasuke dropped some of your stuff off and put it in your room. Do you want me to tell him to bring more." 

"No its fine and I'm going to my room. I dont feel like talking." I went up to my room and saw that Sasuke put my stuff in a nice pile. He wrote me a note 

I'm so sorry for the stuff I am putting you through. I've been in pain every day since what happen to me and you in the forest of death. It has been hard for me but please trust me when I say everything I do is for you and your safety. I will always love you and I hope you will forgive me soon. 

Tears fell down my face. He is so amazing and sweet. Its so hard to stay mad at him. I just want to be close with him right now, but I also want to yell at him. I need to wait till I comprehend my feelings so I can talk to him calmly. I cant believe some other guy touched me there, it makes me sick and I don't even remember it. That place is only for Sasuke and no one but him has ever touched me till that happened. I cant imagine how he feels right now let alone witnessing it. I layed down on my bed but then fell asleep and didnt wake up till the morning. 

I woke up and got ready for the funeral, this was my first one because I couldn't go to my families. I went down stairs and Kakashi was not there. He must of left way before me. I made toast with peanut butter. I was late for the funeral by a few minutes. I watched from the 3rd hokage's stone face. I didnt want to be around Sasuke. 

After the funeral  
I waited till everyone left and I walked up to his photo. I stared at his photo for awhile. 

"Its better to die a hero then a coward, old man. I understand why you did it." I felt a tear fall down my face. 

"You will be missed and I hope the after life is better then this world." 

"Jasmine, we would like to talk to you." I turned around. Danzo and the two elders took me to go talk in the office. 

"We want to promote you to chunin and we also want you to think about joining the anbu." 

"But there is something you want me to do though."

"I want you to tell us about what the akatsuki are doing and you will not tell the new hokage anything." 

"Ok fine, they are sending a two man team out to find Naruto." 

"We will look into that. Your anbu training starts in two days. Here is the address of the anbu building." 

"I want you to stay away from sasuke. He has nothing to do with anything. I will do whatever you want if you leave him alone."

"Well then it is a deal, but you are on probation till I know you wont tell the akatsuki." I left the building. 

2 days later   
I got up early for a morning jog and ate breakfast at a tea house. I finally got to the anbu building. I walked up to the front desk amd some people were giving me werid looks. 

"Jasmine Hatake and I'm here for my first day as an anbu." They handed me my gear and my mask was a wolf one. So fitting. 

"You will be on team Ro. Assignation and guard unit." Of course they picked me for assignation. 

"Sounds great." I walked to the locker room. I opened my locker to set my stuff in their. I hung a picture of me and Sasuke. I also put up the photo of me and my brother Kai. I hope you are proud of me. I thought while touching the photo. I got chanted into my gear and shut my looker. Yūgao walked up to me. 

"I cant believe you joined us. Are you sure you can handle the missions." 

"Hey Yūgao. I think ill be fine." She smiled sadly at me.

"You are you doing ok. After your boyfriends death." 

"Im getting though it." Me and her walked to the training field. I heard a whisper. 

"I thought we didnt hire kids anymore after what happened last time." I just ignored it. They better hope I dont become like itachi. 

" my name is Ro, I am the captain of this unit. You are new and your first mission is in a week. We have alot to work on by then." 

"Yes sir" 

One week later   
Today was my frist mission as a anbu. I was alittle nervous. This was also my first mission since the chuunin exams started too. I hope I am not to rusty. 

"Ok our mission is too guard the lord while he goes to a meeting in the land of steam. This will be a three day mission. Please keep on track, stuff has been crazy around here till we get a new hokage. There is only four of us on this mission, so two man teams at all times." 

A day into the mission   
This mission was so boring, all we did was take turns watching this old guy. I even had to watch him sleep. 

"Here, they are food pills." She handing me 3 of them. 

"We dont really get to eat on anbu missions. They are high in fat, protein, vitamins and calories." I ate them and they tasted so bad. I made a funny face and Yūgao laughed. 

"They taste so bad, but you get use to it." She said to me. I laughed 

2nd mission  
I got to the training ground to hear the new mission. There was only 3 of us for some reason. It was me, Yūgao and Ro 

"Tonight we will be doing a assassination mission with a three man team only. Newby you better be ready. This mission is important and will decide if you stay on this unit." 

"Yes sir." 

"Ill meet you guys at the hokage stone faces in a hour." I left back home to get water. Kakashi left a note saying he will leave in a hour to take team 7 on a mission and will be back tomorrow.

Sasuke's pov   
We had to go to the bridge to meet kakashi. I was looking forward to it, so I could see Jasmine. She said she would talk to me when she was ready, but its so hard I haven't seen her in two weeks. Kakashi was only a little late, which was werid. 

"Hey guys, the four of us will be going on a mission to guard some items that are going to be moved to a new location. I will meet you guys at the gate in a hour." 

"That sounds so boring." Naruto said 

"Wait why only the four of us?" I asked kakashi 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys Jasmine has became a chunin and also joined the anbu. She will only be doing higher rank missions with us." I can't believe she got promoted and in anbu. Itachi was in the anbu and thats when he started to change. I hope she will be fine. 

"Why does she get to go on cool missions and get promoted? When we are stuck as genin still. She didnt even finish the exams." Naruto was getting mad 

"Jasmine has shown skill since she was a child. She has always been advanced." Kakashi said

Jasmine's pov   
I got ready and was at the stone faces before the other two. I looked over the village and I saw sasuke walking. He must being going on a that mission with kakashi. Sasuke looked up at me. We locked eyes for a long time. I'm doing this for you, so please forgive me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. 

"Come on newby" I teleported away still looking sasuke in the eyes. We got to the location and there was fifteen men guarding one man. That is a bit extreme. 

"Newby you take the five to the east. This is your chance dont fuck up. Be as quiet as you can." I nodded at him and slowly moved closer to the five guards. I activated my shinome, one of my abilities make it looked like they move in slow motion, so I could predict movements easier. I grabbed one and slit his throat before he could talk. The others haven't caught on yet. I moved closer to the next one. I put my hand over his mouth and he looked me in the eye, which was a mistake because he was caught in genjustu. I stabbed him in the heart and moved one to the next two. After I got rid of all of them, I move to the lookout tree. The werid part is that it didnt fase me to kill them this time. 

"You are pretty quick newbie. I'll let you handle the leader." 

"You are sure about that Ro." 

"She will be fine, its time to show her real skills." I moved slowly closer to the building. I used my eyes to see how many where in there. It seemed like five people were having a meeting. I waited till the guy they showed me came out. He walked out and seemed drunk. I teleported in front of him. He didnt have time to release what was going on. I put him under a genjustu. My eyes started to burn from over use. 

"Forbidden technique wolf of death" I wispered while hiting the guy in the stomach. Shit that took alot out of me and I'm glad it worked. Ro went and check the guys pulse. 

"Good work, I dont know what you did but it was crazy." All I saw was black after that. 

The next morning   
I woke up to kakashi staring at me from a chair in my room. He wasnt wearing a mask and I could see him smiling at me. I haven't talk to him much since that day with Sasuke. 

"Glad you are awake, I heard about your mission. Anbu work can be rough emotionally. Are you sure you can handle it?" 

"I'm only doing this to protect Sasuke." 

"I see." 

"Are you still having problems with Sasuke? He was mobbing the entire mission?" 

"I am still mad at him, but I understand why he did it now. I need to figure out some stuff and how to talk to him. I'm scared if I see him in person I'll just be too happy to have him back, put the deep emotions away and pretend like it didnt happen. I normally do that and I need to start telling him about my feelings." 

"I am sure you will figure it out. Come down stairs for breakfast." 

"Wait, I'm sorry for being mad at you. I now know why you did what you did. I dont know how to feel about my mom, but I'll figure it out." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I went downstairs to eat with him. 

One week later   
I was sitting outside on my balcony. I had two days off from anbu training and missions. I looked up and itachi send me a crow. He had a note strapped to his leg. Pein wanted to see me. I packed up and left a note for kakashi. I got to the hideout pretty quickly. 

"This better be a good reason, this was my only break." 

"No rest for the wicked." Kisama said 

"Jasmine meet the new member deidara. I want you to train him today and tomorrow." I looked over at the new member he looked only sixteen or so. Oh no he is kinda good looking. He was looking at me in a way that reminded me of sasuke. That bothered me a bit, I'm sure he only want me because of my looks. I took him out to train hand to hand. We finished, both sweating. Dam did he look hot while painting. Damit My stupid brain. I only want Sasuke. He had a crop top over a fishnet that was see though he may of been on the smaller side but his body was so nice. He caught me staring. 

"You like something yeah." This guy was way cocker then Sasuke. 

"You said something about art earlier." I said to him 

"Yeah its also a jutsu that I use. I can show you in my room, if you want yeah." I was hesitant because I thought he only wanted to sleep with me. If he does try anything I will destroy him. I walked with him to the room. He left the door open which made me feel better. I sat on his bed while he got some stuff out. He show me these spiders that were made out of clay. 

"These are so nice, you really are good at this." 

"Thanks yeah" 

"How do you use them" 

"I mold my chakra into the clay using a forbidden jutsu from my village and they exploded yeah." 

"Wow thats so cool, so you have explosion style. How does it work." 

"Ill show you yeah." He took his gloves off to reveal mouths on his palms. I was a little taking back but was amazed. 

"Can I see your hand." 

"Sure, you are really chill. Most people would of acted freaked out. Yeah" I grabbed his hand and flipped it over. I traced his hand and then the lips on the mouth. The mouth on his hnd opened. I kept tracing the lips on his hands. 

"This is so cool, do you masterbate with them? Wait nevermind dont answer that." I looked over and it looked like he was getting a little pleasure from me tracing his hands. I stoped touching him. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didnt think you could feel them." 

"Its fine, I should of told you, yeah." He was alittle red. 

"Do you want me to make you something yeah." 

"A wolf, please." He went to his desk and started to work on it. 

"Do you always do that "yeah" thing." 

"Yeah sorry it's something alot of people do in the stone village. I grew up talking like that and its hard to not do it. Yeah." 

"What is the Tsuchikage like or did you not see him much?" 

"He is a grumpy ass old man. I actually was really close with him. I could of become the next Tsuchikage but i left the village. Yeah." 

"Woah thats so crazy. Why did you leave then?" 

"They didnt understand me and I stole the forbidden jutsu." 

"I understand how that is." He walked back over to me with the clay wolf.

"Awww Dei, its so cute." I hugged him and he was blushing from the cute nickname. 

"You are so beautiful. Yeah" I leaned into him and kissed him. I was so desperate for touch. I haven't had much in almost two months. He was a really good kisser. He broke the kiss and moved more on the bed. He pulled me on top of him. He was kissing me so desperately. I guess he really needed this too. One of his hands were in my hair gripping it and the other was up my shirt using his hand to kiss, suck and lick my stomach. Fuck a guy with multiple mouths can feel way too good. 

"Shut the goddam door if you are going to do that werid shit." Kakuzu said while slamming the door. I laughed and looked down at Deidara. I suddenly realized what was going on. I got off of him. 

"You are so cute but Im so sorry, I have a boyfriend. I mean we are on a break right now." He sat next to me amd hugged me. 

"It's ok I understand. If something happens between you two. Im always here." He kissed my neck. 

"I don't normal do this with people I just met. I feel different with you tho." 

"Yeah I feel the same way about you. It's probably because you accepted me more then normal people." Great this guy has a crush on me now. 

"I need to go Dei chan. Ill see you tomorrow for training. Thanks for the wolf." I smiled at him. I ran off to talk to kakuzu 

"Hey Kakuzu can you help me fix my radio in my room please." 

"Do it yourself, demon eyes." 

"Always so friendly Kakuzu." 

"This place is so dusty. You need to clean it girly." 

"The dust in a ancient library is younger then you. Clean it yourself." 

"Dont start with me. The only reason you are alive is because you are really important to the Akatsuki." 

"Wow I'm so scared now." I started to walk away. 

"Do you know when itachi will be back?" 

"If you stopped worshipping that guy like a god. Then the place would be cleaner." What the fuck is that man's problem. I just walked back to my room. 


	23. Itachi: Back In The Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds out Itachi is back and Jasmine doesnt know what to do.   
> Next two chapters are inspired by the song damaged by bmike. which is Sasuke and Jasmine's relationship song and It describes their love so well. Hurting each other because of how damaged they are.

One week later   
I stared at my ceiling and heard my alarm go off. I was up all night thinking about how to talk to Sasuke. I still have no clue. Why is this so hard for me to talk about my feelings? I got up for my morning jog and got back a hour later. Kakashi is in the kitchen and he wants me to meet up with him later. Today was my day off and Kakashi's team didn't have any mission for a while because Naruto is taking off with jiraiya since I told the elders that Naruto was a target they thought it would be a good idea. I put the wolf Deidara gave me on my desk. I cant believe I made such a mistake with deidara. I got ready to go meet up with Kakashi at the dango place. Once I got to the dango place Kakashi wasn't there yet. I saw red clouds. Great they arent going incognito at all. 

"What the hell. You guys just roll up into town and just get a snack." I whispered 

"Well duh. We found out the nine tails is not here anymore. So well will be gone in a bit." Kisama wispered. I felt Kakashi presence and acted like I didnt know anything was going on. 

"Hey Kakashi you are alot earlier then I thought you would be." He was holding some flowers. 

"Sometimes I like to be on time." 

"Oh I thought you just liked to make us suffer." Then my Mom and Asuma showed up. Great it cant get much worst. 

"Great Mom and new Dad is here." I rolled my eyes 

"You two are getting cozy together." Kakashi said to them. 

"Idiot, its not like that." 

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Asuma asked

"I'm just meeting up to eat and we are still waiting for one more. Do you guys want to join." Oh great he doesnt mean Sasuke right? Oh well it might be nice to see him.

"If Jasmine is ok with it." 

"Yeah whatever" 

"Hey kakashi its werid that you are here early." I looked over and it was sasuke. I froze, oh no Sasuke and Itachi are near eachother what the fuck do I do. Now I also have to deal with my mom on top of everything eles. Damit this is so awkward. I'll do what I do best run from my problems. 

"Well I'm going to go now. Haha" I was laughing awkwardly. Then kakashi put hand cuffs on me and sasuke. I just stared at the cuffs for a while. 

"Lets sit down and eat." I was so pissed I was draging sasuke with me. My mom sat in the table next to us with New dad. I really hope Sasuke doesnt notice Itachi. 

"Now you two can work things out. Since you are stuck together. " I was giving kakashi werid look 

"This is a nightmare. I didn't come here for a dam dysfunctional family dinner." Sasuke ordered for me because I was so mad. 

"Ok Jasmine, talk to Sasuke. You haven't talked to him in a long time." 

"I'm not doing this in public." 

"I picked a public area so you would not overreact as much." 

"Idiot, like thats going to help." 

"You need to get your feelings out."

"I'm sitting with a bunch of people who lied to me. Obviously im going to have some problems." I looked over at sasuke and he looked sad. I started to feel bad. 

"Come on please try." I looked at #asuke. 

"I have alot of mix emotions right now. I dont know if I want to hug you or punch you in the face." Kakashi sweatdroped. 

"You guys are way to young to be in a relationship. You cant even work the problems out." 

"Kurenai just let them try to talk." 

"New dad is right. You are years too late to tell me what to do mom." 

"Mom? New dad?" 

"Yup, Sasuke thats my mom. It pretty fucked if I say so."

"You can't even function properly to be in a relationship with him." 

"Oh I wonder why. My abandonment issue and trust issues mostly caused by you." I was getting so upset and this was so awkward to do in front of Kisama. Damit why are they still here? Are they waiting for us to leave?

"You ignored him for a month just over one fight." 

"You have nothing to do with me and Sasuke. I would of just hurt him more. Thats why I took a month off, so I could figure stuff out. I know exactly how to handle it now. Stop acting like my parent" 

"I told you I couldnt be there for you because of your clans rule." 

"Yeah and if it was my kid I would do anything to be in their lives."

"You know I couldn't." 

"I dont think you understand. When I was a kid, I dreamt about what my mother looked like or acted like. I thought she would save me from my dad but then I gave up. You are definitely not what I had in mind." Sasuke and Asuma were both getting akward because they where in the middle of it. 

"You are just a coward, just like the rest of them." I said to her 

"You are so disrespectful. Have some more respect for the dead." 

"I'm just saying the truth. Dont act like you ever cared about them." 

"Kurenai lets go." I felt Sasuke put his hand on mine. 

"I'm sorry you had to be in the middle of that Sasuke. You dont deserve that." 

"Its fine I understand." I went into my bag to find a lock pick. I started to unlock the cuff around my arm. 

"You had those the whole time." Sasuke asked with a werid look. 

"Yeah maybe I like being cuffed to you, Sasuke." He blushed and looked down. 

"I need to get going, I'll talk to you later today Sasuke." I touched his face 

"I really love you sasuke" I gave kakashi a death stare. I put my money on the table. 

"I'll pay for sasuke's tea too" 

"I need to go put some flowers on some graves." Kakashi said 

"You spend more time in a graveyard then a normal person should." I said to kakashi while taking off.

One hour later   
I went back home, took a bath to calm down, before I go and talk to Sasuke. I need to distract Sasuke, so he doesnt find out about Itachi. As soon as I open the door to my house a bunch of jounin run in with kakashi passed out. 

"Which one is kakashi room." 

"Last one on the left."

"What the hell happened." 

"We got into a fight with Itachi." My mom said to me. I went into kakashi room with a wet towel to put on his forehead. 

"This must be from itachi's tsukuyomi. " 

"Can you do anything with your eyes to help." Might guy asked me 

"No my eyes aren't fully developed yet." 

"We will need a person with a high medical ninjutsu level. Im not there yet either. Do you know if Itachi is still in the village." 

"No they left after fighting us."

"Ok" at least i dont have to worry about Sasuke. I went downstairs to get some water. When I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Sasuke. He was smirking at me, it felt like my body turned to mush. He effects me way to easily. When I see him, its like all the bad shit goes away. I dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing right now. 

"Are you going to let me in?" His smirk got bigger. 

"Yeah sorry." I was leaning against the wall while he took his shoes off. 

"You seem a little out of it. Are you ok?" He smiled at me. He is so goddam cute. I snapped out of it. 

"You have that effect on me." I said to him while he was walking closer to me 

"Is kakashi home?" 

"He is upstairs sleeping." More like in a coma but whatever. He got inches away from me and started to play with strands of my hair. 

"I wanted to ask him something about my training tomorrow, but I'm distracted with something eles right now." He lightly kissed me on the lips. To my surprise I thought he would be more needy with me. his eyes were so lustful. He started to cease my cheek. 

"Ive missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. His voice was so lustful and needy. He pressed his body against mine and his forehead was pressed up against the wall. He was still playing with my hair. His breath kept hiting me in the right spot on my neck that was giving me goosebumps. I was dizzy and breathless as I always am with him. I finally put the words together. 

"I've miss you alot Sasuke." I think me saying that to him, turned a switch on in his body. He grapped my wrists and pinned them against the wall. He moved his hands up alittle so his middle and pointer fingers were resting in my palms. 

"I love the way you say my name." He kissed me long and hard. I started to get flustered because of him. He broke the kiss and looked down at me. I looked up at him though my lashes. He wispered fuck and started to kiss me again. He was getting inpatient and lifted me up so my legs could grip him. 

"You are too short." He laughed. He pressed my body hard against the wall. 

"You are so strong sasuke." He started to kiss my neck.

"No Your body is just very light." We started to make out and I had to stop soon. What if someone walks down here. My body was failing me though and didn't want to stop. I started to wiggle a little which made Sasuke press his body harder on me. I moved my leg and it knocked the vase over. We heard it break and we stopped kissing. 

"Shit" 

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said 

"Its fine, its my fault." I was alittle dazed and didnt pay attention to Sasuke going up stairs to talk to kakashi. I started to clean up the vase then I heard another knock. I opened the door and it was some guy. Then i remembered sasuke. I ran up the stairs. 

"What the hell is going on." Sasuke asked 

"Its kakashi's birthday and we want to surprise him when he woke up." Might guy said. I just facepalmed. 

"Lies, I know when his birthday is." Sasuke sounded pissed 

"Oh well I guess we will get going then." Guy said. this is the most awkward situation ever. The guy I left at the door rushed in. 

"Is it true itachi is back and is after Naruto." Sasuke rushed out of the room. Damit i dont need this bull shit. 

"Idiot" 

"You can't fix stupid. Next time read the room before speaking." I ran out of the room to find sasuke. Damit he is fast i was jumping building to building. I finally found him and he was just leaving Naruto's house. I followed him to the ramen place. Then he started to run out of town. Damit he really is looking for him. I caught up with him. I finally found jeryia. 

"Sasuke wait." I grabed his hand. 

"Jasmine I'm in a hurry. I can't let him hurt Naruto. I especially will not let him hurt you." He got out of my grip. We made it to the town.

"Jasmine I'll look on the right side of town and you look on the left. Tell me if you find anything. I want you to go back to the village if I find him." He then took off. this is great real great. I got to the tallest building and activated my shinome. This is going to hurt like hell. I used it to look everywhere. My eyes started to bleed and burn. Damit it all to hell. I just wanted a nice day off with sasuke. The akatsuki always like to fuck up my day offs. I finally found jiraiya and I took off towards him. 

"Thank god I found you." I was panting and then i looked up at him. 

"Your'e the granddaughter of the white fang. When you get older you will be a beauty." 

"The Akatsuki are in town for Naruto. You need to hurry. I think they but a genjustu on that women to get you way from Naruto." I used my eyes to get the women out of the trance and she passed out. 

"Lets get over there now" he telported me and the lady with him. 

"You two dont know me very well do yah. You two should of done your home work on me better. Jiraiya the toad sage falls no victim to any ladys charm. Women fall victim to only my charm." 

"Yeah thats not what it looked like to me" i said while crossing ny arms 

"You remind me so much of lady Tsunade." I looked over at sasuke. 

"Oh dont give me that. One wink from a pretty girl and you turn to mush Pervy Sage." Sasuke was in alot of pain amd on the floor. 

"Sasuke" I was trying to run up to him but Kisama put his sword in front of me. 

"This is between the two of them" I look Itachi in the eye. There was something in his eyes that were off right now. Ill talk to him later. I stepped back. 

"Jasmine I told you not to come here." Sasuke was really pissed. I just leaned against the wall. They started to talk about why they wanted Naruto. 

"I'm going to eliminate the both of you" jiraiya said 

"No you stay out of this. The only one who is going to eliminate him is me."

"You are not the one I want." Itachi said Sasuke ran at Itachi and Itachi kicked him to the wall. Shit he is being so rough on him. I cant do anything about it either. Naruto screamed Sasuke and was running towards him. 

"No Naruto dont butt in." Naruto stoped in his tracts. Sasuke got back up and ran towards itachi again. Itachi blocked his attack and kneed him in the chest. He hit the wall again, maybe he is getting to emotionally or maybe its because I am here. He is acting not like he would in a normal battle. Itachi walked up to Sasuke. I closed my eyes so i didnt see what happened next. I heard Sasuke in alot of pain then I felt a werid chakra surge. No damit he is going to use the tsukuyomi on him. I didn't know he would be this intense on him. Sasuke started to scream so horribly. It was the saddest thing I've ever heard from him. I fought back the tears. Naruto ran after Itachi and Misama followed him. 

"Jasmine get away from the wall" I moved to Naruto. The walls turned into some werid gum looking stuff and It stoped them. They escaped running to the end of the hall. I felt another surge of chakra. Itachi must of used amateratsu on the walls. He needs to stop using his eyes so much. I followed Naruto and Jiraiya down the hall. Jiraiya sealed the amateratsu and we went back to sasuke. I grabbed sasuke. He was in the same state as Kakashi. I can't even help him and I broke down crying. Naruto patted my back. Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya. 

"She really loves him" Jiraiya stated. Naruto nodded. Guy ran up and kicked Jiraiya in the face. What the hell did he really just think he was a enemy. I started to tune out thier conversation and focus on Sasuke. I cupped his face with my hand. I tried to heal every spot I could on his body till we got him to a hospital. Once we got to the hospital they rushed him in. 

"Can I please stay with him over night just for this night." The nurse said yes. The city was on look down because of itachi. So I had no anbu stuff the next day. I fell asleep resting my head at the end of his bed. I love you so much Sasuke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be more filler episodes.


	24. Sasuke's Rage and Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of Naruto Shippuden eps 196. Sasuke is a little more violent and is also being more possessive. We get a deeper look into Sasuke's and jasmine emotions. Jasmine finally talks about her brother and there are flash backs. I changed Tsunade boyfriend dan to be related to Jasmine not to her assistant.

One week later  
Naruto returned with lady Tsunade. The past week has been so boring with Sasuke and Kakashi out. I stayed in the room while she healed Sasuke. Ill go see Kakashi later. Sasuke woke up and sat up. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I hugged him really tightly. 

"He should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." Lady Tsunade left the room. Ill go talk to her later in the hokage's office. I sat with Sasuke, he looked at the window for awhile and in silence. He looked so sad but I'm sure he will tell me later. I sat there reading a book, till they brought Sasuke some lunch and he thanked them. He was eating then looked over at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He is so sweet, he doesn't deserve all this pain.

"Sasuke, I got to go talk to someone I'll be back later." He nodded at me. He still seemed out of it because of the drugs he is on. I walked to the hokage's office and knocked on the door. She told me to come in. 

"I would like to talk to you about something." She gave me a werid look and sighed. 

"Lets talk on the roof." I walked with her up to the top of the building. She brought sake with her and started drinking it. She had her back towards me. I was having a hard time tring to talk to her. I finally started to talk. 

"I want you to be my teacher and teach me everything you know." I bit my lip while waiting for her to talk. It was quiet for a little bit 

"No" my heart dropped. She was the best in the medical field and I want to be like that. 

"Why not" 

"Just because you are Dan's relative doesnt mean I'm going to give you special treatment. You are already a ninja and a anbu. You dont really have time for that type of training. Not alot of people have what it takes to go through my training." 

"I can do all of it. I am a very dedicated person and a fast learner. I already have alot of medical training and chakra control. Please just make me your student." 

"No" she was walking back to the stairs to walk down to the office. 

"Please, I dont want someone who I care about to die because I cant do stuff." I started to cry and knelt down. She stoped walking and I felt a change in her chakra. 

"You really care for that boy." I nodded 

"Fine, I'll train you. This will be very intense training and you might throw up alot. You will not get much time to yourself with all the other duties. I'll give you a test run for a week to see if you can do it, but if you waste my time. It will be your last. Training will start tomorrow at 8. I'll talk to the others about lowering your schedule in the anbu." 

"Thank you. I will not disappoint you." I decided to go home to take a shower and a hour nap till I go see sasuke again. I walked back to the hospital and saw sasuke was about to sleep. He looked at me alittle drowsy, but smiled. His hair was alittle wet he must of took a shower. I sat down in the chair next to him and he held onto my hand. I told him about me training with Tsunade. I hope he will be ok, because we might not get much time together. He fell asleep and just looked out the window. He was still holding on to my hand tightly. I looked back at him then started to read. I finally fell asleep a few hours later. I woke up to Sasuke staring at me. I smiled at him. 

"Good morning beautiful." I guess he is back to normal. 

Morning Sasuke kun" I was still very sleepy from not sleeping much. 

"Shit what time is it." I started to panic. 

"Its 7:16."

"My practice starts at 8. Im sorry Sasuke I got to go. Ill see you at one when you get discharged." I kissed him then left. I looked back and he looked sad. Ill make you feel better later. I went home, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I went to the place lady Tsunade told me about. 

"Ok first I want you to do 100 laps. We need to get your stamina up. As a medical ninja, you will have long hours on the battlefield." I nodded 

After training   
I only slept 2 hours last night at the hospital. I was mostly reading and watching Sasuke. I know thats creppy but I missed him. My body felt like it was on fire and jello. Like they caught jello on fire. At least I can rest with Sasuke for the rest of the day. This was tougher then training with Itachi. I slowly walked to the hospital to meet Sasuke. Once I got to it I started to act normal, so sasuke wouldn't worry. I have a way of hiding my pain and putting a brave face on. I was so happy to see Sasuke back to normal. I could tell he was really excited to spend time with me. This will be the first time in a while were we hang out for hours. I hope stuff can go back to normal soon. We walked back to his house in comfortable silence. He kept brushing his hand against mine. He knows i dont like holding hands, so this was his way of being affectionate till we get to his house. I bet he will jump me as soon as we get in there. We got to his apartment and my heart was beating to fast. I think he knew it too, because he gave me a quick smirk. Dam I love him. We walked in and took off our shoes. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the couch.

"You must be really tired from training. Can we rest and cuddle on the couch." He asked me and I nodded. He seemed a little different but its fine. He pulled me down so I was laying in between his legs. He held onto me tightly and put his head against my neck. He breathed in deeply. 

"You smell so good." He started to kiss my neck. I started to feel wetness on me. Then I realized he was crying. I turned around to face him and sat up still being close to him. I put my hand on his check and he pulled me against his chest. He was holding me so tightly. 

"What is wrong sasuke?" He started to calm down a bit to tell me. 

"I couldnt do it. I am way to weak and I just want to protect you. If he came after you that day. I wouldn't of been able to save you. I dont want to lose you. The last two months have been so hard without you. I could not focus on anything eles. I fucking hate this feeling." He started to cry more and I didn't know what to say. I held onto him till he calmed down more. 

"I'll keep training hard, no matter what I'll get more powerful for us." I bit my lip and had a horrible feeling in my chest. What he said made me think about Orochimaru. He wouldnt would he? 

"I love you so much, I'll support you always. I wont act like that again or ignore you for so long." We stayed silent for a bit while still cuddling. 

"Sasuke, I only did that so I didn't hurt your'e feelings. All I wanted to do was yell at you. I needed to clear my head and think about how to talk to you. I know what happened effected you way more then me. Every time I am happy with you its so hard to talk about difficult or sad things because I just want to keep feeling that happiness. Its like if I didn't stop talking to you I would of never tried to go though it emotional because I would burry it deep down and pretend it never happened just so I could keep this happiness going. Its not healthy for me to act like that. I'm sorry if I'm not explaining it better." 

"No I understand. Its like I'm addicted to the way you make me feel too. I guess it happens when you suffer for so long. You keep holding on to other feelings more then you should." Sasuke said to me. It made me feel a lot better. 

"I know it cant always be happy with you. So I'm learning how to talk to you about the deep stuff. Its normal for couples to go through stuff together. You should tell me everything and after our nap. I will tell you everything." Well not all of it but yeah. He nodded and we talked for a hour straight about his feelings. He cried alot and I just comforted him. I played with his hair and rubbed his back. We both fell asleep while I layed on his chest with my hand up his shirt. He really likes it when I touch his chest and abs. I woke up to Sasuke stirring then waking up. He looked down at me and smiled at me. He looks so happy when he looks at me. I smiled back at him. He started to blush. 

"That dam smile. Its so cute when you first wake up." He kissed me hard. 

"I feel so much better after talking to you." He put his hand on top of mine that was under his shirt. He started to move my hand lower till my fingers tips were under his sweats. I know what he want me to do but I want to talk first. 

"The past two months I have been doing some art therapy. Can I draw a picture of you while we talk." 

"Thats fine" i walked over to my bag and got out my art supplies. I walked back over and sat in front of him. 

"Can you look at me. I want to capture the look and feelings in your eyes when you look at me." I started to draw him. I used my shinome to memorize his face to make this go by faster for him. 

"What do you want me to talk about first." I finished his hair and face shape. 

"Your mom" I let out a big sigh and look at him though the corner of my eye. I felt a tightness in my chest like someone was siting on me.

"Ive already said how I felt about that to her in front of you. I just dont understand why out of no where she want to be in my life." 

"What would you do if you were her." 

"I would try to be in their life no matter what even if I had to sneak around. I dont think she understands how not knowing a parent effects a kid. I was living in hell while she was living a different life. She hasnt even told me if she thought about me or anything. All I want to know is if she cared." I finished the drawing of Sasuke and put it onto the coffee table. Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me into him. 

"You would make a great mom to my children." I turned very red he was holding onto me so lovingly. I dont want this feeling to go away. I started to cry. 

"Why are you crying." He looked down at me. 

"I dont want this feeling you give me to go away." 

"Jasmine, you will always be mine no matter what." He kissed me hard and wiped the tears away. 

"You have so much restraint and respect for me. I know you are holding back till I'm done talking about stuff." 

"Yeah we haven't had sex in over two months or even been affectionate towards each other. I need your touch so bad. Even just holding you feels so good right now." He started to put his hand up my shirt and kiss my neck. He looked over at the drawing of him. He grabbed it and was looking at it for awhile. 

"This is incredible. The details and look in my eyes are amazing. It has so much emotions." 

"Thats what you look like when you look at me. Its the only time you look like that too. I wanted to capture it to show you." 

"You are such amazing person. Can I look at more of your drawings?" I nodded. He picked up the one of my brother.

"You must miss him a lot?" I looked down and felt a deep sadness. 

"I do alot." Sasuke grabbed my chin softly so I could look him in the eye. He kissed me and held onto me. 

"He was on drugs, thats why he didnt come home much. I thought it was because of missions but apparently he quit them a few months before he died." 

"Really i didn't know that." 

FLASHBACK   
I heard my brother come home. So I slowly went down stairs to sneak up on him. I heard him and father argue. 

"Why the hell did you come home so late Kai? You said you would be back two days ago. I talked to the 3rd hokage. He told me that you quit being a ninja three months ago. What the hell have you been doing since then." 

"Does it matter." Kai sounds so annoyed. 

"You know your mission money helps the family. Why the hell would you quit." 

"You are supposed to be the father here, take care of us and the clan. But no you dont do that you let the uchihas do it and expect me to take care of money shit. I'm just a teenager dad. Maybe if you didn't spend all the money on alcohol. You cant even tell you are neglecting your own daughter. She is underweight beacuse you never have money. You also make her train alot. How is she supposed to live a normal life. " Then I heard a slap. He slapped kai

"Ninja dont get to have childhoods. Are you on drugs. Is that what you have been doing all this time." 

"Like you would care. You have been making me and jasmine so mentally fucked up." Kai looked over at me and noticed I was there. I ran up to my room and went to the roof to wait for Sasuke to come home from school.

"Hey sis, I'm sorry you had to see that." 

"You look very tired ,Kai. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. How come you didn't go to school today." I showed him all the burses on my arms and legs. 

"Dad told me to not go today till my burses go away and he trained me today." Kai shocked his head. 

"One of these days that old man is going to get it." 

"I have a plan to run away from this hell and I'll take you away with me. We will live a good life and I'll take care of you. I want to live in a world where you are not held down by your clan or where clans dont matter so you dont have stupid rules." He smiled at me. I looked down sad and it was about not seeing Sasuke. 

"Dont worry Sasuke will vist." I looked up at him and smiled. 

"You promise?" 

"Yeah" I jumped on to him and hugged him tightly. But little did I know it would change after that day.

End of flashback 

"Later that day. I found him passed out in his room with a needle in his arm. He wasnt dead but it scared me. After that he didnt talk much to me or even come home much. He broke his promise to save me. It hurt like hell. Its so hard for me to trust now." I started to cry more. Sasuke wispered in my ear. 

"I'll never do that to you." He started to kiss me. I could tell he didnt want to hold back any longer and neither did I. I moved so I was straddling his hips. He looked up at me and smirked. 

"You are so beautiful." He put one of his hands in my hair and the other held onto my hips. I took off his shirt and was touching every detail of his abs. 

"You feel so good already." Sasuke said while kissing me. 

"I love you" I wispered to him. 

"I love you two" 

"Lets go to my room" he was about to push me up but i didnt let him. I started to kiss him and make lewd sounds while grinding on him. 

"Sasuke let me be on top. I want to try and make you feel good. I want to practice and I've never been on top. Please." He kissed me. He really likes it when I beg. 

"Like I can say no to you when you look so good and make me feel this good." He took me to his bedroom. 

Later that day   
We layed next to eachother panting. He really is amazing. 

"I didnt know you had it in you to go two rounds sasuke." I was still flustered and looking at the ceiling then I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"That was the best orgasms ever. I didn't think you would be so good on top, I mean I knew it would be good just not that good. I should let you do that more often." He layed on his side and started to play with my hair. 

"Do you want to help me make dinner. The food at the hospital was ok. Maybe you should go take a shower first." Sasuke said while i turned to face him. I was looking at him with hooded eyes. I think we both were still comming down for our highs from the orgasms. I nodded at him. He got closer to my face and put his hand on my cheek. He started to caress my face with his thumb. 

"You look tired maybe you should rest first." I started to cry because he was being so sweet to me. 

"Whats wrong." 

  
"Nothing you are just being so nice to me. I'm just so happy with you." He got closer to my face. His lips where almost touching mine. I felt dizzy from him. 

"I like taking care of you." He kissed me lightly. He stopped and looked at me. 

"Its so hard to resist you but I want to give your body a break. I need to get up now or its going to get harder to leave this bed." He got up and put his clothes back on. I layed there for a bit then took a shower before helping Sasuke with the food. 

The next morning  
I woke up to Sasuke holding me, my head was against his chest. His breathing felt different, so I looked up at him and he was already awake. He looked down at me and smiled. His eyes looked so warm and loving. He was holding me from the side. 

"Morning beautiful." He sounded groggy still. I closed my eyes again. 

"How long have you been awake?" He looked over at the clock. 

"I think I've been awake 15 minutes" he moved down so he could nusled into my neck and breathed in deeply. 

"Oh why didn't you wake me?" 

"I woke up before the alarm clock, so I turned it off so it didn't wake you up. I wanted to hold you while I was wake so I could enjoy you more. This is the first time in a long time I got to hold you in bed." I held him closer to my chest. 

"I have training at eight, a anbu meeting later and then me, you and Kakashi have a mission."

"Yeah we are not going to having much time together anymore." He seemed really sad 

"Does that remind you of him" 

"Yeah" 

"Sasuke I'm not going to be like him. I dont think the anbu has anything to do with him Or changing him." He stayed quite for a bit. 

"You can go take a shower and I'll start on breakfast." I said to him. He turned over and got up. He was looking back at me slightly. 

"Sasuke" 

"What" 

"I love you" 

"I love you more." He ruffled my hair and then walked to the bathroom. 

"You look good in my shirt" He said from the hallway. I started to blush. He always leaves me breathless. 

Later that night.   
Me and Sasuke met Kakashi at the gate to head off on our mission. We were sent out to infiltrate some thug place to find out what they were planning. No one talked on the way there. Once we got there Kakashi had me look to see how many people were there. I only saw four people which was werid, but we had to go in. All of the sudden Sasuke shivered. Me and Kakashi both looked at him. 

"Sorry I got a werid feeling" he said. Once we got into the place we got to the planning room, well thats what I called it because the dumbasses left all evidence and plans there.   
Kakashi looked through the stuff while me and sasuke looked out for people. My eyes started to bleed and sasuke noticed. 

"Are you ok" 

"Im fine" I wiped the blood away with my arm sleeve. 

"Looks like they are planning to child nap a little girl" kakashi showed us the picture

"I know that little girl. I met her today during training. I had to save her because she fell of the cliff." 

"We got to get going to the place. lets hurry." Sasuke left before us. Kakashi summoned one of his dogs. He was sniffing around. 

"I cant barely smell them. It seems they got into a scraffle with Naruto and Sakura." 

"We just missed them" Kakashi said 

"Why was Naruto even involved in this?" Sasuke asked 

"Naruto and Sakura are on a mission to be bodyguards for that girl." 

"What" 

"They must of been taken hostage." 

"Sasuke im leaving pakun with you. Me and Jasmine will stick together." Me and Kakashi looked around for awhile. I was using my eyes a lot amd it was getting painful. I heard a girl scream for Sasuke and I went into that direction. I arived and saw Sasuke fighting the leader. The middle of the fight the leader brought up itachi. After the fight sasuke kept just hiting the guy even tho he was already passed out I need to do something. I teleported next to him. 

"Sasuke isnt that enough?" 

"Dont tell me what to do Naruto." The little girl started to cry. 

"Sasuke" I said quitely. He stoped for a few seconds, then Kakashi grabbed his hand. 

"Sasuke you can stop now." Kakashi looked sad. Sasuke just walked off. 

"Hey where are you going?" 

"I'm going back to the village." He left. Kakashi looked at me and I nodded. I took off after him. We walked back to his apartment in quiet. He opened the door and it just felt awkward. 

"I want to be left alone. Tonight I'll be sleeping on the couch." I felt a sadness in my chest. 

"Sasuke... I" 

"I left you alone for a month. Please just leave me alone tonight." I felt really bad. Tomorrow is his birthday and i want to wake up to him. 

"I deserve that." I left to the hallway 

"Wait" sasuke called out. I turned to him. 

"Im sorry, I just need space. I'll see you in the morning." I didnt say anything I just left to my room and cried till i fell asleep. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late. I just moved and i will be uploading another in two day.


	25. Sasuke's birthday and kakashi's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team wants to see kakashi's face but Jasmine has already seen it. Werid enemies show up and team 7 acts werid.

The Next Morning  
I woke up to a surprise, Sasuke was holding me. He must of came in the room after I fell asleep. I looked at him while he was waking up. His eyes open and looked at me softly then lovingly. I smiled at him and he pulled me closer. 

"Did you come in here in the middle of the night?" 

"Yeah, I felt bad for taking it out on you. I couldnt sleep well and I wanted to be with you." We stayed like that for awhile. 

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun" I smiled up at him. He started to blush. 

"Oh right, I guess that means your birthday is soon too." My birthday was a week after his, but I haven't celebrate it since that night. After he said that it became awkward silence. 

"We can celebrate it today with mine if you want." 

"No we don't have too."

"No its fine, I want to do it for you." 

"Sasuke I have training but I'm off for the rest of the day. We can hang out after that and I can pick you up a gift." 

"You know what sounds better then a gift?" He snuggled closer to me. 

"A birthday blow job" I looked up at him while smirking. 

"No, I was going to say spending my birthday with you. But that sounds good right now." 

"Sit up then"

Many moments later  
After my training with Tsunade. I went to the weapons store ran by Tenten's family. I picked up Sasuke a new kurni. It is dark blue, has mine and his initials. I really hope he likes it. I walked back to his apartment when I got to the door he opened it before I could and was smirking down at me in the door way. 

"About time you came home." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He ran his thumb over my hand. He kissed me, long and hard. I was still staying at kakashi but spending alot of time here. I wasnt ready to live with him again. He sat down on the couch while I went to the kitchen andbtook the rice balls out of the container. Sasuke didn't like sweets so his mother would make rice balls and put candles on it. I did the same for him. I put them into a cute design where the tips pointed up and I put candles on the tips. 

"Sasuke close your eyes." I brought over the rice balls and lit the candles on them. I also put his gift on the side table behind me and it was already wrapped. I sat down next to him and his face was alittle pink from embarrassment. He looks so cute. 

"Ok open them" he looked at the plate then smiled at me. 

"Do you want to blow them out at the same time?" he asked me and I nodded. 

"Ok 1..2" he was smirking at me 

"Oh wait I'm not ready. I want to take a photo of us." I started to blush. I got up to grap the camera then sat back down we took the photo. 

"Is now ok" he was looking me in the eye. 

"No dont look at me, it gets me all flustered and stuff. " he looked at the plate. 

"Ok 1..2..3.." we said at the same time and then blew them out. He smiled at me again and kissed me. He put his hand to my face. 

"You remembered how my mom used to celebrate my birthday" he had a sad look in his eye. 

" I'm sorry, I just thought you would like it" he started to give me a weird look. 

"No its fine. This has been the best birthday since that night. Being with you again means so much to me." He pulled me into his chest and held me for awhile. I didn't want this feeling to stop. Being with him like this, it felt like time went by slower. 

"This was the best birthday I've had in awhile." I grabbed his present off the table and gave it to him. He opened it and took the kurni out of the case. He started to inspect it, then looked over at me. 

"This is really beautiful and you put your initials on it with mine. You must of spent alot on it." 

"Dont worry about money. I'm glad you like it and I made it dark blue which is your favorite color. I thought the traditional black would be a bit boring." 

"I really like your gift and thanks for remembering the stuff I tell you." 

"I remember everything you tell me even the small stuff." He gave me a look that made my insides melt. Then the next thing I knew my back was laying on the couch and Sasuke was in between my legs. He wispered in my ear. 

"Thank you for everything" he started to kiss my neck. He sat up and took his shirt off. He went back to kissing me and put his hand on mine. He grabbed the kurni off the table. He cut my shirt off with it. 

"DAMMIT Sasuke that was my favorite shirt." He kissed me. 

"I'll just buy you a new one." I smiled at him 

"You distracted me so much, I forgot to give you your gift." He was about to get up but I pulled him back down. 

"It can wait." He gave me a smirk. 

Several moments later 

Sasuke was laying on his back while I layed on his chest. He was playing with my hair while si listened to his heartbeat. His heart was still beating fast from our earlier activity. We just layed there in pure bliss. I leaned up and kissed his forehead. His hair was mess from me gripping and playing with it a lot. His bangs stuck to his face and he looked so cute. I was trying to get up but sasuke grabbed me. 

"You are so amazing" he said to me and kissed me. 

"I really do love you jasmine." He moved so we were laying on our sides. 

"I love you two" 

"I'm going to go take a shower. You stay here and rest. I'll give you your gift after." I started to cry and he kissed my forehead. 

"You know you have cried a few times after sex." 

"I'm just so happy with you." He kissed me one last time and got up to take a shower. I sat up and waited for his shower to get done. I started to over think about our relationship. I didn't know where it was going to go, with itachi and the akatsuki. I just didn't know and it scared me. He finally came out wearing a black long sleeve and black pants. He stood in front of me really close and I started to blush. He grabbed my necklace and traced the uchiha symbol. Moments like this is when he saves me from myself. 

"You look so good wearing that symbol." He sat next to me and gave me a medium size box that was black with a grey bow. He smiled at me and I opened it. It was purple arm warmers that had a small uchiha symbol on the inner wrist. 

"Thank you sasuke its so beautiful." I started to cry again. 

"There you go again with the crying." 

"You remind me a lot of your kid self right now." He touched my face with his hand. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on me and it was making me feel fuzzy. He always had that affect on me. 

"You deserve to be happy, dont cry." He kissed me and moved his thumb under my eye, to whipe the tears away. I smiled at him. We sat there, watched tv and ate the food. 

Few days later  
I stayed the night at mine and kakashi house the last few days since I've been really tired from training and missions. I haven't fully moved back in with sasuke and I havnt spent much time with him either since his birthday. Ambu missions lately have been fucked. Im now 13 years old and i got over 50 kills already. This world really is a terrible place. Anyways kakashi came home today saying stuff like his team is really acting werid and he is getting some werid paranoia now, like everytime there is a noise he jumps and looks around weridly. He is acting like they want to kill him or something. So I'm supposed to go on a mission with them tomorrow. We are meeting with kakashi right now at the bridge to find out what we are doing tomorrow. As soon as I got there, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were acting werid and wispering to eachother. I guess I'll figure it out. I snuck up to them from behind. 

"It would be really great if you told me what was going on" they jumped forward and turned around shaking. Dam I must of scared them. Do they have the same paranoia as kakashi. 

"I guess you guys dont want to tell me." I walked closer to them and they backed up against the bridge. Whatever it is must be putting them on edge. 

"I wonder which one is going to crack first." I got really close to them, they were still shaking and Sasuke was making a werid jello movement 

"Is it you sakura." I started to cease her check then pushed a stran of hair behind her ear. She Then fainted. So much for that. 

"Is it going to be you naruto." I got close to him and turned my eyes on. 

" I really need to get going I'm going to pee myself." He then ran off to the bathroom. All that was left was sasuke. 

"Sasuke" I ran my hand up his shirt and over his little abs . He shivered and bit his lip. He couldn't looked me in the eye. Then kakashi poofed on the bridge and I jumped away from sasuke. He went back to normal. We waited till naruto came back and sakura was better. He told us about our farm job then we all left.

The next morning  
We woke up at 6. This was my frist day off for awhile and I have to go on a mission. At least I get to be with sasuke and I just wanted to touch him more. Everyone was acting werid walking to the farm. It was quiet and everyone was on edgy. Well not me. I started to notice people were following us but the others didnt so i just ignored it too.

"Hey jasmine why did you decide to go on a werid low rank mission with us." Naruto asked 

"Because kakashi has psychological problems." I said with a serious look. Naruto just awkwardly laughed 

Many awkward quiet moments later we arrived at a inn/hotspring. There was a nice lady that was creeping out Sasuke, Naruto amd Sakura. Dam everyone is acting so werid. Then I noticed a barrel moving. I had the biggest wtf look and sasuke was giving me a werid look. When we sat at the table, they brought out alot of food and i was really hungry. I sat at the end of the table in between Sasuke and Kakashi. All of the sudden naruto threw at tea kettle. Kakashi flipped the table up amd the food got ruined. I was just so shocked. 

"The food" i winned while depressed aura formed around me. 

"Thank goodness I did that. I just saved you're life jasmine" kakashi said proudly 

"I was never in danger" the others looked so shocked. We all went to the hot springs now me and Sakura stayed in the girl section. There was alot of werid noise over at the boys section. Sakura got up and looked at it though a hole in the wall. I just wanted to relax so I left and went to buy a private bath. I saw Sasuke and Naruto leave the boy section. I called after Sasuke and he walked towards me.

"Sasuke I rented a private bath do you want to join me. It seems you didn't stay long in yours." He started to blush and act werid so I just draged him off. We got to the bath and was just in our towls. I took mine off right before the water. I sank into the water on the edge with my back turned to sasuke. He took off his towl and got in next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was trying really hard not to look at me. His hair was wet and he had pink tint on his face from the hot water. He looked so good then. I started to blush and so did he. He still seemed on edge. 

"Sasuke you should relax. Here this should help." I put a wet towel on his head that covered his forehead and eyes. I was pressing my body against his while adjusting the towel. He was getting alittle hard. His body shivered too like he got really nervous. 

"Sasuke why are you acting so werid on this mission and yesterday." 

"Dont worry about it." 

"The towel thing is really good if your eyes get sore from over use or a headache." He still was a little jumpy and he moved to sitting on the edgy with only his lower legs in the water. 

"Sasuke so you want me to relax you more?" he didnt say anything. I moved so I was in front of him with my boobs against his lower stomach and my arms rested on him. I looked up at him and he took the towel off his head. He was looking down at me and my body. He really seemed to like the view. Lust started to form into his eyes. He leaned back on his elbows to get a better view. I kissed his lower stomach and he was still staring at me. 

Later  
Sasuke moved back down into the water while I was swallowing the last few drops of him. He laid his head back and rested more into the water. He put the wet towel over his face. He was finally relaxing. I kissed his cheek and got out of the water. He was still having a euphoric high from cumming. Alright one down and now two left. I went to mine and Sakura's room but she was talking a nap. So I went off to find naruto and then i found him. 

"Hey Naruto" I ran towards him waving. He was constantly looking around and for a place to escape. I put him into a head lock. 

"What are you planning." 

"Uh we just uh" 

"Come on I want to help" 

"Ok fine we want to see what kakashi looks like without the mask." 

"Oh thats it, ok nevermind that boring" I walked away waving my hand. I started to help kakashi fix the fence. Kakashi seemed to go back to normal. He probably got harrassed by them the last few days and thats why he was on edge. Then Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran over wearing dumb outfits. This is so unlike Sasuke. Its kinda funny to see him suffering with a dumb outfit they forced on him. 

"Alright I've had enough, I'm just going to treat the rest of this mission like a vacation." I said while laughing. I went and sat on the roof to watch the rest of this. Then these other ninjas showed up and were doing werid poses. I swear I must be dreaming. After Sakura's long ass speech. I got sick of this. Kakashi was slowly walking to the three men 

"Ive had enough of this dumb bullshit today." I ran up and punched the leader into a tree and the other two guys just ran off 

"I could of tooking care of them myself Jasmine. I guess that training with Tsunade is going good." The other guy ran off with the others.

"Now that its over I'm going to relax now." 

Later that day  
We were about to leave and kakashi was about to pull down his mask. 

"Whats under this mask is another mask." They all fell over. Leave it to kakashi to be like this. We all left back to the leaf village. I needed to go report to Pain soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters I want to do more friendship development between Jasmine and Naruto while Sasuke starts distancing himself.


	26. Moonflower Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of ep 182 of Naruto Shippuden. we get a good look into Itachi's feelings about Sasuke. Some Sakura/Naruto romance but dont worry Naruto and Hinata are still end game for the story.

Back at the village   
We finally got back to the village and it was getting dark. I said good bye to the others while Sasuke walked me home. Kakashi had to go write a report on the mission. Walking home with Sasuke was quite alittle to quiet. I was staring at the moon alot because it was a full moon. I always felt a intense feeling i couldn't explain from the moon. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sasuke holding my hand. I hate holding hands, so it felt awkward but I just forced myself to act normal. I wanted to make him happy and normally he is not like this. It might be because there is not much people out right now. Sasuke was blushing a little. Maybe he is feeling awkward to but wants to be affectionate. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Then he smiled and it was the happiest I've seen him. 

"I'm so happy that I can be with you like this." He said while he griped my hand a little tighter. 

"Same" we made it to my house. Sasuke seemed alittle down since he wasn't going to see me for two days. He hugged me goodbye. We just stood there hugging for awhile. 

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I wish we had more time together." He kissed me 

"It sucks, but it can't be helped." He pulled me into a hug again. 

"Make sure you take care of yourself. You seem to be tired all the time and sore." He said to me 

"Yeah Tsunade can be really tough." Sasuke said bye then left. I went into the house and changed into some black clothes and a cloak with my anbu mask. I put my bag around my shoulder, two blades on my back and left to go to the akatsuki hideout. I decided to take my time walking to it since it was the dead of night. The forest was very beautiful around this time. It was cold out and I reached my hand out to touch the leaves while I walked through the trees. They were wet since the morning dew started. I could hear water drops and it was so peaceful. Moments like this is why I can enjoy being alone. I let out a breath and you could see it from the coldness. The wind blew and I could smell flowers. I heared a waterfall near by so I stopped by it. In the middle of the water there was a big rock with grass and dirt. I looked up and I could see a bright blue glistening. It glowed in the darkness like how my eyes glow red in the dark. I jumbed up there and I found a moon flower I've only seen one once while I was traveling to a new hide out with Itachi years ago. Moonflowers only bloom once at night and die the next morning after they bloom. It kinda reminds me of me how I'm so lively at night and dead during the day. I decide to take a petal off to take to Sasori for medicine reasons. I'm sure he will like it. I finally made it to the hideout and it was getting light outside. I walked into the hideout and saw Deidara. 

"Hey Dei, have you seen Sasori?" he looked over and smiled at me. Thoughts of what happened between us came back to me. I started to blush but then looked away. Deidara smirked. 

"He is on a mission with kakuzu. Yeah" 

"Thats werid isn't he suppose to be your teammate." 

"Yeah but im still on probation here so they are not letting me do much." 

"Ok well bye" I left because it was getting awkward. I went to pein's office and told him about stuff. Not much to talk about. 

"Jasmine you need to get closer to the higher ups of the village." What the hell does training with the 5th hokage not count. 

"I figured you say that." I said under my breath 

"What was that?" 

"I'll try harder." Dam I'm sick of him acting like he is my dad.   


"Good remember failure is not a option. You are a very important to the akatsuki goals so remember that. I cant kill you but I can make it hell for you." I left after he said that. What a fucking werido and what the hell does he mean by im important. One of these days I'm going to rip out his rinnagan and shove them up his ass. I went to the kitchen to get a jar to but the petal in it for Sasori and left him a note in his room. I walked to Itachi room, I could hear him talking to Kisama inside the room. I leaned my head against the door so I could hear them. 

"You need to tell her about whats going on with you soon. You are the closest person to her." I paused, what the hell are they talking about. 

"I will when it gets worst." 

"Fine if thats what you want. What about the effects of the sharingan." I was very concerned and curious now, but I'll have him tell me when he is ready. Maybe I'll go and do research in the leaf later. 

"Let me handle it please." I moved from the door and waited a few seconds. Then I knocked on the door and itachi opened it. He had his sharigan activated and his emotionless look in his eyes till he looked me in the eye. He deactivated them and his black eyes softened. The only time he every had his guard down was when he was alone with me or in the room with kisama. He let me in and I could tell there was alittle sadness in his eyes. 

"Kisama can you leave please. I need to talk to her." The nice thing about this hideout was we didn't have to share rooms. Kisama walked by me and ruffled my hair. 

"The way you roasted you mom was the best thing I've heard in a while." He left while laughing. I was just so embarrassed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Itachi hugging me. 

"You look very pretty today." I was very dumbfounded by what he said. He is normally not like this. I looked at him and I could tell he didnt sleep much lately. Did seeing Sasuke bother him that much. 

"Are you mad at me for being so rough on Sasuke." I paused a moment so I could put the words together better. 

"Kinda, I'm just scared you are going to push him to far. Then Sasuke will change and never go back to the way he was." 

"It hurts me to be rough like that with him, but I have back up plans just in case for him." My chest felt tight. 

"Isn't there anything you could of done differently. I dont know like maybe erase his memory that way he didn't know who killed them." My heart was racing now. After I said that there is no way of going back once this conversation starts. 

"So you would rather him spend his time trying to figure out who did it instead of training." I could tell he was getting a little annoyed even with his cold front up. 

"No i i didn't mean that exactly." My chest started to hurt more. 

"Would you rather him die back then." 

"No I just hate to see him suffer." I started to cry and itachi's eyes softened. He looked down with sadness in his eyes. 

"This is the only best outcome of the situation. He would suffer no matter what. I need him to kill me for my sins." Itachi was a savior in my eyes he saved me from my family. I didnt want to lose him. 

"I dont want to lose you to death and I dont want to lose sasuke to hatred." 

"Suffering and my death is what's going to make sasuke stronger. Please Jasmine dont second guess my decisions again. Im doing all of this for the future of the uchihas." I finally stopped crying and he hugged me. In a fucked up way he was right. 

"If you want sasuke to suffer less stay by his side." I smiled at that. 

The next morning   
I woke up in bed with Itachi cuddling me. I must of fallen asleep with him while hugging. He put the covers on me more and cuddled closer to me. Then he noticed I was awake. 

"You should go eat breakfast and go back to the leaf. You probably miss Sasuke." I smiled at him. 

"I love you itachi, you are the closest thing I have to a family." 

"I know" I left his room and found konan in the kitchen. 

"Hey are you doing ok Jasmine." Konan was like a mother to me. We even spent mothers day with each other back then. She taught me alot like a mother would. 

"Im doing ok." 

"Im sorry about Pein. He is normally not like that." 

"I know" she hugged me. 

"Can you make my food to go please." I took my food and left back to the leaf. Once I got to the village I went straight to the hokage building to ask for books about the uchiha clan. I went to the library part to ask the lady for the books. 

"Can I have books on the uchiha clan please." 

"What level are you?" 

"I'm a chunin and a anbu member." 

"Sorry that not granted at your level. The uchiha clan books are only available for the higher ups." 

"But I'm a anbu member." 

"That doesn't matter" 

"What the fuck ever then" I left while hearing the women complaining about my language and rudeness. I'll just ask danzo tomorrow. I was walking to sasuke's apartment when I saw a video game store. I haven't played games since i was kid. I went in to check it out. It would be fun to play games with Sasuke like we did as kids. I got the newest game and console. I got to sasuke's apartment and let myself in. I took off my shoes and looked around. I didnt see him or hear the shower going. I walked to his room and opened it. He was sleeping in his bed. His hair was little wet and he looked so cute when he sleeps. I wanted to get into bed with him but ill just wait so he can rest. He must of just got home from training. I went back outside and decided to go see what naruto was doing. I got to Naruto's apartment and jumped onto his balcony. I knocked on the window. Naruto was surprised but opened it anyway. 

"What are you doing here." 

"I just wanted to hang out with my friend. I get bored just chilling with Sasuke all the time. I bought over video games to play." 

"Awe thats sounds awesome. Let me clean the living room" watching naruto clean the room was funny but then I thought about him not having anyone to teach him how to clean. 

"Ok I'm done" he had a really happy grin on his face that almost made me cry. He probably didn't really have much people comming over. I smiled back at him. He pulled out chips and juice while I set up the console. We took turns playing for a few hours while he told me funny memories about the 3rd hokage and iruka. 

"Yeah Naruto finish him." We both started laughing and I had to leave to see sasuke so I took the console and was about to leave. 

"See you later Naruto. We should do this more often." Then he said bye to me and I got to sasuke's apartment. I let myself in, Sasuke was making food in the kitchen. He turned around and smiled at me 

"You are home early" 

"Yeah I finished my mission early." I lied to him and felt like shit. I use to hurt myself over the guilt from lying to him. I stopped that a week after we got back together. 

Flashback   
I was in the bathroom and blood was drip down my arm. I was alittle dazed. I didn't hear sasuke come home. Sasuke opened the door and has a shocked look. He knelt down to me and shook me. 

"Jasmine why do you do this?" 

"The pain makes me feel alive and good" i was out of it. 

"Heal yourself please" I started to heal myself. 

"Have you every wonder if death can actually save the humans." I was fully healed but dizzy from the blood lost. 

"What the hell are you taking about." 

"Nevermind I feel dizzy" sasuke sat next to me and pulled me into his lap and held me. 

"How many times can I knock on the door till he opens it and takes me."

"Who" 

"The shinigami from my dreams." I passed.out and the next morning. I woke up to sasuke holding me in the bathroom. Sasuke woke up at the same time. He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. His eyes started to water 

"Dont ever do that again, I mean it. You said some really scary stuff." Sasuke told me what I said and it even shocked me. I promised and he held me crying for awhile." 

End of flashback 

"What did you buy?" Sasuke asked 

"Some video game stuff so we can play." He smiled at me and hugged me. 

One week later   
The past week has been really great. I talked to Sasuke about me hanging with Naruto. He was a little werid at first but then cool. I spent the night at Sasuke's everynight and hung with Naruto when I could. Sometimes naruto would even come over to Sasuke's which was a big step up for Sasuke. Then we all had a mission to go on and it made me excited. Even tho we had to work with a sand team. We got to the gates and left. Naruto started to complain. 

"Seriously this is a joint mission with the sand. Come on we can handle this without these guys." Naruto screamed 

"Dont be that way Naruto. There is trouble on the border of the sand village. If only one side went the other would be offended." 

"This alliance was formed after the attack on the leaf village and its still untested. There are still problems to work out. This mission is about testing the alliance." 

"Wow Sasuke that was impressive." Sakura said. I forgot was she was there. She was being so quiet. I started to feel bad because we excluded her out during our hang outs lately. Maybe I'll try getting close to her too this mission. 

"Yeah but it takes out all of the fun if you put it out like that." 

"Does it really need to be fun" I said with a blank stare. I'm getting edgy, I must be hanging with sasuke to much. 

"What do you mean? I still dont get it." Naruto said. 

"Its too deep for you to understand Naruto" Sakura said 

"Cut it out Sakura." Naruto huffed 

Naruto started to talk video game questions to Sasuke. So I took this chance to talk to Sakura. Hmm what stuff does Sakura like. 

"Hey Sakura, your hair looks pretty. What type of products do you use on it." I asked her. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were giving me werid looks but I ignored them. I just talked to Sakura about random stuff till we got closer to the meeting spot.

"We are almost there" 

"Alright lets race there" Naruto took off. 

"Hey no fair you didnt say start" Sakura ran after him. 

"When did those two get close. I do ship it tho." I leaned towards Sasuke and he just said whatever. We finally got to the place and it was a bridge. 

"Kakashi thats the place obito died." 

"Yup" 

"Maybe his ghost is there." I ran off to it to check around it. Kakashi and Sasuke both facepalmed at the same time. I went back to the others once I felt the others arrive. I stood next to Sasuke. 

" I'm sorry that we are late." Gaara said. What the hell why would they pick him. This is going to be a werid mission. Sasuke pushed me behind him and was shocked too. Kakashi was getting akward too. 

"Dont worry Gaara you guys did fine." He awkwardly laughed. Naruto threw a rock at him and he used the sand to block it. Sasuke grabbed my hand hard. Kakashi started to pull Naruto by the ear. 

"What did I tell you naruto." Kakashi said the next few parts I dont really remember because I was spacing off but Sasuke spoke. 

"Kakashi are you sure. He almost killed Jasmine." 

"Just give him a chance. I think he has changed." Kakashi moved us so we could talk about a strategy. I was sitting next to sasuke on a branch and he was distracting me. Naruto and Sakura started to argue. 

"Dam can you guys just make out or something." Sasuke nugged me and I looked up Gaara was staring at us. Maybe he felt bad for what he did. Kakashi and Gaara went to talk alone. Wow what is wrong with me today I can't focus. Team 7 left in one direction and they left in the other. Kakashi told me what Gaara told him about people after him so I put my garud up better. The anbu of the sand village showed up and it gave me a bad feeling. There was so many of them. 

Many fights later. 

"Sorry I caused you guys so much trouble." Gaara said. Sasuke was still a little on edge but was getting better. 

"Its fine not your fault." Naruto said. 

"Well that was fun." I said 

" you didn't even do anything." Naruto said 

"Jasmine is a anbu. She is just here to report back on how it went." Kakashi said 

"Oh so anbu do.more then just kill people." One of the sand people said. Sasuke gave a werid look then went back to normal. We left, Sasuke was acting so distant. Naruto amd Kakashi started to discuss stuff about me being a anbu. Sasuke seemed really upset because he said he wanted alone time tonight and left to his house. Normal he would walk me home. Sakura invited me to spend the night at her house so I did, but I had a terrible feeling about Sasuke. 


	27. Pawprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of ep 189 of naruto shippuden. Jasmine is the leader of team seven on this mission. This will be her first time leading a mission. Naruto, Jasmine and Sasuke need to get a pawprint.

A few days later  
The last few days have felt like a blur. Sasuke has been really werid and it has been making my chest hurt with anxiety. We haven't hung out much and some days we just cuddled. he doesn't talk much while we hang out either. He must have alot going on in his head and I hope he will share his problems with me someday. I had a really bad feeling about this. Lately I've been to busy to pay closer attention to Sasuke's emotional needs and his physical needs too. The training with Tsunade is only going to take a few more weeks till she said she will give me a month off. Then all I have to do is my anbu stuff. The training the last few days have been really hard. My body is in alot of pain and I've been taking ice baths to soothe it. Being with Sasuke has been hard lately. Last night was hard on me, I spend the night at his house but he didnt come home so I just fell asleep in his bed without him. I woke up to find him on the couch. Why didnt he sleep with me? He always does. He must of come home late then passed out on the couch. I started to make breakfast when I felt hands go around my waist. Sasuke pressed his body on mine. 

"Good morning. I dont know what I would do without you in my life." I froze, pain in my heart started to hurt. I didn't know if it was from hurt or excitement from him going back to normal. I stayed quiet. 

"Sorry about last night I went to the waterfall and stayed there longer then I thought I would." I couldn't really be mad at him because I was always off doing stuff without him knowing. I didnt want him to let go but he went to get water. I turned around and leaned against the counter watching him drink water. He smirked at me. I was trying to form the words I wanted to say to him but he got really close and kissed me. It felt like hours passed but it was only a few seconds. I was breathless, dizzy and flustered after the kiss. That made sasuke smirk more. 

"I cant believe I got a reaction like that already. I wonder how this would make you feel." He didnt give me time to react. He went back to kissing me. He put his tongue in my mouth and it felt so good. I was having problems standing. He moved one hand to inside my shirt and the other griped the back of my head. He pulled back and there was a string of saliva. I put my hand up to my mouth and looked down while blushing. He got really close and wispered in my ear. 

"After we eat breakfast. You should take a shower with me. You are acting so cute today." He was making me blush more. I've never taken a shower with him before. He pushed some hair behind my ear. We sat down and ate. After the food was gone. I walked towards the bathroom but stopped halfway. What was this awful feeling? I felt Sasuke play with my hair. He was standing behind me. 

"I've tried to get rid of these feelings but you are to addictive." He said while passing by me. What did he mean by that? I was starting to worry more but Sasuke was staring at me from the bathroom door way. He smirked at me. 

"Hey come on. Ive missed you." He pulled me towards him and into a hug. 

Later that day  
I left Sasuke's house to go back to Kakashi's. I had to get ready for a anbu mission. I walked into the house and got my gear on. I kept thinking about Sasuke, something feels off. I walked up to Kakashi room to get weapons. Once I got into the room the akatsuki astroprojected into the room and I almost had a heart attack. 

"You people really pick the worst moments." Thank god I could only see them. Pein was about to talk but I stopped him. 

"I have a anbu mission to go on." I was searching for the button to open the wall so I could get my weapon. I found it under Kakashi's photo of his old team. I opened it and got the weapons I needed. 

"Jasmine we will start our hunt for one of the tailed beasts, it will take a few months just to track him down. Then we can go capture him. Continue your mission to make sure Orochimaru does not use his new vessel." Pein said to me. I just huffed and agreed. 

"Ill report everything to you after my mission. I dont have time to right now." Itachi was looking at me. How do I tell him about Sasuke acting werid. I walked down the stairs and the akatsuki was still in the house. They followed me and I saw Kakashi down there. He had flowers in his hands. 

"Do you want to go with me to their graves?" Kakashi asked 

"No I cant I have a mission."

"Make sure you are back by tomorrow. You have a mission with us tomorrow." I heard a knock on the door. Kakashi said come in and it was Sasuke. He took off his shoes and walked over to us. 

"Oh sorry I thought you already left. Me and Kakashi sensei are going to train." 

"Oh Sasuke, how are you doing?" kakashi was acting werid. He probably forgot about training him. Sasuke was giving him a werid look. 

"Dont worry Sasuke he forgets about me too." Then Might Guy opened the front door and came in to talk to Kakashi. This so fucking werid. I was trying not to act werid in front of the akatsuki. 

"Guy dont just walk into my house. It is very rude." Kakashi said 

"Ah Kakashi you are still the same as always. I have nothing less to except from my eternal rival." This is beyond my control now. Ill just leave this awkward situation. I tried to walk pass them but Sasuke grabbed my arm. 

"I need to talk to you." Then Naruto ran into the house screaming for Kakashi. Just when I thought it couldnt get worst. Naruto was yelling at kakashi about something I wasnt paying attention to. Sasuke wispered in my ear. 

"I want you to move back in please." I looked him in the eyes. They were so soft with a hint of sadness. It made me really want to kiss him but there was so many people in my house right now. He was so lucky he didn't have to see the akatsuki. I nodded at him. I just wanted to stop the sadness in his eyes just for a little bit. 

"Awww young love." Guy said while crying. I was giving him a wtf look. 

"All right everone get out of my house so I can get ready for my mission." They all left but Sasuke. I walked him to the door. He kissed me goodbye. 

"Sasuke I'll get stuff ready after my mission and I'll try and come see you tonight. If not I'll see u tomorrow." He pulled me back to him and started to make out with me. I could not breath and I was so red. He just smirked at me and left with lust in his eyes. Big what the fuck. I turned around to Pein. 

"No one say anything." I went back to packing my bag for the mission. 

"Jasmine we decided to hunt the nine tails last. We are working on finding the five tails. He will be the easiest to capture and the less likely to cause attention." Then they all left. Great now I dont have to worry much about Naruto. 

After the anbu mission 

The mission only took a few hours. I went back to the village as soon as I could. I had to go back to my house to start packing to move in with Sasuke. I noticed Sasuke walking into the forest and he seemed upset. It was 9:30 at night so I assumed he was going to the waterfall. He looked like he just got done training. He had scrapes and dirt on him. His hand looked bursed too. He always over trains lately. I felt a deep sadness in my chest, so I decided to follow him and watch him. He went to the waterfall and layed down looking at the stars. He pulled a photo out and was looking at it sadly. I moved closer to see it. Tsunade taught me to hide my chakra better and he couldn't sense me. He was looking at a photo of me and him. He started to talk to himself. I used some wind chakra to hear him better. 

"I can't cut you out of my life. I've tried to, but you are the best thing that has happened to me. I cant stay here anymore. I'm not improving my training while staying here, But I just cant forget about you." I felt a deep sadness and Sasuke started to cry. I felt so bad for him, he suffers way to much. Ive been way to busy with Itachi's stuff, Danzo's stuff and the akatsuki's bullshit to pay attention to him. I started to cry with him. He fell asleep, I teleported next to him and he was looking so peaceful. I played with his hair and walked over to the water. Soon I'll spend more time with you my love. I splashed him with water and telported away. He woke up, had a what the fuck look and walked back to his apartment. I went back home to pack and fell asleep packing. 

The next morning   
I woke up and finished packing. Went down stairs and saw Kakashi there. We had to meet the others at the gate in a hour. 

"Kakashi, I'm worried about Sasuke"

"He did seem a little werid during training. I know you are busy but you dont have to worry about him. I'll handle it." I went back upstairs, got ready and ate toast on the way to the gates. Kakashi explained to us about the two missions. Naruto was complaining about why it was just him and Sakura. Why couldnt me and Sasuke just go on this mission. I guess its because Naruto has a thing for Sakura. Kakashi told use about the pawprint mission. Sasuke seemed really intense about this mission like his life depending on it. Naruto was just sulking the whole walk over to the location. This was my first mission as the leader and I already starting to regret it. 

"Jasmine you have been hanging with kakashi to much. You are acting more and more like him." Naruto said. Sasuke turned around death staring him. Why is Sasuke being so protective. I just want to hurry this mission up. We finally got to Granny Cats place. We walked in, when she saw me and sasuke together her eyes lit up. 

"Im glad to see you two, Jasmine and Sasuke." 

"Its been a long time Granny Cat." 

"Sasuke you know her." Naruto wispered to him 

"Its so nice to see you two being friends again." 

"We are actually dating now." Sasuke said nonchalant. I turned red and looked at the ground. 

"Im so happy for you Sasuke. I know you have liked her for the longest time." Naruto was looking so confused. She was explaining the mission to us and Sasuke took off in the middle of it to go prepare. Granny cat started to talk about Sasuke as a kid and Naruto was still not knowing what was going on. This is a great mission dealing with sulking Naruto and edgier Sasuke. Now I know what it is like for Kakashi. This was just extreme babysitting. Granny cat gave us ears so the cats can communicate with us. After that we all went to look for Sasuke. I found Sasuke, he was tieing paper bombs to kunias. I ran up to him amd yelled his name. 

"Sasuke look she gave us these ears to wear so the cats can talk to us and think we are cats." He looked at me and started to blush. He looked away and I sat down next to him. Does he like cat girls? I think I'll tease him for a bit. 

"Sasuke, do you like cat girls?" 

"What" Nevermind he probably doesnt know what I'm talking about or cares. 

"Sasuke would you like it if I wore this when we are alone at home." He started to blush again. He finished his prepping and pulled me towards him. 

"You look so cute like that." He put a hand on my face and kissed me. 

"Ok can't you guys wait to make out till later." Naruto said while running up. Naruto had Sasuke ears and handed them to him. I looked over at naruto. 

"Those ears look so cute on you." I said to Naruto. Sasuke was staring at the ears like it was the end of the world. 

"Its just ears Sasuke. Not a mid life crisis. Lets get going." We started to walk towards the cat building. 

Sasuke's pov 

I felt very dumb in the ears, but they looked very good on Jasmine. This was the finale paw print I had to get. Itachi wouldnt let me get it he said the cat was too powerful. I felt like this would help me get one step closer to defeating him. I was finally feeling better after feeling like I was going nowhere with my training. I felt like I had to leave but know this is kinda giving me hope so I can stay here with her. I looked over at Jasmine she was walking infront of us. Probably using her eyes to scout. Her hair looked beautiful today. she wore it half way up and it has been getting longer the past few months. I loved the way the wind moves it around on her back. Naruto pushed me out of my thoughts with his annoying voice. 

"Hey Sasuke, have you and Jasmine you know?" I got what he was hinting at. I just stayed quiet because it was none of his business. 

"Oh I see you are too embarrassed to say you havent yet." He was annoying me. 

"Its not like that, I just dont care what you think , so think what you want." 

"Have you noticed she is developing more in certain areas too. She is really maturing nicely since we started as a team." Naruto nudged me. He was right though, she is so beautiful. I was spacing off so I didnt know jasmine stopped. I bumped into the back of her and felt her head hit my chest. 

"Sorry" I noticed we were close to the place. So i ran ahead alittle. They followed me and we stoped at the edge of a cliff. 

Jasmine's pov   
"All we need to do is get in without them noticing. The rest is easy." Sasuke said 

"Since we can talk to him. Why dont we just ask for a paw print or two." Naruto asked. 

"You cant do that. He has never giving one out. You will have to fight him for it. Taking a cats pawprint is embarrassing. Its like if someone took naked photos of you" One of the ninja cats said 

"Im sure I could sweet talk someone into doing naked photos like Jasmine." Sasuke looked piss but I was angrier. 

"Yeah that will never happen." I hit him on the head, me and Sasuke took off. We waited in line for a while to get into the building. Now we were next. 

"Next, We havent seen you guys around. Meow"

"We are new ninja cats. Meow" Naruto said. Sasuke gave them a bottle of cat nip. 

"You are quick to know how it works around here." They pulled out their weapons and Sasuke grabbed my hand. We thought that they caught on to us but it turned into a cat toy. 

"Here is your prize." We started to play with them like a cat. I was having a great time knowing Sasuke was hating this. Then Naruto sneezed and his ears fell off. 

"You idiot, lets go" sasuke grabbed my wrist and we went in.

"Sasuke are you sure its a good idea to leave Naruto behind. I'm supposed to be team captain" 

"Naruto will find is own way in. He is good at thinking outside of the box." Me and Sasuke went and stood with some other cats to blend in. He was holding my hand the whole time. I leaned into him and he smiled at me. He let go of my hand and wispered to me. 

"We need to take advantage of this. You go look in the east and I'll go look in the west. We can meet up once we find something." I nodded and took off. I activated my eyes to look. I stumbled on to a bar. I'll just ask there, I didnt want to use my eyes too much plus this place was huge. I went in and sat down. The bar tender poured me some cat nip drink. 

"Sorry I didnt order this. Meow." 

"The customer over there ordered it for you." I looked over and there was a fancy looking cat. 

"May I come join you. Meow" 

"Oh sure. Meow" I said to him 

"Its always good to meet someone new. How about a little snack. Meow." He put cat food in front of me. There was no way I'm going to eat this. 

"Do you know a cat Neko Mato. Meow." 

"Oh yeah the Boss. He always stays at the main tower in the middle." This was easier then I thought. 

"Oh thank you very much. Have this one too." I handed him my food. I left to go find Sasuke. I stopped to look around. A cat walked up to me 

"I've never seen you before." 

"I'm new here" I smiled at him

"I see, what do you want with the boss then." I faught with the cat and won. I went up the stairs to go into the building. Once I was in someone grabbed me and pulled me behind into the hallway. It was Sasuke, he leaned against me with his arms and elbows against the wall to shield me. He pressed closer when he heard the cats running by. 

"I think they are gone now" he wispered. He looked at me and kissed me. 

"Come on" he grabbed my wrist again. I was still dizzy from the kiss. 

"Use your eyes to tell me where to go." 

"Ok, left, right, right then up the stairs to the right." He nodded and we took off. Once we got to the stairs. There was tons of cats. 

"I dont have time for this losers." Sasuke said. We defeated the cats and walked up the stairs.   
There was Neko Mato. 

"I'm surprised you two made it here. who are you?" 

"You are the one they call Neko Mato. It would be easier if you just gave us your paw print or it will get painful." Wow Sasuke wasnt fucking around. 

"I'm impressed that you can come in here and make a threat like that. Meow." 

"Jasmine stay out of this. This is something i need to do." I went and sat down against the wall. He put Sasuke into a genjustu. I'll just let him handle it I guess. Sasuke broke out of the genjustu quickly which shocked me. This was going to be good. Sasuke was losing so I got up, but naruto showed up with his shadow clones. 

"Hey sasuke snap out of it." Naruto said  
I run up to Sasuke. His hand was still bursed from over training. His body must be worn out too. Sasuke got up and put his arm around me so he could lean on me. He was hurt. 

"Naruto stay out of this. This guy is mine." I was starting to worry. But I noticed all the paper bombs Sasuke put up there so I let go of him. He set them off and the ceiling fell on Neko Mato. Sasuke got the pawprint and we went back to Granny Cat. She was surprised we came back so soon. Sasuke seemed happy and prideful. Which help me a little with my anxiety for him. I was petting the cats and over hearing Sasuke's convo. 

"She is very beautiful Sasuke. You deserve to be happy with her." 

"Yeah she is." I felt Sasuke stare at me. I started to blush. 

"Yeah Sasuke, you are very lucky." Naruto said. We left after a few hours of resting. I gave Granny Cat money to pay off some of my family's debt. We decided to leave after Naruto 18th failed attempt at flirting with Granny Cat's granddaughter. Sasuke had his arm around my shoulder.

"Sasuke you should teach him how to handle women?" 

"Yeah no" he pulled me closer to him

"You can help me move stuff to your apartment when we get home right." 

"Of course" 

"Naruto come on lets go." We said good bye and left back to the village. Me and Sasuke went to Kakashi's house. Naruto ran off screaming about some store he wanted to go to. We got to Kakashi's place and walked in. Kakashi was there and sakura was sleeping on the couch. The akatsuki astroprojected back into Kakashi's house. Why the hell do they all do it why not just Pein. I guess Itachi likes to check up on sasuke. I swear if there is a god please just take me out right now. Sasuke was giving me werid looks

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked about Sakura. 

"She just over worked herself" kakashi said. Then naruto ran into the house. 

"Look I finally found the game and bou...." he noticed Sakura. 

"Hey Kakashi you better not be perving on her." Naruto screamed. 

"Learn how to knock." I punched him and tied him up. 

"Kakashi I'm here to help Jasmine move some of her stuff to my place." 

"Oh sasuke you sly dog you. Finally taking charge after our conversations earlier." Naruto said with a huge smile. 

"Thats it" sasuke grapped the duck tape and used it on naruto. Naruto was trying to talk but it wasnt working. 

"Lets go get ramen as a team." Kakashi said while putting tied up naruto over his shoulder. 

"Sorry Sasuke, we are like a family so you are stuck with us now." Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk towards the door. 

I guess I'll have to get use to it" Sasuke said 

"I'll wake up Sakura, we will meet you outside." I walked over to Sakura and woke her up. She got up and started to walk. I stopped her. 

"Thank you for accepting mine and Sasuke's relationship." She smiled at me 

"No problem, if it wasn't for you I would be dead." 

"We are going to get ramen together as a team." We walked to the door I told her to go ahead. I walked back and told Pein I'll send him the report by Itachi's crow. He didn't seem to happy but I didnt care. I was getting tired of the akatsuki's bullshit anyways. I started to regret working with them. They all disappeared but Pein stayed, he was just starring at me with those dam rinnagan eyes. He slowly faded while staring at me. I walked outside to the others 

"There is a reason for that. Dont worry it will come all together at the end." I heard a voice tell me. I looked around and saw no one. 

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked 

"Yeah I'm fine, lets go" I said. Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and we walked off to the ramen place. 

Calm before the storm. 


	28. Waterfall Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter about the waterfall mission ova.  
> They thought it would just be a simple mission but it never goes right for them.

Few weeks later   
It was a nice day not to cold not to hot. This was the start to my one month break from training with the 5th hokage. Our mission was to escort some guy back to the waterfall village. It was a peaceful walk too well till Naruto started to scream, I mean sing. Yeah he was calling it singing. 

"FIGHTING GOLD" Naruto screamed. See it was a funny story. Naruto came over to Sasuke's and we got him into a show. He started to obsesse over it. Sasuke got annoyed because he wanted alone time with me so we bought he the dvd set for Naruto's birthday. Now he was even more annoying. Naruto kept singing. Sakura looked like she could die any minute. Sasuke grabbed my backpack. 

"Hold still" Sasuke said. He took out my headphones and put them on so he didnt hear Naruto. The guy we were escorting was really on edge. I bird flew out of a tree and he freaked. He was hiding behind Sakura. Like that was going to help. Sorry I mean sakura is getting alot better. Naruto kept pronouncing the guys name wrong. So they started to argue alot. We finally got to the waterfall. It was one of the best waterfalls I've ever seen. The waterfall village really hated my family probably because they were always the ones to get sent out since they can use the shinome to find a way into the village. Made sence why kakuzu hated me so much. Especially since years ago it was a lot worst with my clan. Kakashi wanted me to stay undercover and not to use my shinome. We walked down closer to the waterfall and kids ran up to us. Kakashi had to leave I didnt blame him expectly since he would get alot of hate for being a Hatake. He ordered us to pick up the trash and then head back. I was left in charge. I just went and sun bathed while the others did work. This place was sunnier then the leaf village. 

"Hey why do you get to just lay around why we work." Naruto asked me 

"This is my day off." Sasuke got mad at naruto and bonked him on the head. 

"Let her rest" I was in a swim suit and sasuke was staring alot. I noticed a bird in the sky and it was Danzo's. Real fucking great Danzo's dumptruck ass needs to mess up my day. the note said he wanted me to go out on a quick one person assassination mission. I got off the rock. 

"Hey Sasuke, I need to go do something real quick. Can you be captain for a little bit." He nodded and I got my anbu gear on. I came back one hour later with a small amount blood on me. The team was almost done cleaning up. Sasuke looked at me worried but said nothing. He knows I would even be able to tell him anyways. I walked up to him after I cleaned myself off. I was waist deep in the water with him. I kissed him to reassure him. I dont normally kiss in front of others but I wanted to make him feel better. 

"Did I miss anything." Sasuke smirked at me. They finished up and the guy wanted us to leave. 

"Alright" Sasuke said. He was grabbed my hand and started to walk. 

"Wait S asuke you just want to leave now." Sakura said. 

"He obviously doesnt want us to figure out where the entrance to the village is." Sasuke said 

"You really think he distrusts us that much, our two villages are allies now." Sakura said 

"And one day if we are not. What is going to stop you from betraying us." Shibuki said 

"Yeah good point." Sasuke said Naruto went on a rant. We where about to leave when the little girl screamed mother. I turned around and it looked like she was weak or hurt. She collapsed with a knife in her back. 

"Sakura take the lady and kids to a safe spot please. Me, Naruto and Jasmine will handle it." 

"You just going to stand there and do nothing. Show us to the village" Naruto said to Shibuki. Sasuke pushed me down and tackled Naruto and Shibuki. 

"What was that for" Naruto said. 

"Just stay down" Sasuke took off and I crawled over to the other two. Four ninjas appeared and Sasuke used demon wind. It took down three out of the four of them. The other guy escaped. He showed us how to get into the village. We walked into a cave inside rhe waterfall 

"Jasmine make sure Shibuki is safe at all time" Sasuke said 

"Got it" I nodded at him. We didnt sence anything so we moved on. He led us to a pool in the middle of the cave. He dove into it. 

"I dont know" naruto seemed nervous. 

"Like we really have a choice." Sasuke said. I dove in first since Sasuke want me to protect Shibuki. We made it to the otherside. This place was so big and beautiful. We swam to shore and the place was empty. Sasuke pushed Naruto into me and told us to get Shibuki to safety. I activated my eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand. I needed to find Shibuki fast. We swam off to look. I had a bad feeling because something felt off with Sasuke's chakra. I looked back and I could see him with the shinome. He got captured but I need to find Shibuki then go back for him. We finally caught up with Shibuki and I left Naruto with him to get a better look at what was going on. I didn't know who these people are but they are idiots. They had Sasuke tied up in front of a shrine. They even caught Sakura. I saw a girl who looked my age or maybe a year younger with green hair she looked scared. I teleported next to her. 

"Im not going to hurt you." She turned and looked at me 

"Your eyes are so pretty." I was taken back by her statement. 

"Thank you, my name is Jasmine. You are the only one not tied up so im going to get you to safety." 

"My name is Fuu" I grabed her bridal style and hide her inside the tree roots. 

"Dont come out till this is over." She said ok and I took off back to naruto. I had to think of a plan. Since I was the team captain. Shibuki was talking about the heros water to naruto and the way he was explaining it reminded me of the 100 healing mark Tsunade has. Im trying to learn it right now too. The 100 healings mark shortens you life but only little each time you use it. I was still trying to come up with a plan. Im a failure as a leader and they might die because of me. I always just relied on sasuke durring missions and the anbu is everyone for themselves. I wasnt cut out for this. Naruto started to talk to him to try to get him to get out of hiding. It final hit me. I grabbed the guy by his collor. 

"Look dude, A leader is supposed to defend the whole village even if his life is taken at the end. If you cant do that then you are just a coward. Do you want me to drink the water and I'll show you a real leader." I had my shinome activated and he looked terrifed. I just put him down and whispered the plan into Naruto's ear. Then we took off. I wasnt going to let childern die and neither was Naruto. Naruto went on a big speech and then didnt do what I told him. He grabbed a vine and it broke. I just facepalmed hard, at this rate we deserve to lose. He was about to stab the little girl when I jumped in the way he saw my eyes and stopped for a few seconds naruto pushed me out of the way. I had the little girl in my arms. Naruto got stabbed. 

"Those eyes" The guy had a sadist look to him 

"I thought they all died but no. Those evil eyes that pierce my soul. Tell me can you see all the people who have died from them all there pain and screams." He grabbed me and put a kunia to my throat. Naruto looked pissed and the guy punched him. This was getting bad quick. The other guy walked up and was kicking naruto. 

"Naruto no stop doing that to him" this wasn't about him being the nine tails host anymore I developed a friendship with him. 

" You dont get to talk" he grabbed my arm harder and it started to bleed. If he looks into my eyes I'm putting him under genjustu. 

"Dont even try to form charka into those eyes." He grabbed my arm harder. Fuck it was started to hurt. Sasuke looked really pissed. I swear if this asshole doesnt come out of hiding soon I'll kill him if they dont. 

"Well I'll show you. You are about to die because he is not a hero, he is a coward." He pushed it closer to my neck.

"Stop. Switch me and her." Sasuke screamed. He looked up at Sasuke and laughed. 

"Are you in love with her. Thats funny, no one can love a monster like that. Her eyes condemned her the day she was born." 

"You are wrong she is not like that. Just let me take her place. I was the one you wanted for ransom first." Sasuke was going to die for me. I couldnt breath. Thinking about his death was to much for me. Then Shibuki showed up and the guy throw me against the tree branch.

"I'll deal with those eyes later." I was in too much pain to move. I started to heal myself. They drew there swords but shibuki was too slow. The waterfall ninja stabed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. He grabbed the heros water out from Shibuki's shirt. No this is not good. I had to do something soon or this will get really bad. I tried to move but it hurt to much. I wasnt done healing yet. His chakra was really intense now. Naruto started to fight him. He doged Naruto's kicks and kicked him into the tree. He telported above Naruto and hit him down. Shibuki cut sasuke down. I tried to get up but I was still slow. I walked over to sasuke and he got up. 

"Are you doing better now." He asked me. Shibuki told us to escape but we refuse to. 

"I guess we will have to go all out now Sasuke." 

"Right" Sasuke telaported above him and thew the big shuriken at him. I came from above, formed charka into my hand and punched him threw the tree branch into the water. Naruto jumped to the branch. The ninja was fast and punched Naruto. Me and Sasuke dodged. 

"Those dam eyes. They always think they are better because they can see more." 

"I dont think that at all" I punched him in sasuke direction and sasuke used Phoenix flower jutsu. He used a water jutsu to counter Sasuke's jutsu but the fire turned into thowing knives. He used the chakra to deflect them amd kicked sasuke.

"Sasuke" I ran in his direction. I knelt down to him. I wispered into his ear. 

"Sasuke we need to get him to drink more it will help to use up more of his life force." He nodded at me. The guy drank more. Sasuke was about to go after him but I stopped him. Naruto has nine tails charka around him. I was going to let him finish him. Sasuke used fire style dragon flame jutsu after Naruto punched him. When did he learn that. Naruto defeated him. I was leaning on Sasuke amd we walked up to Naruto. 

"Nicely done Naruto." Sasuke said 

"Yeah it was like I was watching a movie." He smiled at us. All the villagers walked us to the outside of the waterfall and thanked us. The girl named Fuu walked up to me. 

"You are so amazing, will you come back and hang out with me some time." I rubbed her head. 

"I dont know when I can come back but I'll try." She hugged me goodbye. We walked back to the village and half way there Kakashi met us. He came back because we took so long. 

"How did it go." 

" Oh you know just another day of almost dieing because some lame guy has a superior complexion." I said. 

"Oh you dont say." Kakashi awkwardly laughed while Sasuke sweat dropped. Sakura filled him in on what happened 

"I really need a shower lets go home." That waterfall land was so beautiful. I also felt a deep connection to it. The village said the heros water was some how connected to the sage of six paths. Thats why they hated my people for so long they thought we were going against the sages wishes. I didnt blame them to be honest. Their thoughts about me have changed. We finally got back to the village. We said good bye to the others at the gate.

"Come on lets get home. I want to take a bath with you." He said while walking though town. he was lucky it was getting late or people would be aroynd to hear. 

"Sorry Sasuke I cant I have to go do a anbu report about my mission I'll be home in a bit" I lied to him. I really had to go talk to Pein. 

After meeting  
I came home later then I thought I would. Sasuke was already in bed. Looks like he took a shower already. I went and took a quick shower. Blow dryed my hair, put on sweatpants and a tank top since it was getting colder now. I went into the bed and layed down next to him. He woke up or I guess I woke him up. 

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun." I cuddled up next to him. 

"It's fine" He sound so sleepy and sexy. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. He pulled back for air and then put his tongue in my mouth. The way he swirls his tongue around mine felt so good. We both started to moan. I grinded my lower body against his. He growled from that and flipped me over. He broke the kiss. 

"Finally after along days mission. I get what is mine." He started to kiss my neck. 

"Always" 

"I love you so much Jasmine."

"Love you too" it felt good to love him way too good. 

The storm was slowly coming. 


	29. Land Of Snow Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of the movie. Jasmine gets a role on a movie and it turns out to be a mission to protect a princess. This movie role has Jasmine going deep in her mind to be able to act some of the parts out. She has to deal with the past somehow and is uncovering memories she didnt know she had. This leads to drinking, because like father like daughter.

Ahh the movie theaters. The smell of popcorn and if you have bad luck the smell of the sweaty guy next to you. You also have the overly hyper children that get the whole family kicked out. The one person who overly dramatic laughs or cries though most scenes. The one friend that talks way to much during the movie or will spoil it if they have seen it. Oh lets not forget my personal favorite the person who eats way too loud or with their mouth open. I've only been a few times with Sasuke to a movie theater, when we were kids and a few times lately. Sneaking into the movie theater was the least of our problems this weekend. My mind felt like it was melting lately. I couldn't focus or feel emotions. Mine and Sasuke's relationship was going really good since the pawprint mission. Pein has been on my ass more lately. I went to report back to him after the waterfall mission and he was really pissed at me. He took me into a room and put me under a rinnagan genjustu. Since that was the only genjustu that worked on me. He made me see things I didnt want to see. The worst part was he was making me see Sasuke die over and over again. After the genjustu wore off he told me that I've been putting other stuff above the Akatsuki's goals and I'm getting to attached to my team here.

He told me I needed to detach myself from Sasuke or I will regret it. I talked to Itachi about this and he said I should pretend till Pein gets off my back. This gave me anxiety and I felt like I was going to push Sasuke away. Since then my brain has been not the same, it was like my body was trying to protect me by pushing all the emotions away. I've been trying to spend less time with sasuke but its been hard since I'm two weeks into my month break. Ive been only focusing on the anbu stuff but then Pein has been making it not easy to relax. Naruto started to yell about the movie. 

"Look behind you princess." Wow Naruto was really getting into this movie. I wasn't really able to pay attention to it. Kakashi wanted me to audition for the role of the princess long lost sister and I got the gig. The 5th hokage was going to send us out to bodyguard the actress too. Kakashi thought it would be less suspicious if I was acting in the moive and made it look like they just wanted to support me behind the scenes. 

"Alright" Naruto screamed. We all death stared him. The movie theater worker caught us and kicked us out. 

"Its not my fault Kakashi couldn't get the tickets in time." We were sitting in the back of the movie theater building. I was siting next to Sasuke on some pipes. 

"That movie was so cool, I dont think I've ever been so blown away in my life." Naruto said 

"I dont want to hear it, you made such a racket in there, we didnt even get to see the whole movie. That actor in the movie was so good looking and I wanted to watch him longer." Sakura said. Is boys all that Sakura thinks about. Naruto seemed alittle jealous. 

"Man Sakura I really dont understand your taste in men." Naruto said bummed out. 

"Come again." 

"Sorry Sakura." Boy this was getting annoying. 

"I wonder if there is anyone out there like her. I mean where is my princess gale. If I could fight for a girl like that i would be on cloud nine. You know, don"t you agree Sasuke." 

"Whatever it was just a moive. I already found someone like that. Plus she probably was way different in real life." I started to blush since I knew he was talking about me. Sasuke grabbed my hand and jumped down. A women on a horse came over the fence. 

"Is that the Princess." Sasuke pulled me back and more people on horses came though the fence. The gate hit Naruto and Sakura. They took off after them pissed. Sasuke pulled me against him and leaned on the wall. 

"Let them handle it." I just stood there. I was getting a headache and my brain felt werid again. What the hell did Pein do to me. 

"Why have you been avoiding me." Sasuke wispered in my ear. I tried to get out of his hold but he wasnt letting me. 

"I dont know what you are talking about." He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. Putting both his arms up not to let me escape. 

"Ok fine, why are you distancing yourself from me. Do i have to prove you are mine or how much i love you." He didnt give me time to think or speak. He started to kiss me. 

"Sasuke my head feels werid." He started to kiss me again. I was sucking on his tongue and he pressed his body more on me. He broke the kiss. 

"Are you getting sick?" He stuck his tongue back into my mouth to soothe me. This was getting to much for me. It was like a sensory overload. I couldn't take it and tears came out of my eyes. I bite down on his tongue and he pulled back. He looked at my tears. 

"Jasmine I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry." He went to comfort me, but I pushed him away. 

"I just dont want to be touched right now. Can we please go help them now." I wiped the tears away and we took off. Sasuke came up with a plan were I pretended I was the princess. They started to chase me, they caught me, then I changed back to my real self. 

"Who are you?" The guy said. Sasuke hit him in the neck and he passed out. They let go of me and we tied them up. 

"Jasmine look, I'm really sorry." I just looked away. 

"Dont worry"

"What are you guys doing." Kakashi said 

"Killing time" Sasuke said I started to laugh. That was the best I have felt in a while just from a laugh. Kakashi cut all the ties and helped the guy up.

"Gee I'm really sorry." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. 

"Jasmine, Sasuke, this is the gentleman that hired us for the mission." Kakashi said. I wonder how Sakura and Naruto are doing with the princess. We met at the studio to film the first scene. I just got my script so I had two hours to memorize scene one and one hour in makeup clothes and hair. If I wasnt getting paid I wouldn't be doing this. I had more debts to pay off for my clans. The others sat over there taking to the director and Kakashi was explaining the mission. I was having some problems memorizing the lines. What the hell was wrong with me. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. But some guy was standing next to me 

"Hey beautiful my name is Takibi Ono I'll be playing Ishida your boyfriend, I mean love interest." All I heard was love interest. Sasuke looked pissed and was about to get up but Kakashi stopped him. 

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you say to me." I looked at him. I wanted to learn my lines not deal with this guy. 

"What heaven did you fall from, angel." This guy was pissing me off. 

"More like what hole did I crawl out of from hell." I turned around to ignore him, But he wouldnt quit. 

"Do you want to go somewhere so we can work on our chemistry for the movie." This guy wont get the hint will he. 

"Look all charm no brains. I dont have time for this." Sasuke laughed at that. 

"Hold on guys I got to go save that girl from my brother." The guy talking to sakura walked over. I didn't understand why sakura liked him, he looked so average. 

"Sorry about my brother. My name is Kojin Ono. My brother is a huge flirt. Dont worry to much about him." 

"Its fine." 

"Hey is there anywhere I can go meditate alone." He pointed into a direction. 

"Sorry about Jasmine, she can be a little rough around the edges at first." 

"Kakashi I'm going to go be alone for a bit to focus." I really hope I can get this soon. I was meditating for a while but nothing was helping.  
I felt a sudden surge in my body and it made me feel hot. I looked up to see Kakashi. 

"It seems someone put a chakra block on your brain. I removed it, you should feel back to normal soon."

"A what" I felt very hot and I started to sweat alot. I was also getting nauseous and dizzy. 

"Kakashi i..." I layed down on the couch. 

"Just take a nap for now and worry about the lines later." I fell into a deep sleep while Kakashi stood outside of the room. 

DREAM   
I was seven years old again. I walked downstairs because my father called me. He wanted me to go ask one of the clan members to borrow some cash. I went over to their house but they couldn't give it to me so I walked back home. I was so nervous to go back home but I had no choice. My father was upstairs. I walked slowly up the stairs. Each step my heartbeat got faster. My father walked into the hallway. 

"Did you get the money." 

"No" 

"Why not." 

"They said they couldn't give it too me." He stepped closer while I stepped back closer to the stairs. 

"Why do you think it is ok not to come home with the money." 

"But father its not my fault." 

"No buts." I closed my eyes and felt a slap to my face. I stepped back and missed a step on the stairs. I fell down the stairs and when i hit the bottom. My right arm was in a lot of pain. 

END OF DREAM  
I woke up in a panic. It took me awhile to catch my breath. My mouth felt dry but I felt way better then I did before. I guess when he removed the block it also helped me remember things I hid deep inside. I looked at my arm and at the scar I've been always wondering about. So I guess that where I got this from. I sat up and looked on the table there was headache medicine and a bottle of water. I took some and drank the whole bottle. I looked at the lines and it only took me a hour to memorize to first scene.  
  
Sasuke's POV   
Ever since the waterfall mission we have been doing dumb mission again. This time we are bodyguards for some actress. I would rather be training then going on this mission. The movie sucked, the actress has a bad personality, Jasmine has a role in the movie as Gale's sister and on top of it there is this guy hitting on her that works with her. I wanted to support Jasmine so that was the only reason I went on this mission. I knew kakashi having Kasmine get a role on this movie was dumb. Now I had to deal with her being well known. She said this would be her only time she would ever do this. Jasmine came out of the dressing room, in her warrior outfit. It reminds me of her ninja outfits. She looked so beautiful. Eveyone got ready on stage. The first scene was about the long lost sisters reuniting. They started to film. The stage was Gale inside her castle with the others. The door to the castel opened and two guards flew in. I'm assuming they got kicked. Jasmine walked in with the dumb guy from earlier. More guards came down the stairs. Jasmine pretended to fight them. It was amazing, she looked so graceful but merciless at the same time. 

"We have come a long way to talk to you. You will listen or ill fight you till you start listening." Jasmine got into a fighting stance with her sword. Wow she was already so good at this. More guards came in and jasmine rolled up her sleeves to show a birthmark. Gale put her arm up to stop the guards. She walked up to jasmine, pulled up her sleeve more and traced the birthmark. They looked each other in the eye. Jasmine had a look in her eye that was scary good. They looked at each other with years of hate and love. It seemed like they had a deep connection for people who never met in real life. She may have a bad personality but when she plays Gale her acting is next level. 

"Breathtaking" said the director and he was right. The guy that was supposed to be jasmine's love interest drew his sword in a protective way. He put the sword away once Gale walked away. 

"Leave now" 

"I was sent here by the monk from the east. He said this last battle will be to much for you just to handle." 

"Akita leave now, I would rather lose then fight with a traitor like you." Then they cut to a flashback played by two other women playing the younger version. They ended the flashback. Jasmine was getting pissed. The other guy grabbed her arm. 

"Come on my lady, its not worth it if you get hurt in the end." Jasmine pulled away from him and turned around to talk to him. 

" Ishida you have been aways by my side and supported me. Please support my decision now." She put a hand to his cheek and smiled. I know its acting but it still pissed me off. They started to fight. 

"You were always a unreasonable bitch." They clashed swords. 

"And you always use violence to get what you want." They kept fight, they tied and decided to work together. The scene ended and our team was congratulating Jasmine alot. She got alot of compliments. I walked up and hugged her for a long time. The rest of the day they just flimed more. The actress of Gale started to have a mental breakdown about not wanting to shoot in the land of snow. Then kakashi used his sharingan to knock her out. We boarded the ship it was late and there was something I wanted to talk to jasmine about.

Jasmine POV   
We broaded the ship, ate dinner all together. I went straight to my room. Me and Sasuke shared a room and I wasnt feeling like myself still. I fell asleep and woke up to Sasuke standing in the door way. He looked irritated. Was he mad at me. 

"Are you doing ok." I asked him 

"Yeah I'm just not looking forward to the snow." He shut the door and leaned against it. He didnt talk for awhile. I sat up. 

"You are really good at acting." He looked at the ground and was blushing. 

"There was something that was bothering me. It was something you said to that guy." He was still looking at the ground. Why was he so jealous of that guy, Sasuke has so much better qualities then him. 

"You said something about faking a connection so you didnt have to practice with him." Ok now he was acting werid 

"Yeah what about it" he gave me a werid look then the next thing i knew my blanket was off of me. Sasuke was straddling me. He had a dark look in his eyes. I activated my shinome to see if it was really sasuke and it was.

"This is the real me." He creased my check and ran his thumb over my lip. He still had a dark look to him. I deactivated my eyes. Sasuke was really worrying me right now. 

"I know that." 

"Do you fake the connection you have with me then. The way you acted on stage was so believable. How do I know its not like that with me." He looked into my eyes and I got chills from him.

"Sasuke your possessiveness is to much right now." He pined my wrists down with his hands. 

"Answer my question." 

"Sasuke you should know how I feel." Why would he think that. I always put him first even above the akatsuki stuff lately. I'm still not feeling one-hundred percent like myself. He gripped my wrists harder 

"Your'e not answering me." My wrists started to hurt and tears started to form in my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? 

"I dont know what you want me to say. My feelings are so real sometimes its hard to love you this much. The reasons why it seemed so real was because I thought of you." More tears came out and he let go of me. His eyes softened with a sad look and he got off of me. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. Sasuke put his hand to my face and wiped the tears away

"I'm so sorry. I dont know why I feel so insecure." He went to touch my check but I moved away. 

"I dont want to be confronted by you right now." I looked away from him.

"I understand" He said while closing the door. I layed back in my bed staring at wall till I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and it was time to go shoot the boat scenes. I found Sasuke sleeping in the chair next to our bed. I felt bad for last night. I got up quitely and left so I didnt wake him up. I went to go enjoy the last bit of sun on the dock. We were half way to the land of snow. They called me so I could go get ready. I still haven't seen sasuke yet. Sasuke finally showed up and was standing next to Kakashi. Sakura didnt look like she was doing too well. 

"Hey Sasuke are feeling alright." Kakashi asked him. 

"Yeah I just didn't sleep good last night." He turned to look at the ocean 

"Ok well Sakura is getting sick so I sent a team to come get her when we meet at the land of snow. So if you dont feel good you can leave with them." Sasuke nodded. Even if he was sick I drought he world say anything so he can stay here with me. Takibi and Kojin started to fight about something then he stormed off. I hope he will be back before our scene. Kojin walked up to kakashi. They started to talk about Takibi. 

"Our parents died when Takibi was one. So he doesnt remember them. I'm the only person he has now and his whole life I've been there. It can be really hard to guild someone on the right path." 

"Yeah I understand that, my parents died when I was younger too. Me and my brother didnt really get along after that. We both took their deaths differently and that effected us. There is alot I regret to this day, But at least you still have time before its to late." Kakashi said. Kojin looked up at the sky. 

"I guess you are right. I need to understand that he sees the world differently then me." Takibi came back and everything was set up for the stage. One of princess Gale's comrades was dying. Me and Takibi got behind the door we were supposed to open and run in. We got the cue and ran out. She stoped the production just so she could use eye drops to cry. We all looked dumbfounded even Sasuke. We walked back though the door to wait for the cue again. After a day of shooting, I just went to my room and skipped dinner. I feel asleep after memorizing more lines. This mission is good for money but also helping me train my eyes since I can memorize better using my shinome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add this movies plot line at first but I changed my mind. In the movie it seemed like the land of snow had better technology then the rest of the world. So I decided on adding it for Boruto purposes.


	30. Land Of Snow Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base off of the movie. Jasmine is distancing herself from Sasuke since the mission started. After taking her home drunk they get really close again and Jasmine finally talks about her emotions with him.

The Next Morning   
I woke up to Sasuke waking me up gently. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. 

"Good morning beautiful." Him saying that made me feel so warm inside. It was really cold, I guess we are close to the land of snow now. 

"Where did you sleep Sasuke?" 

"In the chair." I started to feel bad I knew he wanted to give me space. I looked over and saw that he slept was a thin blanket too. I wasn't mad at him but I had a bad feeling about him. 

"Jasmine I'm really sorry. I dont want to make you cry anymore" I move my hand up so I could touch his lips with my finger tips. 

"Please sleep with me tonight." We smiled at eachother. 

"You should probably get on warmer clothes. We stopped at some ice place to shoot more but we are not all the way there yet." He went to get up but I pulled him into a kiss. 

"Thank you sasuke." He looked at me and started to blush. He left and I got dress. I walked outside and it was freezing cold. They handed me hot coffee. I sat down on a chair while going over the rest of my script. I spit my coffee out. 

"My character dies at the end." Sasuke started to laugh, then went to help them set up. Takibi walked up and started to talk to me about random things. I kept taking sips from my hot coffee. It was so cold here and the wind makes it worst. I was wearing a purple shirt, long sleeve fishnet shirt, purple arm warmers from sasuke and black leggings. Sasuke walked up, kiss me right after i took a drink of my coffee. I turned so red. At least I wasnt cold anymore. 

"Huh" I was so flustered. 

"Sorry my lips were cold." He smirked at me . He was just being possessive and jealous. We got ready for the scene. The villain of the of the movie had me tied up and I felt so dumb. The guy was doing a long speech when the snow behind us got blown up. I fused chakra into my hards and arms. To break out of the rope. 

"Is that part of the movie." One of the actors said. 

"Welcome to the land of snow." 

"You" Kakashi said. How does he know this guy. 

"Greetings princess Konyaki. I still hope you have the hex crystal." Hex crystal? What the hell was going on. 

"Princess Konyaki" Kakashi repeated. Does he know whats going on. This is escalating quickly. 

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto protect Yukie. Everyone get back to the ship." I stood up and got into a fighting stance. Me and Sasuke took the women on. Naruto and Sakura took the other guy while Kakashi fought the guy with white hair. These people had really werid tech weapons. 

"Ice style blizzard" Sasuke dogged her ice but they came back around. 

"Fire style fire ball jutsu." Sasuke melted her ice. I jumped next to him. 

"Ice style ice prison jutsu." We jumbed away. 

Fire style fire dragon bomb jutsu." I melted alot of her ice but it couldnt melt though the one in front of her. Sakura and Naruto were geting beat up. Kakashi went to save them with the water dragon. Kakashi was talking about thier chakra armor. I activated my eyes so i could see of they had a weak spot to their armor. He said ninjutsu and genjustu dont work on them. The guy on the snow bored tried to grapped Yukie but sakura cut the strings. She is doing so well for not feeling good. He tried to hit Sakura but Naruto tackled him off of the snow broad. The women was still trying to trap us with the snow prisons. She got a hold of Sasuke but he turned into a bomb and it went off. Dam he is so smart during battle. I felt the real Sasuke pulled me away. The ice women's armor turned into bat wings and she spotted us. Sakura got hit by the guys hand and he threw her hard against the ground. Kakashi told us to get out of there. Naruto used his shadow clones to pick them up. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we made it to the ship. Kakashi coped the guys whale jutsu and took down the iceberg that was in our way. We all got to the ship safely. I wonder what happened to the enemy. Sasuke leaned against the wall and pulled me back. His arms wraped around me and rested on my hips. He put his chin on my head. He was getting taller. We both stared at the ocean for awhile.

"Glad that was over with." I was still dazed from what had happened. I started to laugh. I could tell he was giving me a werid look. Kakashi called for us to meet in side the ship. I told them to go on for a little bit. I stayed on the dock for a bit. Takibi walked up to me. 

"That was pretty crazy." 

"Yeah stuff like that always happens to me. I'm starting to feel cursed. I always have to suffer or something." 

"Human only suffer when they want to." Takibi said to me. I looked up at him. He started to blush. 

"Maybe your right." 

"Can I show you something that is fun. You seem to need a stress relief." I followed him till we got to the kitchen area. 

"We need to be quite, so none of the workers see us." I nodded. We sneaked around the workers till we got the the pantry. We head behind a barrel while they got something out. After they left Takibi grabbed something off the shelf. We sneaked back out of the kitchen and Takibi grabbed some cups on the way out. 

"Come here, follow me." We went down a few stairs till we got to basement. He opened a door to some werid closet that he turned into some hang out spot. He sat down and i sat down on some pillows. He handed me a cup. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol. I looked at the bottle. The flashback started comming. Stuff I didnt want to think about. The stuff I forgot about. Seeing him pour the drink into the cup reminded me of watching my dad do it. I tried to get and he could see the panic in me. My brain felt like it was frying again. 

"Hey chill its just a little alcohol. This will help you relax. Normally alcohol helps me get ready for my acting in the morning. I need my brain to get rid of all the negative stuff so it can be free to be artistic." Takibi said. He was right. I'm not my dad so a little alcohol will not make me act like him. Maybe this stuff will help me feel normal again. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a few drinks from it. Once it hit the back of my throat it burned like hell and it started to burn up my nose. I quickly handed it back to him and put my head down on the pillow. I was waiting for the pain to go away. He was giving me a werid look. My body was feeling warm. 

"Maybe you should take it easy and drink slowly." I was feeling a little werid and it was something ive never experienced. At first it was like being really tired after sex then it got werider. I sat up quickly. 

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." I said while pointing at him. He started to sweat drop. Oh no was I drunk already. 

"Ok werido, you must be a lightweight." 

"Well duh I'm only 13." 

"Dam really I thought you were older. Im 17." 

A few drinks later. 

"You know you are really fucking funny." I said to Takibi. He was also alittle drunk by now. 

"Come on lets get you back to the others." He put a arm around me and took me upstairs to the room kakashi was having a meeting. 

Sasuke's pov   
We were in the middle of talking about what we were going to do for the rest of the mission. When Takibi came in with jasmine. She was drunk and so was he alittle. I was fucking angry at him. If he fucking even tries to touch her I would kill him. I needed to protect her and people dont fuck with what is mine. He put her on a bench next us and her head rested on the table. As soon as he walked passed me to leave I grabbed him by his shirt. 

"Did you do anything to her. Why the hell is she like that." My sharingan was activated out of pure anger. 

"Sasuke stop" Kakashi said. Kojin walked in to get his brother. 

"Dude dont worry I didn't touch her. All that women talked about was you and her dad. It was really annoying. Plus the women has a mental breakdown as soon as she drinks and has way to much emotional baggage. 

"Thats because Sasuke is my favorite. I could talk about him all day." She was slurring then put her head back down while taping the table with her finger. 

"Wow Sasuke it seems like she really likes you." Naruto said. The idiot was not making this any easier. 

"Thanks Naruto I didnt know that." I said sarcastically.

"Dude I seriously feel bad for you for dating her. She kept talking about how it was hard to date someone so damaged. But I guess two people fucked in the head deserve eachother. " Takibi said to me. 

"What the hell did you just say. You better hope you didn't touch her." Konji grabbed him from me. 

"Takibi, swear to me you didn't touch her." 

"I didnt fucking do anything. I'm going to my room." 

"I apologize to you for my brother, he always does stuff like this. If he does it again he will get cut off from the movie. Did you hear that." 

"Yeah whatever" he said from the hallway. I sat back down and looked over at her. She fell asleep. Why would she drink or why would she even drink with him. This whole situation pissed me off.

Jasmine's pov   
I woke up still a little drunk and sat up. My head was spinning. We were in middle of a talk when Yukie showed up. They started to talk about Yukie back ground. 

"The day I found out she was alive after all this years, I was so happy." Yukie's guardian said. 

"I understand that." Sasuke said. I started to blush realizing he was talking about me. 

"I should of died back then too." Yukie said 

"Fuck that's the most reliable thing you have said." I could feel Sasuke tensed up.

"Sir the ship is at the dock now." 

"Jasmine go sober up outside and we will talk later." Kakashi said. Great now he is going to yell at me. I got up to leave. 

"Princess you must not say things like that." I'm too drunk to deal with this. 

"I'm alive but my heart is dead. After that day all tears I had dried up."

"Ive been trying so hard to get the princess back home. I finally got her in the land of snow." Her guardian bowed down and was begging her to take the throne. This was getting awkward fast. 

"I dont think so, you got to be kidding." 

"What about your people." 

"I could care less about them. Just forget it." 

"But princess." 

"Will you give it up already. Dont be dumb. No matter what you do you will not get rid of Doto ok." I took off after that and went outside I sat next to the water on the deck. 

Kakashi's pov 

"We have no other choice we cant run away. We will have to fight Doto." 

"Alright mission take princess to land of snow and show that creep who is the boss." Naruto said. 

"Stop joking around. The movies are not like real life. There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world." Yukie said. 

"Of course there is if you are willing to fight for it." 

"Normally under these circumstances. I would head back to the village for a little bit of help but.." Sakura just left but I think we will be ok. 

"Its a waste of time, we are fine, this is nothing we can handle." Sasuke said 

"Thank you all." 

"I worried about Jasmine though. This is more then just acting to her she is diving into deep emotions that she normally doesnt deal with. As her guardian I will pull her out of this moive if its to damaging for her mental stability. Do you understand." 

"Alright lets go forward with the movie." We left the meeting room and Sasuke pulled me to the side. He seemed alittle discouraged about something. 

"Do you really think jasmine drank because of her emotions." 

"Our family has a way of... how do i put it. We use stuff to help us push away the emotions and feelings. Actually alot of ninjas do it with different stuff. Just my family is a bit extreme when it come to it or they go insane. I dont know if I'm explaining it that well" 

"No i understand." Sasuke said 

"Her dad used alcohol, her brother used drugs, I used well ninja training and missions. Jasmine I feel like is better then us about dealing with the emotions without. I just dont want her to go though a lot at once and push her to coping with it in bad ways." 

"I've been really worried about her lately. She doesnt seem like herself. Since the movie theater it has gotten alot worst." He seemed sad. There is no way I'm going to tell him about the chakra block. 

"Tomorrow we will be taking a break from shooting and staying in town. Then continuing the flim the next few days. I have a plan that will work perfectly. You should spend the next two days having a heart to heart with her." 

"Sure whatever" he must be mad at her for drinking or that boy.

Jasmine's pov 

I started to feel alot better after I splashed the cold water on me. I felt kakashi walk up to me. He wanted us to go talk in Yukie's room. 

"Ive come up with a plan. Jasmine when the time feels right i want you to switch place with Yukie." I understood what he meant by that. 

"Alright I also made a fake crystal. So switch them out." Yukie agreed to the plan and I walked out with Kakashi. 

"Please dont yell at me too bad, I dont know if I could handle it that well right now." 

"I'm worried about you. You can not drink to get rid of your feelings." 

"Thats not whole reason why I did drink. I just wanted to have fun and maybe alittle of dealing with my emotions. You drink to have fun why cant I." 

"Thats fine but when you are older. I'm just scared because of your father. I can tell this mission has put you threw alot emotionally to get into character." 

"Im not going to end up like my dad DAMMIT. Stop trying to parent me." I stormed off to my room. I fell asleep for a nap but it turned into sleeping all night. I woke up to find sasuke sleeping on the chair again. Why did he not sleep with me when he said he was going to. I was a little upset from that but I decided to just go outside and enjoy the town alittle. I put my blanket on sasuke so he would be warmer. Me and Naruto had the job of going around the city with Yukie while Sasuke and Kakashi was making plans for a attack. We had a bit of fun but Naruto was annoying us. towards the end of the day Yukie came up with a plan so me and her could go off to have fun. 

"Hey do you want to go and have more fun." 

"Yeah" she gave me a smirk and walked over to Naruto. He turned around and she pepper sprayed Naruto's eyes from a container in her earring. We ran off and made it to a bar. We tried to walk in but the boncer stopped us. 

"You cant come in. You are way to young." I smirked at him. 

"Yukie close your eyes." I activated my shinome and put him under a short genjustu. The walked in. The bar tender gave me a werid look. Yukie put down a shit ton of cash. 

"Give me the good stuff." 

Few drinks later

"Oh thats funny" Yukie said to me. 

"Right like who the fuck does that. Who that fuck burns down a castle for a dumb necklace. Its like a plot to so dumb movie." We were both laughing at dumb shit. 

"I got something better then your backstory" 

"What" 

"My backstory" We both started laughing. Like it was the funniest joke ever. The bar tender was giving us werid looks. 

"Like my boyfriend's brother killed my dad and the clan. Like what the fuck is even life anymore." I said while laughing and she started even laughing more then me

"Thats so werid like who comes up with this stuff." Yukie said 

"The worst part is evenone wants you to be sad about it but if you feel something darker or a different feeling about it they treat you differently. Its like they only want you too feel happy or sad." 

"Boy thats the god for honest truth." After our laughing spree. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Oh great they want to ruin our fun. Naruto went off on a rant. This just caused me and Yukie to laugh even more. 

"Do you understand anything this kid is saying. What a riot." She was wiping tears from her eyes. 

"I know right. Look at the dumb faces he is making too." I started to laugh even harder. Naruto was getting pissed. I looked over and saw Sasuke. He was locking at the gound irritated. I got off the stool and walked towards him. I pushed my body against his and put my hand up his shirt, feeling his abs. His face turned red and was trying to get me to stop. 

"Stop we are in public." 

"Sasssukkke" I whined. I unbutton the button on his pants. He got mad at me and grapped my hand to led me out of the bar

"Come on we are leaving." He pulled me outside and I saw the boncer on the floor. They must of messed him up. 

"Sasuke can you go a little slower" I was feeling nauseous. He didn't say anything to me. He must be really mad at me. 

"Sasuke are you mad at me?" He stayed quite for a bit. 

"Can you just be quite till we get back to the boat." It was getting dark and colder. I could see sasuke's breath and his hand started to get a little colder. There was snow forming on top of our hoods. It felt like time was slowing down as I just watched Sasuke walk with me. I loved to sound of walking in the snow. I pulled my hand from him and moved in front of him. 

"Why are you being so mean." He pushed me out of the way and I fell down. He stopped. 

"I'm sorry" 

"Its fine I expect people to start treating me like this and next you will abandoned me too." He reached out and I grabbed his hand. 

"Dont say terrible thing like that. You know thats not true." We stayed there holding hands for a bit. 

"Just let be give you a piggyback ride." I got on his back and he took me to the ship. I was still really drunk while he took me to my room. I lied down on the bed with the blanket on me. 

"Im going to get water, I'll be right back." I started to feel really hot, so I took off all my clothes. 

Sasuke's pov 

I grabbed her some water. I think I might just see if I can sleep in Kakashi's room tonight. I could not sleep with Naruto every. I also didnt want to be with Jasmine to night till we worked some stuff out. I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me. 

"Why are you naked." I asked her. She was knee sitting in to middle of the bed, with the blanket covering her boobs and down inbetween her legs. You could see her hips. I felt my nose bleed alittle. She looked so beautiful with her face a little pink from the alcohol. I walked over to the dresser to get something for my nose. She leaned forward to grab a hair tie and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. It was like she knew what angles looled the best to me. My nose started to bleed more. She has changed alot since the beginning of our relationship almost a year ago. She tired her hair up and wined my name. I guess I need to leave bere soon or I am not going to be able to saw no. I was getting hard and she wasnt even touching me yet. 

"Jasmine I need to go talk to Kakashi." I felt bad but this will not help if I stay here. 

"Why do you not like that way I look right now." She was acting alittle pouty. 

"No actually it the opposite right now." She grapped my hand.

"Stay with me." She gave me a lustful look and ran her hand up my shirt. I gave in and kissed her. 

The next morning   
jasmine's pov   
I woke up really warm and felt Sasuke cuddling me really tightly. We were both naked. He woke up right after me and rolled over quickly. 

"We shouldn't of done that last night. I didnt want to do that till we worked stuff out." Sasuke said to me 

"Well then lets talk." I was alittle moody. A few minutes past, so I spoke up

Are you doing ok sasuke." 

"There are two things bothering me. You told Takibi that I was hard to love because I was damaged. What do you mean by that."

"I think he changed my words around to hurt your feelings. What I meant was that in general it is hard to love someone damaged then a person who grew up normally. I did say it was hard to love you but thats only because its so hard to figure out you complex mind and emotions. Like it would be easier if you dated Sakura then me. I have my trust issues and abandonment problems. That makes it hard for our relationship. I even stopped taking to you for a while because of it." 

"I see well then do you want to break up." His voice was cold and it made my chest hurt. 

"No. We have been dating for almost a year now it would be pointless to with all these emotions that developed. I just think you were right in the beginning maybe we should of waited till we could fully commit to each other. Maybe we rushed into this way to soon. We have alot of emotions to get though because we are not normal kids or had a normal childhood." 

"I think you are right. I cant imagine being without you right now. Also we are getting better at communicating with each other. It might be better going though this together. You understand me better then anyone." He grabbed some of my hair to play with it. 

"But why did you go drink with him?" 

"He told me that he wanted to show me something or how to get my acting better. He drinks to help his creativity, but he doesn't do it that much. I haven't been feel good emotional lately so I just wanted to have fun." 

"I see." 

"Sasuke, you need to get over your jealous. You are ok with me hanging out with Naruto but not Takibi . You are strong, talented, smart and good looking. There is no reason for you to be insecure of this guy. You are always going to be my number one." 

"Ill try ok. Sometimes I dont feel strong at all." He turned so he could face me. 

"You are strong." He pushed some hair out of my face and kissed me. Kakashi knocked on the door. 

"We leave in two hours." Kakashi told us

"I love you!!" I said to sasuke 

Stuff was finally getting better for us. For now 


	31. Land Of Snow Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine transforms into Yukie to switch places with her to take down Doto. Jasmine and Kakashi's plan doesnt go as planned.

We got ready to leave and we drove up though the mountains. It got alot colder the further we got in to the land of snow. Me and Sasuke sat facing the widow in the truck. We shared a blanket and it finally felt like things were going back to normal, but I was scared of what Pein would do if I started to go back to normal. I can't stop these feels no matter what I do. I leaned my head on sasuke's shoulder. We stopped so Naruto and the other two guys could go pee. They decided to go pee off the cliff in front of our window. Sasuke covered my eyes. 

"Idiots have to pick that spot." They got back onto the truck so we could drive through the tunnel. They were talking about how there used to be a train that went though here, but since the weather got so bad it was iced over. We stoped after we got out of the tunnel to started filming. They couldnt find Yukie so Naruto went out to look for her. I sat down sighing, I was alittle stress to do the rest of this mission. 

"What is wrong?" Sasuke came and sat down next to me. 

"I just dont know if we can get Yukie to be the leader. We have no idea what this guy is like. I should just stop stressing and enjoy this time with you before we go back to the village." Sasuke was about to speak but I stopped him. The ice around the tracks melted. I used my shinome and I saw a train comming. They were using chakra to melt the train tracks. 

"We need to move the trucks out of the way. There is a train comming." 

" Jasmine, Sasuke get into position." I teleported on top the hill to get ready with my bombs. Naruto and Yukie made it out of the tunnel. The train stop and a guy started to speak. There was logs pussed down the hill by the people of the land and Sandayu." They all showed up in samurai clothing, even Sandayu. He went on a speech about averaging Yukie's father. They all charged at the train. Are they idiots, they are going to get killed. The train started to fire throwing knives at them. They took them all down but Sandayu still stands with wonds all over him. They shot more at him but Sasuke stopped them with a huge shuriken. He got behind a rock and Kakashi gave use the signal. Sasuke threw his bomb frist and it exploded some of the train. Next I threw my bombs down to start a avalanche to burry the train. The train tried to move but Kakashi blew up the bridge. The train still managed to get away in half. Sasuke went to chase after it but Kakashi stopped him. We called back up to help us with the dead bodies. I pulled Yukie to the side and we talked behind the trucks. 

"I think its time to switch places now." 

"Ok, but how is this going to stop him." 

"Dont worry about it. We will handle it, just become the best leader of this land you can be, ok?" 

"I am tried of running away. I'll do whatever it takes." Yukie said to me. I turned her into me and me into her. This was good charka control training.

"Alright are you ready for the most important acting in your life." We went back to the others and they brought sundau over to me thinking I was Yukie. 

"Thats what they get. If they didnt stand up to him there wouldn't be all this bloodshed." I said. Dam I'm getting good at this. 

"My princess. Please forgive me I should of never gotten you into this. Its just everyone of us still kept believing despite all of it, because we knew you were alive." I walked towards him and knelt. His words hit the real me and it started to get me thinking about what to do with the akatsuki. I stayed in character. 

"When you were little and even now. You have always been. Even I believe and you too should believe in yourself. You are the right leader for this land. Please do not waste your tears on me because I'm happy to die for you." Then he died. The real me was lost for words. I looked over at Yukie as me. 

"you are such a fool, I cant cry you have my eye drops." I stood up. 

Are you all satisfied now. Lets go back, If you stay here your lives will be in jeopardy. Lets go home already." I walked towards the trucks. 

"What home. I thought this was your home. What do you have to go back to. Now put Doto in place and put your house in order." Naruto said. He can say some really great stuff sometimes. I wish he knew what was really going on. 

"You know absolutely nothing. Spring doesnt come to this country. Your tears have frozen over and our hearts harden with the cold." I was just improving and saying stuff I thought Yukie would say. 

"But you are the only one who can change that." Yukie said as me. 

"Ive had enough of this nonsense." I walked off. I could sense someone comming this was my chance. I nodded at Kakashi. 

"Hey wait now." Naruto grabbed my arm. 

"Leave me alone." Doto's blimp appeared and they grabbed me. They took me inside the blimp very roughly. I sat down on a couch looking at the wall. 

"You have grown quite beautiful princess. Tell do you have the hex crystal with you." This was so annoying and creepy. I just wanted it to be over with. 

"Yes"

"Good, its the only link to your clan left and a key to opening its treasure."

"A key to what." Finally someone was going to explain all this shit to me. I really didnt understand his motives. 

"When I rested this land from your father's hands. Your clans resources were gone. I knew your father must of hid his riches somewhere. I search for a long time and final found it. It is hidden in the rainbow glacier. There is a key hole only that can be opened by the hex crystal. Once I have posession of the riches. Our country can obtain military force's that rule over the five great nations." Rested is such a werid word to use for murdering someone and taking their land. 

"Not going to happen." I heard Naruto's voice. Great this hasn't gone as planned. 

"Naruto" 

"How did you get in here." 

"Never underestimate a ninja." He got tied up by robes and one of Doto's men knocked him out. They also found all of his shadow clones. 

"My apologies, if you cant tell the little runt was a hand full." 

"Well he knows the multi shadow clone jutsu." Doto said

"I dont know who this brat is but his level chakra is nothing to sniff at." 

"Do you think we should try that contraption on him." 

"He would make for a interesting test subject." What the hell are they talking about. A door opened to the right and there was a werid weapon looking contraptions. They straped it to Naruto's stomach and it shocked him. He started to scream. No Naruto. 

"What is that." I asked 

"We are cleansing his chakra. That device will drain it from his body and bind it to a powerful barrier. Once its been activated it can't be destroyed no matter what." Doto said. Shit this is not good. 

"My strength its starting to slip away." His shadow clones disappeared 

"Not looking like much of a ninja are you? Just a little kid." 

"Now then give me the hex crystal. If you dont mind." I turned towards him, un ziped my jacket and gave him the hex crystal necklace. He looked at the necklace and his smile dropped. I had the fake crystal and Yukie or Kakashi had the real one. 

"What is this?" He grabbed me by my collar. I tried so hard not to smirk. 

"This is not a game, you dont think I would of found out its fake." 

"No thats impossible." 

"Kakashi Hatake" I said 

"What"

"Makes since. Kakashi is a smart one I wouldn't put it past him to pull a bait and switch." 

"It doesnt mater we will take them all down in time." The female said. 

That wont be necessary, why even bother the guy will show up on his own for her. Until then we will have to wait. Hahahaha" wow this guy has some serious mental problems. The blimp landed at some prison looking place. We got out and they had us follow them through alot of hallways. We got to the cages and they threw us in. I made a plan with Doto to bring him the necklace and thats when I'm going to kill him. This was the time for me to use my eyes to memorize the building and how to escape. They locked naruto up in a hang position. He finally woke up and was trying to escape. All it did was just shock him more. 

"Im out of chakra, I should of spent more time learning the escape jutsu." Naruto said. I looked over at him. 

"How did this happen to us." 

"Yeah no kidding. No spring, you said there was no spring, what did you mean." Oh no I dont know how to answer this. 

"Dont worry about it." Naruto went back to trying to escape. This was kinda unlike him. Normal he would keep asking till he got a answer. He pulled out a nail file from his shoe and started to try to escape. The nail file fell to the ground. 

"Told you, in the end all you can do is give up." I wanted him rest till Kakashi came. He started to give me his backstory but I obviously knew it but decided to listen anyways. 

"When you give up, your dreams and stuff are gone." He started to try and break out more. I got up. 

"Stop you are going to hurt yourself." I cried out to him. 

"Naruto" he finally broke free. He can really be incredible. 

"Now we just need to get you out." Naruto stood up and got electrocuted by the jail bars. He fell down. Shit is he ok. I know the nine tails gave him better healing but.. I heard a explosion. I guess kakashi, Yukie and Sasuke are here now. Some guards walked by and noticed naruto was out of his chains. They opened his cell and he attacked them. Naruto smirked at me with the keys. 

"Told them not to underestimate a ninja." Naruto let me out of my cell amd started to run while holding my hand I was telling him where to go. We went up the elevator and I could sense Kakashi. Naruto tired to kick him thinking he was a guard. 

"Hold on Naruto its me." Kakashi took off the uniform. He was with Yukie who was still transformed into me. 

"Kakashi sensei." 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kakashi threw Naruto his supplies and threw me the necklace. 

"This place is crawling guards." Sasuke said while running up to us. I memorized the lay out of this place using my Shinome. 

"This way" I shouted. They all followed me to Doto's room. We stoped in the middle of the room. 

"Doto" Kakashi said. 

"Well done princess." I walked up the stairs to him. 

"Wait, it cant be" kakashi said. I handed him the hex crystal, the real one 

"This shouldn't of came to a surprise, i am a actress after all." I am really getting good at this. 

"There another great performance by Yukie." Doto said. 

"Yeah it was all a act." I changed back into my self and pulled out Uukie's knife. I ramed it into his chest. Yukie turned back into herself. Everyone but Kakashi and Yukie seemed dumbfounded. Doto grapped me by the neck. 

"Jasmine" Naruto yelled. Sasuke tried to run up there but Kakashi stoped him. He tightening his grip on my neck. I started to feel light headed. 

"Who are you." He screamed at me. 

"I'm the one that is going to send you to hell. Now lets go together." I've been waiting to say something dumb like that. I pushed him back towards the edge. We feel off together. I hit the ground and it hurt. He stood up. 

"Jasmine" Naruto ran up to me but Doto punched him back. 

"You really think you could kill me, with this little knife." I started to cough. He was staring at Yukie now. Doto took off his robe. He had chakra armor on. 

"Of course" I was coughing more I could feel Sasuke look at me. 

"Thats right its charka armor. The lastest version too." He used his extending arm thing to grab Yukie. 

Dont touch her with your filthy hands." I tried to get up but I was still feeling weak. Naruto ran up to him but Doto hit him back. Sasuke ran up to me to check if i was ok. He helped me into a sitting position. 

"Come on lets go princess. To beyond the rainbow." The ceiling crashed down and a rope grabbed Doto. It was pulling him up. Sasuke jumped out of the way with me in his arms. Naruto threw Yukie a rope and he went with them. Dammit Naruto. 

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. He put me down so I could stand. 

"Yes thank you Sasuke." Dotos men escaped with him. 

"Sasuke, Jasmine take the other two." Me and Sasuke nodded. I showed Sasuke how to get out of here. Sasuke ran through the door. A guard got in the way of the door. I sled inbetween his legs and placed a bomb on this leg. I was out the door and it exploded. I guess the only thing that works on the chakra armor is explosions. Me and sasuke made it out of the prison building. We ran into the forest. 

"Jasmine, we need to get in front of them. Can you use your eyes to find them." I nodded. I found them. 

"Sasuke if we head to the east we will be able to." Me and Sasuke took off into the forest. 

"Here take this." He handed me some bombs and i understood what he wanted. We finally got to the spot. They started to throw ice bombs at us. 

"Jasmine can you tell how far away they are. I'll set up the trap." Ok I stop to analyze. 

"20 degrees to the left in 5 seconds. 30 meters out. You want to aim for that branch." I pointed.

"Right" He threw the wires up there. The man on the snow bored came towards me. I just stood there getting ready to throw the bombs. 

"Give it up its useless." I started to throw the bombs at him. They hit him and turned into a bunch of smaller bombs that he didnt even noticed. He got off he snow broad and looked around him. All the little pieces stuck to him. 

"What is this." 

"Jasmine style whatever jutsu." I could hear Sasuke sigh at the dumb name. I threw the paper bomb at him and all the smaller onces exploded too. That should disable his armor. The explosion was biger then i thought it would be. It knocked back the women so Sasuke can have his chance to strike. She landed into Sasuke's trap. 

"You think that could take down a snow ninja." She broke out of it 

"You probably right." Sasuke used his lions barge on her. She landed on top of Doto's lacky and there was a bright pink explosion. Sasuke stood next to me. 

"What just happened?" 

"Im not to sure" I said to him. 

"I'll tie them up so they dont escape." He tied them up and walked up to me. 

"Whatever jutsu is a dumb name." He smirked at me 

"Well I did learn it from a story from pervy sage." Sasuke kissed me. 

"Come on we need to get to where Naruto is." Sasuke grabbed my hand and we took off. 

"Can you find where he is." 

"Ill try" I could feel the nine tails. 

"He is this way, lets go." It took us awhile to get there. Once we got there I could tell where Naruto went so I used my eyes. He was underwater. 

"Sasuke, Naruto is under the water." Sasuke paused for a moment to analyze the villain and the battle.

"Jasmine stay here." Sasuke leaped down there. He grapped one of the ergery orbs from the charka armer we destroyed. He started his lightning blade and ran towards Doto. He used the energy orb to weaken the force field around Doto. Then he used the lightning blade to hit the armor. It only cracked but hopefully it will help. He knocked back Sasuke into the ice. Sasuke took some damages from that so I leaped down there to heal him. 

"Naruto" Sasuke scream. This woke up Naruto. I finally got down there and draged sasuke away without Doto noticing. I layed his head on my lap and started to heal his body. He started to wake up. I wiped the blood from his mouth with my sleeve. He started to speak. 

"You are so beautiful. You are also getting better with your stamina." Sasuke looked up at me and touched my face. 

Just rest Sasuke." I finished healing him while watching Naruto fight. Naruto's rasangan broke dotos armor so naruto was able to land a hit on him. Doto hit one of the ice mirrors and it broke. As soon as it broke the snow and ice melted around.

"Its so beautiful here." It was like the land turned to spring or summer. I guess this was the family treasure. Sasuke looked up at me. 

"Its better seeing it when I'm with you." I laughed. 

"And you said I was lame. You are the cheesy one." 

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He looked at me so lovingly then back at the view of the land. 

"Hey sasuke" 

"Hm" 

"Thank you for everything." 

"Thats my line" he said to me. I laughed at him. Once he was better we got up to go. I noticed Yukie was crying over her father. She really has changed alot and it was mostly because of Naruto. I started to think about my own father. I had so much sadness and hatred build up for him. I need to handle that very soon but for right now im going to enjoy this time till we go home. We traveled to the capital of the land of snow. Kakashi said we could stay a few days till after Yukie inauguration. The food was divine. This was the first time sleeping in a real comfy bed in a week. After the inauguration Yukie thanked us for all of our help. 

"Are you still going to be a actress?" Naruto asked Yukie 

"Yeah I'm going to try and do both. I just got ny script for my next movie." She walked off to give some kids a autograph. 

"That script its.. she will be perfect for it." Kakashi was acting werid. 

"Wait I never got her autograph." Naruto said. 

"Dont worry, I got it." Sasuke spoke up 

"What" Sasuke was holding a envelope and it to naruto. I leaned over to see what was in it. It was a photo of Naruto sleeping and Yukie was kissing his cheek. Naruto looked so happy, he ran off to thank Yukie and Kakashi went to the food bar for more food. 

"Sasuke, that was really nice of you." 

"Its no big deal" 

"Sasuke you are such a tsundere to Naruto." 

"A what?" 

"Nevermind, I think you are started to get close with Naruto. Maybe even like him. 

"He is getting less annoying." He said while looking at the gound. We finished the ceremony and left back to the village the next morning. Sasuke was getting sick. He probably got what Sakura had. Back at the leaf village, Kakashi and Naruto went to check on Sakura. I took Sasuke home and had been taking care of him the last few days. I was sitting on his couch reading a book I randomly found in his house. Sasuke was laying down with his head on my lap. His face was a little red from either me taking care of him or him being sick maybe both. There was a bucket of cold water next to be that I was soaking towels in to put on his for head. I changed the towel on his forehead and started to play with his hair till he fell asleep. I also fell asleep with him.

DREAM   
I woke up in my bed at Sasuke's and I could see sasuke near the balcony. I could tell he was leaving. I walked up to him and grabbed at his sleeve. 

"Why sasuke, dont leave." 

END OF DREAM   
I woke up a little panicked. I looked down and saw Sasuke was still on my lap. My heart was ponding hard. I was trying not to wake him. I could see the curse mark from this angle. Ever since he got that stuff hasnt been going good for us. I'm really hoping this happiness will last longer.


	32. Mission With A Jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like their relationship is only good for a few days at a time. Jasmine thinks very deep why it seems like nothing is going right in their relationship. Is it because they are too young or immature or damaged. She needs to find ways to make her relationship better before its too late or hurt each other more. New mission in the land of tea and our client is a jerk.

Jasmine pov   
This was the last mission I was going to take on my break from training. We had to travel to the land of tea for another escorting mission. Naruto was complaining about being hungry so we stopped at a little food place on the way there. This was a b rank escort mission and I was the leader again. Naruto ordered sweet bean soup, Sakura ordered dumplings, Sasuke ordered rice and I ordered sushi. We ate a little bit then I went to use the bathroom. I came back and some guy was talking to them, they didn't seem too happy to talk to him. He was hitting on Sakura and Naruto seemed pissed over it. 

"Do you want to punch him on the face or do you want me to do it Sakura." I walked up to them. When he saw me he had a very cocky look. 

"Hey beautiful, of course they were hiding the better looking one. My name is Idate Morino" Sakura was getting mad because he said I looked better. Sasuke was getting mad too. 

"Hey since fate brought us together. How about we talk about our future together. You run away from that ninja business and live with me like a queen." 

"Hey sasuke are you going to let him talk to her like that or should I hit him." Naruto said. Sasuke was getting pissed. 

"Dont worry, I was just kidding around. Except that part about ninjas. I cant stand them." Wow they really hated eachother. Idate took off and I could care less. The waiter gave us two tickets. One belonged to Idate, he want us to pay it. Like what the hell. Naruto decided to go after him. Sasuke paid the bills and we took off. 

"I dont know who this guy is but he is incredibly fast." Sasuke said. I wasn't even using my full speed because I want to stay with the team but I might be able to catch up with him. I could see him with my shinome. He tripped 

"Follow me" I said to the group. We finally caught up with him. 

"Ha serves you right." Naruto said to him 

"You got alot of nerve to think you got away with it." Sasuke said. Idate threw himself down in a way that was to dramatic. 

"I'm sorry I couldnt pay the bill. All my money had been stolen and you guys came. I shouldnt of done it. I didn't know what else to do." Naruto and Sakura felt bad. I wasn't buying it. He took off his ankle bracelets. 

"On your mark get set, go" he took off super fast. I told the team not to bother with him so we didnt get tired out. We walked to our destination and finally got there to meet the boss 

"Hey, boss!" Naruto greeted casually. "Team Seven is here to fulfil the mission. You don't have to worry anymore. I am naruto Uzumaki and I'm the leaf village number one.."

"Dumbass" sasuke said and Naruto repeated him. Jirocho chuckled, sounding plenty amused. He was an old guy, with dark grey hair, but still solid and competent looking, dressed in simple blue and grey yukata. 

"You haven't changed at all, I see." Naruto tucked his hands behind his head and grinned. 

"Yeah, well you haven't changed much either, big guy."

"Pleased to meet you, Jirocho. Ill be the team leader on this mission" I murmured, bowing politely. 

"You have the details for our mission?"

"Yes, yes," he clapped his hands together. 

"Please take a seat and I will explain. Every four years we hold a dedication ceremony at the Great Todoroki Shrine using the Ryoko jewels. At first it was just a rededication of the jewels, then it became a festival, and a race, with the winner of the race being hailed a great hero. In recent years, however, what once was a friendly contest has become much more serious. For generations Port Degarashi has been divided between two Families; the Wasabi and the Wagurashi. Both Families wanted control of the town, which naturally led to disputes. These disputes became increasingly violent, sometimes resulting in all out battles. The rest of the townspeople were caught in the crossfire. Many were injured, or worse. Finally, in an effort to end the cycle of violence, our Daimyo called on both sides to get together and come to an agreement. Henceforth, control of the town would be decided not by street brawls but by a competition."

"The race," I realised. Which meant it was a hell of a lot more important that just a race. 

"Indeed." He smiled. 

"Four years ago, the Wagurashi beat us soundly by hiring a ninja and we found out they've done the same thing this year."

"And that isn't against the rules?" Sasuke wanted to know. It did sound a little off.

"The race has no rules, merely a starting point, a check point and an end point. The first one to reach the end wins, it's as simple as that. The race starts at dawn at the harbour. The first leg of the race is done by boat, and the competitors sail to Nagi Island," Jirocho explained.

"The Ryoko jewels are held at the Todoroki Shrine, and each runner has to pick one up and carry it to the finish line, which is at the Great Todoroki Shrine on Ouzu Island." Sailing. Great. But it wouldn't be long, which was the only good part. And I made a mental note to look at the maps of the local area tonight, to see if I could trace out a path. A race wasn't a good time to get lost, though hopefully the runner would know where he was going. If we had more time, I'd probably suggest scouting the course, but that wasn't an option.

"So who are we supposed to be escorting?" Sasuke asked.

"A young man from my Family, Idate," Jirocho answered. 

"I asked him to come here and meet you so he should be here soon." There wasn't really that much more to ask. It seemed pretty straightforward. There was a race that had a lot hinging on it, we had to protect the runner, and there were enemy ninja who wanted to stop him winning. We did end up meeting with Idate again. He was perfectly polite under Jirocho's watchful eye , but the look he gave us was less than welcoming. This was going to be a pain in the ass. Me and Sasuke walked around the village to kill time. He acted alot different when out with me, then when we are alone. Why doesnt he do that,? Is he embarrassed by himself or doesnt like that side of him. He always acts cold and distant when others are around unless something happens or if only naruto is around us. Its been like that since we came out as a couple at the chunin exams. We heard a crash and ran outside of the store. Some thugs were picking on a poor guy but Sasuke fucked them up. We took off back to where we were staying. The following morning we were woken early and proceeded to the harbour with the rest of the Family. It was dark and still cold, but it seemed like the entire town had turned out to watch the start of the race. There was music, and fireworks, and plenty of cheering.

"Whoa, I had no idea it was such a big deal!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"So where are the ninja the other side hired?" We were just supposed to protect Idate. 

"They're here," I said.

"I don't care what you guys do," Idate said, as he went to line up by the starting block. 

"But whatever happens, just stay away from me."

"Say what?" Naruto protested.

"I've got a race to run. I don't want you in my way." It was almost a valid reason, but the bitter tone of his voice was pissing me off. 

"That's what we're here for," I said, as calmly as possible.

"To stop people getting in your way." Sasuke placed a hand on my back to calm me. 

Attention, attention," The loudspeaker chimed. "The Great Todoroki Shrine race is about to begin! Running for the Wasabi Family; Idate Morino!"

"Morino?" Sasuke whispered, obviously recognising the name.

"Running for the Wagurashi Family Fukusuke Hikyakuya. Runners, take your marks!" Fukusuke was older and taller than Idate but that didn't necessarily mean he was faster. In fact, if the Wagurashi were confident in him, they probably wouldn't have hired ninja to take out the competition. The two crouched into a runners start as the gates to the dock swung open. Over the water, we could see the sun beginning to rise.

"GO!"They burst into action, tearing out the gates and then towards the waiting boats. Well, Fukusuke did. Idate curved around, running along the dock and parallel to the water.

"What the-" Naruto started. 

"The ocean is the other way! Where the heck do you think you're going, you idiot?"

"We better go," I said, cutting through the side of the arena. Hey, I wasn't part of the race, I didn't have to go through the gate.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke asked,

"Maybe he's got a plan," I said 

"Nothing in the rules says he has to leave from Port Degarashi." The flat concrete of the dock ended and gave way to dirt paths. We followed Idate up into the trees instead of curving around the bay. Or well, we ran in the trees, and he ran along the ground beneath us. He was fast but not ninja fast, and at least two of us had put heavy effort into training our speed.

"Jeeze, what's the big deal? Why the heck did you come this way?" Naruto asked, as we bounded through the tree branches.

"Will you shut up? It's none of your business anyway, kid," Idate retorted, dismissively, casting an annoyed glance upwards.

"What's with the attitude, pal?" Naruto barked

"I said shut up!" Idate yelled. I rolled my eyes. We ran on, through the trees and onto a path that wound up the side of a cliff. It was barely wide enough for two people side by side, so Sasuke and I dropped back without comment.  
Then I felt it. 

"Genjutsu," Sasuke muttered. Idate seemed sure of his path, and though Naruto kept asking, he didn't let us in on where he was going. I kept checking to see if the ninja were close by, and to make sure they hadn't set traps or anything across our path. Nothing showed up. We ran over a hill and found ourselves entering a small hidden bay. Almost immediately, my eye was drawn to the boat prepped and ready on the water. Planned it all along, huh? Idate didn't head straight for the boat, but turned towards the small shack set by the forests edge.

"Nagi Island?" Sasuke asked, shading his eyes with a hand. Out across the water, you could see the outline of land.

"Yeah," Idate said, losing some of his aggression. "And the halfway point. We can probably get there in an hour from here." Thank god, I thought. The less time on a boat, the better. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, gramps. It's me, Idate of the Wasabi!"

"Hey there, I've been waiting for you," the old guy rasped as he answered the door. 

"I've got things all ready for you. There isn't a faster boat around."

"Thanks a lot," Idate said.

It's not a problem, Jirocho has done a lot for me, over the years. Just make sure you don't lose to the Wagurashi, I've had about all I can stand from them."

"Don't worry about a thing," Idate said confidently. 

"I may be the underdog but I won't lose. You can count on it." With a sigh, I joined the others in clambering onto the boat and getting it moving.

"So what happened to Port Degarashi?" Naruto asked. 

"At this time of year, there are some pretty strong seasonal winds blowing hard across the sea," Idate explained. 

"Back at the starting point, I could see the clouds. I noticed the wind was blowing towards us. On top of that, from that bay, the current flows directly onto Nagi Island. It's much faster." He tapped his temple. 

"You should use your head a little more."

"Hey!" Naruto protested immediately.

You're from Konoha, aren't you?" Sasuke cut in. 

"I thought I recognised your name." And picked up on what Idate probably hadn't meant to say about the Chunin Exams.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned. 

"Idate… Morino. Oh, wait. Morino. Ibiki Morino. He was the proctor for the First Exam!" Idate spun back around.

"What did you say? My brother? He's alive?"

"Of course he's alive, why wouldn't he be?" Naruto said. 

"He threw such a curveball at me, the tenth question in…"

"Seriously? He's really alive?"I nodded. 

"He is. Does this have something to do with the reason you left?" Then we got attacked. 

"Three incoming," I said. "Five o'clock." I narrowed my eyes at the ocean. "Stealth jutsu that can cover a whole boat. That's pretty impressive." They were coming at us from an angle, and had managed to get fairly close without being noticed, especially considering that there was nothing to hide behind. It was strange that they had managed to catch up to us, consider that we hadn't even known we were coming this way.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked, staring over the side of the boat. 

"Wait them out?" We didn't really have much choice. We could hardly leave Idate alone to go and attack, which was always the case when body guarding.

"What a sucky time for it to start raining," Naruto grumbled, swiping his hand across his face.I frowned.  
"That's not water," I said, staring down at the black drops on my hands.

"It's oil," Sasuke finished. We shared a look. Not good. With the glint of the sun off the water, and the angle at which they were attacking, it was hard to see the projectiles as they were fired. Sasuke knocked the first flaming arrow out of the air with a well thrown kunai, sending it sizzling into the water. But even then we could tell that we were fighting a losing battle. They could fire several arrows at once, and even when we were successful, we were depleting our weaponry stocks. And then water clones started rising out of the ocean.

"Hey, those are the guys from the Chunin Exam!" Naruto exclaimed. They were. The three Hidden Rain ninja that we'd taken a scroll from. And obviously, they remembered us. The fire is out of control; we'll never put it out. We're going to have to swim for shore," I said, sounding surprisingly calm. I really felt like cursing. "

We need to keep them from following us."

"Right," Naruto said, forming a cross seal, with eyes narrowed. 

"Idate! You go on ahead, we'll stop these guys and catch up."

"You can forget about it!" Idate said, voice tight with panic. 

"What, do you think I'm stupid? You three just probably want to use me as a decoy!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted, voicing the frustration that made me want to scream.

"You guys want them to focus on me, while you get the heck out of here!" He accused.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Naruto demanded.

"I said, forget it! I don't trust ninja!"

"Get out of here, already! We don't need you getting in our way!" Sasuke ordered. It was harsh, but true.

"Fine!" Idate snapped 

After the clone fight.   
Sasuke pov 

The four of us got hit by the poison. I had Jasmine on my back because she got knocked out. We had to make it to shore. What naruto did was incredible, the way he took down the clones. Naruto grapped Sakura, but how did he improve so fast. I didn't have time to be angry. I needed to help Jasmine. Naruto tried to give Sakura mouth to mouth then she screamed. I put Jasmine down on the sand and tried to wake her. I went to give her mouth to mouth but she woke up half way. So I kissed her. She still seemed weak. I told her to rest more and I'll take care of her. She went back to sleep. 

"Come on, we dont have time to waste." I told the others. We finally found idate, he was unconscious and probably poisoned too. We saw a man with a umbrella leave, they must of fought. 

"I have pills that should help with the poison but..." Sakura said 

"What is it." I said 

"There are only four pills and five of us." She gave one to Idate, Naruto, herself and me. I gave mine to Jasmine. 

"But Sasuke, you" I cut her off. 

"When jasmine wakes up you will say nothing to her. Ill make it till we can see doctors in the other town. Do you understand." Sakura noded and Naruto understood why I did it which is shocking. We made it to a cave and I lit a fire. My arm started to hurt and I felt hot. Sakura was looking at me concerned but I ignored her. Jasmine was waking up. 

Jasmine pov   
I woke up feeling alot better just a little sore. I looked around my settings. We were in a cave and there was a warm fire. It felt nice. I saw Sasuke next to me and I smiled but he seemed off a little. Something seemed off with his chakra too. I was hoping it wasn't anything to do with the curse mark. I sat up to wake up more to analyze what was going on. Everyone was acting werid. I noticed sasuke was sweating. Was he still sick from the land of snow. He started to breath heavily and clinched his arm. What was wrong with him. Sasuke's arm started to turn purple. He was poisoned. I had to think fast. 

"I need water" I handed Naruto a bowl feom my pack to fill up. 

"Sakura grind up this" I handed her some herbs from my bag. Poison removal was one of the things I've been learning recently. This works out perfectly for practice. I tied his upper arm with some hair ribbon, so it would spread faster. I mixed the herbs in the bowl of water. I used the water to extract the posion and the herbs were for anti inflammatory. Once I got all the poison out I healed his arm he seemed to do better. I got him a pill to help get rid of any I missed in small amounts. Using my shinome really helped with the exaction, so I could see where it was. 

"How did this happen, lady 5th gave you pills on purpose." I asked them 

"We only had four pills, so Sasuke gave you his." Sakura said 

"Ok" I was getting super pissed at him. Why would he risk his life like that. Not only could he die but the poison could of damage his organs permanently. I had my own pills. I didn't understand why he didnt wake me to talk to me about it. Sasuke was waking up now. He seemed like he was almost 100% he sat up. My anger started to boil over now. 

"Why the hell would you do that Sasuke. You are so lucky I know how to deal with poisons. That was the dumbest decision you have ever made. You could of hurt your body permanently, then you wouldn't be able to be a ninja anymore. Not only that but you could of messed up the mission." I cared about him so much, this hurts like hell. I dont even want to think about him dieing. 

"So I should of just let you die. No one but you knows how to use proper healing. If it was switched you would of just died at least I would have a chance." He said that so coldly. I was getting goosebumps. 

"I have my own pills Sasuke. It would of just been nice if you talked to me first without making decisions for me. You have no idea how your death would effect me." I looked around, Sakura and Naruto was looking at us. Sasuke grabbed my arm trying to get me to look at him. I tried so hard to not let tears out. He tried to touch my face but i moved from him. 

"I dont want to fight with you in front of the others. Can we talk about this after the mission." He understood and sat back down. It was quiet for a while, in a awkward way. Everyone probably could feel the tension between me and Sasuke. 

I started to think about why nothing goes right in our relationship. I always blamed the curse mark but thats not the problem. Maybe my mom was right we are too immature to be in a relationship. I also let my trust issues ruin it too. I should of delt with all of my problems first. Sasuke has problems too. He is supposed to be a rational thinker but when it comes to me he doesnt. He also is too worried about the past to enjoy what is going on now. We are very selfish, we only started this relationship because it felt good we didnt worry about the effect it would have on us. We need to learn how to be in a relationship first not just dumb kids imitating what we saw in movies. Its not always going to be love and happiness like we thought. I feel like I'm always going to be a number two to Sasuke till he kills Itachi, I was ok with it but now I'm not. I'm being so selfish, Sasuke happiness matters more. I noticed Idate was scruming in his sleep and he kept saying big brother. 

"Great a guy with a brother complex" i said sarcastically. Naruto went to wake him up.  
He woke up in a panic. Sakura was checking on him. 

"What happened to Aoi?" Idate asked 

"He left, so Aoi is that characters name?" Sasuke asked. 

"Who is he, do you know him from some where?" Said Sakura. 

"He was a sensei from my leaf village days." He went on to tell us the story. Idate ankle was broken. 

"Dam all that training for nothing." He did look like he was in bad shape. 

"So you are just going to give up that easy. That doesnt sounds like a leaf ninja." Naruto told him. 

"You got the wrong guy. I havnt even thought about the leaf since the day I left. " 

"You left?" Sakura asked. He told us the story why he left. 

"Since then I've never been use to anyone, but the big boss. Even though he didnt know me, he trusted me. He put his faith in me and now look at what I done. Look at me I'm worthless. Everything I do goes wrong. Aoi said it and he was right. I'd be better off dead." He was crying. My heart hurt for him 

"Just stop it, you idiot, you said it yourself. You got one person who still believes in you right." Naruto grabbed him 

"One person is enough, thats all you need. Don't think about quitting this race, who said this race was over. You have no way off knowing how things are going to turn out. 

"But" 

"Come on, get on your feet." Naruto grabbed him up. 

"Naruto be careful with him. He is still week." Sakura warned. 

"If he cant run then ill carry him on my back" Naruto let go of him. 

"It doesnt matter the other runner reached Todoroki." 

"Your not quitting, you understand." Naruto put him on his back 

"Hang on tight." Naruto ran out of the cave. So much for a break. Sakura took off after them. Sasuke grabbed my hand. 

"Jasmine I.." I interpret him 

"Sasuke I need some time to think about our relationship, I'll talk to you later about our fight. We need to focus on the mission now." He nodded. We ran for what seemed like forever till we got to the todoroki shrine. Naruto ran up the stairs with Idate on his back. 

"How does he get all this energy." I took a break to breathe. 

"No kidding, I dont know how he does it." Sasuke said while panting. We made it past the shrine. Now all we had to do was get back to town. We got to the bridge. Idate was fighting Aoi or more like getting beat up. How was he a genin. Naruto has more skills then him. Naruto threw mud at him. Never mind I take what I said back. 

"What is this a playground fight" Aoi mocked. 

"Sorry, I didnt have any weapons." Naruto smirked. 

Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called, fingers in a cross seal. His doubles appeared and rushed towards Aoi with a rasangan. That sword its the one from the 2nd hokage. This might be bad. He knocked back Naruto. 

"Pathetic," Aoi said as the last of them vanished.

"No one on earth is a match for the Sword of the Thunder God. It's a blade that can cut anything. It even cuts through chakra. That technique stands no chance." Aoi was being way to cocky. He shot a bunch of needles at  
Naruto. 

"Run Naruto" idate screamed. 

"I dont want to underestimate you again Idate. So I'm going to take my time." Aoi stated 

"What are you doing with him, when your fight is with me." Naruto tried to get up. 

"Still at it ah, so touching. Defending each other, looking out for each other. Pathetic nonsense. Only a weakling needs to depend on others. Trusting other people to give you the strength you haven't got for yourself…"

"You trust no one and no one trusts you. You learned your lessons well. I could of asked for a better student back then. As your reward I'll kill you quickly." Sasuke threw knives at Aoi but he deflected them with this sword. Me and Sakura showed up behind sasuke. 

"Hey guys excellent timing." Naruto smiled 

"Dont sweat it Naruto, just sit back and leave this clown to me." Sasuke said confidently. Great another fight I'm going to sit out. I dont even know why I go on these missions sometimes. 

"Hm this clown is tougher than you think." Naruto said. Aoi's eye twitched. 

"It doesn't make any difference how many of you there are. You'll never defeat me, I am Aoi of the rain village and I have the blade of the thunder God" Aoi said. 

"Is that so." Sasuke activated his sharingan. 

"Perfect, your blade of thunder vs my lightning blade. Lets see which one is stronger." Sasuke hit his sword with the lightning blade. It didnt do much just knocked Sasuke back. Sasuke seemed mad. Sasuke took out a knife and clashed with Aoi. 

"I see the stories are true," Aoi said as he threw Sasuke back. 

"I always heard the last of the Uchiha Clan was a hopeless loser unworthy of the name." Oh fuck. Sasuke was so proud to be a uchiha and always thought high of them. It was one of the reason why I like Sasuke so much he truly loves his family. I could tell by the way he looks at me when I wear his symbol. This made a switch go off inside of Sasuke's brain and at this point I would let Sasuke beat him to death. He shocked Sasuke and he got thrown back. 

"Sasuke" me and Sakura said together. 

"Run Sakura and Jasmine. He is just going to kill you." Idate warned us. 

"No way" I said  
  
"We will never abandon you. We have sworn to protect you. You can trust us Idate." Sakura said she got into a fighting stance. I used alot of charka to heal sasuke and get rid of the poison with water. 

"Take it back. Take back what you said." Sasuke stood up. He seemed so dark and cold. It gave me goosebumps. His chakra felt weridly great right now. I didn't have words to describe it. 

"What are you talking about." Dam this guy had ego problems and memory now. 

"I'm warning you, dont mess with me." Sasuke's face was set with anger, and the lightning blade formed in his hand so fast I didn't even see the hand seals. But I also didn't use my eyes so. 

"I'm Sasuke of the leaf. Last of the Uchiha." It clashed noisily with the sword, and both fighters strained against each other. For a second I thought it might work, then he was thrown backwards, lightning sparking over him. Sasuke was able to crack it though. It caused such a bight light I was having vision problems for a little. I couldnt get to Sasuke in time after Aoi threw him. Sakura manged to catch him. They both fell off of the bridge. I ran over there. 

"Jasmine go help them. Ill handle it from here." I nodded at him and used charka into my feet to slide safly down there. Sakura was ok she must of some how broke the fall, but Sasuke was badly injured. 

"Sakura I need you to go to the town and call someone with a phone there. We need medical ninja here. I'm almost low on chakra. Thank you for saving Sasuke. " She nodded and made it back up the cliff to the other side without Aoi knowing. I tired to help Sasuke the best I could. Naruto defeated Aoi and I watched him fall off the cliff into the vortex of water. Well I guess he is dead now. 

"Hey Jasmine, are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned 

"Yeah just hurry and bring Idate back. Ill get there with Sasuke soon. I already sent Sakura there." I finshed the rest of the stuff with Sasuke. I coated his upper body with a painkiller cream to help till we can leave. Sasuke woke up. 

"I feel so numb." 

"Just rest my love, I'll take you back" he closed his eyes. I piggyback him the way there and got there in time to see Idate win. 

"And the winner is Idate Morino of the Wasabi Family!" The race official shouted. People swarmed forward to congratulate him. Idate looked overwhelmed at the attention. when we headed down to the docks for the ferry to take us back to Port Degarashi. They showed up and took care of sasuke. He was bandaged up and was setting against a wall. We took off back to the leaf. 

"Sasuke does it hurt?" Sakura asked him 

"No it doesn't." Sasuke seemed really cold. 

"Dont worry they will heal in a few days." She tried to cheer him up. He seemed sad then mad. 

"Hey Sakura, why dont we give him some alone time. Come help me with something." I was very worried about him now. I was afraid this was going to push him off into the deep end. I'll try and keep a eye on him. After our tasks and dinner was done I followed Sasuke back to the room. I was thinking of things to say to him to make him feel better and my dumbass thought of the most cheesy. I pulled on his sleeve alittle. He turned around to face me. 

"Sasuke I know you miss your family but I can help you make a new one, you know way later in life. I'll help you restore your clan and I just want you to be happy till then." I couldn't look at him after saying the I placed my hands on his chest and placed my forehead on his chest. He didn't hug me back.

"I can't have kids with you till after Itachi is dead. I dont want the new uchiha clan to live in fear." He walked back to his room. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I slide down to the ground with my back against the wall. I stayed there a while till I fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up to Naruto triping over me. 

"Why the hell did you fall asleep in the hallway." Damit I didnt realise. I think what I said to Sasuke made it worst. I am such a fuck up. Naruto could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto." 

"Its fine I went to look for the bathroom. Hey meet me outside and we can watch the stars." I met Naruto outside and told him all the stories about the stars. My brother told them all to me. After that I went back to the room, Sasuke was sleeping, so I quietly got into bed and fell asleep. A few hours later, Sasuke woke up in pain and I helped him with his medicine. 

"Hey Jasmine." Sasuke seemed sleepy. 

"Hm" I was sleepy too. 

"I love you." He said to me. It was nice to hear but it caused the pain in my chest to come back. I didn't have a good feeling at all. 

"I love you too" 

"I dont deserve you. You are amazing." Sasuke said. This made me more concerned for him. He fell back asleep after saying that. The next morning we made it to the leaf village. They told me they wanted sasuke to stay in the hospital for a bit and not to see him for a whole day, so he can rest. I went off to do my own thing. I felt like my heart was breaking but Sasuke hasn't done anything yet. 


	33. Why Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the time line around for this arc.

Trusting someone was hard for me. After being with someone for so long it just felt natural. What do you do when they disappoint you or even worst abandon you. 

It wasnt suppose to end like this. 

I visited Sasuke at the hospital while he was recovering from the last mission. He seemed off and super irritable since then. I walked in and he was just starring outside. Sakura was cuttin some red apples in a chair next to his bed. It was really quite like it has been the last few days. I really felt like stuff wouldnt go back to normal. I tried to stay hopeful that he would go back to normal when he got out of the hospital but today it was getting worst. Naruto walked in for a little bit and Sasuke got pissed at him for just being there. Sakura cut the apples and handed it to sasuke. He knocked them all over the floor and glared at naruto. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. I was getting pissed. I helped Sakura pick up the apples. 

"Why the hell are you glaring at me like that." Naruto said. 

"Sasuke that was so rude to do to sakura, all she wanted to do was help you." He glanced over at me then back at Naruto. 

"Stay out of this Jasmine." Why is he being such a asshole.

"Whatever I'm leaving." I walked out and went up onto the roof to clear my head. Itachi and kisama astroprojected up there behind a tank. Great now I'm going to look crazy talking to air up here. 

"Is this not a good time, we can meet you at your house." Itachi said. 

"No its fine." I talked to them about random stuff. They told me Pein wanted me to see him tomorrow. Naruto and Sasuke walked onto the roof. This is bad timing. 

"What the hell are those idots doing." I said to myself. They started to fight. 

"We should get that kid to hunt the nine tails for us." Kisama said about Sasuke. 

"Thats not funny." I said sasuke was starting to use lightning blade. 

"Looks like he is going to kill him, you need to go save the nine tails or..." 

"I know if the nine tails die it will take ten years to be reborn. Is Sasuke really trying to kill him, Naruto is his closest friend?" Then I remembered what Sasuke said about Itachi. That Sasuke should kill his best friend to get the mangekyou. 

"Can you guys just leave. I'll see you later." They faded away. I had to think quickly on how to stop this. Sakura ran towards them. Dam it is she trying to die. Then kakashi showed up and tossed them away from eachother. 

"What do you two think you are doing up here. That was a little intense for a sparring match. Whats wrong with you two." Kakashi said. I stood next to him to comfort Sakura. 

"Sasuke did you really try to kill naruto? You need to watch this superior issue you have. You cant do that to a friend. When are you going tofinal grow up Sasuke?" Sasuke got pissed and left. I went to follow him but kakashi told us to stay and he will handle it. 

"Kakashi I want to meet with you at your house. I'll meet you there after you are done taking to sasuke." 

Sasuke's pov   
What have I been doing this whole time. I punched the tree. How is he improving so fast but I'm still stuck at my level. I felt wire tie around me. Is this a enemy or is naruto messing with me? No it was Kakashi. 

"What is this?" I was getting mad, I just wanted to be alone to think. 

"I know you wouldn't want to hear a lecture, so I tied you up. Jasmine is worried about you she has been for a while." That made my chest hurt. 

"Teh" 

"You need to forget about revenge." 

"What. You cant be serious. I'm not going to let him get away with causing me so much pain and killing innocent people. On top of that I dont want him to hurt her. I'm not going to live my whole life worrying about her." 

"You have a good point but believe me, in this work I've met alot of guys that feel the way you do. For those who follow the path of revenge it never goes well. You will end up losing the person you want to protect." He was really pissing me off now. 

"You will tear yourself apart and what after that. What will you have if you push her away. Nothing." 

"Easy for you to say, you have no idea. You never cared about your family." 

"Calm down, you dont understand." 

"You have no idea how I feel. You dont really have connections with people. You are always alone. How would you feel if you lost everyone you cared about." 

"Everyone I cared about already died when I was younger. I live with alot of regret Sasuke. Losing jasmine or even team seven would hurt alot. So I do have connections, thats why I cant let you suffer down this path Sasuke. Jasmine loves you so much and worries about you constantly. You are too blinded by vengeance to see that you are hurting her. I've been around for a long time and trust me. You are not the only one thats lost a loved one. Killing Itachi is not going to end yours or Jasmine's suffering. It might just add to it." Maybe he was right but how am I supposed to take care of the future clan with Itachi out there. 

"Neither of us have lived a charmed life, but we are not that bad off because we have new people in our lives to make it better." 

"I taught you a awesome power like lightning blade so you can protect the one you love not use it on your friends. Please listen to me before you do something you will regret later on like me. Learn from my mistakes, I wish I could go back but I cant." 

"Ill leave you alone to think now alright." He left after that. I felt so conflicted now. 

Jasmine's pov   
Pein decided to have a meeting at Kakashi's house. They all astroprojected there. They told me stuff. I also told him danzo is now looking into the hanzo thing again. He believes they didnt die that day. Then Kakashi came home in the middle of it. 

"Hey you wanted to talk about something." Kakashi was giving me a blank stare. 

"Yeah I have alot of issues right now. Why would you lecture Sasuke about the lightening blade. No wait better question. Why the hell would you teach it to him then tell him to not use it. You know that Sasuke was going to use it on Itachi and it was going to make him seek vengeance more. Why the hell would you teach him something that is used for quick kills and tell him not to kill anyone." I was getting really pissed. Kakashi was speechless. 

"Look stop treating Sasuke, like he is some part of a redemption scheme of yours. Start actual caring. You taught him a jutsu that you have kills people with. Then you go and act shocked when he uses it like that." 

"I do care about sasuke. I dont want him to end up like me. I get you are hurting right now. But sometimes you can be as dense as Sasuke." He was pissing me off. I needed to leave. 

"I'm leaving" 

"Where are you going." 

"Back to my house with Sasuke. I'll talk to you when I'm more calm." I walked back to the house to start dinner. This whole thing is turning into a shitshow and my life is one big shitshow. I started to make dinner hoping Sasuke would come home. 

Sasuke's pov   
"What do I do?" I want to live happy here with them, but I cant live stress free if Itachi is out there. 

"What the hell do I do?" Four ninjas appeared.

"Ok who are you, out with it." 

"We are the sound ninja, Orochimaru sent us." They were fast really fast. I hit them all into the tree. They used substitution jutsu. 

"Before you go for another round, I want you to know I'm in a really bad mood. 

After the fight   
"What does Orochimaru want with this dumb kid, he is worthless, but thats what happens when you stay so long in a weak village." 

"If you keep playing ninja with your friends and house with that girl. You will continue to riot on the vine." 

"You are a fool if you stay here, Orochimaru offers you great power." My curse mark started to hurt alot. 

"You got a week to decide kid. Maybe if we killed that girl of yours it would motivate you more." I activated my curse mark out of anger. 

"We will be back for you in a week. Meet us on the outside of the village. If you know what is good for you." Now I was even more conflicted. I'll decide soon. I walked back home. 

Jasmine's pov   
Sasuke didn't show up to dinner. I felt a coldness in my heart. I knew, I knew it. My mind was tossing and turning. Sasuke wouldn't leave, would he? I felt Sasuke's charka outside of the door. He walked in and seemed happy to see me. I walked up to him. 

"Sasuke," I said, half greeting, half relief. It faded a little, when I looked closer at him. He was beat up. 

"You missed dinner," I explained.

"Oh, I was at the waterfall thinking." He looked around, then ran a hand through his hair.

"It's later than I thought, Sorry."

"What happened?" I asked. I put my hand to his face and he put his hand on my hand. 

"You're hurt."

"I ran into some people, its nothing I couldn't handle. I see you already ate and I dont feel like eating. You can go straight to bed I'll be there after my shower." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. 

"I just have a lot of bent up anger and im sorry for taking it out on Naruto. You dont have to worry about me anymore." He kiss me and it was like before. His kisses made me dizzy. I went to the room and fell asleep quickly from being tired from training. The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. It was Sasuke did he need to take two showers or did he not take one last night. I felt the spot next to me and it was cold. He didnt sleep with me. I think he just wanted alone time. I was hoping this bad feeling was me over reacting and not the real thing. 

One week later   
The last week has been werid. Just when I thought I got stuff together in my relationship with Sasuke. He has been avoiding me or something. I mean I had no room to get mad at him I ignored him for a month. It just was unlike him. I went to my training that morning. Tsunade stoped us half way through and sat me down to talk. 

"You seem a little distracted today. What is wrong?" 

"I'm just really worried about sasuke and I have no idea how to fix our relationship. It seems like it is hanging on by threads." 

"Loving someone can be hard. It is also in prefect. You two need to learn and grow together to make it work. Losing someone can be hard and also not knowing when they will die can be harder. We can try our hardest to protect them but we need to understand even the strongest of people still lose the ones they love." She said to me. 

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." 

"Its best to make the most of it, because you dont know how long it will last." She smiled at me. 

Sasuke's pov  
Its been a hard week to decide what to do. I've been avoiding Jasmine to help make the decision easier. It's also been to painful to be around her. Leaving her will be the hardest thing I have done. Today was going to be the last day I'm going to see her for awhile. I need to make the most of it. I had my letter to her ready and everything eles. I wanted to make love to her one last time before I leave. I came home around dinner time. She should be home by now. I walked into our house, I could sense her and i walked towards the room. I could hear her crying in our room. I felt terrible for hurting her so much but I had no choice this time. It may hurt now but it will get better later. 

I walked back to the living room and told her I was home. then I heard her turn the shower on. She probably doesnt want me to know she was crying. I waited on the couch for her to get out. She came out of the shower in a short red night dress and my clans necklace still around her neck. She really looked so beautiful. She saw me on the couch and walked over to me. She smiled at me, I swear this woman is going to be my downfall today. I need to stay on track with my decision. I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me. She leaned her head down on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead.

"I ordered take out for dinner tonight. It should get here soon. I had some extra money from my mission because it was only me, Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi wanted me to avoid Naruto for a little bit so he didnt go on the mission." I brushed her hair behind her ear. It felt so good to be like this, it was heartbreaking. I dont know how I can go without her. I'll try and find ways to meet up with her after I leave. I heard the door knock and Jasmine open it. She put the food out on the table. I put my arms around her waist and a teardrop fell from my eye. I'm trying to hold it together but I'm slowly failing. She didn't notice it, but she noticed I was alittle anxious. 

"Your heartbeat is really fast, are you ok.?"

"Yeah I am fine just happy to spend time with you." I went and sat back on the couch while she set the food up. I was paying close attention to everything she was doing. I wanted to enjoy her. She seemed happier then she has lately. I was paying attention to all the small details of her and her features. She has changed a lot this past year. The way she was washing her hands and put up her hair. The way she carefully put the food in a organized way onto the table. I loved the look in her eyes when she looked at me after noticing me staring. She blushed lightly. We finished eating dinner and sat on the couch for a little bit. She was talking about the way my mom use to tease us about love and stuff. Dam she is becoming so beautiful, I mean she was before but know its better. I started to kiss her, in the middle of her talking. This was it, the last time I was going to make her mine before I leave. I felt the heaviness in my chest replaced with a desire. I pushed her back against the couch and we knocked over a picture. The photo was of me and her, now there was glass all over. 

"Hey you go to the room and I'll clean this up. Then I will go be with you." She nodded. After cleaning up the mess I went straight to our room. I was going to take it slow with her tonight. She fell asleep right after sex. I took this as a opportunity to leave. I had eveything packed, I left the note on the night stand and hope she would understand. I took the photo of me and her that broke. I was about to open the sliding glass door to my balcony, when Jasmine woke up. 

"Shit" I wispered 

Jasmine's pov   
I woke up with a terrible feeling and heard Sasuke say shit. I sat up and realized what was going on. 

"Go back to bed Jasmine." He sounded so cold. 

"Why Sasuke, you can't leave. You promised you would stay with me." He turned towards me. 

"They offer no more for me here. I cant stay here anymore. I will never be able to live a normal life till Itachi is dead. I stress constantly for you and the future. This is something I needed to do. He needs to pay for making me and my family suffer." I just wanted to yell at him and tell him the truth but I cant. Tears started to come out of my eyes. They burned to and the ache in my chest was so intense. I thought I felt heart break from him before but this was ten times worst. I stood up. 

"If you leave, I'll hate you for the rest of my life." 

"I'm doing this for you too. Why do you not understand." He walked over to me with dark eyes. This made me feel dizzy and a rush of pain. 

"I'll be back for you after I kill him, please wait for me. This isnt a good bye its till we find a better way." He kissed my forehead and turned to walk back but I grabbed his hand to turn him around. He was looking mad. 

"If you leave.." i had to take a breath 

"If you leave, our relationship will never be the same." He looked down at me with sadness. 

"I didnt expect it to be. Our lives changed that night and nothing will every be the same. Me and you are just different now." He was right, I was keeping so much from him and I also dont know what to do with the Akatsuki. I thought someone would be able to stop them but it hasnt happened yet. I guess ill have to do it. 

"Sasuke I'll do anything for you to stay. I will help train you, I'll find anything for you. Help you learn whatever it takes. Just please stay with me. I will even help you with your revenge, just dont go with Orochimaru, I dont know what he will do to you. He can really hurt you or even take your body. I refuse to let that happen" I got really close and I faught back the tears more. 

"Jasmine I love you but." I kissed him on the lips. 

"I wont abandon you, so dont abandon me." I kissed him even harder. My hands went to his face. He moved my hands down 

"Jasmine dont." I kissed him more with tongue this time. He felt so good, why would he want to end this. 

"Jasmine stop." I looked up at him. 

"I can make you happy every day. Why dont you just stay with me." I put my hands to his chest and kissed him more. I heard him moan. He grabbed my hands and broke the kiss. 

"Jasmine you are making this harder on the both of us. Just stop." 

"It should be hard for you Sasuke." I had a lot of hatred in my voice. Sasuke was taking back by this. 

"You don't think this is hard for me. This is the hardest most painful thing for me. I can't do this anymore. I've tried so hard to live this life with you but I cant anymore. It's too painful. You have always been so supportive of me." He was still holding onto my hands I could see the tears comming from his eyes. He kissed me and it was filled with so much emotion. I couldnt handle it. I couldn't breath or think about what to say next. There was so much going on in our lives maybe he was right. I cant be with him till I deal with this stuff. He pushed me onto the bed while kissing me. He broke the kiss and I looked up at him. My eyes burned so much I couldnt really see that well. 

"I will always love you, no matter how you feel about me. I'll be back for you." Everything went black after that. 

Sasuke's pov   
She passed out after that. I moved her to the side of the bed and covered her. She was wearing my long sleeve top with the uchiha symbol. I stared at the symbol for a while. She became a part of my family now and I must protect her. I left my house and was on the way to the gate when I saw Sakura. Great why does this have to be so hard. She was looking at me so sad too. 

"Its the middle of the night, what are you doing out here, Sakura." 

"This is the only street to the gate." Sakura said. I walked passed her, she didnt have the mentality to tell on me. did she? 

"You should go to bed." 

"Sasuke you cant leave. I dont want to be with you anymore, but I still love and care about you. I know there is nothing I can do to stop you but please just stay with us. Why are you not happy with us anymore." 

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm not like you or naruto. I can't just let things go so easily and play make believe here." 

"Please Sasuke don't leave or I will scream." 

"Thank you for caring" I teleported behind her and knock her out, like I did with jasmine. I placed her on the bench and left the village. Once I got to the outside of the village i mean with the sound four. 

"Are you ready to leave lord Sasuke" I was taking back by the lord thing. 

"Wow you guys change your tone real quick." I said to them 

"Yes Sasuke thats because you made the right decision and you are now a part of our group." 

"Ok lets get going. All this town gives me is bad memories and heartaches." We took off into the night. We stoped into the forest. 

"Why are we stoping?" I asked them 

"There is something important we need to do so you can unlock the next stage of your curse mark."

"Ok what is it." I was in a really bad mood and just wanted to leave soon. He explained all of it to me. The whole thing seemed like a pain in the ass. 

"Here take these pills. They will make it feel like you are dieing." 

"What if this actually kills me." 

"It could but it's all up to you if you trust us to save your life." He handed me the pill

"Fine" I said while taking the pill. I fell down in lots of pain. This was the worst pain i have felt in my life. Then everything faded to black 

Jasmine pov   
Knock 

Knock 

Knock   
I woke up to loud knocking and my head hurt like hell. The knocks got louder. 

"OK I AM FUCKING COMMING." I screamed. I put shorts on real quickly. I went to the door and opened it. It was shikamaru and Naruto. They had a werid look on there face. Then I remembered what happened last night. I looked panicked.

"Sasuke.. he.." 

"We know thats why we came to talk to you." Naruto looked sad but then mad. I let them in and we sat on the couch to talk. I felt really  
numb. 

"Have you noticed Sasuke's behavior before leaving the village other then the fight with Naruto." 

"He seemed a little distant, but Sasuke is the type who needs to be alone for a bit when he is upset. I thought he would take some time to talk about it." 

"Ok" Shikamaru sighed 

"In two days we will send out a squad to go get Sasuke." Shikamaru said calmly 

"TWO DAYS THATS WAY TO LONG." Naruto screamed. Got why is he so loud in the morning. 

"You didn't let me finish." Shikamaru sounded annoyed. I was starting to get pissed.

"We got Intel from Anko. That whenever a person with a curse mark wants to advance to the next stage. They perform a sealing jutsu on them that will last two or three days. The Hokage thinks that the sealing has already begun." 

"I STILL THINK..." Naruto butted in 

"Naruto you dont understand. If Sasuke is sealed away we technically cant get him back. So it is best if we just go over strategy till the time is right." Naruto was pissed about it. He was always so impatient. 

"Why the hell would sasuke leave the one he loves to most? It doesn't make since at all. If I had an amazing women by my side I would do anything to be with her. " Naruto was getting pissed. I was trying to fight back the tears. 

"This is so dumb. You guys really think you can just force him to come back just because you send a team. If he wasnt going to stay for me, there is nothing thats going to bring him back." I said coldly to them. 

"SO YOU ARE JUST GOING...." Shikamaru interrupted Naruto. 

"Naruto stop, she is hurting right now and has a lot of anger towards him right now." Shikamaru said. 

" look, Jasmine. We are going to take you to Kakashi's. The hokage doesnt want you to be alone right now. You are most likely the next one to leave to join Sasuke. So she wants you to be watched at all times." 

"So I fucking have to deal with this because Sasuke makes a dumb life choice. Fucking unbelievable." 

"You were the closest to him. This is protocol." I left with them to Kakashi's and a anbu member was following us. They said goodbye. I wonder if Kakashi knows. I was really worried about Sakura too. I went inside of Kakashi's house. I grabbed the note Sasuke left me but I haven't looked at it yet. I doubt I will for a while. Kakashi was sitting on the couch and he was really sad. I guess he knows too. He looked over at me. 

"Jasmine do you need me to do anything for you. I can make you some food if you want." I really didn't need his pity. 

"No I'm just going to my room." 

"Ok but if you need anything I'm here, later I'm going to the hokage's office and I need to take you with me." 

"Ok" I walked up the stairs to my old bedroom. As soon as I shut the door I dropped onto the bed and just cried so hard. This was the worst pain I've ever felt emotionally. I would of rather delt with my dad then this shit. Few hours passed and Kakashi called me down stairs. 

"Jasmine we need to talk before we go to the hokage's office." 

"Ok" I leaned against the wall. 

"I know about the team that will be sent out. You will not be going with them. I meant it if you leave the village at all. You will be deemed as a traitor and will be treated like one if you come back. You need to let them handle it." I was shocked by this why was he being a jerk to me. 

"I dont even want to be sent out with them even if you let me. Why is everyone treating me bad because of Sasuke. I dated him and now you all act like I'm going to fuck things up for him. I get it I'm a liability since I know so much but doesn't mean everyone needs to be dicks to me. I have alot of stuff I'm dealing with right now. Can we just go please." I put my shoes on 

"Jasmine I care about you and I'm trying to not be rude. I just dont want you to do something dumb because of Sasuke." 

"Yeah whatever." We left and got to the office. Kakashi was taking to lady Tsunade. She was sending him out on a mission. I thought it was dumb but all the other jounin are busy. 

"Jasmine I will have Jiraiya and Naruto stop by later to help you move stuff back to Kakashi's house. You should go home and pack." 

"Ok but first I want to go check on Sakura." She nodded. I got to Sakura's home and we talked for a while. She told me about what Sasuke said and she cried. I comforted her and had to leave back to my house. They helped me move my stuff over and stayed the night with me. Me and Naruto fell asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over him then passed out. 

Two days later  
Kakashi was still gone and this was the deepest loneliness I've felt. I've mostly just slept and cried. I hung out with Naruto and Jiraiya mostly. They gathered at the gate and I walked over with lady Tsunade. 

"How the hell could Sasuke leave her. I would give up anything to be with her." Kiba said while being pissed off. He noticed me and was blushing. Then had a sadness in his eyes. He was cute and had a ok personality, but I'm never dating again. 

"Relationships are just a drag." Shikamaru said. I walked over and stood next to Sakura. 

"Jasmine and Sakura dont worry i promise to bring sasuke back." Then they took off. I went back to Kakashi's house. One day passed and no one came back yet. I was getting worried, why are they not back yet? I cried myself to sleep.

DREAM   
I was at the waterfall watching Naruto and Sasuke fight. It was the waterfall at the valley of the end. Naruto formed at rasangan and Sasuke formed a lightning blade. Sasuke percied Naruto in the chest with the lightning blade and Naruto died. 

End of dream   
I woke up in a panic. I know they told me not to leave but i had a bad feeling. I dont know if it was actually going to happen but i needed to help. I got dressed as quickly as i could. I used my shinome to find the anbu that was watching me. I finally found them and telported in front of them and put them under a genjustu with my eyes. Wow they really underestimate me, only one anbu to watch me.   
I looked around the village to see if there was any way of leaving without people knowing. I saw Hinata and walked up to her. 

"Hey Hinata" she jumped. 

"Sorry I didnt mean to scare you. Hey do you know a way of getting out of the village with out people finding out. Maybe we could use both of our eyes to look around. I think Naruto and his team might be in trouble." I wispered. she nodded and showed me a hole in the leaf villages wall. 

"Kiba uses this to sneak out to walk Akamaru." 

"Thank you Hinata I really appreciate this." I went through the hole and ran as fast as I could towards the nine tails charka I felt.


	34. Cheating Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the battle at the valley will change them forever. the last battle for now. This chapter will have alot of different people's pov.

Jasmine's pov 

My heart was racing while I leaped though the trees, I had to get to them before it was to late. It was cloudy cold day but I didnt care right now if I was cold. The goosebumps on my body wasnt just from the cold but the words Sasuke spoke to me that day. How did it end up like this. My tears fell from my eyes and hit the branch boucing off of it in slow motion. The world at the time seemed to move slowly too. The despair in my heart was replaced with determination to get there in time. I had the worst feeling then thats when the vision hit me again. But this time it was more detailed. I fought back more tears this time. I needed to focus and be stong or it will end bad. 

Sasuke's pov   
Naruto caught up with me at this waterfall. I wish he would just leave me alone. I turned around to look at him and he gave me a stupid look. 

"So she sent you after me." I was talking about Jasmine 

"Jasmine didnt send me, she gave up on you." I felt some pain in my chest but didnt show it to him. 

"Like I said to Jasmine, just let me go." 

"Hahaha look at you, whats with the angry face, Naruto." 

"Dont you love her." I was getting piss. He had no reason to but in mine and her relationship. 

"I dont get it what makes you like this. How can you give up on someone you love so much. How can you give up on friends who helped you so much. Tell me." Naruto screamed. He will never understand love. 

"Why do you care what I do. It is my concern not yours. I have my own path to follow. Not you or even Jasmine can steer me from it. Sometimes love is not enough." 

"I will tell you this much. Me playing ninja at leaf village with you dumb kids are over. I need something more." 

"You have no idea what we have gone though to get you back. People risk there lives to save you." 

"Well isn't that nice of them." I turned around. I could care less about those people. 

"People at the leaf village are treating Jasmine bad because of you. They think she will leave like you so she is being treated like a criminal." The last part made my chest sting. I need to get though this and have no distractions from her. Naruto appeared behind me. 

"You telling me you dont care about anyone. You are such a asshole." Naruto punched me in the face. I hit the ground hard and he got on top of me. I tasted my own blood. I spit it onto Naruto. 

"You are so dense. I guess I'll explain it to you then. I do care about her more then you think. I need to gain power to protect her and kill my brother. He will pay for all my suffering. Thats why I need to go with Orochimaru." 

"Are you out of your mind, Orochimaru killed the hokage and tried to destroy to village. Whatever you think he is going to give you. You think you will get it for free. All he wants is to use you to keep his life going and then there will be nothing left of you. What do you think Jasmine will do then. I refuse to stand by and let you lose your life. I will not let you hurt her anymore." 

"I'm not going to let that happen. Dont act like you are some knight thats going to save her. Thats my job. I dont want to hurt her anymore after this day thats one of the reasons why I am going to leave."   
  
"That doesn't make since at all." 

"Thats because you are the stupid one, but if you insist to get in my way. Well then it cant be helped. 

"Fine then if you will not listen I'll have to use force. 

"Hahahhaha" 

"What do you have to laugh about Sasuke?" 

"I remember the last time you laughed. You laughed because you wanted to beat me to a bloody mess. Whats wrong where is your smile now." 

"Shut up" he was getting angry now. 

"That was different, I might of felt that at frist. You were different then. I never wanted that type of fight. Why are you so evil and sadistic now." He seems to be fighting back tears. 

"I couldn't give a dam what you want." I felt alot of power and i pushed him up by his collar. This power feels so good. now I finally feel like I getting closer to my goal. At this rate I can take her away from the leaf and complete my goal sooner then before. I dont have to live in stress anymore. This was the best I've felt in awhile. I droped him and punched him. 

Kakashi POV 

"What do you mean they haven't come back yet." 

"I asked the ninjas of the sand village to help too but no word from them either." 

"There is also another bigger problem. Jasmine left the village a few hours ago too. I dont want to think worst case but she might go with Sasuke." 

"No I dont think she would, she is probably worried about Naruto." I said to her 

"I'll wait one more day and if they dont come back. I'll send a new team out to find them. But kakashi worst case scenario, she will be deemed a traitor. She has way to much info and if she joins orochimaru it will be bad. There might be a death warrant out for her." 

"Just wait, I dont think it will be like that." 

"Kakashi wait till tomorrow to start worrying." I nodded. I left the building calmly. I was on my way to leave to find them this was Orochimaru. They are genin. Why would she make such a dumb decision. I summoned all of my dogs to go out and search for them. I stayed with Pakkun. 

Sasuke pov   
Middle of the fight   
Naruto slamed me against the rock wall. Pain shot through me then it replaced with adrenaline. Naruto grabbed my by the coolor and yelled at me. I was tired of everyone lecturing me. 

"Now lets go back to the village. Enough is enough. Snap out of it. If you dont come to your senses. Ill break all your bones and take you back." 

"Get up Sasuke."

"Just shut up for once. What the heck do you know about it. Its not like you had a family in the first place."

"You were alone from the beginning. What makes you think you know anything about it. I'm suffering now because I have those bonds. I refuse to lose someone close to me again even if it means being away will hurt for a little bit." I nocked him off of me. We hit the ground and then the water. 

"Its true I have no idea what it is like. Having parents or a brother. But whenever I am with Iruka sensei... he feels like a father and when I am with you it feels like I have a brother." 

"Why would you go so far for me?" 

"This is the first time I've had such a strong bond with someone. I care so much about you and the team. Thats why I must stop you." 

"Its too late Naruto" I put my headband on so he knew I was serious. 

"I can't turn back now." 

"Come on naruto fight me. If that is how it is, I'll just cut down the ties between us." 

"So it will be like that huh. Why do you bother to wear that headband anymore." 

"Ill admit it, you are definitely strong. You also understand loneliness like I do. Its that very same pain that makes us stronger. So that means if I brake that bond. Ill be able to achieve even greater power. Its time for us to fight as equals now, but you are still not going to lay a scratch on my forehead. 

"Fine I guess there is no point in talking anymore. Sasuke." Naruto said to me. 

"Yes no more word form here on out. I dont want to hear your'e annoying voice." I got into a fighting stance. 

Jasmine's pov   
I finally got to the valley of the end. It was a fitting name for what was about to happen. I'll stop this now. I found the two of them fighting. Sasuke's charka felt so different it was like that wasnt even him. What was this intense feeling i was getting from him. He also looked way different. Anko said something about different stages of the curse mark. He didnt even look human any more, he was like a demon and his charka made my whole body feel like ice cold. I had to focus on the fight to see how I can prevent my vision from comming true. Sasuke wasnt the sasuke i knew anymore. Sasuke and Naruto charged at eachother with lightning blade and rasangan. 

"Narutoooo" 

"Sasukeee"

"Sasuke stop." I yelled. He looked over at me for a sec but kept running. 

Shit I didnt have enough time to think, i had to just act. I telported closer. The valley of the end was so cliche. But I guess I'm the one who's life will end. Last minute I kicked naruto out of the way. His rasangan hit the wall and exploded. He was knocked out on the shore line of the river. I looked Sasuke in the eye and he didnt have time to stop the attack. It went right into and threw my right shoulder, next to my clavicle bone. I grabbed sasuke's arm to keep him there. I coughed up blood and spit it onto his face. He looked at me with terrified eyes. This was a look I've never seen before from him. Pain shot threw my body. I coughed more. 

"Now you can feel the deepest loneliness Sasuke. Karma is a bitch, so I'll see you in hell when its your time." I pulled his arm out of the hole he caused in my shoulder. My arm fell off and was somewhere eles. 

"No" he screamed. I landed in the water. The current took me down river. I was going in and out of consciousness. I guess this is what happens when you mess with death. One soul is supposed to die but doesnt so another is taken. I saw Sasuke fall to the ground he was too week from the fight to go after my body. The pain went away and I just felt numb. My vision was getting darker. They say when you die you see happy thoughts then a bright light. All I saw was darkness. I felt my body get pushed to shore by the water. I felt warm now and good. Who knew death could feel good or dying. I couldn't hear anymore and then nothing. 

Buzzing sound in my head then warmth. 

"Wake up." 

"Not now I feel good." I said then heard a laugh. 

"Wake up human child." I sat up but I couldnt see. 

"Who are you?" I couldn't see but I could smell. The stuff around me I thought was water smelt like blood. Just fucking great. I could feel the spiritual energy around me. 

"Sorry I cant tell you yet." Whoever it was they are so polite. 

"You are not like the rest and thats why I am taking a special liking to you. Humans are very important to me. You are not afraid to die and thats what I stand for when it comes to humans. At the end it doesn't matter it all ends the same but they are so afraid to meet the end. Humans are such selfish creatures. Anyways you sacrificed you life to save another. Your propose is not over so I'll sent you over to him." 

"What can we talk more, I'm so confused." 

"In time my dear, all your wishes will be granted and all will be revealed to you in time." I felt someone kiss my forehead and it went to nothingness. 

???? Pov   
We made it and almost not in time. I walked over to the girl. Her heart was faint then stopped. I looked over at the valley. This place huh. The nine tails was on the gound and so was the young uchiha child. 

"Zetzu , go get the girl's arm. Do it quickly, we don't have much time." I picked the girl up and zetzu brought me her arm. 

"Now Zetzu, I needed you to fake her death by your'e white self pretending to be her body." 

"Understood." I teleported back to the cave. 

Sasuke's pov 

"Sasuke stop" I looked over and Jasmine was there. Damn it why is she here now. I thought she would of understood by now. I didn't have time to focus on her. Me and Naruto ran at each other. It happened so fast. Naruto was kicked out of the way and I hit jasmine with my lightning blade. She held onto my arm, it was like she wanted to make me suffer. I can't believe she would do something so stupid and for Naruto. Tons of emotions hit me, angry confusion, but mostly pain. I knew she wouldn't survive from a wound like that. Her blood leaked down my arm. Despair filled my whole body. She was coughing and I felt the blood on my face from her spitting it. 

"Now you can feel the deepest loneliness sasuke. Karma's a bitch, so ill see you in hell when its your time." Did she really hate me that much. She was smiling when she pulled my arm out of the hole I caused to her shoulder. She was still smiling and was mouthing I love you to me while falling to the water. I hit the ground near Naruto. I looked behind me for her. Maybe if I take her to Orochimaru's they can save her. I didn't see her body anymore and I didnt have the strength to go look. Dam it why? Why her? Why not Naruto? Why would she do that? I hit my fist to the ground. I felt more pain go through my body. I got up and walked slowly over too Naruto. This was all his fault. I felt so depressed if it wasn't for my goal. I would want to be dead too. I dont how I'll be able to go on without her. 

I stood in front of naruto for a few minutes thinking about how or if I should kill him. I felt a sharp pain go though my left shoulder. I think it was from me using the lightning blade too much. I dropped to my knees. The words from my brother played in my head. To kill my best friend. But I refuse to follow his path like he did with Shisui. I will find my own way to get power. I got up and decided to let Naruto live. I walked into the forest, it was raining and I felt numb. I guess the feelings and her death will hit me later. I tried to make my way to Orochimaru but I was slow. I finally got there.   
Kabuto came out running. 

"Are you ok? Lets hurry and get you inside." He helped me inside. Kabuto healed me and I felt better. He brought me some clothes to chage into. He said he would come back with Orochimaru. I got dress and they led me through a hallway. 

"Sasuke you are the chosen one." 

"Yeah yeah, when are you going to give me the power." I just wanted it to go by faster. Kabuto wispered into my ear. 

"Watch what you say to him if you want to live. Thats still Orochimaru." I deathed stared him, I wasnt really in the mood. He looked scared. He is a idot and only good to be Orochimaru's pet or servant. They led me to my room. 

"I'll let you rest here for a few days, we will be watching this door for the next few days too. You know just in case you change your mind and want to leave. We will talk and start training in a few days. Kabuto will bring you food" They shut the door and locked it from the outside. I sat on the bed and broke down. I haven't cried this much since that night. I love her so much. I felt a pain in my eyes and looked at the mirror. I unlocked three tomoe sharingan. 

Kakashi POV 

"Its raining, will it wash away their scent." I asked Pakkun 

"Its fine we are almost there anyways." I hope I am not too late. It took to long to get here. Pakkun found Naruto. I looked around and saw something horrible and I wasn't expecting it. I saw lots off blood that was getting slowly washed away. There layed Jasmine's dead body I couldn't even sence her chakra. Her chest was not moving and eyes looked dead. The dead looking brown eyes reminded me of Rin. I walked over to pick her up. It looked like Sasuke hit her with the lightning blade but why. I had to keep my composure but I felt sad. For Naruto and Jasmine. I also can't believe Sasuke would really leave. I tired so hard again but it ended terrible. At least I still had Naruto and Sakura. I put Jasmine's body next to Naruto's. 

  
"Kakashi I'm so sorry." Pakkun said to me 

"Kakashi we need to get naruto back. He is the most important right now." 

"Ok you are right." I picked up naruto and put him on my back. I looked down at her. 

"I'll send a team to bury her here." I knelt down and touched her cheek. 

"Im so sorry, I didnt protect you like I promised." I felt tears come down. We stood at the cliff for a little bit. I looked at the statutes. 

"It's werid that they decided to pick here to fight." Pakkun said to me 

"Like the fate of the two who founded the village of Konoha… Naruto and Sasuke… your fates are like theirs." We took off back to the leaf. I jumped tree to tree as fast as i could. The rained stoped. After 20 mins the medical team caught up with me. 

"Kakashi can you give us a report on how Naruto is doing." 

"He is stable for now but has injuries." 

"Ok and what about sasuke uchiha." 

"He was gone when we got there. Must be with Orochimaru now." I could feel naruto tense up. 

"What about jasmine hatake." I let a breath out. 

"She was found deceased as soon as I got there. As her last family member I would like it if she was buried there." Naruto tensed up more and I could feel his tears. 

"Ok sure, do you know what happened to her." 

"She pushed me out of the way and took the hit. It was a accident." His voice sounded hoarsed. 

Back at the leaf village   
Shikamaru's pov  
The clock was ticking in the waiting room. I just heard the news that Jasmine was killed to save Naruto. I was so upset at myself for letting that happen if she didnt do anything Naruto would be dead. The others almost died too. I'm just so dam disappointed in myself. 

"No point in making yourself crazy, you know. Dont you remember your psychological training. With every mission comes sacrifice." Tamari said to me. It was like this woman could read me well. What a drag. 

"Training and reality are two different things. I thought i would be prepared for missions. I thought i knew what it meant to be a ninja. Now after this mission, my frist as a squad leader. Only one thing is clear, I'm just not cut out for this." 

"Serious all you men with such fragile egos." 

This mission I just thought I could count on everyone eles. Some leader, I should of done more, but I didnt have the strength. It's all my fault." I clinched my fist. Tamari glared at me. 

"What are you afraid to get hurt?" I walked away. I didn't want to argue with this woman. If I wanted that I would go talk to my nagging mom. 

"Shikamaru" My father was listening to our conversation. 

"A girl disrespect you like that and you just walk away." 

"You bet I do, just standing around arguing is not my thing. Thats something girls like to do.

"And what are you not a man. Thats for sure. All i see is a coward. Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your companions will just go out with a new leader. So then, maybe your companions will die… but if you're their leader that time, your companions may not reach that end… If you look at this time as an experience and you learn from it, maybe you can carry out your missions with less problems. If your companions are really important to you… before you think about running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends!"

Naruto's pov   
I looked down at my lap at Sasuke's headband he left. I promised them I would bring Sasuke back but Jasmine is dead now. How can I break a promise so easily. This hurts so much, is this the pain Sasuke was talking about. I wonder how he is dealing with her death. Shikamaru left and told me about the others. Sakura came in with sad eyes. She must know about Sasuke and Jasmine. I looked back at her with sad eyes. We connect that day on a deeper level. If it wasn't for her I wouldnt be handling it so well. Prevy sage came and visited me. 

"Hey there" he said to me and sat down on the edge. 

"What I'm about to say to you is important, it cant wait. You are my only student I needed to make a full ninja out of you the next three years."

"Why three year?" I asked him 

"I got some disturbing news regarding the Akatsuki. We got little time till they come get you." 

"No way thats not going to work. I dont have time for that you think I will care about something that will happen three years from now." 

"What are you talking about." 

"Orochimaru got his hands on sasuke. His life is in danger. I will not lose another friend." 

"So you know all the details of Orochimaru." 

"Orochimaru will not be able to reacarnite for another three years." 

"Are you really sure about that pervy sage?" 

"Yeah, but you need to forget Sasuke. You cant help him anymore. So just forget about him. Sasuke left on his own free will and left that girl behind. If a man is going to leave a women alone its a forsure thing he is not comming back. You will understand when you are a bit more mature. Dont turn out like me and waste alll your time on someone who doesnt deserve it." 

"I cant give up on him. I promised jasmine. I.." my voice broke. 

"I promised her I would bring sasuke back and Sakura too. I cant let a promise to a dead friend go like that. I refuse to let him suffer anymore. That fight she sacrificed herself in will be pointless now." 

"Look at the state of your body, Naruto. He is the one who did this to you and he killed your friend. If she wasnt there you would be dead. He can not be saved now. Do you think a friend would do that. Dont be a fool. " 

"Fine I'll just be a fool my entire life then."

Jasmine's pov   
Drip 

Drip 

Drip

Drip

I woke up and I wasnt in pain anymore. What happened. 

"You are here, so that means you are special." I sat up


	35. A Not So Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in pain, but not as bad as the pain in her heart.

Heartbreak was a difficult thing. If you told me 11 months ago that it would of ending up like this. I would if just gave you a werid look and went back to being happy with Sasuke. 

Drip 

Drip 

Drip

Drip

I woke up and I wasnt in pain anymore. What happened. 

"You are here, so that means you are special." I sat up and saw the sage of six paths in front of me. I looked around, I was in a werid looking room with a red aura. The foor seems to be water to. Then I remembered what happened to me. 

"So I guess this is the place where you decide if I go to hell or not. Well shit I doubt I would go anywhere eles." 

"You are bit of a odd one." 

"This was different for our last encounter." 

"Yes, you are technically dead my child." 

"Well great." 

"You are very important my child. I need you to hear what I have to say."

"Ok" he went on to tell me about what happened with his brother and mother. He also told me about his three sons and all the events that turned the world into the way it is. It was like he watched the world and knew everything. It was alot of information I needed to comprehend. 

"So you are telling me, that Naruto is the recarnate of your son Ashura and Sasuke is the recarnate of your son Indra." This was just to much for me. 

"Yes." I let out a sigh

"I know this is alot but we dont have much time together." 

"Ok so does that mean i am the recarnate of your son Daisuke." 

"No well you see this is when it gets complicated. The brothers kept reacarnating till they change their destiny. The ones that were before Sasuke and Naruto were Madara and Hashirama. Madara was in love with a women from your clan, Yuki Hatake. She spoke to me in the after life. She died during battle before Madara could make her his wife. I believe you are a recarnate of her and she wants to help change the destiny too. The part i dont get is why you have the eyes." So me and Sasuke are destined to be together. 

"It seems like alot of people in your clan loses their wife or husband. I think its part of the fate." Huh of course. I mean am I going to lose sasuke or is sasuke going to lose me. Well I guess he lost me already. 

"We dont have much time. But I'm afraid that the akatsuki is trying to use the tailed beast to make a new god tree. Also there is something worse to come. Before my mother got sealed she made what you call him black zetzu. I believe his is going to bring back my mother and if that happens it will be the end of the world. my mother is so angry at the world. I dont think she would protect it anymore."

"How can I stop this. I mean me, Naruto and Sasuke." 

"I dont know exactly when it will happen but I have made a scroll used for tough times like war or end of world situations. You humans called it judgement day scroll." 

"What does it do." 

"It summons me as a spirit to the living realm. It also grants the user infinite charka for a short time. But there is a price you must pay, it gives you two choices and you must sacrificed something. You must past judgement too at the end. If you use Sasuke's and Naruto's blood you will be able to give them special power each but they must also pass judgment at the end." 

"Do you understand what you must do, my child. Please do not use the scroll unless there is no other way." 

"I understand." 

"Ok before you leave, someone would like to talk with you." I looked over and it my grandfather the white fang. 

"Grandfather." 

"I know its not your time now but I'm so proud of you, for risking your life for your friend. I wish I could of been there for you and my family more. I was in so much pain at the time. If I knew if it was going to end up like this I would if not done it. I regret dying everyday." I felt a teardrop. 

"Thank you grandfather." I felt cold and woke up to darkness. My body felt numb too. I was slowly getting my feeling back. I looked around and my vision was comming to. It was still blurry but I can make out some people or something. My hearing came back too. I heard them talking but it sounded like mumbling. 

"Where am I" I could feel my body more now. I could make out Madara's dumb ass mask. 

"Oh good, you are wake. We have alot to talk about." I tried to sit up but pain shot threw me. Yup I definitely didn't miss that. I couldn't feel pain on my right side though. 

"Stay laying down. We just patched you up and it will take your body sometime. Your heart was stopped for a while." Memories from what happened came back to me. I started to breath heavily. 

"You need to clam down." Madara said to me. I was able to calm down. I looked at my right shoulder and arm. It lookes like he put my arm back on and somehow made me a new shoulder. It was white and contrasted against my skin. 

"Your new shoulder was made out of Xetzu and Hashirama cells." 

"Thank you for saving me." 

"Oh father will be so happy." My vision was finally back and I could see a white zetzu thing. Father???

"Tell me human what does being hungry feel like or what about sex. I dont have a what do you humans call it? Oh yeah a penis." Madara was shaking his head. I looked at him so dumbfounded. Like what the fuck. 

"Sorry I am Guragura one of the white Zetzus." Great there is more. 

"Leave so I can talk to her alone." Madara explained the plan with the infinite tsukuyomi. It was exactly like the sage of six paths told me. The infinite tsukuyomi doesn't work on me. So it will just be me and Madara to rule the world. Sounds cliche and boring.

"So Sasuke will be alot happier in this world." 

"Yes, I am surprised you dont hate him." 

"I dont know how I feel right now." 

"Your mission in the leaf is over. You can go back to the akatsuki when you are healed and trained. I want you to still pretend you are dead. It will help a lot or there might be trouble for you. Later on you can reveal yourself if you want. Just stay low for a while." I'll reveal it to Naruto and Sasuke later when I get the plan together. Shit I didnt even know what i wanted to do. Should I do what the Sage wants or Mardara. I got time to think for now.

"We will return to your hundred healing mark training. Cant you do it without the hokage's help." I nodded 

"I also want you to learn some new scotch style jutsus since you know wind and fire. Can you activate your shinome?" I activated it and my eyes hurt and burned. 

"You already unlocked seven. That impressive for your age." Yeah thats what happens when you suffer a lot. 

At Orochimaru's hideout   
Kabuto's pov   
I was preparing medicine before I go to bed. When I heard screaming. It was Sasuke he must be having nightmares again and has for the last few days. I ran into his room to give him a sedative. He was sitting up, staring at his hands. 

"I killed her" he kept saying over and over. The last few days her has been saying something like having blood all over him. He hasnt talked about that day but he must of been the one to kill her. I put the needle into his arm and he passed out. I layed him back down and covered him. He barely ate any dinner too. I took the tray out of the room. I've seen alot of mental and physical torture, but what he was going through was even hard for me to watch. Ill go talk to Orochimaru about him. I knocked on Orochimaru door. He let me in. 

"What do you need kabuto." 

"Its about Sasuke, I am thinking about putting him on a sedative at night and antidepressants during the day. He is not eating much so it might help." 

"Thats fine as long as he can stay focused during training." 

At Jasmine's "gravestone"   
Kakashi's pov   
This was my first time visiting her grave. I brought flowers. This was harder then I thought it would be. 

"Hey, Kakashi." I turned around. It was Jiraiya. 

"I wish it didn't end up like this." 

"Yeah me and you both." I said to him 

"How long have you been here, kakashi." 

"Since right before dawn." 

"Me and Naruto ar going to go on a training journey the next two or three years. I just want you to know that." 

"I got a mission comming up soon, when are you guys leaving." 

"Tomorrow" 

"Ok I'll be there to send him off." 

"Try and not treat this like you did with rin." 

"Its hard not too, we said some terrible things to each other right before. I feel like I failed her and my promises. I was the one who taught Sasuke the lighting blade." 

"This reminds me so much of our situation with Orochimaru. But Jasmine dieing would of been Tsunade dieing. I couldn't imagine if that happened. Thats why I need to take Naruto to get his mind off of stuff. He has been moping to much. I dont want Naruto to waste his life over Sasuke like I did for Orochimaru." 

"You shouldn't mope to much either Kakashi. It's fine if you honour the dead but she wouldn't want you to act like this." He put his hand on my shoulder. 

"I'll see you later Kakashi." 

One week later  
Jasmine's pov   
I was finally able to walk around and move like a normal person. Thanks to the cells I've been healing faster. 

"Here is your food." Madara handed me a bowl. 

"Thank you." I start my training in a few days. I started some basic exercises the past two days. After my talk with the sage of six paths, I was very inspired to get stronger. I was wondering about the others and how they were doing. 

"The nine tails host, is going to be off training for a few years. After you go back to the akatsuki, I want you to keep a eye out for him. Orochimaru will use sasuke as a vessle in three years thats how long each body lasts for him. I need you to prevent that from happening. We can not let him have the power of a Uchiha" I nodded. So I guess we are all off doing our own thing for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is out now and has 2 chapters so far. Go check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine being born at 3 am is going to be a very important part later in the story.
> 
> I will try and post every Wednesday and Saturday.


End file.
